When Magic Collides rewritten
by psychotic chaos
Summary: o0o0o ON HIATUS o0o0o ... Don't worry NOT ABANDONED! BtVS AtS HP Crossover. Wesley, Faith, Spike and Willow are recruited to teach at Hogwarts... ouch! rewritten from the original, and much MUCH better
1. The Flights and Falls of Teaching

**Title:**** When Magic Collides (rewritten)**

**Author:**** Psychotic Chaos**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own the characters, just enjoy making them suffer. (By the by – any OC's belong to me – duh!)**

**The Deal:**** Alright – basically I wanted to rewrite this entire story because the other way really wasn't working. For one I had too many characters – most of which I didn't need anyway – and it was getting too hard to maintain.**

**With the relationships I basically wrote myself into a corner because I made them too fluffy and too easily reached.**

**When looking back on what I did I could see several mistakes and ways I could improve.**

**Changes:**** Ok – as I said before, cutting a few characters. The TIME FRAME is also different – It's after the BtVS finale and after Angel and Co killed the Beast. This is also after book 5 of Harry Potter – Order of the ****Phoenix**** – with one slight change SIRIUS DOES NOT DIE!!!!**

**Just another note – I will be keeping a few scenes from my old story (not very many though so you might want to read the rewrite).**

**Same basic plot with a few tweaks. Read on.**

**Pairings:**** The pairings I'm ABSOLUTLEY SURE I will put in. More to come – maybe.**

**BtVS/AtS – Faith/Wesley**

**HP – Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, Draco/Ginny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Flights and ****Falls**** of ****Teaching**

'_Why am I doing this again? – Oh yeah, cuz I'm insane_' Willow Rosenberg thought grimly as she swung a leg over Georges old _Comet Two-Sixty_ racing broom.

It was nearing the middle of school holidays – for Willows' cousins anyway – almost a month after Sunnydale had sunk into hell.

You really had to feel sorry for Buffy - she really _was _'Destruct-o Girl'. First there was the Gym of her first high school, then _all_ of Sunnydale High, and now Sunnydale itself had joined the ranks of rubble. It was all rather amusing when you thought about it in some sick twisted way.

So, now a bit lost (since Sunnydale was no longer on the map) and not to mention homeless (since their homes had gone down with the town), the Scoobies had all sort of… split.

They'd basically all followed Giles back to England like little lost puppies in the rain – oh well, he'd suggested it, so there really was no shame in that, was there?

After that Xander had gone on a World Trip to see if there was any hope of being able to see out of both eyes again. Also – Willow knew that her bestest buddy was still very much grieving over the recently departed Anya. Willow missed her too, mostly because she never thought she'd miss Anya's bluntness and sex-comments-that-weren't-meant-to-be-funny-but-were. Truth was – Anya often lightened the mood.

Buffy had taken a well-deserved vacation, backpacking across Europe – and most likely also dealing with the loss of Spike. Willow could tell that Buffy missed Spike more than she'd like to admit. After all that time of pushing the bleached-blond vamp away, Buffy'd never admitted she loved him until the very end.

Well, maybe not _loved_ – love was such a strong word – but there was definite feeling there, very close to love, Willow could tell.

Faith had moved back to LA, which had surprised Willow very much as Faith would have the entire LAPD out looking for her. But Fred Burkle had pulled a few strings… ok, so she kinda-sorta hacked into the main system and erased Faiths' criminal record as easily and efficiently as Willow could have done. And it had not been Angels' idea, but Wesleys', which had surprised Willow even more.

Another big surprise was the fact that Dawn requested that she stay in LA Willow wasn't sure why – maybe it was because Dawn wanted to start her own life somewhere _away_ from her sister – not constantly being in her shadow – even though, she seemed to be a bit young for that. But of course, no one was going to argue much. Traumatic experience of seeing a city being sucked into hell and all – that might have accounted for everyone's willingness to cooperate. Not to mention Dawnie was safe as she could be with Angel.

The only one of the Scoobies not on a so-called 'break' was Giles. He'd rounded up all the potentials-now-slayers and was gathering potential slayers and bringing them to England. According to Giles' theory, the spell Willow had cast to activate all the Potential Slayers would kick in to each new Potential when they turned thirteen or so. Because of this Giles had started rebuilding the new and improved Watchers council with the help of The Order of the Phoenix – headed by Albus Dumbledore, whom Willow had known of for quite some time.

How had she known? Simple. Willow's mother was a Squib, her sister, Molly, was a Witch and she'd Married Arthur Weasley – a Wizard. And they had seven – no lie – _seven_ kids, all with flaming red hair. Willows cousins.

So of course, after Sunnydale was gone, what better place to spend time than with ones family? Willow had been living at The Burrow for a while now. Which of course led her into her current predicament.

No matter how many spells Willow knew, no matter how much power she possessed, and no matter how much control she did or didn't have over it, there was one thing Willow loved and hated about the Wizarding World – flying.

She loved hearing about Quidditch (Ron and the Twins were very enthusiastic on the subject) and she loved watching her cousins' race around on their brooms, but flying herself was a completely different matter. Willow had _absolutely_ no talent for it. She'd either go too fast or too slow, sometimes she'd shoot up like a rocket several hundred feet and freak out, and then sometimes she could only hover a few feet off the ground.

And she wasn't even going to _touch_ the subject of when she tried to command her broom 'Up' into her hand.

"C'mon, Willow, you have to learn sometime" Ginny grinned, hovering in front of her on her own hand-me-down broom that once belonged to Fred.

Fred and George were there themselves, both snickering uncontrollably, trying hard to hide their amusement and failing miserably.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying this" Willow snapped jokingly at the Twins, making them burst out into boisterous laughter, "Don't you two have a shop to run?"

"It's our lunch break" Fred protested, still chortling.

"And we wouldn't miss this for the world" George added, "Willow and Broomstick – there are two words never to be used in the same sentence."

"Oh, shut up" Willow grumbled, though she had to agree. This was all Rons' idea – and Ginnys'.

"Gin's right, Wills" Ron grinned, choking back laughter himself "Even Hermione can ride a broom when the time calls for it. Though it takes a few more minutes for her to fall off…"

"_I resent that_!" Hermione Granger yelled from a log nearby.

The Brainy muggle-born-witch was also staying at The Burrow, she'd arrived a week before. According to Ginny, arguing between Ron and Hermione came as naturally as breathing. And it made Willow smile to think they were a miniature Xander and Cordelia – because they really were.

"Alright, it's not hard, remember," George said, as he and Fred had finished guffawing, now just resorting to identical, mischievous grins, "grip the handle firmly, so you won't fall off…"

"Don't point the broom handle way up or way down cuz you'll either plummet the ground or shoot straight up" Fred put in helpfully.

"Gee, thanks, Fred" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Remember just to balance" Ron said.

"And if you get hurt we can always blame Fred and George" Ginny piped up.

"Hey!" the twins protested causing everyone to grin.

"Alright, I think I've got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" Willow started before suddenly shooting off, Ron had to duck, luckily his new _Cleansweep_ was faster than Georges old _Comet_ which Willow was now on.

"Oh my god she's going to _crash_!" Ginny shrieked.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione was up in a flash, wand in hand.

Of course a simple stunning spell was not going to freeze a moving racing broom, but it did manage to slow it down allowing Willow to crash into the bushes with less impact that she originally would have done.

"Oh my god…" Fred muttered, "That was _brilliant_!"

The twins laughed and moved to help their cousin. Ron landed next to Hermione who was scowling deeply at the twins.

"Honestly, Willow was lucky not to be killed, it's not funny."

"Are you kidding? It's one for the books," Ginny grinned, moving forward to yank the tattered broomstick from the bush.

This comment caused the Twins to almost glow with pride.

"Ah, she gets more like us every day" Fred grinned wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"Our little Virginniny is growing up so fast" George sniffed, before the twins burst into laughter once more.

"Nice work with the spell, 'Mione, good thinking" Ron said.

"'Thinking' being the operative word here" Hermione grumbled, "I swear, if you knew Willow was like that on a broom, why'd you insist on teaching her?"

"Crucial skill for any Witch or Wizard" Ron said smugly, "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about using magic outside of school."

"Oh, c'mon Ron, there were no muggle witnesses, it was for a good cause, and I'm a school Prefect – I'm not getting in trouble for _that_."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow ,ow – many pain many pain – major ouchie" Willow chanted pressing the now bloodied handkerchief firmly into her palm.

She stumbled into The Burrow closely followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins.

"What in gods name!?!?!?… FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO?" Molly fussed, quickly leading Willow to a nearby table and sitting her down.

"US!?!" Fred and George protested in unison.

"Why us?"

"Not us!"

"Never us!"

"Quiet!" Molly commanded, flicking her wand at a nearby cupboard.

The cupboard flew open and a few towels, bowl and flask of green liquid floated out. The towels landed in a neat pile directly on the table along with the flask of '_Herberts' Herbal Healing Fluid_' and the bowl went to fill itself under the tap.

"Now, while I'm cleaning this, what did you two do now?" Molly demanded, dipping one of the towels into the bowl of water and started cleaning the cut on Willows hand that looked suspiciously like bite marks.

The twins opened their mouths to deny the accusations but Willow cut in.

"It wasn't them, Aunt Molly" Willow said, wincing slightly as the cut stung "I tried flying again…"

"FLYING!" Molly fumed, "Whose brilliant idea was _that_?"

Ron and Ginny flinched. Hermione just shook her head at them.

"It's alright" Willow said quickly, "I just crashed into a bush and, well, sorta bumped into a Garden Gnome. Got bit."

"You four, de-gnomeing duty, _now_!" Molly ordered, pointing at her children and then the door, "Hermione, dear, maybe you could read or something while the others are doing chores."

"Aw but _mum_" George protested, he faltered at his mothers look "were going."

Fred would not be swayed "It's our lunch-break" he protested.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to…"

The fire suddenly crackled and turned emerald green. A very familiar someone emerged from the flames.

"So sorry to intrude, Molly" Albus Dumbledore said with that familiar glint in his eye and kind smile.

Willow smiled as soon as he entered the room, there was something about Dumbledore being in the room that just made you feel happy and safe all at the same time. The Weasley children and Hermione quietly made their way out of the room.

"Quite alright, Albus – can I get you a cup of tea?"

"I'm just fine, thank you, besides I can see you have your hands full" Dumbledore smiled, nodding to Willows bloodied hand, now being bandaged.

"The children thought it amusing to get Willow on a broom again" Molly grimaced, cutting the bandage short.

"Wonderful – so how did we do today, Miss Rosenberg?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

Willow grinned in response, "Better than most days" she admitted.

"Now, Albus, is everything alright with the Order? What about the new Watchers Council?"

"All just fine, Molly, it's actually Willow I've come to see. I'd like to offer her a job."

Willow blinked. "Me?"

Dumbledore nodded, "With the Order running smoothly and the Watchers Council being rebuilt I've decided that it might be well for our students to be better equipped, what with Voldemort gaining more power."

Molly flinched at the name. Willow simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'd better go make sure the children are de-gnomeing the garden like I asked" Molly said, making her way out of the room.

"Anyway – I've written up a whole new curriculum of added subjects for our students. One of the subjects will be Wiccan Magic" Dumbledore continued after Molly left.

"And you want me to teach?" Willow said faintly.

"Precisely."

"You want me to teach wandless magic to children?"

"Exactly."

"You're willing to let me near young impressionable minds" Willow blinked, still letting the news sink in.

"Only if _you_ are willing" Dumbledore smiled patiently.

Something inside Willow snapped "No – no, no, no, nononononononononononono – not good, definitely not with the good! There's got to be some mistake! I've heard you were eccentric, Albus – but this idea is way out there, it's beyond all reason, it's insane! Has anyone forgotten? Tried to end the world here! Can't let me near the kids – I'll be corrupting them! And what if something goes wrong and I can't control the power? – no power control leads to raven haired and veiny, black eyed Willow. Not one I personally want to get in touch with again. And what if…"

"Willow, dear, you're babbling" Dumbledore interrupted kindly.

Willow snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak again but Dumbledore silenced her with a raised hand.

"Willow, my dear, this is not a mistake – I know what I'm doing even if I am a little… insane" Dumbledores' eyes twinkled with amusement "No one forgets that you almost destroyed the world – but rest assured that no one forgets that you saved it not too long ago. And as for control – Willow, I don't believe you know how much control you have. You were an untrained Witch, and yet you taught yourself and became very powerful, mastering difficult spells even with no formal schooling…

"And why was that?" Willow interrupted, trying not to sound ticked off, "You run Hogwarts, Albus, why was I never invited?"

"Willow, dear girl, I thought the answer to that might have been obvious. I of course would have loved you to come to Hogwarts, but unfortunately the school usually only reaches Witches or Wizards in the UK. It doesn't even reach as far as France, let alone America."

"But shouldn't there be schools in America then?" Willow demanded, calming down ever-so-slightly.

"There are, several in fact in North America. There's Spellbound Academy of Sorcery and Enchantment, but that's a Canadian School situated in the mountains – it does accept American students though. But nearer to where you were there are schools in New York, Florida, Washington, Roswell…"

"_Roswell_!!" Willow exclaimed, "Well, that would explain a lot. No aliens, but wizards. But if there are so many Schools how come I never received a letter."

"Yes, I've come up with a theory to that. You've lived all your life on a Hellmouth – my reasoning was that the power of the Hellmouth blocked any way of detecting the magic of a witch or wizard because there's so much mystical energy – _evil_ mystical energy. There are several spots all over the world where witches and wizards cannot be discovered because of a Hellmouth. Pretty much every continent has one. North America's was in Sunnydale, but thanks to you and your friends, there no longer is one there."

"But Giles said that if that much mystical energy is put away it has to go _somewhere_ – which is why big magic has serious repercussions – hence the no control – hence the bad idea for me teaching."

"But that's where you're wrong. Willow, you had to have some control or you would have never made it as far as you did with magic. And I don't think you realize how much control is needed for that spell you did to activate the Potential Slayers. You'll be down in history for that and because of you the whole world is now a safer place as there will be hundreds of slayers around the globe."

Willow said nothing for a long moment, "I don't know if I can." She whispered finally.

"I know you can" Dumbledore smiled kindly, "And I'm sure if Miss Dawn Summers decides to join us, she'd feel happier with you there."

_This_ little revelation woke Willow up "_What_?"

"Funny thing – because of being the key Dawn of course has a power all on her own, myself and some other members of the Order agree that Dawn might be able to channel that energy to allow her to practice magic."

"You know as strange as that sounds, that would actually make a hell of a lot of sense" Willow nodded thoughtfully.

"And as I said before, I am increasing the staff, so you won't be at all alone if that's what you're worried about" Dumbledore added.

Willow opened and closed her mouth several times – then she cleared her throat "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

The Hyperion was so quiet now that AI was pretty much based at Wolfram and Hart – not that Dawn had ever lived at the Hyperion when it was noisy. But here she was, living in the Hotel, everyone passed through once in a while, sometimes hanging around there when they were not in the Law firm or their own apartments.

So much had happened in only a few weeks since Sunnydale went bye-bye. For one, Spike came back as a ghost, which had pleased Dawn to no end, and now he was even corporeal. She was glad he was back, Dawn had missed Spike – he was like a big brother to her. Spike lived in the Hyperion permanently and occasionally helped the gang at W&H. Dawn also helped with the research, and sometimes patrolled with Spike and Faith who also lived in the hotel. Dawn felt she needed to do something useful until she started school again after the summer.

But at the moment, Dawn had plenty of free time on her hands. So she spent it writing to her sister and the rest of the Scoobies by e-mail. Briefly Dawn wondered why Spike made it clear to everyone not to tell Buffy that he was back. Why was he hiding from her?

"You OK, Bit?" Spike asked, coming into the Hotel to find her deep in thought, merely staring at the computer screen.

Spike slumped onto the nearest couch.

"Hmm… oh, I'm fine Spike, just thinkin'. And what about you, I thought you said you were gonna be at the 'firm all night."

"I was, until Peaches mumbled something about a meeting the Senior Partners – all he does when he meets up with them is piss them off, so I decided to high-tail it outta there."

Dawn grinned, she loved Spike's stupid, degrading nicknames for Angel.

"Good call. And what did everyone else do? How's Lorne?" Dawn asked, naming the demon she'd gotten attached to in just a few weeks. Lorne was a very likeable person, though she hadn't sung for him yet – not really wanting him to read her aura completely.

"Lorne's good, workin' on the architectural design for a new Karaoke Bar I think. Gunn and Fred got the day off, though I'll leave it up to you to imagine what they did with their spare time…"

"I think I'll keep my imagination out of that area, thanks" Dawn shuddered, making Spike grin.

"And I think Wesley's back in his apartment or something" Spike finished.

"You know, through all the time I've been here, Wesley seems to be the one I see the least of – man I think he broods more than Angel."

"Impossible, Bit, no one can brood more than Poof-boy, but the Watcher is damn near close" Spike grinned, shaking his head, Dawn laughed softly, "What about Little-Miss-Criminally-Insane, I though she was with you."

"Patrolling, I was gonna go too, but I'm e-mailing Buffy" Dawn said, but it was only a half truth.

Faith _had _gone to patrol, but Dawn had suspected she was going to a club after all the slayage was said and done, she also thought that Faith was gonna see Wes about something else as well – all in all, better to just stay put.

"Well, might as well go join her" Spike shrugged, standing up "You OK by yourself, Bit?"

"I'm good – not exactly ten years old anymore" Dawn rolled her eyes.

Spiked shrugged again, "Only asking."

Just as Spike opened the door two large owls swooped through the door.

"Bloody hell!" Spike cursed, ducking.

A brown barn owl glided over to Dawn, dropping a yellowish envelope, which seemed to be made of parchment onto the keyboard in front of her. The owl then perched itself on the top of the computer screen and hooted softly, apparently pleased with itself.

The second owl, which was black, twittered around Spikes head until the Vampire stretched out an arm so it could land. The black owl then 'handed' Spike a rolled-up, sparkly, midnight blue scroll before moving to the Vampires shoulder so he could unroll the parchment.

"Spike, what the hell is going on!?!" Dawn asked, hoping the Vampire would have an answer. Luckily he did.

"Owl Post, Bit" Spike explained, "A form of mail in the Wizarding World."

"The _what now_!?" Dawn asked with raised eyebrows examining the envelope that appeared to have emerald green writing on it, "Hey, Spike, this thing is addressed to Dawn Summers, the Hyperion Hotel Lobby, Los Angeles, USA."

"Not surprising, really" Spike shrugged, "Though it's been a while since I've received anything by Owl post."

"Yeah, well it surprises the hell outta me" Dawn snorted opening the envelope and extracting several sheets of parchment, all scribbled on with bright green ink.

_--Dear Miss Summers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been given a place at HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be joining the 6th year students as well as learning several spells from years 1 to 5 on the side._

_Please find a list of school supplies enclosed in this letter as well as a permission slip in order to visit HogsmeadeVillage, which must be signed by a parent or guardian if you wish to visit the village on weekends._

_We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)--_

Dawn blinked several times, she read the passage at the top of the letter. It was about the Headmaster – what the hell kind of name was 'Dumbledore'? It also babbled on about some 'Order of Merlin' and what the f was 'Supreme Mugwump' supposed to mean?

Dawn shook her head several times. "Spike, d'you know what this is?" She asked the vampire who was currently immersed in his own letter on the sparkly midnight blue parchment. The writing appeared to be in silver.

Spike looked up from his letter when she asked, he took Dawns' letter in his hands and examined it. A wide grin spread across his features.

"Bloody hell, Bit, you've been accepted to Hogwarts and you're American, that's just bloody weird."

"Weird? Understatement. But definitely _not _because I'm American. So you're telling me you know what this place is?!"

"Hell yeah, I went there."

_That_ she wasn't expecting "Really?"

"It's true, 'bout a hundred and forty years ago, back when I was alive."

"So this is real? I mean, I know magic is real, all we've been through. But look at this list – it says I need a _wand_!"

"Well of course, Lil' Bit" Spike chuckled, "You're learning Witchcraft not Wicca or Sorcery."

"So you had a wand?"

"Sure did."

"Can you still do magic now?"

"Doesn't work like that, Bit, when you become a Vampire, any magical energy you had gets channeled into your Vampiric powers, which is why many Master Vampires were Witches or Wizards when they were alive."

"Including Angel?" Dawn inquired.

"The Poof included" Spike affirmed.

"So, can you still use a wand?"

"Nah, when I say our magical energy is channeled, I mean transformed. It enhances our Vampiric abilities, and we can't use that magic through wands anymore. Besides, you should know that Vampires tend to avoid pointy, woody objects."

"Shoulda guessed. So what was your letter about?"

"Dumbledore himself asked me to become a teacher" Spike said, Dawn could hear a certain amount of pride in his voice. This Dumbledore person must have been really important for Spike to sound so respectful at the mere mention of his name.

"Teach? You? Get outta here!" Dawn grinned widely.

Spike nodded, "Demonic History and Mythology. He's expecting my answer as soon as possible if I really want to teach. What about you, Bit – d'you want to go to school in another country?"

Dawn thought about it – magic school sounded heaps more interesting than high school. And if Spike was going she wouldn't be alone – but she didn't know if he was going.

"I'm not sure" Dawn admitted, with a feeling of uneasiness "What are your plans, Spike?"

Spike grinned, "Me? I'm going to Hogwarts."

* * *

'The Down-low', that's what the club was called. A popular spot and Wes had discovered very early that this place was a favorite of Faith's. He was on the upper levels leaning over the rail that looked over the dance-floor below.

There she was, his – no – _the_ Slayer, eyes half closed, completely losing herself in the beat. She was dancing, not with one particular person, but with any guy who just happened to be near. They flocked around her like vultures, Wesley thought to himself bitterly. But what he wouldn't have given to be right down there with her.

Wes didn't know what it was, but ever since Faith had come back to LA he found himself thinking of her more and more often. His obsession had become so profound that he followed her on patrol and kept an eye on where she went after. Much like he was being her Watcher again.

'_Yeah right, Wesley, a Watcher with a very unhealthy interest in his Slayer – slam dunk_' Wes thought grimly.

He discovered that she also sometimes liked to mix her patrol with a bit of fun. Such as going to a club and leading some unsuspecting vamp into an alleyway (for what the vamp hoped would be some fantastic make-out session and an easy meal) before staking that vamp on the spot.

So basically she mixed pleasure with pleasure – yippee for her. Wes took another swig of the beer in his hand. Man this stuff tasted like shit – and they called _this _sorry excuse for cat piss alcohol? It was too bland - not strong enough – hell he wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy yet. What he wouldn't give for just one shot of Fire-Whisky. The thought of any of the people in this club taking a swig of the stuff made him grin almost evilly. Fire-Whisky was ten times as strong as the strongest drink made by muggle hands.

Wes watched the dark-haired Slayer at work. Faith had picked a target, a college-stud. He was a vampire, or at least Wes hoped he was.

As Faith led her victim out of the club Wes followed not too far behind. As usual Faith led the vamp into the nearest alley and seconds later Wes heard rather than saw, the faint 'puff' of a vampire being dusted.

Wes concealed himself in the shadows as Faith walked out of the alley, tucking her stake in the back of her pants and dusting off her hands.

The ex-Watcher followed his – no – _the_ Slayer for a few blocks until he realized that she was headed to his apartment. As if the Powers That Be were feeling generous that night, a vampire lunged at Faith who was more than ready. Taking advantage of her momentary setback, Wes managed to hurry to his apartment and shrug off his jacket before he heard her knock on the door.

* * *

Half an hour later they were sitting in Wesleys' apartment. On the outside Wes looked properly calm, dark and some might say broody. Faith once teased that he was giving Angel a run for his money. But on the inside was a ferocious battle – Wesley's mind (which had once been completely clear and full of inexperienced knowledge) was jumbled.

How had all the things in his life taken such a twist? Especially with his – no – _a_ Slayer (dammit he just couldn't break the habit) sitting across from him.

"… I need you to be my Watcher again, Wes" Faith said quietly, her voice was almost pleading and her dark eyes probably also held a pleading look, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Wes let her little speech sink in, when she'd come in and sat down she told him that she needed to be trained – that she didn't feel she used her power to her full ability, that she needed his help – so Watcher again? Wes wasn't sure.

After the Angelus hunt, Wes had confirmed his theory that he and Faith now made the 'kickass team' (as Faith had once put it) that they never had been - that they never _could _be - before. It was because of the changes in both of them. He was no longer a stuck up, stuffy prat who followed everything by the book, and she now did not rely solely on herself, and had started trusting people.

After Sunnydale had sunk into hell, Faith had come back to LA, which shocked Wesley to no end, especially when she'd apologized for what she'd done to him and informed him that she was turning herself back in. Wes decided that she could redeem herself much better out of prison than in and had asked Fred to do a bit of hacking and erase Faiths' criminal record.

So with a fresh slate, Faith had a room at the Hyperion as did Dawn and Spike. Faith started patrolling and training again, all by herself. But now she'd shown up at his doorstep asking him to be her Watcher again, telling him that she needed it – she needed the training.

For a brief moment Wes was torn. There was something inside him that rejoiced at the thought of being her Watcher again – being given a second chance to succeed where he had once failed. But a part of him also rebelled at the thought of being her Watcher – and for the love of god he didn't know why.

Well, a small evil little voice inside him knew why – Wes squelched it down. He know that something implanted in the back of his mind taunted him, telling him he cared to much for Faith to maintain the correct Watcher-Slayer distance.

'_Oh god, Faith, you do know you're killing me right_?' Wes thought desperately.

Then he noticed her expression – or rather, he sensed her feelings, which obviously meant that the Watcher-Slayer bond between them had not been broken. Or perhaps the bond was just beginning to form itself as they had never been close before.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Wes demanded, "There's another reason you want me to be your Watcher again. What is it?"

Faith shivered and looked up into his eyes for the first time since she'd stepped through the door. Strange because she'd never lacked confidence in her life.

Something in Faith relented and she found herself spilling her suspicions "The vamp count's been low lately, too low. Even if the Hellmouth just sank a large chunk of the demon population. It's been quiet, Wes, too quiet. And I can feel a sort of evilness crawling under my skin. I don't know what it is, but as Buffy would say 'My spider sense is tingling'. There's something coming – well, maybe not coming _here_ – but something big is gonna happen. And when the time comes I have distinct feeling that I'll need you."

'_Need me_?_ Good lord, she really _is _trying to kill me_' Wes's screamed in his head.

It just occurred to Wes how worried she must be about this 'Big Bad' for her to come to him and ask for help. It wasn't really in Faith's character to do so, and Wes would have thought that she'd go to Angel first. But seeking _his _help and guidance put them on new level of trust – it did in Wes' mind at least.

It was the right thing to do, and perhaps if he became her Watcher once more he could have more of a reason to push back these not-feelings that were forming somewhere deep inside him.

"Alright…"Wes agreed and as soon as the words left his lips two dark figures came swooping in his open window.

Faith leapt up with a startled cry and took a fighting stance. Wes jumped and faced the thing that had come in. When he realized what it was he breathed a sigh of relief.

"No need to panic, Faith" Wes smiled, "Just owl post."

Faith relaxed and slumped back in her chair. "See, I'm all paranoid and stuff – stupid owls."

The two owls – one black and one gray – both hooted indignantly. The black owl dropped a sparkly, midnight blue scroll in front of Faith and clicked his beak in an irate sort of a way.

"I think you pissed him off, Faith" Wes motioned as the gray owl dropped an identical scroll into his outstretched hand. Wes stroked the owls' feathers as a silent 'thank you' as the creature landed on his couch.

"Alright, alright" Faith surrendered, "Sorry, geeze, sensitive much?"

"Well they did deliver mail to you and you called them 'stupid'" Wes said pointedly.

"Which begs the question 'what the _hell_ is going on'?" Faith demanded.

Wes sighed, this was going to take a while to explain.

* * *

"So this guy – Bumble-snore…" Faith began.

"Dumbledore" Wes corrected gently.

"Dumb-bell-floor" Faith said innocently.

"Faith" Wes sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright, geeze, lighten up a little" Faith grumbled, "This _Dumbledore_ guy is a powerful Wizard and runs a school for witches-and-wizards-in-training called 'Warthogs'."

"Basically correct, except for the 'Warthogs' bit."

"And you went to this – Hogwarts – school but when your father made you become a Watcher-in-training they snapped your wand (and I can't believe you guys actually have wands) because Watchers are forbidden to use that type of magic to help defend their slayers."

"That's right."

"Man those Watchers Council guys were bastards – I'm so glad Giles is taking over" Faith sighed.

Wes shrugged. But Faith could tell he was also pleased that Giles was now in charge.

"But what I can't get," She continued "is why this nutso guy wants me to _teach_. Doesn't he know who I am? What I've done?"

"Dumbledore knows much more than any of us give him credit for, Faith" Wes said, there was a high note of respect in his voice, Faith noticed.

Faith shook her head, trying to clear it. This Dumbledore guy sounded like an incredible, but completely and utterly crazy person.

'_What kind of whack-job would let me _near _kids, let alone teach them? I mean, hello, erased criminal record or not, still a crazed psychopath here_' Faith

"So any idea why crazy-wizard-man wants me to teach 'Physical Defense'? I mean, what about Buffy?"

There was a sharp CRACK suddenly.

"I assumed it might be better for a Slayer to be closer to her Watcher. And I heard Miss Summers is taking a long, well deserved vacation."

Faith jumped, startled at the arrival of a tall man with a log white beard and blue robes. Faith was instantly reminded of Merlin, or Gandalf. Hey, she'd read books in the rat-hole that was prison – pretty much the only thing she could do.

Wesley practically leapt to his feet.

"Professor" Wesley said, nodding respectfully, "I didn't think when you said you were coming soon, that you were coming _soon_."

"Not time like the present, eh, Wesley" Dumbledore chuckled with that ghost of a smile of his that made even Faith want to grin "And why so formal? You're not a student anymore."

"Indeed I'm not, Albus" Wes laughed bitterly, "Became a Watcher – did what my father wanted me to do after all. And what's all this about you wanting me to teach 'Demon Anthology'."

"What now?" Faith asked, confused.

"Basically teaching students to identify different demon species," Wesley explained.

"I came up with that Subject Title for lack of a better course name" Dumbledore shrugged, still smiling.

"We never had any courses like that back at Hogwarts" Wesley frowned, "The closest thing to come to would be Defense against the Dark Arts."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Sure beats the hell outta math I guess," She shrugged with a grin.

"I'm adding a few new subjects this year" Dumbledore explained.

"May I ask what for?" Wesley asked.

For the first time since he'd arrived Dumbledore looked grave.

"Voldemort is gaining strength."

The impact from these words was shocking. Faith could feel the chill in the room and she shivered involuntarily. Though it was only for a moment, Faith caught the slight change in Wes' expression. His eyes flickered and his frowned deepened – and Faith could have sworn that a little color had drained from his face.

Old-Wesley would have squeaked or given an unmanly yelp and cowered in a corner to express any kind of fear. But Faith could tell Wes was at least a tiny bit afraid and more than a little worried.

"I heard that he'd come back," Wesley whispered dangerously, as the color began to seep into his cheeks again, "How far has he gotten?"

It was then Faith realized that Wesleys' reaction had been a mixture of both shock and fear. Again Faith was amazed at how much he'd changed.

"Two years ago, during the Triwizard Tournament, he used Harry Potters blood for the restoration ritual…"

"Another bad, now the Potter boy is almost defenseless."

"He has people looking out for him, Wesley" Dumbledore assured him, "And now Voldemort is regrouping his forces. We fear that the Dementors will leave Azkaban very soon. And we _will _have a war on our hands."

* * *

Harry Potter stared at his reflection in the mirror of his wardrobe, he brushed his hair back, trying to make it lie flat again – but of course, it remained in its messy state. Stupid hair – no matter what he did to it…

His thoughts were interrupted by the snowy owl that swooped into his room. Hedwig dropped a roll of parchment and a small box onto his bed.

"Thanks, Hedwig" Harry whispered.

The owl gave a little hoot and flew to her cage for some water. Harry unrolled the parchment – it was from Ron, well, from Ron and Hermione anyway. They were replying to one of the letters he sent them the day before.

--_Hey Harry,_

_I know asking 'how's your summer' would be a pretty stupid question considering you're living with the muggles. We asked Dumbledore, and he said it would be alright if you came early this summer. So we'll pick you up tomorrow morning, 'kay?_

_It'll be great to celebrate your birthday here – mum's setting the whole thing up so don't be surprised if you wont be able to see over the cake she's baking you._

_Hey, guess what, you remember how I told you about my cousin Willo_-

**_Of _****course_ he remembers, Ron_** (came Hermiones tiny writing) **_you've only been telling him about her all summer._**

_Write your own letter, 'Mione _(Rons untidy scrawl took over again) _sorry about that – don't mind Hermione she's just a little edgy about getting our OWLS back (although I don't know WHY she's so antsy since she'll probably get the best scores anyway-_

It's not good to assume anything Ron.

_And 'Mione insists on writing on this parchment instead of her own._

**It's more logical this way**.

_STOP THAT!!!_ _Anyway_ (Harry could practically _hear_ Ron sigh) _Dumbledore came over the other day and asked __Willow__ to TEACH!!! At HOGWARTS!!! How cool is that? She'll be teaching Wiccan Magic. We'll explain more about that when you get here._

Wiccan Magic is magic used without a w-

_As I SAID we'll tell you more about it when you get here. See you tomorrow._

_Ron_

**_And Hermione_**

_(bloody hell)_

**_(don't swear)_**

_P.S. – Fred and George insisted on sending you a little shop sample of a new product. It's good stuff actually – don't worry I've tried it and it wont give you a nose bleed or turn you into anything._--

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud through most of the letter. This hadn't been the first letter he'd gotten like this from those two. Harry turned his attention to the small box on his bed that was shaking slightly. It was a shiny sort of reddish color that occasionally flashed gold. A whole bunch of gold animal shapes scampered across the cover. On the front – in a silvery greenish-blue color was stamped 'Animal Crackers' – on the top was a smaller logo 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes'.

Harry opened the box hesitantly. The small crackers inside would have looked normal except for the fact that they were _moving_ but they seemed to be trapped in the box like they couldn't get over the top. Even the birds – who were fluttering at the top couldn't seem to make it past the rim. Harry stuck his hand in and pulled out a monkey cracker, he wasn't holding on too tightly though, so as soon as the monkey was free of the box it wiggled out of his grasp and jumped onto the floor. Scuttling under his bed. Harry put the box on the bed and knelt down just in time to see the cracker jump through a hole in the floor.

Harry shrugged – hopefully it would lose its energy when it went stale. Harry reached two fingers into the box again and this time held tightly onto the Elephant he'd picked up. Though Harry knew better than to eat anything Fred and George gave him, he let his curiosity get the better of him.

"I know I'm probably gonna regret this" Harry muttered to himself, popping the elephant into his mouth and chewing – he swallowed.

For a minute nothing happened – then he doubled over, opened his mouth and let out a Trumpeting sound – exactly like an elephant. The noise subsided and Harry felt normal again

Suddenly Harry heard his Uncles footsteps so he ducked under the covers and hid the box and letter with him pretending to sleep.

Uncle Vernon come in, turned on the light, looked around suspiciously before turning the light off again and closing he door.

Only when Uncle Vernon's snores could be heard did he allow himself to laugh.

* * *

"So what do these do exactly, Albus?" Angel asked, fiddling with the silver chain, on the end of it was a rare, deep blue, sapphire about the size of a large marble.

Dumbledore had apparated out of Wesleys' apartment (startling Faith again when he disappeared) to the Hyperion to meet up with Angel and Spike. Dawn was there as well and the others would be there soon. Upon his arrival, Dumbledore had given both vampires jewels that were almost identical except for color.

Spike turned the gem that Dumbledore had given him over in his hand. On the end of a gold chain hung a blood red ruby – identical in shape and size to Angels'.

"These are the Gems of Dominatus" Dumbledore explained.

Dawn watched the vampires' expressions with interest. Spike's eyes widened as he slipped the chain over his head and hid the gem underneath his shirt.

"You're joking? Why give them to us?" Angel demanded.

"They need your protection" Albus explained.

"We're here" Gunn announced as he, Fred and Lorne entered the Hotel. The group was soon followed by Faith and Wesley.

"Albus?" Lorne said, stunned to see the Wizard he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Who's this?" Fred asked.

Introductions were passed around, and the story of the Wizarding World retold, along with Spike, Wes and Faith's job offers, and Dawns new enrolment in Hogwarts.

"So, what are you doing here, Professor Dumbledore?" Fred asked kindly.

"Voldemort has returned to power."

The whole room froze for a moment. Even Wesley who'd already heard the news tensed visibly. Even those who didn't know who or what Voldemort was could feel the tension and a feeling close to fear in the air.

"OK, I felt _that_ chill go up my spine" Dawn said, breaking the silence.

That seemed to relax everyone and Dumbledore smiled appreciatively.

"The Dementors…" Angel began.

"Will be joining him very soon, I fear" Dumbledore answered.

Faith noticed that Wesley really _did_ go pale this time. He shivered briefly before getting a hold of himself. The action went unnoticed to most in the room.

"You okay, Wes?" Faith asked quietly.

"I've got an issue with Dementors, Faith, it's nothing really" Wes said, composing himself.

"So, back to what we were talking about before – you said giving us the Dominatus gems are for protection?" Angel asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "There are four in all and they are very powerful – I believe they will even be able to shield the sun from you."

Everyone looked at the two vampires in surprise.

Spike grinned "You believe? Well, Peaches, you can test it first and if you go up in flames I'll know it's broke."

Dawn snorted and the others choked with repressed laughter.

"Funny" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort has gotten hold of one of these" Dumbledore informed them.

"Ouch" Gunn flinched, "I don't know much about this Wizarding World, but that's not a good thing is it?"

"'Fraid not, Hot Chocolate" Lorne winced, "In Laymen's terms - this ain't gonna make the world safe for kittens and puppies."

"When does it ever?" Faith muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway – I took it upon myself to collect the remaining three gems and distribute them accordingly, to ensure that Voldemort would have a hard time getting them. I originally wanted to ask both of you to teach Demonic History and Mythology" Dumbledore admitted, indicating Angel and Spike, "But I knew that you, Angel, could not be torn from your duties here. Thus, this gave me an opportunity – you will be able to use the gems powers to shield the sun along with protecting it at the same time. And Spike will find it useful too for that same purpose, and as he has already agreed to teach at Hogwarts I can also keep an extra eye on the Ruby."

"That's logical" Fred smiled, "It makes a lot of sense. I for one want to learn more about these… uh…."

"Dominatus Gems" Wes supplied.

"Dominatus Gems" Fred repeated.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing a bit more about them myself" Angel admitted.

"Well, from what I remember, Hogwarts has an extensive library" Wes said thoughtfully, "And since I'm taking up the job offer I might as well do some research…"

"Looks like some things never change" Faith muttered, "Geeze Wes, still all about hittin' the books. Lost the glasses, lost the suit, started brooding – but still all about the books" Faith shook her head mockingly "For shame."

Wes rolled his eyes exasperatedly, which the rest of the room erupted into laughter, save Dumbledore who surveyed them all with an amused look.

"Well, if you could send some info back, Wes, that'd be great" Angel said, "Have you all decided to teach?"

Spike, Wes and Faith nodded. Faith somewhat hesitantly, but she was encouraged when Dumbledore smiled warmly at her – there was just something encouraging about him.

"I'll send a port-key in a few days then" Dumbledore smiled and with a wave goodbye (and a 'CRACK'ing noise) he disappeared.

Faith shook her head, "It's official – I hate it when he does that."

* * *

**A/N – Alright – judging by the page count thing this chapter 19 pages long (go me!), I'm not sure if all my chapters will be this long, but here's hoping.**

**Some of you may have noticed the whole 'animal crackers' bit was like in the Third Harry Potter Movie when the boys were in the dorm eating – I dunno what they were – and then making animal sounds. Well – I just sorta used the idea and called them Animal Crackers.**

**For all those who want BUFFY/SPIKE don't worry, they WILL be together. But that comes a while later in the story.**

**Just a special thanks to those of you who supported me through all of this – I know that many readers HATE it when the author suddenly decides to rewrite a story because then you'll hafta go all the way back to the beginning.**

**The upside of this? I'm changing several things.**


	2. Arrivals and Insights

**Chapter 2 **

**Arrivals and Insights **

_"Who are you?" Faith demanded, stumbling backwards and backing into a tree, "What do you want from me?"_

_The big black dog lumbered forward, its cloudy, sky-blue eyes stared intently at her. Faith slid down the tree, for some reason exhausted. The dog's face was now level with hers, their noses mere inches apart. Faith closed her eyes and swallowed hard – she could feel the dogs' breath on her face…_

Faith suddenly bolted upright in bed – stupid, stupid dream. Ever since she'd come back to LA the dreams of that black dog didn't seem to go away. Man, no dog on earth should be that big – it was against all laws of nature. That thing was as big as a bear – well in her mind anyway.

Faith was breathing heavily – she'd never be able to get to sleep now. Looking outside, she could see it was still dark. Probably about four-thirty in the morning – or maybe it was five. Either way there was still a bit of time before the sun came up and hopefully she'd be able to find a vampire to take her frustrations out on. If she was lucky that is, as the vamps seemed to be decreasing lately.

Silently Faith crawled out of bed, changed into better slayage clothes and tucked a stake into her pants, making sure not to wake anyone as she made her way out of the hotel.

**===**

Much to Dawn's surprise, the next morning another letter arrived for her by owl post. It was from Willow.

--_Hey Dawnie,_

_Heard you got accepted to Hogwarts – go you. SURPRISE - I'll be teaching this year. I guess your wondering how I seem oh-so-casual about all of this? Well, basically I've got some relatives in the Wizarding World. A whole bunch of cousins – a few are quite close to your age._

_Hey, how'd you like to meet them? I was thinking that if you were going to Hogwarts you might like to spend some time over here in England so we can go shopping for your school stuff and we can basically immerse you in Wizarding Skills 101 – how's that sound?_

_There are some really wacky things about this world that I think you'll enjoy – so how bout staying with me at my Aunt and Uncles place for a while. Don't worry, there's plenty of room. Send this owl back with your reply and I'll pick you tomorrow evening. Hope to see you soon – if not, see you on September 1st._

_Love,_

Willow-- 

Dawn squealed excitedly and ripped a page out of one of her notebooks.

--_Hey Wills,_

_The whole idea of staying with you sounds great. Family in the Wizarding World, Wills? And you failed to mention this before because…?_

_Anyway – I can't wait to meet your family. SHOPPING!?!?! Hey I'm there._

_I've already e-mailed Buffy about me going to school. Gotta say – she was pretty shocked but that's the water under the bridge I guess. I also told her that I'd have another way of contacting her when I got there too – see me neglecting the fact that it's by owl – heh heh – can't _wait _for her reaction! Yeah – I'm evil – been around Spike too long._

_See you tomorrow_

_Dawn--_

--

"Hey, Spike, guess what" Dawn called, bounding down the stairs.

She was surprised to find Spike, staring out the window, bathed in the sunlight streaming through it. Spike was just staring out of the misted glass.

"Woah, guess those gems really work then, huh?" Dawn said, stopping short.

Spike had a dazed sort of look across his face and there was a definite glaze in his eyes. He simply stared out of the window making no indication that he'd heard her at all.

"A hundred and thirty-six years" Spike said quietly, "And now I can finally walk in the sun again."

Dawn blinked, to her Spike never seemed very spiritual or sentimental – but then again Spike was always throwing everyone off. Doing offbeat things made Dawn think that Spike liked throwing people off guard.

"How does it feel?" Dawn asked, knowing how much it meant to him.

"Let's just say it's nice to feel the sun without smoking under a blanket" Spike grinned, snapping out of his reverie.

"Hey, Willow just wrote me, says she's teaching at Hogwarts too this year…"

"Go, Red" Spike smirked.

"_Anyway_ – she apparently has family in the Wizarding World and I'll be staying with her until the end of summer. She's picking me up tomorrow."

"Hmm, last day together for a while – what say we go out for ice cream?"

Dawn blinked and then laughed, "I keep forgetting about that sweet-tooth of yours."

"Hey, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't like other food – besides, this way I don't have to chase my food."

Dawn smirked, "You haven't needed to chase a meal in a _long _time, Spike."

Spike sighed, as the two of them walked out the door "I know, turnin' into a right Pansy here – bugger all."

===

"Hello, Harry dear, how are you" Mrs. Weasley asked, brushing the soot off his clothes when he emerged from the fireplace. Ron rolled his eyes in the background.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley" Harry smiled.

"Well then, park your trunk upstairs and I'll make us some tea," Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry's clothes one last tug to straighten them before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry" Ginny said, appearing in one of the nearest doorways to greet him.

"Hey, Gin, how's your summer?" Harry asked.

"Can't complain."

"Where's your trunk, Harry?" Ron asked, "We can chuck it upstairs."

"Your dad's bringing it, I think…" Harry trailed.

Mr. Weasley suddenly apparated in with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage under his arm.

"Here you are, Harry."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, is Molly putting the tea on? Might as well get a cup before heading to the Ministry again."

With that Mr. Weasley left. Harry glanced at Hedwig's cage.

"That reminds me, where's Hedwig?" Harry asked. She hadn't come back with a reply after he sent her out again.

"Upstairs with Pig" Ron grimaced, "I swear Hedwig keeps making these disapproving hoots and shooting looks at me like _I'm_ supposed to control that bloody stupid owl."

"Well he _is_ your pet, Ron" Hermione scolded, coming down the stairs, "Hi, Harry."

"'Lo, 'Mione" Harry said, grabbing his trunk, "Anyone want to help me lift this?"

"Not necessary" came a voice.

Harry turned, another redhead. No doubt one of the Weasleys, but one he'd never met. She was very pretty – she pulled off that school-girl type look well, even though Harry could tell that she'd have already finished school by now.

Her fiery red hair brushed her shoulders in a wavy sort of curl, and her green eyes sparkled with something like mischief that reminded Harry very much of Fred and George. But there was something else there too – Harry could see it – pain. And a dark sort of pain too.

"Here let me," she said, with a smile and a twinkle in her green eyes, she muttered something that sounded like Latin and held her hands out. In a split second Harry's trunk and Owl Cage disappeared.

"Wow, thanks" Harry said, blinking to clear his thoughts. He then wondered when he'd become so perceptive – dark pain in someones eyes? Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"Is he capable of forming longer sentences?" the redhead witch joked kindly.

Ron sighed dramatically, "No one knows, we've been trying for years, but we just can't seem to reach him… OW!"

"Shut it, you" Harry smirked, elbowing his best friend while everyone in the room giggled. Oh well, he might as well introduce himself – "Harry Potter" he said sticking his hand out to the girl.

"Willow Rosenberg" she smiled, shaking his hand "I believe you're best friends with a certain mad cousin of mine…"

"OI!" Ron protested, making everyone giggle even harder.

"Oh, I dunno, you do have your moments, Ron" Ginny smirked.

Harry smiled, knowing that Ron had already told Willow about him, as she seemed unfazed upon learning who he was. Harry liked her instantly, there was just a certain quality about Willow that you had to like.

"How d'you do that?" Harry asked, "Use magic without a wand."

"It's Wiccan" Willow said, "Magic without a wand – you'll be learning it this year if you take my course."

"Yeah – Ron told me 'bout you teaching. Wandless magic huh? Sounds like fun – I'm there" Harry smiled.

"Oh – I see Ron's been very talkative" Willow smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Understatement" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey – what is this? Beat up Ron day?" Ron demanded.

"Every day is that day, Ronniekins" Fred snickered, having suddenly apparated in the room with his twin, "Hey, Harry, how've the muggles been treating you?"

"Avoided me all the while I was there, lucky for me" Harry grinned, "Thanks for the crackers - almost got caught when I started trumpeting like an elephant, though."

"You should see the new stuff we're working on" George grinned, "Introducing 'Magical Animal Crackers' – taking crackers to a whole new level."

"Now we got Hippogriphs, Crups, Kneazles, Werewolves, all different Dragon species and many more for your enjoyment" Fred said proudly.

"As long as you don't come near me with them, I support you" Willow grinned.

"Aw, Wills, not still sore 'bout the whole 'flying' incident yesterday are you?" George whined.

"As a matter of fact – still very sore" Willow grinned, holding up her bandaged hand that Harry had just noticed.

"Uhhh – what flying incident?" Harry asked.

The room burst into peals of laughter.

===

Faith was hanging around in the section of 'Wolfram and Hart' that Lorne had insisted in turning into a personal bar. Angel had only agreed because he was outvoted – Lorne wanted to stock up on some hard-to-find labels and Wesley was in favor of some drink called Fire-Whisky. Gunn hadn't cared one way or another ("Always been more of a beer man, myself" he'd shrugged) and Fred, who wasn't that much of a big drinker (or drinker at all for that matter), said it was better here than a sleazy bar downtown where someone could get hurt. Besides it would be great for New Years parties and all that.

Faith was welcome here whenever she wanted. It was nice being able to get a drink without having to yell at some guy over the blaring music that she'd rather die than sleep with him – as the cases usually were when she went to clubs. And now she understood that all those strange labels Lorne stocked were in-fact Wizarding Labels. Faith had only tried a Wizarding drink once – something called 'Black Elixir' a Wizarding beer and supposedly the weakest alcoholic drink in the Wizarding world and it was five times stronger than normal beer. Spike had even told her that most Wizarding drinks would probably be ten times as strong as anything Faith had ever tasted

Faith walked into the room and made herself at home on one of the bar stools. No one else was there… she thought.

"Hey, kitten" Lorne said, standing up from behind the bar, apparently getting a glass.

"Bartending tonight, greenie?" Faith smirked.

"Eh, for you? Why not – nothing better to do. What's your pleasure?" Lorne asked, playing along.

"Well – uh… what about that stuff Wes likes so much?" Faith asked, unable to decide.

Lorne raised his eyebrows "Fire-Whiskey?"

"That's the stuff."

"You sure you're ready for that, fire-cracker?"

Faith smirked, "Hey, if Wes can handle it…"

Lorne returned the smirk – this was gonna be good. He ducked under and pulled out the bottle of Fire-Whisky. He filled two shot-glasses, one for Faith and one for himself.

"I wouldn't underestimate Wesley if I were you, sweets" Lorne cautioned, "The man can hold his liquor almost better than Angel himself – and Angel-cakes has had over two hundred years to perfect that technique, not to mention the quick vamp healing bit."

"I don't underestimate Wesley, Lorne" Faith shook her head, "Not any more – I've given up on predicting what he will or won't do – it gives me a headache."

"I'll drink to that" Lorne grinned, "Cheers."

He and Faith clinked shot-glasses and downed the drinks. Faith held back her coughing, but she could do nothing to stop her eyes from watering.

"Fuck! That is some pretty powerful shit," Faith said, staring at the now empty shot-glass in her hand.

Lorne shrugged, "If you want another one I could water it down," he offered.

"How does Wes have his?" Faith asked curiously.

"He usually has it either in a tall glass, or just the bottle" Lorne shrugged.

Faiths eyes narrowed, "If he can take it, I can take it…"

"Whoa there, did you even taste the stuff? Or did you just chug it cuz you wanted to see how much Wes could handle?" Lorne asked.

Faith didn't answer for a moment, as if trying to figure that out herself.

"AH-HAH!" Lorne said triumphantly, "Knew it."

"Hey, hey. Look, I did partially want to see what Wes's taste for this stuff was. But as much as it kills me to agree with him, it's pretty good shit. Got a certain tang to it. How 'bout another glass?"

"A shot, cupcake?" Lorne inquired.

"Nah – maybe a Short Glass – on the rocks, with a twist, just for fun" Faith added as an afterthought.

"Good combo, give me a sec" Lorne said, fixing the drink, this time in a Short glass instead of a shot, "Sure you don't want it watered down?"

Faith considered, "Maybe just a little" she said, "though, if the ice melts enough it should water down pretty well."

Moments later Lorne placed the glass in front of the Slayer who drained half of it in one gulp.

"Whoa, whoa, you're supposed to take it slow with a bigger glass. Are you alright, kitten?" Lorne asked, as Faith toyed with the glass, turning it slowly in her hands.

"Hmm… oh, fine I s'pose" Faith mumbled, making the ice clink against the glass.

"Don't lie to a psychic, sweets, it's demeaning" Lorne chided with a grin.

Faith had to laugh at that, "Lorne, you're not a psychic – you just read auras."

"Potaytoe, Potahto" Lorne shrugged, leaning against the door frame "How 'bout letting me take a peak at your aura? Sing a few bars for old Lorne." The demon gestured to a small karaoke machine at the edge of the bar.

"No – no no no no no" Faith said, hands up as if trying to block him, "I let you do that once already – and remember, not much of a singer."

"Now _that's _Bull – in fact I think you should sing more. You're a billion times better than Angle-cakes, king of broody-land."

"That's not exactly an achievement then, is it?" Faith demanded. She'd heard the vampire sing when she'd come back to LA.

"C'mon, unless there's some deep dark secret you don't want me to know about" Lorne pouted for effect.

Faith sighed, "Fine, fine you win."

"Yay!" Lorne cheered himself.

"Yeah, yeah, turn on some music before I loose my nerve."

Lorne grinned at his triumph and passed Faith the wireless microphone, as he turned on the box. A familiar tune struck Faiths' ears. It was 'Going Under' by 'Evanescence' – Faith admitted that she liked this song.

"Sing away, kitten," Lorne urged.

Faith took a deep breath.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_Fifty-thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me…_

_Don't want to end this time, I'll save myself,_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)…_"

Faith continued the song, loosing herself in it, as Lorne knew she would. He hadn't been lying when he said Faith had an exceptional singing voice. She was actually very good. And now her aura was crystal clear to him. And he grinned at what he Saw.

There was guilt, of course. Pain, suffering – not to mention nervousness about the whole teaching thing, which she of course covered with that carefree attitude of hers. A big black dog that had been plaguing her for a while and… Wesley. Lorne laughed inwardly – of course no one else had noticed it. Not even Faith it had seemed. But good ole Wes was there – playing the Watcher again as it was, looking out for her.

Lorne Saw bits of the Angelus hunt within her. Wes and Faith worked well together – putting Faith on a whole new level of respect she'd never had for her Watcher. Ever since he'd helped her break out of jail, she'd seen him in a new light.

But she didn't know – she didn't _know_ – that those respectful, caring, almost-friendship feelings were blooming dangerously into something more.

Faith finished her song and let the music stop. Lorne clapped enthusiastically.

"Kitten, stick with me and we'll go far. Let me be your Agent and you'll have platinum record within in a month."

"Nice try, Kermit" Faith rolled her eyes, "What did you See?"

Lorne paused, wondering whether he should tell her what he now knew about her standing with Wesley.

Lorne grinned and shrugged "The usual need for redemption and stuff – now followed by a Big Black Dog."

===

Harry, Hermione and Ron resided in Rons' room after dinner, chatting about the OWLS marks that would come with their Hogwarts letters in the next few weeks.

Suddenly, a large Raven flew threw the window holding a scroll. Hedwig hooted disapprovingly at the smaller bird, and Pigwidgeon twittered madly in his cage, startled.

"It's from Sirius" Harry said at once, knowing that un-ordinary mailing birds were usually from his godfather.

"Bloody hell, can't that man get an Owl like _everyone_ else?" Ron demanded, slightly ruffled by the Ravens sudden appearance as well.

"Don't swear, Ron" Hermione said instantly in a clipped tone.

Ron rolled his eyes, as Harry chuckled, petting the Raven lightly and unrolling the scroll which seemed to be much heavier than usual. It _was_ from Sirius – a particularly long letter too, which accounted for its heaviness. Harry's eyes scanned the page, mouth moving silently.

"Care to clue us in?" Ron demanded.

Harry jolted, apparently startled that someone else was in the room.

"Sorry" Harry apologized sheepishly, "Keep forgetting I'm not alone now."

"Well, go on then, read it aloud" Hermione urged.

Harry nodded and took a breath.

"--_Harry,_

You're probably at the Weasleys' by now, am I right? It makes me feel a whole lot better knowing you're there with a normal family – at least you'll get fed properly. I hope the rest of your summer goes well.

The Order has been very busy trying to track Voldemort and help rebuild this new 'Watchers Council' at the same time, as the original was destroyed a month or so ago.

In your last letter you asked me what a 'Watcher' was and why they needed a Council. I'm surprised you haven't asked Hermione for the information – I'm sure she'd just love to find something new to research (Hermione if you're reading this over Harry's shoulder, I assure you it's a compliment).

Well, I'm not much of an explainer, but here goes. Have you ever read about a 'creature' called the Slayer? It must have been in one of your Defense Against the Dark Arts books at one point. Basically, the Slayer is a girl. One girl in all the world born with the Strength and Skill to hunt Vampires, Demons and the Forces of Darkness.

It's a rough gig, and Slayers don't usually live past the age of Twenty-Five. Hell, they consider themselves lucky if they reach Twenty.

But it's not so bad anymore. You must have seen it in the papers only a few weeks ago. There was this whole 'white light' thing, originating from a town in America called 'Sunnydale'. Which ironically is build over a Hellmouth. And apparently it was a powerful spell because it spread worldwide and activated all the potential slayers. Funny thing is, it's permanent, and now when Slayers reach the age of Thirteen (about when they hit puberty I guess, though you probably don't want to know about that), they get 'called' to become a Slayer.

So that's why we're helping to build up the Watchers Council. The original Watchers Council were a load of bastards if I do say so myself. I've met a couple of them, real stuck up prats, thinking they know everything.

But the bloke who's going to be the new Head of the Watchers Council is a man named Rupert Giles, who joined the Order not too long ago. He was the Watcher of one of the most powerful – and apparently the most rebellious – Slayer in history. She's diverted more apocalypses than any other Slayer – she was also based in Sunnydale to watch the Hellmouth.

Anyway – I met Rupert Giles a few weeks ago. He's a few years older than myself. I for one like him (Remus agrees with me), he's not at all like those other stuffy Watcher types. Got a good head on his shoulders and is making some well needed changes to the Council system. For one, he's allowing Wizards and Witches, who chose the Watcher profession, to continue using wand magic. Unfortunately, there was a time (not too long ago) that any Witch or Wizard wanting to become a Watcher had his or her wand snapped. Harsh, eh?

Anyway – since there are so many Slayers – there will be many more Watchers needed. Also there are senior officials to be chosen, those who lead the Watchers Council and all that rot. All in all, there are many positions to be filled.

I must go now, a lot to help with, I'm feeling more useful now than I have in a long time – though I still must be very careful, as I'm still a wanted man. Fudge is such an…well, you get the picture – he may have reluctantly admitted that Voldemort has returned, but that imbecile still refuses to believe my innocence, the bastard. So, I'm still lying low for now.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Sirius--"

"That's fascinating" Hermione said excitedly, "Watchers and Slayers – it's nice that Sirius is helping with something now – it's good for him to feel useful."

"Sunnydale" Ron frowned, "That's where Willow's from, she should have been there at the time of that spell – the one to activate the Potential Slayers. Hey – she's a witch, so maybe she knows something about it. Maybe she knows who cast it. She might even know this Rupert Giles guy… WILLOW!"

Ron was suddenly out of the room in a flash, looking very excited indeed. Harry and Hermione shook their heads in exasperation.

"There he goes" Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Think he's had too much sugar today?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Fred and George gave him a 'Hyper Honey-pop'," Hermione shrugged.

"Huh?"

"More of their 'brilliant' ideas" Hermione sighed, "they make you rush around on an instant sugar high for two hours straight. Imagine having ten of them."

"You'd never sleep" Harry said in realization,

"I s'pose it's better than their 'Jolting Jawbreakers' – they give you a sort of electric shock when you reach the center – though since the twins are pure blood I dunno where they got the electricity idea."

"Remind me never to eat one of them then. D'you think we should follow him?" Harry said jerking his head in the direction Ron had gone.

Hermione sighed, "Do we have a choice?"

===

Malfoy Manor was deadly quite and empty. It gave off its own evil chill that Draco Malfoy both welcomed and hated. The thought that he was alone appealed to him – then nothing and no one could hurt him. But he hated this house for all it represented – his father.

Though he was dinning alone that night, Draco Malfoy ate his dinner in complete silence.

'Silence is Golden' his father had always taught him. 'Don't talk back to your betters, and just watch what goes on. You can see and hear much more when you don't fill the air with your own voice'. Of course, Draco just sat and listened to all his father had to say – never once expressing his opinion of the Dark Lord and his minions. Nor did he express his desire not to join them.

In his own mind Draco saw himself as two different people. The first was a mask of himself, which he unleashed upon the outside world. A cold, cruel duplicate of his father, One who appeared to be above all like royalty, who cared of nothing but himself, who would soon as betray his 'friends' for his own benefit. That was the Draco Malfoy everyone saw, and he'd had his entire life to develop that mask.

The second was the side to Draco that nobody ever saw, especially not his father. He was the kind of person who looked down on muggles, believing completely that they were inferior to those of the Magical Variety. But didn't wish to destroy the lives of countless innocent people – magic or no.

Despite what people thought, Draco had no particular interest in practicing the Dark Arts. He was interested in learning about them of course. So that he could think of ways to counter Dark spells if need be. Another thing Draco was interested in was Demonology. But no one knew about that, not even his mother, who had always been kinder than his father (even if she couldn't stop Lucius from beating up their son).

Draco had been interested in Demonology ever since he was little. He remembered the day he'd seen his first demon – the thing that first sparked his interest – he remembered it like it was yesterday.

----When he was just nine years old, his father had taken him to his first 'Death Eater' meeting. That's all it was really, a group of Death Eaters gathering together – sans the dark cloaks and masks – and discussing the 'return' of the Dark Lord. Actually it was just an excuse for the men to drink till they were off their faces and bang the 'finest' whores.

It was because of this that Draco had left his father to his own devices, and left the pub wandering the nearby streets alone, knowing he'd be able to get back before his father noticed he was even missing.

Then it happened, he'd encountered his first demon – a Vampire. It lunged at Draco with an animalistic snarl, fangs bared and face transformed into the demon it truly was. Draco screamed in sheer terror and stumbled backward, knowing he was going to die. When suddenly, a black and white blur slammed into the Vampire, tackling it to the ground.

Draco backed up against a tree and watched. He could see the shapes more clearly now – his tears had dried up – he hadn't even realized that he'd been crying. He'd been crying out of pure shock and fright like some two year old child that had been barked at by an angry dog.

Now that he had pulled himself together, he noticed that a girl was fighting the vampire. She was doing very well, too, though Draco was sure that no girl that size should be able to defeat such a strong creature. But she fought with ease, and then plunged a piece of what looked like wood through the vampires' heart. The vampire exploded into dust.

The girl walked over to him. Draco was shivering.

"You OK, kid?" she asked. She was American, her accent told him that much.

He hadn't bothered to snap at her for calling him a 'kid'. Draco looked up at the one who'd saved him. She was quite pretty – she had a thin, almost delicate face with light skin that probably would have been pale, but she looked like she'd tried to get a tan. Her hair was a chestnut brown color, and fell into natural ringlets that almost reached her waist and was tied in one long ponytail. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, which were an odd steely blue sort of color.

"I'm alright," Draco said, still shaking.

There was something about her, like he should recognize those features from somewhere.

"You shouldn't be out alone" she told him.

"I can look after myself" Draco retorted, finally calming down.

"Yeah, because you were doin' it so well with that vamp" she smirked.

Now that smirk definitely looked familiar. And he noticed that she was also looking at him rather strangely.

"Got a name?" She was talking again.

Draco blinked.

"Can't quite remember?" she grinned, when he hadn't answered right away.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" Draco sputtered almost silently, his name coming to him.

The change in her expression was brief, but he caught it. She'd frowned slightly and her eyes flickered for a moment. Then she reverted back to her prior self.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, are your parents with you?"

Draco nodded slowly, "My dad's in the pub" he gave a half-hearted glance towards the pub lights a few buildings away.

The girl frowned again. Making a noise that sounded like disapproval or that she'd expected an answer of that sort.

"C'mon."

She'd led him back to the pub.

"You'd better stay out here 'till that daddy 'o yours sobers up, kay?"

Draco nodded dumbly. She smiled and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way, like an aunt might do to a nephew.

"Hey, watch yourself, kid." She turned and started walking.

"Wait!" Draco cried, finding his voice suddenly.

The girl stopped and turned around to face him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She gave him a ghost of a smile "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Draco nodded mutely.

"I'm the Slayer."----

Even now her last words still rang clear in Draco's head. When he'd gotten home the next morning he'd searched the family's rather extensive library, that was no where near as large as Hogwarts own, but was completely Dark Arts free in case the Ministry came to call. All the Dark books were kept hidden in his fathers 'hidden library', which was much bigger than the one they showed to the public.

Still, the library they used as a front had some decent titles. One such was 'The Mythology and Methodology of the Slayer' which explained completely who and what 'the slayer' was and why she was able to beat that vampire so easily.

After that first book Draco had become more interested in what other creatures the Slayer faced. That was when he became interested in Demonology – by the time he was eleven he'd already read all the books related to Demonology in the family Library three times over. Not to mention the small collection he had from 'Flourish and Blotts', which he'd bought with his own money without his father knowing.

When he'd arrived at Hogwarts he took out books on Demonology from the School Library almost every week. And here he was, going into his sixth year and still he hadn't read all the books on Demonology in the Library.

Now Draco was happier that he'd ever been, though that wasn't saying much. His father was jailed, at least temporarily, and Draco was free for now. Free to read all he wanted – free to keep away from his 'Death Eater Training' his father had always been so insistent on. He'd even noticed that his mother was looking healthier. It was strange because Draco hadn't noticed her look unhealthy before. But she seemed much happier now that Draco had something to compare it too.

Narcissa Malfoy had always seemed to be crushed under her husbands' rule. Draco had seen his mother yelled at, threatened and often beaten by his father. But she was the only member of this household that showed an ounce of compassion for Draco, and often stuck up for him when he was being beaten himself. This was what got her beaten more often than he. Questioning Lucius Malfoy's authority in his own house was considered a capital crime.

But no matter, Draco would soon leave this place, Hogwarts would start in a couple of months and he would once again continue his reading – and Quidditch, which he loved as well, though many thought he just wanted to be on the team to compete with Harry Potter.

Draco sighed, rising from his chair at the dinning room table and made his way to his bedroom where he promptly collapsed on the bed. Only another couple of months - give or take a few days - and then he would be out of this godforsaken house.

===

"Wills, you lived in Sunnydale, right?" Ron asked interestedly.

He, Hermione and Harry had found Willow having a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Yep, all my life" Willow said, smiling slightly.

"What's a Hellmouth?"

Willow looked at him and sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

After pouring three more mugs of hot chocolate for them – the muggle way, Harry noticed – Willow told them the story – or at least she gave them the cliff-notes version. How she met The Slayer a.k.a. Buffy Summers, how Rupert Giles was her Watcher and how she got caught up in the whole Wiccan business. She told them about how she and her best friends saved the world countless times and how Sunnydale was built on a Hellmouth.

It was very late by the time she'd gotten past her 'tried to end the world' phase. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sympathetic, and told them they didn't blame her. Harry assured Willow that he understood why she'd done it – the rage she'd felt because someone she'd loved was killed. Although, if he was honest with himself, Harry never would have guessed that Willow was gay.

"So you were with the Slayer the whole time?" Ron asked.

"Ya-huh" Willow nodded.

"Then you must know who cast the spell to activate all the potentials" Hermione said, "It was all over the Wizarding papers a few weeks ago."

Willow smiled, "I do know – I know her up close and personal."

"Then who was it?" Harry asked.

"Me."

No one said anything for a long while.

"Y-you" Ron croaked, wide-eyed. Hearing that Willow had been the one who tried to end the world was something else – but she was strong enough to activate all the potentials?

"Well – that wasn't in the papers" Hermione said, trying to compose herself.

"Well I for one am impressed" Harry admitted, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"So you all left the Sunnydale" Hermione said, "Why?"

"Little problem of it being sucked into hell 'n' all." At their blank stares Willow added, "Long story."

"And the Hellmouth?" Ron asked.

"Sealed permanently" Willow said, draining her cup.

"Really! Who did that?" Hermione asked interestedly.

Willow raised her hand.

"No way!" exclaimed three voices in unison.

"Way" Willow nodded.

"You realize I've learned more about you in the last two hours than I have… ever?" Ron sputtered.

"A lot to swallow, innit?" Willow smiled kindly.

"Still choking here, believe me" Ron rolled his eyes, "Seein' you in a whole new light, doncha know."

"Yeah, well you three'd better go to bed. Or Aunt Molly will flip if she finds you've been up this late. Night guys."

"G'night, Wills" Ron said.

"'Night" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The three teens trudged upstairs, with absolutely no intention of sleeping. They had a lot to talk about.

===

Dawn packed the stuff she'd need in a duffle-bag after she'd sent e-mails to the rest of the gang elsewhere, it was mostly just clothes and a few prized possessions – she didn't even know what to bring to a Wizard school anyway, but everything was planned out. Willow would pick her up tomorrow – how she had no idea – but Willow said she would. And then she'd meet Wills' family and then she'd be sort of – introduced – to the Wizarding world. Dawn knew this was a good thing – that way she wouldn't look completely stupid when she started school.

Faith, Spike and Wesley would be traveling by 'Portkey' whatever that was, to some place that was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Which was supposed to be some sort of club against the Voldy-snort guy, or something like that.

All in all, plans were made and things looked alright – even if the Dark-Wizard-Dude was supposed to be going on a power trip so he could swallow the world whole. Dawn knew that the Gems were safe (and put to good use) with Angel and Spike. In a way Dawn was glad Angel would be staying. Better to make it harder for Voldy to collect all the gems – though thinking back, Dawn wondered who had the fourth and final gem.

Still, Dawn knew that even if Angel had been given the opportunity to go teach, he wouldn't. Not only did he have obligations in LA, but he'd want to be with Cordelia as well. She was still in the hospital. In a coma. Dawn knew that Angel visited her almost every day. The doctors said she may never wake up – but then again they'd said the same thing about Faith. But of course, Faith had slayer healing and all that.

Dawn sighed and shoved the last of her things in her bag. It was gonna be a long year.

* * *

**Alright, alright, please do not pound me for my lack of imagination or whatever in this chapter. Next one coming soon if I finished my blasted assignments on time – stupid school. Makes me wanna scream – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – there, that's better. I'm done now.**


	3. Switching Worlds

**To all who support me, I bow to you life is so much sweeter when I read your reviews. Great thing for cheering me up on a particularly depressing day. Here's the next chapter – I know you people've been all antsy about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3******

**Switching Worlds**

"Keep your eyes and ears wide open, Crumpet" Lorne told Wesley seriously, "I'm sensing trouble."

"How's that different from any other day of the year?" Wes asked, in a joking tone.

It was noon in LA – everyone was gathered in the Hyperion to bid their friends a final farewell. Dawn was all ready to go too, but her pick-up wouldn't come until later that evening. Wesley, Spike and Faith all stood in the middle of the hotel lobby with their luggage. Wesley was weighed down the most with one large duffle bag, that Faith suspected was full of books. Faith herself had a knapsack slung over her shoulder, having packed only the few clothes she had. Spike carried nothing except what he wore (trademark leather duster), and what was in his pockets.

Lorne sighed, running his fingers through his hair "I'm serious, something 'bout this just doesn't feel right."

"Watch your back, dog" Gunn said, clasping his friends' hand firmly, "Lorne might be right."

"I'll stay alert – and you just watch over Fred" Wesley ordered, though his smile gave him away.

Gunn shot a glance towards Fred who was talking to Faith.

"Taken care of" Gunn nodded solemnly.

Faith and Fred hugged warmly; it was a little awkward for Faith, of course, never being one with the intimacy. But even Faith couldn't help liking the shy Texan when she'd met her – there was just something about Fred's pure optimism that Faith loathed to have anyone stamp on it – including her.

"Don't forget to write" Fred smiled, "I want all the details."

"I'll write regularly – I have a feeling Brit-boy over there is gonna be so wrapped up in research and teaching that he'll forget all about updating" Faith grinned, jerking her head in Wesleys' direction.

Fred laughed, knowing it was probably true.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts – if not sooner, kay?" Faith said to Dawn who was right there with her and Fred.

Dawn nodded, "Just go a week without trying to stake Spike because he pissed you off and I'll be happy."

"Can't guarantee that, D, but I'll try – _if_ Bleach-boy keeps himself in check."

Dawn rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Spike and Faith had a tendency to argue a lot, usually ending with Faith threatening the vampire by stake-point. Dawn knew that neither Slayer nor Vampire meant anything by it – and that Faith would never stake Spike over some trivial argument, but still…

"If you cause any trouble I will personally fly over there and kick your sorry British ass" Angel told his grand-childe seriously.

"Yes, _granddaddy_" Spike snorted sarcastically, using the name that he knew irked his Sire the most out of all his nicknames.

Dru had often called Darla 'Grandmummy' and it had irritated the older vampiress to no end. So when Spike had lost a large chunk respect for Angelus, he started calling him 'Granddaddy' – with the same effects as it had on Darla to Spikes' delight.

"Watch yourself, boy" Angel growled dangerously, "Or I'll stake you before you get to teach _anything_."

"Listen, Peaches, you worry about you, and I'll worry about me – got that?" Spike snarled.

"Yeah right. Just do me a favor, though – keep an eye on those three" Angels' eyes flickered towards Wes, Faith and Dawn.

Spike said nothing, but raised his eyebrows briefly to indicate agreement.

There was a loud _crack_ like a whip in the air and Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the lobby. Faith jumped and cursed under her breath making Fred giggle.

"Are you all ready to go?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a deflated beach ball.

"What's with the beach ball?" Faith asked.

"Portkey, Slayer" Spike shrugged, "Our transport."

"We're ready as we'll ever be, Albus" Wesley interjected before Faith could question further. The Watcher glanced around, wondering if he'd forgotten anything.

"Alright – everyone hold on" Dumbledore instructed, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall in the Hyperion lobby.

Faith, Spike and Wesley gripped the beachball along with Dumbledore.

"Three, two, one…"

The four suddenly disappeared into thin air. Dawn blinked. They'd gone with no sound, no smoke, no flashing light – they'd just… vanished.

Dawn raised an eyebrow before remarking casually "That was cool."

--

Faith's head reeled. She'd lurched forward, feeling a sort of pull at her middle when the Port-Key kicked in. Now they were somewhere else, Faith let go of the deflated beach-ball/ port-key and stumbled backward. Wesley, his gentlemanly upbringing kicking in, slipped a hand around her waist to steady her.

"Forever the gentleman, aren't we Wes?" Faith laughed shortly, with raised eyebrows. Then smiled softly "Thanks."

Instead of blushing and being all flustered as OldWes would have been. Wesley just grinned at her, "Old habits die hard."

"Do-gooder" Spike snorted "So Albus, where have we landed?" the vampire asked conversationally, tucking the ruby amulet under his shirtfront.

"London – a small, secluded area quite near to the place we're headed" Dumbledore smiled, brandishing his wand which was now out.

"And that would be where exactly?" Faith asked shifting the knapsack on her shoulder.

"This way."

===

"So what's she like, anyway?" Harry asked, getting more and more interested in Willow's past, and the people she'd hung out with.

"Who? Dawn?" Willow responded, flicking her hand at a hallways closet, the closet door opened and two pillows, a quilt and some sheets floated out.

"Yeah" Harry affirmed, ducking as the pillows flew overhead.

"And more importantly, is she cute?" Ron asked cheekily, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Hermione.

"For heavens sake, Ron, is that all you think about?" Hermione demanded.

Ron pretended to consider it "Yeah, pretty much."

Hermione turned her would-be scowl into a roll of her eyes. Harry laughed, as did Willow, but only the oldest redhead noticed Hermione's little cover up. Willow grinned and flicked her wrist at the closet once more. A large mattress tried to squeeze its' way out of the too-small closet door.

"I don't think that's gonna fit through" Harry remarked.

"Oh? We'll see" Willow scowled, making a pulling motion, the mattress pulled forward but didn't come through, "I'll make it fit through."

Sensing what would happen Hermione motioned to her friends and they all stepped back. Willow gave one last violent tugging movement and the mattress literally flew out of the closet and plowed straight into the redheaded witch.

"Oh, my god – Willow, are you alright?" Hermione asked rushing forward, to the mattress that held Willow captive.

Harry and Ron each grabbed a side of the mattress and hauled up.

"I'm ok" Willow said a little dizzily, "Last time I try that then, huh?"

"I think that would be wise" Ron smirked.

The group of four glanced at each other – before suddenly erupting with laughter. Hermione helped Willow to her feet still giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright – let's get this stuff to my room" Willow announced, "We promised Aunt Molly we'd have Dawn's bed set up before dinner."

===

The group of four walked silently down the street – 'silently' being the operative word – no one spoke. There was just something about the stilled atmosphere (it was the dead of night) that made one want to creep down the street and talk in whispers if talking was needed at all. It was so silent in fact that everyone jumped when Dumbledore said, "We're almost there."

Faith looked up and down the dark street – it was a chilly, but she supposed that was the England air. Then she glimpsed a black figure in the shadows. When she glanced again the figure was gone, but an unpleasant feeling worked its way down her spine and she knew – she just knew – that it had been the dog.

"Ms Black are you with us?" Albus asked, snapping Faith out of her thoughts.

"Ms Black?" Faith laughed, "Albus, no one has called me that since I dropped out of high school. Well, I think those Watcher guys must have used it once or twice too. But still…"

"Just wanted to get your attention, dear" Dumbledore smiled warmly.

Wesley and Spike, however, looked at Faith oddly.

"You're last name is Black?" both asked at once.

Wes and Spike glared at each other – both irked that they might have been thinking the same thing.

"Speaking in unison now?" Faith smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes in response. Spike just lit a cigarette – his own little action of indifference. Dumbledore, however, was looking into a darkened alley; he shook his head very slightly at it. This action did not go unnoticed by Faith who peered down the same alley and caught only the barest hint of movement.

"We're here," Dumbledore said softly, interrupting Faiths thoughts once more.

The group came to a sudden halt. This was street was called Grimmauld Place. Or at least that's what the sign had said when they'd passed it. To Faith it looked normal enough, large houses along the street, the kind that weren't 'The Slums' but weren't for the richest of people either. Normal. But Faith knew there was something about this particular area. Call it part of her 'Slayer Sense' or whatever – but she could feel it.

"Now, read this and memorize it" Dumbledore instructed quietly, holding out a piece of parchment.

Wesley didn't miss a beat – he knew what was going on.

"Who's the secret keeper?" Wes asked – his voice equally low as he read the parchment and passed it to Spike.

"Myself, of course" Dumbledore smiled, "but it's far too risky for me to be blurting out the address in the middle of the street – no matter how… deserted… it may seem."

Faith was getting more and more confused – it was almost frustrating to listen to a conversation in a language you understood and still be unable to comprehend a single word said.

"I'll explain inside" Wes promised, off her confused look.

Spike glanced at the parchment and handed it to Faith.

--The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.—

Faith blinked, as soon as she thought the address, a door appeared in the gap that was suddenly between two houses. Upon closer inspection – she noticed that only houses number eleven and thirteen were completely visible. In the new gap there was only a door. But then it started to grow – pushing the houses beside it even further apart as the grimy walls appeared and then windows until it inflated into an entire house.

Faith blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating.

"I still never get used to that," Spike grumbled, taking a long drag from the cigarette, making it shrivel. He then crushed it with his boot.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested hospitably, as though the house hadn't just appeared from nowhere.

'Then again he's probably seen it a million times' Faith thought to herself as they all made their way through the door.

"Oh and please, we must be very quiet" Dumbledore added, "There's a rather… spirited… painting in the main hall."

"Painting?" Faith asked, only just remembering to keep her voice low

They'd only gotten a few steps inside when Spike cleared his throat softly – still it was easily heard. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Umm… anyone mind givin' a bloke an entrance pass?" Spike asked quietly, holding his hand against the invisible barrier for effect.

"Oh, sorry, William" Dumbledore smiled apologetically, "Come in, come in."

Spike stepped through the door. It was very dark, though Faith could still see it was a hallway. What she didn't see was the large black dog that sped through the open door noiselessly, dodging around their legs and through an archway ahead.

Once the group had reached the end of the hallway and headed into another room, Dumbledore gave the OK to speak normally again.

"You own this place Albus?" Wesley asked, since he'd been the one to give the invite.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, but it of course serves as our headquarters, allowing anyone from the Order to give out invitations to certain… guests."

"Makes sense" Wesley nodded.

It suddenly came to Faith – Wes had already explained about the Order a day before. The guys holding up what's-his-name. But if this was their base of operations – Faith had her doubts.

In it's own way, the Victorian style house was hauntingly beautiful – but it was in serious need of a good clean up. The room they were in seemed to be a living room, it had a large sofa, two armchairs and a long tea-table in front of the fire place. No television, Faith noted, but she remembered that someone mentioned something about the Wizarding World not needing them (To which Faith had immediately rolled her eyes and said "Everyone needs TV.").

"I'm sorry, I know it's a mess," a voice said in the doorway that seemed to lead to the kitchen beyond.

Everyone turned, Faith blinked. A man was standing there. He had longish black hair – much like Faiths', lightly tanned skin – just like Faiths', a slow try-to-be-irritating smirk – exactly like Faiths', and misty blue eyes – which were not like Faiths' at all.

Faith didn't know what to say (momentarily dumbstruck) – Wes, however, did.

"Sirius Black!" Wes snarled in a tone of voice which seemed to surprise even Spike.

Faith had never heard such a note of cold fury coming from her Watcher. Even when she'd tortured him, when he was angry with anything, even on the Angelus hunt – none of that seemed to compare to this.

"Well waddya know" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that doing here?!" Wes demanded, looking at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could even open his mouth, the other man spoke.

"You've got to believe me, Wes, it wasn't me. It was Peter…"

"You're despicable!" Wes raged. Faith had no idea he had such a temper. "Blaming the dead now, Sirius? That's low even for you!"

"Quiet" Dumbledore ordered in his usual calm, slow manner. Both men fell silent.

Faith raised her eyebrows "That worked."

"Always does" Spike chuckled with a shrug "I for one want to know how he got out of Azkaban." Spike jerked his head towards – Sirius Black was it?

'Hey wait a minute' Faith thought dizzily 'That's my last name.'

"Sirius is innocent" Dumbledore stated, "It's true, Wesley – and Peter Pettigrew is very much alive."

"There's no way he could be" Wesley said shortly, "Unless…"

"I suspected someone close to us was working both sides," Sirius said quietly.

"You switched – good lord, you did, didn't you" Wesley said, sinking into a nearby armchair in front of the fire.

"I did – I did and it was stupid of me, I should have known" Sirius sighed.

"We all should have" Wes said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose although he didn't wear glasses anymore – old habits really do die hard.

"Faith?" Spike said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at the Slayer. She was shaking – not something Faith used to do very often, but she was shivering like she was cold.

"Tell me – tell me now" Faith quivered, "I should know him, shouldn't I?" she pointed a shaky finger at Sirius.

Her question seemed to be directed at Dumbledore. Wes glanced sharply at Sirius. It all came to him. He'd forgotten Faith's last name was 'Black'. It had said so on her profile when he became her Watcher. He'd even forgotten it momentarily when she'd told them before they'd gotten into the house.

Back when Wes first became her Watcher – he brushed off the fact, believing that her last name was purely a coincidence. But now that they were both in the same room Wes could see the similarities between Faith and Sirius. It was almost scary – and looking back, Wes started piecing together bits and pieces of Faith's behavior, actions and personality – her wild streak was very much like Sirius' own. Not to mention their love for black leather was the same – Sirius had favored a knee-length leather jacket back in the day, to go with his motorbike of course.

"Is this what I think it is?" Wes asked quietly, his eyes darting back and forth between his slayer and friend.

"Bloody hell" Spike swore – now piecing it all together.

"Faith" Dumbledore said, "Meet your father – Sirius Black."

===

"There – all done" Willow said, when they'd fixed up Dawn's bed in her room.

We'll it wasn't Willow's room exactly – she was simply borrowing it. It had been her cousin Percys' – who apparently had gotten into an argument (or "a row" as Ron had put it) with the family last year and though everything had been cleared up Percy didn't come home. According to Fred and George, Percy now lived in a small apartment type place in the Ministry building, which was apparently full of small apartments here and there. According to Uncle Arthur, a lot of Ministry employees lived there – particularly if they were unattached.

"So – you never finished telling us about Dawn" Harry reminded her.

"You didn't tell us if she was cute, either" Ron added helpfully earning him another smack on the arm from Hermione, "Ow."

"Umm… let's see. Dawn's about this tall" Willow held her hand up to about Harry's height, "She's got brown hair, uhhh… hazel eyes – though I think they've got a little blue in them. Cute? I don't know how you guys define that – but yeah I guess. And trouble seems to always find her wherever she goes."

Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"And from what I've heard, that's something you both have in common" Willow grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, "Maybe I could hook you two up – match made in heaven if you ask me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then I don't think I'll ask you – like I need a girlfriend who'll get me into more trouble than I already get into."

Willow just laughed as Hermione and Ron exchanged a chagrinned look.

"But seriously, Dawnie's the coolest. At least she'll be here for you birthday – which I hear's gonna be one hell of a party" Willow smiled warmly.

Harry ginned at the thought of his very first birthday party "First party ever – this'll be great."

"Better believe it" Ron laughed, "And to top the day off we'll have a Quidditch match after cake."

Willow and Hermione glanced at each other simultaneously rolling their eyes.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Boys."

===

Faith sat down hard on the couch. She was still trembling. Wesley gaped, his eyes widening in surprise. He had suspected this but still – hearing it confirmed was a shock. Dumbledore sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

Spike's eyebrows rose, as he glanced from Faith to Sirius, "Bloody figures."

"There must be some mistake" Faith insisted, shaking her head vigorously, "You're pullin' my leg, right, teach?"

Faith had taken a breath and stopped shaking – giving a small, nervous smile. It couldn't… he couldn't be… it had to be some kind of joke – a bad joke, but still.

"I'm afraid not, Faith" Dumbledore insisted, nodding solemnly.

Faith shook her head even more roughly if that was possible.

"No… you don't get it – I don't have any parents" Faith insisted, "I never knew my father – he's probably dead – and my mother was an alcoholic."

"No, Faith" Sirius said, looking sober "I'm not dead – and as for your mother, she wasn't an alcoholic."

Something inside Faith snapped – she was _mad_.

"Yes she was" Faith snapped at him "Don't you think I remember. Always drinking, passing out, never having enough time for me, going out without a word to me and coming back home late at night and high on drugs and…"

"Faith let me explain…"

"_NO_" Faith yelled rising from the chair.

"Faith – maybe you should listen" Wesley suggested, having said nothing for a good long while "Please – I had my doubts as well but…"

"None of you get it do you?!" Faith raged, "I don't want any explanations – I have no family."

Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Faith, please, listen to what he has to say" Dumbledore said gently.

Faith sat back down. "Fine" she grumbled, she glared her 'father', "Talk fast."

Spike looked at Faith almost feeling sorry for her. She was pissed – no doubt, and Spike could understand what she was feeling – well sort of. He could at least understand why she was being abrupt. Spike sent the Slayer what he hoped was a reassuring look – though he was sure he wasn't very good at those.

But all eyes were now on Sirius who took a deep breath.

"Please understand that this is really hard for me – I haven't really talked about it much since I've been back. But you could say it started a good twenty-two years ago" Sirius began "Voldemort's reign was still powerful. I fell in love with an American Witch who came here to England and joined the Order. Your mother, Faith."

Faith opened her mouth to argue, if her mother was a witch then _technically_ she should be too. Wes shook his head slightly at Faith – a silent request not to interrupt. Surprising even herself, Faith said nothing.

"We got married a year later and had you, Faith" Sirius continued "But when you were only three – Voldemort had learned from an old gypsy woman that a child would be his downfall. Wormtail – or Peter Pettigrew – a lousy excuse for a human being whom I thought was a friend – was already working for Voldemort at the time. He told Voldemort of my child and went to great lengths to try and kill you, Faith. After several narrow escapes I knew I had to get you and your mother out of the country. With the help of Dumbledore, James Potter and Remus Lupin we moved the both of you back to America. I had to stay behind and help fight the war and I planned to return to you when it was over. But Voldemort found out what I was doing and he tracked you and your mother down."

Everyone was silent and Sirius wiped away growing tears.

"Anyway – you should already know by now that Voldemort knows some of the blackest arts – and since he was an essence of pure evil, he had the power to drain the magic from a witch or wizard – this was how he became so powerful – he absorbed the powers of countless witches and wizards – and then he'd kill them when all the magic was drained out of them turning them muggles."

Faith made a mental note to ask what a muggle was later.

"But you must know that when a witch or wizard or sorceress or whatever, has the magic completely drained out of them it can have serious repercussions – some of the worse cases have resulted in soul-extraction and even death. In your mothers case it was most of her grip on sanity. So I suppose that would make her _seem_ drunk.

Voldemort found you in your crib – and then found out that you were a girl. He was furious for the waste of time as he believed that a _girl_ could never bring about his downfall. Although many of his followers _were_ females – he was very big on male-dominance. Voldemort just decided to leave you, thinking you would die anyway – especially with your mother in the condition she was in.

A few short years later Voldemort met his defeat when he turned his wand on Harry Potter who was only a year old. When he was defeated I was planned to finally bring you home and get your mother some help. But the Ministry of Magic arrested me for the murder of James and Lily Potter when it was really Pettigrew who betrayed them to Voldemort. I escaped from prison a couple of years ago and tried to get revenge on Pettigrew – I failed and Harry helped me escape yet again. I'm his godfather you know. Anyway – Harry helped me and I journeyed all the way to America – but of course your mother was dead and you were nowhere to be found. And I couldn't go asking around because I was a wanted man. So I came back here and started helping the Order and Dumbledore has helped me find you."

Faith waited for all this to register. She glanced at Wes who was looking at the floor with a deep frown. It was his 'thinking' face. When he was in such deep thought that not even a marching band trampling through the house would have roused him.

For once Spike had no clue what to do or say to make things any better or worse. He simply looked at Faith questioningly. Faith met his gaze, letting him know she was OK – a little shaken, maybe – but OK. It was surprising how much Spike had become like a sort of older brother… or maybe annoying cousin since he mostly played 'big brother' to Dawn. Even though they argued like cats and dogs a lot of the time – exchanging witty quips and mocking remarks – Spike always made it a point to make sure Faith was feeling alright – and that she wouldn't do anything rash if she wasn't.

Faith's glance slipped to Dumbledore who was looking at the ceiling, as if he knew she was a little uncomfortable and didn't want to be stared at while she organized her thoughts. Sirius – her father – however was different. He looked at her with a feeling she couldn't describe. A mixture of pain, pride, sorrow, love… and a whole mixture of emotions she couldn't explain. He was nervously waiting for her reaction.

Not knowing what to say, Faith looked at the floor and tried to start conversation from a different angle. "This Harry Potter – I've heard of him once or twice – who is he?"

This no one had been expecting. Sirius blinked, Wesley snapped out of his thoughts to stare at her, Spike raised his eyebrows and Dumbledore stopped looking at the ceiling abruptly to look at Faith.

Faith grinned sheepishly.

"Look I dunno what else to say alright" she raised her hands in surrender, "Some guy comes along and tells me he's my father – can't exactly deny it since I look so much like him" at this Sirius smiled slightly, "but really – that's it. What's more important right now is the Voldy-snort-man – and it seems this… Harry Potter, is the key stone in this little war."

Sirius sighed, "James Potter was my best friend and his wife Lily was a close friend as well – his son Harry is my godson."

"You say 'was'…" Faith trailed.

"Faith, James and Lily Potter" Wes breathed deeply, "were murdered long ago by Lord Voldemort."

Faith inhaled sharply, "Shoulda guessed – and the boy is still alive right?"

"Right" Dumbledore said, "You'll meet him – he goes to school at Hogwarts."

"I was hoping for you to meet him sooner if you like" Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "I mean – it's his birthday soon and I'm his godfather and well I wanted him to meet you … and you meet him… and well…" Sirius trailed off looking at the floor, "Wesley – we were friends once, you are more than welcome."

"We are still friends, Sirius" Wes told him, smiling a rare smile, standing up.

Wes stepped forward and gripped his friends hand firmly, "We always will be."

For the first time since she met him, Sirius smiled warmly. The two men hugged, clapping each other on the back.

"Alright" Spike said, breaking the silence, "I know Watcher-Boy here went to Hogwarts – but you two were friends?"

"Watcher?" Sirius said blankly looking at Wesley oddly, "You became a Watcher? Who are you and what have you done with Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?"

"I'm kinda wondering about the whole you-two-being-friends thing myself," Faith piped up.

Wes shrugged giving a little shamefaced smile. Indicating quite clearly to Sirius that they should attend to Faith's questions first.

"We will finish this later" Sirius vowed, as both men sat across from each other – Sirius in the opposite armchair.

Spike opted to stay standing.

"There's not much to tell really," Wes said, "When Sirius, James, Remus Lupin and… Peter Pettigrew," he spat the last name out "were in their Sixth year at Hogwarts, I was in my First along with Remus' younger brother Arion and his twin sister Valandra. Arion became my best friend. And because the Lupin Siblings were always really close we all just kinda… hung out."

"Makes sense, I 'spose" Spike said.

"But you knew my last name was 'Black'," Faith said, looked at Wesley sharply "When you became my Watcher you must have known."

"I didn't realize…"

"Her Watcher?!" Sirius suddenly broke, "Her Watcher – you're a Slayer?" Sirius stared at Faith wide-eyed.

"Well, yeah" Faith said.

"And you failed to mention this why exactly, Albus?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore just gave a small smile, "Just wanted to surprise you."

"You did that" Sirius glowered, he looked at Faith, "Are you a new or old Slayer?"

"Huh? Oh if you mean before the Potential Slayers were activated – then I wasn't one of them. Been a Slayer for a few years now. Slayer Number two after Buffy."

"Buffy was Rupert Giles' Slayer, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes she was" Spike nodded, with a far-away look in his eyes. Faith noticed he hadn't said very much the entire time they'd been in the house.

"I know you all have to catch up on things" Dumbledore interrupted kindly, "But it is getting late – perhaps we should show our guests to their rooms, Sirius."

"Oh, yes, sorry" Sirius said, "Zippy!" He called up into the house.

There was a sudden zipping noise that reminded Faith of Speedy Gonzalas or Road Runner on the cartoons. There was a small puff of smoke as a small creature with large flappy ears and a long nose literally zoomed in.

"Yessir" he said.

"Everyone, this is Zippy, our new house-elf – our old one died last month of old age" Sirius explained, "Zippy, please show our guests to their rooms and bring them something to eat if they wish. I'd like you to meet Faith, she's my Daughter."

"Family?!" the… house-elf said in surprise, "Tisanhonortobeserving,MissBlack."

Zippy bowed so low that his nose touched the carpet. Faith blinked – this house-elf talked fast. It took her a while to register that he'd said 'Tis an honor to be serving, Miss Black'. Boy, Zippy really was an appropriate name even if it was a little weird – he talked like he moved – in hyper-drive.

"Uh… serve me?" Faith asked. Noticing that the house-elf's words weren't properly structured sentences, either. But maybe all house-elves talked like that.

"I'll explain later" Sirius promised, "Anyway – show Wesley and… sorry what's your name again."

"Oh, I guess we haven't been introduced" Spike shrugged, "William the Bloody, but just call me Spike."

Sirius shook his hand carefully, he frowned as if trying to place him "Spike – as in Scourge of Europe, Vampire Spike."

"The one and only."

"I'll explain later" Faith told her father.

Sirius shook his head to clear it, "Zippy please show Wesley and… Spike… to their rooms and make sure you walk slow so they can keep up."

"Yessir" the house-elf said, "Please come with Zippy," he said politely to Wes and Spike as he started jogging very quickly on the spot.

The Watcher and Vampire left.

"I'll leave you two alone than, shall I?" Dumbledore said, "I have to sort out some issues with the Ministry tomorrow – if you'll excuse me."

With a sharp 'CRACK' he disappeared. Faith shuddered involuntarily.

"Not scared of me, are you?" Sirius asked, genuinely worried.

"What – oh no, it's not you – it's just that whole disappearing act creeps me out" Faith admitted.

Sirius actually laughed, "Well, that's a shocker, I thought Slayers were afraid of nothing."

"Oh, don't bet on it – we get plenty scared, but we just don't have the chance to run" Faith smirked.

"You must tell me all about it then – come now, I'll show you to your room and then we can talk."

===

"Dawnie!" Willow cried happily, rushing forward to hug her.

"Wills – how are you and how the hell did you do that?" Dawn asked, indicating the fireplace in the Hyperion lobby that the redhead had just come out of.

"Magic" Willow winked, "Literally. You all packed?"

"All set and rearin' to go" Dawn announced, "I even had all the goodbye hugs a few minutes ago so we don't waste precious time."

"Bye, Dawn, have a good trip" Fred smiled and waved from behind the computer, "a double good-bye for good measure."

"I'll send you some books or something – I know your curious" Dawn called back.

Fred grinned and nodded. Gunn waved his goodbye from beside Fred, only pausing to look up from the book in front of him. New apocalyptic demons had made themselves known that night – hence the research mode in full gear.

"Now, you remember, sugar-cookie" Lorne told her, standing up for one last hug, "If anyone gives you any trouble over there in merry old England they'll have to answer to your Uncle Lorne."

Dawn giggled, "Take a number, Lorne, I think Spike is over-protective enough as it is."

"Then I'll back down – but let me know when you want me to listen to those vocal chords of yours."

"It might be a while" Dawn smiled.

"Where's Angel?" Willow asked looking around.

"The Brood-master, Mr. Do-not-disturb himself?" Lorne asked, "Upstairs, in his room. Researching in his own private wonderland."

"Don't worry – I've already said goodbye…"

"Bye Dawn!" A voice yelled from upstairs, "Keep an eye on Spike."

"Will do" Dawn yelled back, she turned to Willow, "Shall we?"

After a few more goodbyes – and an extra hug from Fred – Willow gave a quick explanation about Floo-Powder.

"Oh – and tell Angel that the Hyperion fireplace has now been permanently hooked to the Floo-Network. I've got some relatives who pulled a few strings."

"Will do, sweet-cheeks" Lorne grinned, nodding.

"Right then" Willow smiled, remembering that Lorne just loved his flowery nicknames for everything, "Dawnie, you go first …"

===

It was quite early in the morning back in merry 'ole England…

"Think there gonna come anytime soon?" Ron demanded impatiently.

He, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were waiting by the fireplace for Willows return with Dawn. They all stood in front of it just waiting.

"Be patient, Ronald" Hermione said, though using Rons' full first name usually indicated that she was getting irritated herself.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" Ginny smiled, reassuringly.

"I just hope she doesn't get off at the wrong grate like I did back when…" Harry started but was interrupted when a figure stumbled out of the fireplace.

Harry reached out instinctively and caught the person before they could fall. It was a girl.

"Thanks" she said, looking up into his face, still in his arms.

Harry's breath caught as he met a pair of hazel/blue eyes, "Uhhh… don't mention it?" Harry tried, smiling slightly, "You must be Dawn."

"Oh, did Willow ever happen to mention my supreme klutziness?" Dawn smiled.

"No – but we got a description" Harry smiled back. Yep, brown hair, average height and cute – emphasis on the 'cute'. Willow's description didn't do her justice.

Suddenly the fire roared emerald green once more and Willow stepped out with a duffle bag that must have been Dawns. Willow grinned when she saw Harry with Dawn in his arms. They hadn't moved.

"Awww – it's a Kodak moment," Willow teased.

Dawn and Harry both blushed and practically sprang apart. Ginny, Ron and Hermione giggled.

"Well, Dawnie, I see you've met Harry Potter" Willow said, still grinning.

"Pleasure" Harry said, still blushing, and seemingly finding the floor very interesting at the moment.

"And these are two of my cousins, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and their friend Hermione Granger"

"Oh – is she here?" A voice called from the next room.

"Dawnie – this is my Aunt Molly" Willow introduced, as Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley" Dawn said, shaking the red-headed woman's hand, "Thanks for letting me stay here for a bit."

"It's no trouble at all, dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly, "Come now, are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready – boys, be the gentleman I know you are and take Dawn's bag up to Willow's room. Do you only have one bag, dear?"

"It's mostly just clothes" Dawn nodded.

"We'll have to go shopping for her school stuff" Willow put, "As soon as possible so she can get a head start before September. And then we can make another trip when the others get this school lists this year"

"That sounds like a plan, then" Mrs. Weasley nodded, she looked at Willow, "Perhaps you could show Dawn her room – and Ginny, give her a tour of the house, would you?"

"Sure mum" Ginny nodded.

Willow grinned and gestured to the nearby staircase "This way."

===

"…I was forever asking her out, but your mother was stubborn – she always said 'no'," Sirius said in fond remembrance, "But she didn't know that she'd met the one person even more stubborn and persistent than her. She also was really pissed off when I told her I wanted her to go into hiding with you – it took us weeks to convince her. 'Us' being James, Remus and Dumbledore. Honestly, I think Dumbledore was the one who convinced her – she'd never listen to anyone else..."

Faith grinned – they'd been talking for several hours now and light was slowly starting to seep through the open window. Faith relived her Slayer days and she'd even told him the truth about her being in prison, and why she'd been in there. For some reason Faith felt she couldn't lie to him – she didn't want to.

Sirius had been shocked – but not angry. In fact, he told her that he blamed himself for whatever she did – because he hadn't been there for her.

In turn Sirius was telling her stories about himself, James, Remus (whom she was looking forward to meeting), and Peter Pettigrew (whom she was looking forward to beating up). Most of these were stories from Hogwarts, allowing Faith to learn more about the school she'd be teaching at. Sirius also explained about Harry Potter and everything that'd happened to the poor boy since his First Year (which Sirius wasn't there to witness himself – but his godson had apparently told him all about it in detail).

Faith felt sorry for the kid – famous for something he couldn't even remember, forced to stay with family that mistreated him for his own protection and having countless things trying to kill him non-stop. In a way it reminded Faith of being a Slayer. But Faith knew that the Potter boy was a Champion – like Angel. It was his 'fate' – fing powers that be. They just had to give a one-year-old kid a life-threatening destiny.

The conversation had then slipped to Faith's mother, and how she and Sirius met, courted, had Faith and then went into hiding.

"It's late" Sirius noted, looking at the sun which was quickly rising, "Or early, depending how you look at it. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Faith grinned, "You're really getting this paternal instinct down, ain't ya?" she joked.

Sirius smiled back, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well dear."

**

* * *

**

**We all still awake? Lovely. Anyway – hope you liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring. **

**A lot of this was supposed to be in italics, but for those of you who write fanfiction you'll know that sometimes it doesn't work for some reason when you load up onto the site. So, sorry for the inconvinience.**

**For anyone who cares to know, Arion is actually a Greek name – pronounced (uh RY uhn), but for this story we can just pronounce it (Air Ree On). Anyway – according to Greek mythology, **

Arion was a singer and musician, inventor of the dithyramb (poem of praise). It was said that he sang so beautifully that the fish would rise from the depths of the sea to listen to him. Indeed – a music-loving dolphin once saved him from drowning.

**I know it probably would have made more sense if I'd named Remus' brother ****Romulus****. But that's been done in another story I've read, so I didn't really want to seem like I was copying or nuthin.**

**By the by – Valandra just come from something I heard once. I don't know if it means anything or whatever.**

**Just for fun I've decided to add little teaser lines for the next chapter. I've seen several stories that have them and I enjoy them immensely. So I decided to try for myself.**

**Teaser-line **-

"You do realize you've got a chicken-horse in one of your rooms, right?!?!"

**How 'bout another?**

"You guys fly? Like on brooms? Wizard of Oz style? …Oh we are _so_ not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

**One more biggie…**

"Bugger off! I am NOT telling you lot what house I was in."

"Oh c'mon, mate, it's not like you were in HufflePuff, right?"

"…"


	4. Settling In

**Cookies for all the people who knew that I got Valandra from Roswell. Sorry - I just really liked the show and that name has always been one of my favorites (just looking for an excuse to use it you understand). There were several questions that you asked before and you'll find I've answered alot of them in this chapter (though if its not there then it might come later wink)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4******

**Settling In**

Faith woke at around three o'clock in the afternoon – she was still a little tired. It wasn't only the time difference, but she'd spent the large portion of the night talking to her Father. Her father – Faith smiled at the thought. And it wasn't just because Faith now realized she had family – Sirius Black was _cool_!

Just from talking to him, Faith found out where she'd gotten her rebellious streak, wild attitude and crude sense of humor. She was definitely Sirius Black's daughter.

By the time Faith ran a brush through her hair and stepped out into the hallway, she realized that she had no clue where to go. She hadn't been paying attention the night before when Sirius had shown her the way to her room. She'd had her mind occupied with other things, obviously.

For a moment, Faith wondered if she should call someone. Then she pushed the thought away – she could look after herself. After all it was only a house, how hard could it be to find her way around? She wandered aimlessly down the hall trying to remember where the kitchen was – there were stairs involved, she was sure of it. But still…

"Alright – let's see what's behind door number one" Faith shrugged, opening a nearby door.

The scent of raw meat hit her and she was greeted by the sight of a large bird type thing with the hindquarters of a horse that was pawing the ground with its front talons, in the middle of the room and staring at the intruder. The creature squawked and Faith gave an uncharacteristic yelp. She'd been surprised too often for her liking lately – she hated surprises like this. Faith slammed the door shut instantly.

OK – maybe she really _did_ need a guide. A thought hit her.

"Zippy!" She called, not too loudly though.

No one downstairs would have been able to hear it. But house-elves were supposed to have super sensitive hearing or something like a magical sensor so they could hear when their 'master' called them. And Faith _was _a Black so technically Zippy was magically bound to serve _her_ as well. Which meant that he should be able to hear her call, no matter how quietly she'd said it.

Sure enough there was a zipping noise, roadrunner smoke and the house-elf appeared on the carpet in front of her.

"Youcalled,MissBlack?" Zippy bowed, talking at top-speed as usual.

"Er… yeah" Faith said, "Could you show me to the kitchen? I'm a little lost."

"Followme."

* * *

"…It was a hundred and fifty years ago!" Spikes' voice protested through the kitchens' open door, "Why should it matter?"

"For gods sake, we're just _wondering_" that was Wesley.

"Is this a private little powwow or can anyone join?" Faith asked, entering the kitchen, "Got anything to eat?"

"Help yourself" Wesley said, motioning to a large plate of steaming pancakes.

They were sitting at one end of the surprisingly large table. Sirius at the head, Wesley to his left, and Spike next to Wesley. All three had coffee mugs in front of them, but Faith couldn't smell any coffee – just tea, and a metallic smell, which she recognized as blood.

"Pancakes for lunch?" Faith raised an eyebrow, plunking herself into the seat on her Fathers right.

"Call it a late breakfast" Sirius suggested as he checked the old fashioned cuckoo-clock on the kitchen wall "umm… a _really_ late breakfast."

"Works for me," Faith shrugged.

"Tea, dear?" Sirius offered, nodding towards a floating teakettle that hovered over the table.

Faith shook her head, "Never could stand the stuff – any coffee?"

Without fail Zippy was back in the room and started brewing a pot.

"By the way," Faith added after glancing strangely at the house-elf. Looking at Sirius she said, "you _do_ realize you've got a chicken-horse in one of your rooms, right?!?!"

"Oh, you've met Buckbeak – he's the hippogriph remember?"

"Hmmm… oh. _OH_ – so _that_ was a Hippogriph" Faith nodded digging into her pancakes, "I remember now – but geeze, talk about a wake up call."

Sirius chuckled.

"You've got a Hippogriph in the house?" Wesley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't exactly build a paddock for it, can we, mate" Spike snipped, apparently still a little pissed about something.

"OK, I'll bite – what's wrong with him?" Faith asked, jerking her head in Spikes' direction.

"Your Da and the Watcher are snooping into business that don't concern them," Spike snorted, sipping blood from a coffee mug.

"We were just asking about his Hogwarts days – trying to find out what house he was in" Wesley explained, "I was in Ravenclaw of course, along with Arion and his twin sister Valandra. Your father and his mates were in Gryffindor…"

"Lemme see if I remember this – Gryffindors are supposed to be the righteous or something like that, and the Ravenclaws were the brainy ones, right?"

"Right."

"You being in Ravenclaw? I exhibit no surprise" Faith stated plainly, she turned to Spike, "So what house were _you_ in?"

Spike groaned, "Didn't we just go though this? Bugger off! I am NOT telling you lot what house I was in."

"Oh c'mon, mate, it's not like you were in HufflePuff, right?" Sirius put in, holding out his mug as a floating teakettle poured it contents into it.

Spike took a long swig of his blood and said nothing.

"_Bloody hell_, you were, weren't you" Wesley realized, eyebrows rose in shock.

Sirius snorted audibly in his tea.

"Lemme get this straight," Faith said, piecing things together, "The HufflePuffs are the wimps aren't they?"

Spikes' scowl deepened. At this little revelation even Faith started to giggle. Wes snickered discretely in his cup – but Spike, vampire hearing not withstanding, heard him clearly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – laugh it up" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind if we do" Faith grinned, "aw c'mon Spike, it's not that bad."

Spike shrugged, "You're right, it ain't – I enjoyed my time in HufflePuff. And besides if I was gonna be sorted again right now I wouldn't be in HufflePuff. More like Slytherin – if I'm lucky that is – personally I always thought Gryffindors were too big for their britches."

"Watch it mate" Sirius warned, though there was humor in his voice. "And I wouldn't bet on that re-sorting – the Sorting-Hat has this policy whereby he… it… will never sort a student twice. And it's never wanted to or needed to in the past thousand or so years, so…"

"A Snob, that's what it is – I swear that hat's the most arrogant piece of clothing ever made" Spike growled.

"Probably the only one ever made with half a brain – ergo the only one that can be arrogant" Wesley put in, "But it's not fair to say HufflePuffs are wimps – they're just friendly."

"He told me they were wimps," Faith said, sending an accusing look in her fathers' direction.

"He would" Wesley snorted.

Sirius glared at him, "I used to chuck you in the Lake just for fun back at Hogwarts, Pryce, I can do it again if you're not careful."

"Bring it on" Wesley challenged, "Though I don't see a lake 'round here – do you?"

"He tossed you in the Lake?" Spike snorted, "And you call me a wimp."

"Well there's gotta be a reason you were sorted into HufflePuff" Wes shot at him.

"Boys, boys, boys" Faith said exasperatedly, "Don't make me separate you three."

"Fine" all three of them said in unison.

There was something about Sirius and Wes being together as old friends that made them act like eight-year-olds, Faith noticed. And apparently this may have affected Spike as well.

"Boy if Hogwarts lets 'men' as immature as you graduate, I'm glad I didn't go" Faith snorted in the mug of coffee Zippy had made her.

"Don't worry we're not all that bad" a new voice interjected.

Everyone turned to the doorway. There stood scruffy-looking man, with equally messy reddish brown hair and solemn brownish/blue eyes. Faith looked him up and down.

"Remus Lupin, I presume," she said, as if she was greeting Dr Livingston.

"Padfoot Junior, is it?" he grinned wolfishly, "Or would your prefer Sirius the Second?"

Sirius and Wesley snickered uncontrollably.

"Neither, thanks" Faith grinned, liking him already.

"Remus, old friend, how are you?" Wesley asked, standing up and gripping the werewolf's forearm firmly.

"Well well, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Remus chuckled, "What's this about you becoming a Watcher? My nephew told me all about that. All thought, I gotta say, sometimes it's hard seeing you as one of _those _stuck-up prats."

"Oh, it's easy for me to imagine" Faith interjected, "Saw it first hand – had the stick-up-the-ass impression down to an art, let me tell you."

"Remus" Sirius grinned, "Allow me to formally introduce my daughter, Faith."

Lupin grinned, "Heard all about you too, Faith – from my nephew. I believe you know him. Daniel Osbourn."

Faith blinked, "D'you mean Oz by any chance?"

"That's the one" Lupin grinned.

"OZ is your nephew?!?!" Wesley spluttered.

"You didn't know?" Lupin frowned, "Well, we _have_ been out of touch for quite a while I suppose. After Valandra died when Oz was little I didn't have much contact with his family. Why my baby sister had to marry a muggle is beyond me. But when Oz became a werewolf his father suggested he see me."

"Oz, well – I'll be switched. Why I never notice subtle similarities, it's beyond me. The Daughter and Nephew of two close friends…" Wesley slammed his palm on the table making the dishes shake "I must be the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Newsflash, Watcher" Spike grinned.

Faith shook her head and looked directly at her Watcher, "Why is everyone friggin related? – First it was Willow, then it was me, now it's Oz – what the _hell_ is up?"

"The Powers that Be enjoy irony, Faith" Wesley sighed.

"Sick sense of humor if you ask me" Faith grumbled.

Spike scowled as recent memories of his past (mainly Buffy) ran through his mind "Here here."

* * *

"You guys fly? Like on brooms? Wizard of Oz style?" Dawn said disbelievingly "Oh we are _so_ not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle reference, Ron" Hermione sighed for the tenth time that day.

"Right – I knew that" Ron covered.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Dawn were in the hidden field behind the Weasley property – away from prying muggle eyes of course.

Harry had his prized _Firebolt_ in hand as Ron did his _Cleansweep_. Hermione gripped Georges old _Comet Two-Sixty_ and Ginny held the identical broom that once belonged to Fred. They were going to teach Dawn how to fly as they'd told her just seconds before. She was still coming to terms with the whole 'brooms' concept.

"We were gonna start you off on something small" Harry said, indicating Georges' old broom.

"And slow" Ron muttered.

"D'you two honestly think that learning's gonna be any easier on a slower broom?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement" Dawn said sarcastically with a slightly nervous grin.

Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"Look, no offense – but I probably wouldn't be any good at it. I mean, I've heard all Willow's broom stories. And quite frankly I have no desire to crash into any bushes."

"You wont – well, _maybe _not," Ron amended sheepishly.

"It's actually more of a question of talent" Ginny put in helpfully, "Willow doesn't have it."

"Neither do I" Hermione put in, "I mean, I can fly, but I'm not as graceful."

"And she sometimes falls off" Ron added. Instant smack from Hermione – Dawn noticed that she did that a lot.

"Alright – how 'bout this" Harry began, "you can start on my broom…"

"The fastest one here" Ron interjected.

"And probably ever" Ginny added.

"As I was _saying_" Harry said, looking annoyed, "it may be the fastest but all brooms have speed control. Besides it might be smoother and therefore easier if you started."

It was a sweet offer in Dawns mind – she'd already heard how attached Harry was to that broom of his. She hoped that inward blush of hers didn't reach her face. But since no one was giggling or looking at her funny, she was willing to bet her embarrassment didn't show.

"That'd work too" Dawn nodded.

"Alright," Harry said, dropping his broom on the ground, "stand here."

Dawn stood by the broom.

"Now put your right hand over it and command it 'Up'," Harry instructed.

Dawn closed her eyes, "Up!"

The _Firebolt_ flew into her hand instantly.

"Well _I'm _impressed," Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged grins. Harry grinned too.

"See, you do have talent" he said, "That doesn't always work for everyone."

"Didn't work for me" Hermione put in.

"And don't even get me started on when Willow tries it" Ron smirked, causing Dawn to smirk back in spite of herself.

"Alright, get on the broom" Harry instructed, "and then you can take off."

"See now, it's _that _part I have a problem with" Dawn confessed, swinging a leg over anyway.

"Alright – budge up, if you're still a bit nervous" Harry said.

Dawn moved forward and Harry climbed on the back of the broom.

"Hold on tight" Harry said, placing her hands in the correct position on the broom handle, "this is your control. By leaning back, you go upwards, by leaning forwards you go down. I can't really tell you what makes the broom go faster or slower – it's nothing specific, just body movement, and instinct I suppose."

They hovered up slowly.

"See it's easy" Harry told her.

Dawn nodded mutely, as they rose higher from the ground. She was a little uncomfortable with

Harry so near. It was a good kind of uncomfortable, though.

Dawn tried to clear her thoughts by keeping her eyes on the ground, or the clouds or the treetops – anything but the cute boy (whom she only met that very morning) that was teaching her to fly.

Then Dawn realized she was flying – she was _flying_. They sped up and over a few more trees. They suddenly started going super fast, and Dawn was glad she tied her hair back so it didn't get into her eyes.

"Hey – this _is _cool."

"Glad you're enjoying it, because you've been in control for the last five minutes" Harry informed her, he had to move close to her ear to make himself heard over the wind.

The broom dropped a few feet very suddenly – partially due to the shock of being the one steering, and partially because Harry's voice in her ear had momentarily distracted her. Dawn got a hold of herself and brought the broom up again.

"You're kidding!" Dawn grinned, focusing more on the joy of flying "Me? Really?"

"Natural talent" Harry grinned back, though she couldn't see it, "some witches and wizards practice all their lives to get good. Others are born with it."

"Awesome" Dawn grinned, going full speed. A second later "Does this thing go any faster?"

* * *

Zippy had enthusiastically cleared one of the larger rooms in 'Black Manor' for Faith's Slayer training. The floor had been covered with black training mats and even a two hundred pound punching bag hung from the ceiling. There was even a large, wall-to-wall oak cabinet in which hung all sorts of swords, crossbows, battle-axes and various sharp weapons.

Where they'd gotten all of this in such short notice Faith would never know – she didn't even think she wanted to know.

Faith brought up her broadsword that resulted in a loud _clang_ when it struck Wesley's own.

"So what ever happened to your best friend – Arion was it? Twin brother of Oz's mom… Val-sumthin?"

"Valandra" Wes nodded, sweeping his weapon in an arc, which Faith blocked gracefully. "Arion was killed by Si… Peter Pettigrew – although I believed it was Sirius for quite some time, Arion was a witness to Peter and Sirius' little showdown – had he survived he would have been able to tell the truth."

A familiar dark look suddenly crossed Wesley's face. It was such a mirror of the expression Faith once had that she remembered why she'd decided to come back to LA in the first place. She'd seen him on the Angelus hunt – there had been some parts of her Watcher that she was happy to see change. But now there was a deeper, darker side to him – and the darker side scared Faith a little.

When she'd questioned Wes, he told her he didn't know why it was like this for him now. Faith knew there had to be a reason behind his pain but Wes insisted he had no recollection of any major event whereby he partook in any great evil – barring his brief affair with evil-lawyer-girl (a.k.a. Lilah Morgan) whom he'd cared about much more than he let on. It wasn't love – it was some deep mutual feeling on the fine line between love and hate mixed in with lust.

Still, Faith returned to LA in hopes of discovering any hidden reasons for his darkness – and to keep him from becoming her.

"Hey, Wes, you givin' any thought about what I said before?" Faith asked, suddenly.

Watcher and Slayer came together, their blades locked at the hilt.

"What you said when you came back to LA?" Wes inquired.

They broke away, and Wes was just quick enough to block a side-sweep

"Yeah."

Wes sighed, "I took it to heart – gave up on Fred, even told Gunn to look after her… hey, watch the shirt!"

"Oops" Faith shrugged, non-apologetically. Wes now had a three-inch rip in his sleeve, "So ya stopped chasing lil' miss crazy-taco-chick. What about the other thing? You loosening up any?"

Wes smirked, trying to nick her with his sword as payback for his ruined shirt "I thought you said I no longer had the… uh… 'Stick-up-my-ass' as you so charmingly put it."

"Yes – but you might want to work on brooding less and socializing more" Faith smirked back, catching on at his game, "You're gonna hafta be quicker than that, Watcher."

"Be careful what you wish for" Wes shot back, blocking a swing aimed at his side "I'll work on it – I _am_ working on it."

"Good" Faith told him – and she believed him, he _did_ seem to be much happier now that he was back in this 'world' – the wizarding one.

With a smirk and flick of her sword, Faith sent Wesley's blade flying out of his grip and into her own hand. "Wanna go again?"

* * *

"Hey, Wills, check me out – I CAN FLY" Dawn cried with a whoop of triumph, as she sped through the air still on Harry's _Firebolt_.

Harry himself was on the ground, so he could let Dawn fly all by herself – and because he didn't know how much longer he could take being that close to her. He grinned at her joy – it reminded him of the first time he rode a broom.

"She's really good – HEY WATCH IT!!!" Willow yelled, ducking as Dawn suddenly went into a nosedive straight at her.

She pulled up just short of brushing Willows head and soared fifty feet into the air in a matter of seconds.

"You know, she's _really_ good," Ron said in awe, "I hope she's in Gryffindor – we'll be needing some new players on the team soon."

"Yeah – now the team consists of a grand total of…" Hermione counted on her fingers, "Two – you and Harry."

Both boys looked at each other, this thought had only just struck them. Fred and George had left – their last year had been last year. Same with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

No more Beaters – no more Chasers. Just the Seeker and the Keeper.

"Guess, we'll have to pick the remainder of the team this year" Ron muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "That basically means, he's wondering who gets to be Quidditch Captain."

"Ginny!" Hermione protested, smart enough not to mention the subject.

"Oops" Ginny said, realizing her mistake, "I'm just gonna stop talking now – just gonna go. I'll be in the house if anyone needs a babbler."

"We've got Willow for that" Harry said, in attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked. Everyone laughed and Willow shoved him playfully. Funny how they'd only know each other a few days and Harry was already taking friendly shots at her.

Dawn, who'd been soaring high above them for a good long while, suddenly dived down to level with the group.

"Didn't you say there was a sport played on these things?"

* * *

It was getting darker, and Zippy was preparing dinner. Spike borrowed a messenger-bird to write Dawn and send her a package of something. Wesley, Lupin, Sirius and Faith all sat in the living room in front of the fire on the cushy sofas, trading stories.

Faith and Wesley's found out that Lupin had taught a few years ago at Hogwarts – Defense Against the Dark Arts, to be precise – with his nephew (Oz) assisting him. Back then Harry Potter had been in his third year and that was the year they'd found Sirius was innocent. But word leaked out that a couple of werewolves were teaching classes. So Oz and Lupin respectfully resigned, before they were forced into retirement by a mob of angry parents.

Now Lupin was invited to teach once more – now that everything was in the open and because of what happened last year with Um_bitch _and the year before with Moody-who-really-wasn't-Moody.

Apparently there were many who trusted Dumbledores judgment from the start, others who were won over because of Voldemorts return, and some parents were just happy to have anyone but a deranged, Auror-impersonating, psychopath teaching their children. Not to mention many who worked in the ministry thought Delores Umbridge was an A-class Bitch though none of her co-workers said it out loud. She was in some hospital called St Mungo's now; still recovering from the shock of some Centaur incident that Sirius said he couldn't explain very well. He told Faith that if she wanted more detailed versions of Harry's Hogwarts life she'd have to talk to him or his friends.

But back to Lupin teaching – he wouldn't be taking his nephew with him this time – apparently Oz was now on a mission for the order. Gathering up some of the other werewolves he'd met on his travels to 'find himself' when he'd left Sunnydale. Hopefully he could convince them to help opposed Voldemort.

After Lupin had finished explaining – and Faith had heard more of their stories from Hogwarts when they were younger – she and Wesley went into the tale of how he became her Watcher, argued constantly and then when they found common ground on the Angelus Hunt. More for Lupins' benefit than anyone else's.

"…And then after we kick the sorry asses of almost the entire troop of guards, Watcher-boy here grabs me and we go a flyin' out the window. Landing on a car – crushing the top in."

"You could have been killed!" Lupin admonished, "Wesley – you were never _this_ reckless before."

"I'd be surprised if he was ever reckless at all," Faith snorted.

"So you break my daughter out of prison to go after Angelus – and in the process you both get beaten up and almost killed in various ways" Sirius said, slowly comprehending, "In some ways I'd say that's Brilliant – but another part of me seriously wants to punch your lights out for almost killing my little girl."

"Little girl, dad? Hardly" Faith snorted, "I'm a slayer – danger's my birthright. And besides – with the whole car thing, he could have been much worse – Slayers heal fast. Watchers on the other hand… well you get the picture."

"Watchers don't have powers" Lupin nodded.

"Oh – you'd be surprised" Wesley grinned.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to look at him.

"Hey, hey, everyone's looking at me like I've just grown horns. I haven't, have I?" Wesley asked suddenly, swishing a hand over his head to make sure nothing weird was happening.

"Watchers have powers?" Faith snorted, "Do tell – this I gotta hear."

"It's interesting really" Wesley said, he looked at his friends faces "Well maybe not to you lot" he smirked.

"Just get on with it, Pryce" Sirius snapped.

"Funny thing – a Watchers power lies in the mind, obviously. We have a knack for absorbing large amounts of information, and putting together bits and pieces of information quickly without really realizing it. We're able to think more clearly than others – seeing the bigger picture or small flaws. Watchers also have a knack for picking up languages quite quickly. Very quickly in fact. I believe Giles once told me it took him less than a month to learn Latin. It took me almost two – but he admitted that I _did_ score better than him in Demonic Classification, where I had to recall the exact stats of…"

"Ahem" Lupin cleared his throat loudly.

"I guess being a Watcher also comes with a side effect of babbling and constantly getting off topic" Sirius suggested innocently, exchanging grins with his daughter.

"Well _anyway_ – we just have… quicker… minds than normal I suppose. A lot of Watchers who went to Hogwarts were Ravenclaws not surprisingly. Though there _were_ several Gryffindors and HufflePuffs and even Slytherins. In fact one of the best Watchers in History was a Slytherin…"

"WES!" Faith interrupted loudly.

"Sorry" Wes sighed looking sheepish.

"So how exactly do you Watchers get these… powers?" Sirius asked, smirking at the last word.

"Maybe it's better to call them Enhanced Abilities" Wes suggested, "You usually have to be born with it – which is why my father knew I'd have it because he and my mother were both Watchers, you see. But before they even allow you to _look_ at the Academy you have to pass several tests and this whole magic something-or-other (to this day I don't know what it was). And then when you think you're ready for graduation – you get 'The Big One'."

No one missed the slight shudder Wes gave when he said this.

"Sorry – my test for Mastery was not pleasant" He admitted, "But I got one of the highest scores which was why I was 'qualified' to be Faith's Watcher." He'd snorted when he said the word 'qualified'.

"Super brain power, Wes?" Faith looked skeptical "No offense but that's kinda – lame. I mean, you're making it sound like your all a bunch of super geniuses or something but you and Giles have made more than a few mistakes in your time as Watchers – big and small I'll have you know."

"Well we may be Watchers – but we are _human_ after all" Wesley bristled.

"Well – maybe not _you_" Sirius jibbed all-too-innocently.

Wesley had the sudden boyish urge to either stick his tongue out at his friend or deck him with the nearest pillow.

"I'll bet Mr. Giles will be making several changes in the Academy, though," Lupin put in.

"Hopefully starting with decent Fighting Skills" Wes nodded, "They have none."

* * *

The game of Quidditch was certainly refreshing. Ron and Harry enjoyed explaining the basic rules of the game, the players and the different sorts of balls used.

Dawn took all this in with interest – and they'd even gotten an old Quaffle (the families old Quidditch set – brought to the field instantly by Willow) and started passing it around in the air, to see how well Dawn could handle it on a broom. Well – Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Dawn were in the air. Both Hermione and Willow – both hating what usually happened to them when they got on brooms – decided to stay on the ground to referee.

The passing of the Quaffle soon turned into a competition. Girls vs. Guys, to see who could get it to the other teams goals first. The trees on both ends would serve as goal hoops. They were so wrapped up in their game that it was soon time for dinner. The group trudged back to the house, with Harry promising he'd show Dawn a few tricks with a Snitch the next day.

* * *

Dinner at the Weasleys was a trip. It was loud and crowded. Dawn met Fred and George – who instantly upon arrival attempted to feed her a Canary Cream. Harry saved her from that fate – and suffered for the rest of the night as Fred and George kept making kissing sounds after him, and teasing him about being in _lurve_ whenever they were within earshot.

Dawn had also met Bill Weasley, who was a 'Curse-Breaker' for Gringotts. He reminded Dawn very much of a rock star – or at least someone who would wear a leather jacket and drive a motorbike. What with the long hair and earring.

Charlie Weasley (who was in the country to deal with a nest of illegally imported Chinese Fireball eggs by request of the ministry) was also a character. He spent most of dinner entertaining Dawn with stories about some of the Dragons he worked with.

Suddenly in the middle of dinner, everyone doubled up making animal noises. All but Fred and George who were grinning madly at having been the ones that slipped the Animal Crackers into everyone's soup when they weren't looking.

Now they couldn't even eat, as animal sounds come involuntarily out of their mouths. Everything from Hermione's wolf-like snarl, to Bills' singing canary and Willows' ear splitting horse-like whinny.

It was so comical that Mr. Weasley laughed hard through his Monkey impression – while Mrs. Weasley (less than amused) started chasing at the twins, wand out, with a Lions' roar that matched her temper.

Dawn retired to bed early, feeling quite tired. None of the others seemed surprised – what with the time difference and all. Although Willow suggested that a girl's slumber party might be cool in near future. To which Dawn agreed enthusiastically of course, as did Hermione and Ginny.

Fred and George, of course, asked if they were invited – both sporting soppy puppy dog looks. They were denied.

Dawn was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Dawn woke with a start the next morning when a loud tapping suddenly shook the glass window of Willows room. Willow herself wasn't there – probably gone down to breakfast. Dawn couldn't tell, but judging by the light, it might have been eight o'clock.

Dawn rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood, stepping closer to the window. Outside it – the one tapping violently – was a Raven. And it held a scroll in its talons. Behind it was a large owl – it seemed to be weighted down, struggling to stay in the air. It was then Dawn noticed the brown, large, bulging, soft-leather pouch it carried.

Dawn opened the window instantly and the birds fluttered inside. The Raven dropped the scroll it carried on Dawns head and perched on the desk in the corner, while the Owl nose-dived onto the bed, apparently exhausted – still with the pouch tied to its leg.

Dawn unrolled the scroll.

--_Hello Little Bit_

_Betcha weren't expecting to hear from me so soon. It's your old pal Spike, 'case you haven't guessed already (in which case I'd be _very_ put out)._

_It just occurred to me that you'd be needing a bit of cash to pay for six years worth of books, among other school supplies. So I just thought I might do something nice for my favorite little sis. Inside the pouch you'll find Wizarding coins – a whole lot of them. They're all Gold, and they're called Galleons. Got that? There are other types of coins too. Silver ones called Sickles and Bronze ones called Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, Twenty-One Knuts to a Sickle. Got it?_

_Anyway And I know that Red, among other people, would happily pay for your school-stuff. Call an old vamp sentimental, but I kinda wanted it to be me. Besides, I do well in the monetary department. One of the only living members of my family – or unliving as the case may be. And that bank account of my families has had time to build. I just wanted to contribute a little in one of the only ways I know how._

_There should be enough Galleons in that sack to pay for your school stuff and you can get a few extra robes, muggle clothes (there's an exchange booth for British Pounds), not to mention one or two other pressies for yourself._

_I also took the liberty of opening an account for you at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The key to it is in the sack – there's only a little bit in there, but if you let it build on interest… well… you get the picture._

_Now, don't go on gushing, and thanking me or anything. Words of gratitude embarrass me, as you should know by now. And remember – Evil Image to maintain (and don't you _dare_ say anything about my soul grins)._

_Besides – I wanted to do something nice for my favorite Little Bit. I might see you in Diagon Alley sometime – if not I'll see you at Hogwarts. You have fun and start learning as much magic as you can. You are a little behind you know wink._

_See you soon._

_Spike (a.k.a. The Big Bad – and don't you forget it)--_

By the time she'd finished the letter, Dawn's eyes were shinning with tears that were threatening to spill. It hadn't really crossed her mind how she would pay for her school stuff – she was glad that Spike thought of this. Though Willow had said she had a bank account – and mentioned at dinner that she'd buy some of her school stuff for her. Now Dawn didn't need her to, though she was touched that Willow offered.

Wiping away unshed tears, Dawn opened the large bag. There was a little silver key on a chain at the top. She slipped the chain around her neck as not to lose it. The bag was filled almost to the brim with strange, shiny gold coins. Very pretty. Dawn was touched that Spike cared this much.

Thinking quickly, Dawn brought out a roll of parchment from the desk and searched for a pen. She found none but she _did_ spot some strange looking feathers. Old fashioned writing quills, Dawn realized, picking one of and examining it. She also spotted a bottle of green ink (oh so very Willow) in the small inkwell embedded in the desk. She dipped the quill in carefully, unsure of how this worked. She scribbled a few words on the scroll, delighted that it worked (she half expected it not to). Then she began to write.

--_Hey Spike,_

_Great to hear from you so soon. Yes, I do know that words of gratitude embarrass you – so I'll only say this once and make it brief. Thank you. It seems too brief to me, though._

_But anyway – this place is truly amazing. I learned to fly the other day – and Harry (one of the boys I met that's a friend of Willow's cousin) told me all about Quidditch and that there should be space on all the Quidditch teams. I've been told I have natural talent on a broom – so maybe I'll invest a little of that generous donation of yours in a racing broom. Regardless of whether or not I make the team of any house, I can use the Quidditch pitch whenever it's free. I just like to fly. So it's a win-win situation for me._

_So, onto other things - you still being a big baby and keeping Buffy in the dark? I haven't told Willow you're alive yet. Though I mentioned that I was picking up some of your habits in the last letter I sent her – I suppose she overlooked that, thinking it meant, you know, the before time and all._

_By the way where are you writing from? You didn't mention that in your letter. Are Faith and Wesley with you? Wherever they are, I bet they're together because of the whole Slayer-Watcher thing they got going on now. I suppose Faith is stepping up with her training._

_Anyway – I bet you'll be busy. Setting up a curriculum for all us little brats – heh, heh. Don't worry; it'll be over soon. Besides, I read somewhere that teaching is easier than writing down the actual lesson plan. Apparently it flows well in your head, but on paper it's murder (no pun intended)._

_Well, don't forget to keep me updated on all that's going on – I want to know all about your summer in – wherever in Europe you are. If you do want my advice – talk to Buffy, I'm sure she'd love to know you're alive – well unliving at least. And she'd probably be even more pissed that you didn't tell her sooner. I dunno, food for thought._

_Dawn--_

* * *

"I still don't get why this is so important," Faith grumbled, running her fingers through her hair, staring at her reflection in the living-room mirror.

"We've been through this, Faith, you're a witch and it would be wiser to put _all_ your abilities to good use," Wesley explained for the third time.

"I'm not a Witch I'm a Slayer" Faith snapped.

It was after their training, and Wes was itching to buy himself a new wand (having not handled one since he became a Watcher-in-training at the Academy) – and maybe one or two books at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Not to mention a mailing owl might make a good companion.

"Like it or not Faith, you are a Witch – by blood and be heritage. And if you will be teaching said Witches and Wizards – maybe you might want to learn a thing or two about The Craft."

"Saw that movie" Faith quipped. "But, c'mon, I mean it's not like I'm teaching them magic – I'm teaching them to defend themselves _without_ the use of a wand. Teaching them to kick ass – which is something I do very well, thank you very much."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Slayer" Spike said, shrugging on his leather duster, "besides – that wand is double purpose. Spell caster and Stake all rolled into one."

"And if you don't shut up I might just use said Stake on _you_" Faith snapped at him, while thinking _'Oh well, D, I tried – but hey, can't go a week without threatening Spike. It's tradition.'_

"We all ready to go?" Lupin asked, walking into the room. He had some items to pick up himself.

Wes shot Faith a look that clearly said, 'no arguments'. Faith snorted, clearly replying 'let's see if you can make me'.

"Yes – I think we're all – FOR GODS SAKE, SIRIUS, _NO_ – people _do_ know what you look like, you know" Wesley fumed, as a large black dog padded into the room wagging his tail hopefully.

From the moment Sirius told her about being Animigus, Faith knew that he'd been the dog plaguing her dreams. She still got a kick out of seeing him like this, though.

The dog gave a low, mournful whine. Suddenly he changed back into the man he was.

"How come _everyone _says that? Give a bloke a break – I'm _bored_" Sirius whined.

"I never thought I'd live to see a grown man whine like a child who's been grounded" Wesley snapped.

"Why not, you used to do it all the time" Faith put in, still a little POed at Wes' insistence that she get a wand and learn to use it.

Everyone in the room snickered audibly, except Wes (being on the receiving end of the remark), and Lupin who just grinned wolfishly.

"Did you hear? He wants me to get a wand," Faith told her father.

"I don't see why not" Sirius grinned, "And I for one plan to be there to see it – Fatherly-Pride and all – I'm going."

"No you're not!" Lupin and Wes said at the same time.

"If you three old ladies would like to stand here and bicker all day, at least let me know" Spike snorted, "Some of us have lives."

"Or unlives" Faith shrugged.

"Why not just use a Cover-Spell or Disillusionment Charm?" Spike growled, apparently irritated that this was taking so long.

"That's actually not a bad idea" Lupin mused, "perhaps a Cover-Spell. Can't have anyone bumping into him, can we."

"Yay!" Sirius cheered himself – it was funny how some things made him seem like a little boy.

He reverted back to his dog form, his tail wagging furiously.

Lupin brought out his wand flicked it sharply at Sirius before tapping the dog on the head. The spot where the wand had touched suddenly bled pink – the sickening pink color (Pepto-Bismol pink – Faith liked to call it) spread until it covered Sirius' entire dog form. The dog was now entirely pink.

Sirius growled deep in his throat – and everyone chuckled appreciatively.

"I thought all dogs were colorblind" Spike grinned.

"He may be colorblind – but he ain't stupid" Faith smirked.

"He knows you too well," Wes told Lupin.

"Oh like you would have been able to resist" Lupin retorted.

"I certainly would have been able. _Pink_!? Where's the imagination in that? Now flowery purple splots on an orange background, however…"

The whole room laughed again, except of Sirius of course who nipped Wesley on the ankle for that remark – and then growled at Lupin impatiently.

"Alright, alright" Lupin sighed, doing the charm again.

This time Sirius' coat became a lightish muddy brown with a few black spots and a white ring around one of his eyes. He looked like a regular mixed breed – and he was clean enough to be let into some of the shops.

Wes sighed, still a little uneasy despite the joking, "It'll have to do."

**

* * *

**

**I know it's weird but I thought that there should be more to becoming a Watcher than being stuffy and being able to know a lot. I mean, c'mon, just _how_**** are you supposed to become a Watcher if there's no selection process?**

**The idea of the whole superior brainpower thing I got from a series called 'Daedem' anyone read the books? If you have, might notice several similarities to Pixel's power.**

**I'm sorry if you think its' stupid – but I couldn't resist.**

**I just realized one little quibble I made earlier – Apparating tests. That doesn't come until their _after _****their Sixth year and for this I'm really really really really sorry. The timeline totally escaped me. So I'm gonna do a little switching with that and not have it in – sorry if any of you were looking forward to it (though I doubt that).**


	5. Weird Wands

**I know it's weird but I thought that there should be more to becoming a Watcher than being stuffy and being able to know a lot. I mean, c'mon, just _how_**** are you supposed to become a Watcher if there's no selection process?**

**The idea of the whole superior brainpower thing I got from a series called 'Daedem' anyone read the books? If you have, might notice several similarities to Pixel's power.**

**I'm sorry if you think its' stupid – but I couldn't resist.**

**I just realized one little quibble I made earlier – Apparating tests. That doesn't come until their _after _****their Sixth year and for this I'm really really really really sorry. The timeline totally escaped me. So I'm gonna do a little switching with that and not have it in – sorry if any of you were looking forward to it (though I doubt that).**

**Again see me bowing shamelessly to all you wonderful reviewers. You're the reason I keep writing. For all of you who are Faith/Wes fans – YOU ROCK! Those of you who aren't I'll soon post some links to sites that have my fave Faith/Wes stories (the reason I love the couple) and if you take the time to read, then maybe you'll sorta get why I like them.**

**Alright – new chapter – really sorry if it sucks. But I'm not exactly going for a prize here. Not the worlds number one writer – but I do try to at least make it interesting. For the first time in my life I actually have a solid plan for this story and have a few main events that I've written down. I've even started writing a few things in advance – WOW – that ****_is_**** a miracle. Heh heh. Alright – enough of my yabbering. Onto the fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5******

**Weird Wands**

The streets of Diagon Alley practically _glowed_ in the morning sun. It was pretty crowded, Faith noted. Not that it was any different from a muggle shopping mall or anything like that, but the crowd was the only similarity.

Everything else was different from the shops to the people. Witches and Wizards dressed in funny hats and brightly colored robes – several of which were not color coordinated. They all roamed the streets, popping in and out of shops that sold absolutely _nothing _normal. There were even less-than-human creatures having a nice little shopping spree of their own.

Demons, no less – all different breeds – and all of which took one look at Faith and stayed as far away from her as possible. One even went so far as to turn right around and walk in the other direction when it'd seen her. Faith didn't know if the demons avoided her because they recognized her, seen her picture somewhere, or if they had some sort of Demony Slayer-Sensor.

The group had gotten there by knight bus. Faith was never one to get carsick, but that bust could make anyone retch. She'd hid her discomfort well though, and laughed at Wesley when he started looking a little pale. Lupin was the one it didn't agree with the most, however. The werewolf had been green the entire trip, and she couldn't guess what her father had thought of their ride – the whole case of not exactly being able to show expressions – him being in dog form and all.

At first Sirius suggested they go by Floo powder – but Spike declined, saying 'harmless' magical flames or no, he did NOT want to travel by fire.

Now Lupin and Spike led the others through the crowded streets while in deep conversation about something – lesson plans if Faith was not mistaken – _bor_-ing. Wesley grinned as Faith tried to look every-which-way in wonder of this entirely different world. Sirius was trotting steadily at her side. Spike too, as well as talking to Lupin, seemed to be enjoying himself. Faith didn't know if it was because he hadn't been here in a while, or if he took pleasure in walking around in the sun.

They stopped in front of a large building. It was very elegant, with its white marble walls, and double glass doors, with guards at the entrance.

"What are those?" Faith asked her Watcher in a low voice.

"Goblins" Wes answered, voice equally low, "Don't get on their bad side. Brilliant minds, but they're not very friendly."

'_Or the easy on the eyes_' Faith thought to herself, eyeing the sharp eyes, large ears, knobby fingers and pointy teeth.

The group walked through the large doors. Faith caught a glimpse of the 'Warning poem' inscribed on a gold plate.

"Cheerful way to greet clientele" she remarked drolly.

Wes laughed, "Yes but they really don't need that warning – you'd have to be out of your mind to try robbing this place. Not only can Goblins be nasty – the underground vaults is a huge labyrinth full of known and unknown dangers."

"Lovely" Faith rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ack" Dawn coughed, stepping out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron, yet tripping over the fallen grate.

Surprisingly she stumbled into Harry's open arms again, as he was the second to have gone through after Willow.

"I was expecting that" he told her teasingly, which explained why he'd been right there, "You're 'supreme klutziness' now acknowledged."

"Shut up, Potter" Dawn snapped, though she grinned ever-so-slightly as she stood up. Willow grinned at the exchange.

Hermione appeared from the fire moments later managing not to trip, as did Ron after her.

"We all here?" Willow asked.

"We're here" the four replied.

"Why didn't Ginny come along?" Dawn asked.

"Said she had holiday homework" Ron shrugged, "Besides, our school lists haven't even arrived yet. She wanted just one big shopping trip."

"Good point when it comes to our school stuff," Hermione nodded, "But I for one want to do some _real_ shopping."

"Hermione" Dawn grinned, slinging an arm around the shorter girls shoulders, "you and me are gonna get along just great."

* * *

"Judging by the size of that house I knew the family was wealthy" Faith said to the dog beside her, "But _shit_ – you made a mole hill out of a mountain."

"I think you have that saying a little backwards, Faith" Wesley commented.

Faith shook her head, her mind going back to all the Gold and Silver (and Bronze) coins that were pilled higher than her head in Sirius' spacious vault. He had his own Vault because apparently his mother – Faiths' Grandmother (whose extremely lively portrait hung in the main hallway of Black Manor) – had basically disowned him after he ran away from home. So he'd gotten his own account, being banned from the family Vault. Faith didn't know who now held the family 'key'.

"Alright – since we all have different business to take care of why don't we all split up and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron – say, at noon?" Lupin suggested.

"Works for me" Spike shrugged, "Gotta get to Flourish and Blotts anyway – need a few books for my class and then I might take a look in the nearest sweet-shop. Need to stock up on blood-lollipops."

Faith couldn't help it "Ew."

"What d'you mean 'ew'? You're the bloody Slayer" Spike snorted, "Vampire here remember?"

"It's not the blood, Bleach-Boy, it's the food – now I don't care if I see the blood and gore when I'm on the job, which is Twenty-Four Seven – but if there's one thing I know, you do NOT mess with food."

"You're getting soft, Slayer" Spike snorted.

"We'll see who's soft when I get my stake through that heart of yours" Faith snapped.

"Hey…"

"As interesting as this is" Wesley interrupted before Spike could finish his retort, "I think we'd all like to get our affairs in order before school starts."

"Good point – I'll see you all later. Gotta see a man about a Fwooper" Lupin announced, waving and walking towards one of the shops across the street.

"Alright – gotta get started somewhere" Spike nodded, "See you guys at noon."

The vampire disappeared swiftly through the crowd – despite his new found freedom of walking in the sun, Spike hadn't lost any of his vampiric grace. Sirius woofed softly.

"Yes – we should probably get a move on too" Wesley agreed.

The group of three (including the dog) walked along the cobbled streets, approaching a shabby looking shop with an almost faded sign that read 'Ollivanders' and had also had something about wands that Faith hadn't bothered to pay attention to.

"This place is a dump," Faith snorted, eyeing the tattered wood, and dusty pillow in the window with a single wand.

"Well when you've been in the same spot for the last few millennia you might get a little worn" Wes pointed out.

"Understatement" Faith snorted again, as they pushed through the door.

A bell tinkled somewhere within the shop.

"Hello?" Wes called.

"Coming, coming, won't be a minute" a voice from the backroom replied.

Faith used this time to look around. The place was old and dusty, the shelves were lined with rows and rows of very thin boxes, which Faith assumed held all the wands. It was crammed inside the small shops. No part of the store was uncovered, whether it be with boxes or dust or both.

Suddenly a shortish, spindly old man with white tufts of hair on his head and strange silvery eyes walked out of the back room. Something went off in Faith's sensor.

"Demon" Faith said at once, "You're a Demon aren't you."

Wesley opened his mouth to contradict.

"Why, yes, young lady" Ollivander said proudly, "Half Orloch actually – very perceptive for someone your age. Though I expect nothing less from the Slayer."

Faith arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't think that Slayers were the only ones who could sense things could you?" Ollivander smiled kindly.

Faith grinned back. Wesley glanced at Faith with what seemed like pride.

"I didn't know you were half Orloch demon, Mr. Ollivander" Wes said conversationally.

"Oh yes, been running this shop for almost four hundred years now" he smiled thinly, "Like my father before him and his father before him and so on."

"You're immortal?" Faith asked.

Wes shook his head before Ollivander could answer, "Orlochs live to be five hundred or so. Though I'm impressed that you sensed him so quickly, Faith, well done."

Faith smiled slightly – pleased that she'd impressed him. Sirius woofed softly from the floor – his own form of praise. Faith scratched the dogs ears lovingly.

"So who's here for a wand?" Ollivander asked.

"Both of us" Wes nodded.

"They allow Watchers to have wands now, Mr. Pryce?" Ollivander asked, "I remember when you bought your first wand. Oak, was it not? Dragon heartstring core, Ten inches? Bit Springy, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was – it sometimes back-lashed if I flicked it too hard, hit me in the face a fair few times" Wes frowned in memory, while Faith giggled.

"Well then it did choose you for a reason! Taught you not to flick to hard, didn't it!?!" the old man said triumphantly.

"Well I'm not a Watcher anymore so it's alright for me to have a wand" Wes explained, hastily getting off the subject "and Watchers will be allowed wands anyway now that Rupert Giles is running the Council."

"Ah yes, good man that Mr. Giles. It's about time someone finally changed the rules" Ollivander smiled, "Shame – so many wonderful wands snapped. They did that to yours didn't they?"

"Yes" Wes said grimly, "Father wouldn't even let me keep the pieces."

"You know, Wes, your father was a jerk," Faith stated plainly.

"Don't have to tell me that" Wes assured her.

"Come come now, boy – hold out your wand arm, you've grown quite a bit so you might be differently suited" Ollivander fussed around with boxes as a floating tape-measure stretched out against Wes' right arm.

"Hmmm… alright that's enough – perhaps Miss Black would like to be measured while we select your wand" Ollivander suggested.

The tape-measure immediately left Wes and headed for Faith.

"Right handed or left, Faith?" Wes asked.

"Right, but…"

"Good good" Ollivander muttered as Faith was having her wand-arm measured.

"How did you know my name?" Faith asked the old man.

"I know many things, Faith Black" Ollivander said, "It's my job to know."

"Orloch demons are semi-telepathic, Faith" Wesley explained as Ollivander handed him a wand, "They can sense certain things about a person – and minor thoughts. That's what makes them ideal wand distributors."

"That's right" Ollivander affirmed, "if we didn't have some idea of what type of wand suited a witch or wizard it would take us weeks to go through all of them and find a match. Try this, Ash, Ten inches, Unicorn hair at the center."

The minute Wes touched it shot an invisible force at a nearby shelf and made it collapse.

"Way to go, Wes, destruction of property. We'll make a felon outta you yet" Faith joked, and Sirius start a wheezy huffing sort of noise that Wes knew was laughter.

"Ah, sod off" Wes sneered at both Faith and his 'friend'.

"Quite alright, quite alright" Ollivander said, unruffled, "We've had worse – there was one boy who blew the entire roof off, my fault entirely, of course – completely wrong calculation. That's why I never bother tidying up, you see, always gets messy anyway… Here – Phoenix Feather, Holly, Fifteen inches."

This time several glass jars of liquid exploded.

"Alright – maybe you _are_ sill more of a dragon-type fellow, aren't you, Mr. Pryce" Ollivander suggested, "Here, Dragon Heart String, Fir, Nine and a half inches."

When Wesley touched it the ladder Ollivander used to reach the higher shelves was blown back and it crashed into the back-wall.

"We're getting warmer" Ollivander informed them, "Smaller accidents means were getting close."

Seventeen dragon-cored wands later (and several lesser accidents) they'd found a winner.

"There's something that's changed about you, Mr. Pryce – something that's making the wands very choosey. So, perhaps we might have something a bit more unusual. Try this one – Maple, Thirteen inches, with powdered dragons' egg shell as the core, a Quick reactor to commands. Good for Defensive Casting."

Wesley gripped it firmly, a shower of blue and bronze fire works spouted from the end forming an impressive assortment of funny shapes, and disorientated pictures. However, one of them was clearly a dragon.

"Go, Wes" Faith cheered softly.

"Yes, I do believe we've found it, and it seems I was right – the dragons _do_ seem to favor you, Mr. Pryce" Ollivander smiled, "Take very good care of that wand, I wouldn't hand that one out to just anyone. See that very slight sort of reddish gold sparkle? It's Chinese Fireball egg shell. It's in the core, but you know how the stuff sticks. Happened when I was crafting it, that did. Funny because this is the only wand I've used Fireball egg in."

Faith examined Wes' wand. It was a reddish-brown color – deeper red than brown. And it _was_ sparkling a bit, but only a little.

"Mr. Ollivander, could you tell me where you got the egg shell?" Wesley asked softly, a thought coming to him.

"Quite a few years ago, a young man who once raised a Chinese Fireball from hatching (had to let the poor thing go because it was illegal, of course) had kept the eggshell – for sentimental purposes I'd imagine - and brought it in just before the war – something about putting it to good use; I believe his name was…"

"Arion Lupin" Wes breathed.

"Yes…" Ollivander said, his eyes shadowed over for a moment, "I'm sorry, Wesley, I remember now that you were friends. It seems like it found the one person Arion would want to have it." Faith just barley registered that Ollivander used Wes' first name, it was probably too serious a moment for titles.

"Maybe" Wes smiled slightly, "he loved that ruddy dragon of his though. Knew it was illegal, 'you'll get caught and regret it later' we said 'vicious little brute will tear your heart out – literally'. Can't keep a thing like that hidden forever, got too big eventually. The ministry planned to kill it, but that bloody fool went on and shipped it to Thailand before they could even get there – we all helped him of course…"

Wes trailed off gripping the wand like it was his lifeline. Sirius whined his… well they didn't know what it was he was whining about… but he whined and looked up at Wes with sorrow filled eyes.

"Ahhh, Miss Black" Ollivander said, getting the Slayers attention away from her Watcher "You're a Slayer, it's rare to give a wand to a Slayer – so you'll understand if I'm a bit excited. The Watchers council forbids… forbade Slayers to use wands. I hope that's changing too."

"It is" Wes affirmed, tucking his wand in his jacket and focusing on the task at hand.

"Excellent – well – let's see" Ollivander muttered, scanning the shelves, "You're a Slayer – and you're a Black. Powerful wands have always suited your family. Your father himself had an exceptionally powerful one. Sadly it caused the deaths of many people…"

Faith tensed visibly, luckily Ollivander had his back turned. Sirius rubbed against her leg soothingly when her nails bit into her palms. They would draw blood soon.

Wes stood behind her and gripped her shoulders firmly but in a comforting way.

"Relax," he ordered softly, "it's what everyone thinks."

"Everyone's wrong," Faith ground out.

"They are" Wes agreed, he was so close that his breath tickled her ear and stirred her hair briefly "but they don't know they are."

"I'm fine" Faith said finally, she felt a little strange with Wes so close. It was nice, just the feeling that he was there. Warm too –_ 'Stop that, Faith_' she scolded herself, mentally, '_Now is not the time – especially not about Wesley. Damn you are sick, girl_'

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm good" Faith said, shifting away from him slightly, his nearness had ruffled her more than she'd like to admit – to him and herself.

"Here, try this, Oak, Fourteen inches, Phoenix Feather."

The minute Faith touched it, a jet of fire suddenly flew from the tip, singing a bit of Ollivander hair with it.

"Oops – well that's not it then" he said, his hair sizzling a bit.

A few more wands later Ollivander suddenly ran into the back room, "Yes I wasn't sure but this might be it. It's very old you see, it was made by my father and I thought it was a bit too powerful to be choosing anyone anytime soon – but here you are. Ebony, Twelve and a half inches, powdered Unicorn horn and Winged-Horse feather at the core, Quite Aggressive."

"Two cores?" Wesley whispered, "Isn't that a bit…?".

"Perhaps – but if it works…"

Faith touched it, a strange warmth suddenly filled her, the wand sparkled silver which was very brilliant against the woods charcoal black. A sparkly but small silver figure of a horse with large wings erupted from the wand, galloping half way across the room in mid air before vanishing.

Sirius made an odd half bark, half whine at an odd pitch.

"Strange" Ollivander muttered, "I was expecting it, it makes perfect sense, but still…"

"Care to fill me in?" Faith asked, a little unnerved by his mood change.

"Half-blood or Pure-blood, you know what a unicorn is, correct?"

"Of course" Faith nodded.

"And a Winged-horse?"

"A horse with wings, I'm guessing – like what came outta the wand just now."

"Correct – and let me just say that this wand is perfectly suited to you, Ms. Black" Mr. Ollivander nodded, "The three key parts to that wand are perfectly matched to you in some way."

"It is?" Faith asked, glancing down at the coal black wand.

"The first part is Ebony the wood of the wand – a wood type that has supplied your families wands for centuries – not all of them of course, but the majority. Including Sirius Black."

"Well it's not really a surprise if its family" Faith put in.

"Let him finish, Faith" Wes told her.

"The second key factor is the first core. Powdered Unicorn horn is a rare ingredient – something I've never used in wand-crafting myself because it's no easy feat to saw a unicorns horn off without killing it. If it manages to live the horn will grow back eventually. But it is a murderous crime to slay a unicorn, Faith, remember that."

Faith looked a little uneasy, Wes just stared intently at the wand in her hand.

"I did not make that wand that you hold. As I said before it was made by my own father, and as far as I know he only used powdered unicorn horn twice. Both Ebony wands – what other type of wood could mold such power? One with the single core (just the powdered horn itself), and one with a double core, the wand you hold now."

Faith looked at the wand, "No offense, but I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"As I said, the second key factor is the first core – the only other Ebony wand crafted by my father and cored with powdered Unicorn horn – is the one I sold Sirius Black."

At this both Faith and Wes fought the temptation to glance at Sirius sharply. The dog/man stood stock still.

"Powerful" Ollivander muttered, "Very powerful. But the third factor relates to your being a Slayer. The second core in your wand – the Winged-horse feather."

"And what do Winged-horses have to do with Slayers?" Faith asked.

"In the Wizarding World Winged-horses have been commonly associated with Slayers, Faith" Wes said, still eyeing the wand "They're creatures of such beauty, power and grace – much like a Slayer. I don't know how it all started – it's not in any book I've ever read. But it's mentioned several times that the magical creature associated with Slayers is the Winged-horse."

"That's it?"

"Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you" Wesley confessed.

"So those three key factors are why this wand seems to be quite taken with you – personally I didn't think I'd live see it sold. Then again I have had a few other strange wands that I didn't think will be sold in my lifetime."

There was a long pause – no one said anything for a good long while, all lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, but we'd better get going" Wesley said, breaking the silence, "How much do we owe you?"

* * *

"This place is cool, isn't it?" Dawn said, looking around Flourish and Blotts wide-eyed.

Dawn had always liked school – maybe not to the extent that Willow had – and the library was all in all an OK place. But this place sure beat any library (or bookstore) she'd ever been in. The room was large with stairs that led up to a sort of second floor landing where the shelves and shelves of books were stacked against the walls.

The ground floor was like a maze of shelves and tables placed at odd angles, all of which held books. The window of course stocked their newest title '_The Transfiguring Book of Transfiguration_' – a book that seemed to change into objects like teacups or socks and back again. The floors were covered with dusty, moth-bitten red carpets.

And of course what bookstore would be complete without the musty smell of books in the air.

"Here, pass me your booklists, Dawnie, and you can look around" Willow offered, when she saw Dawn looking around at the shelves with interest.

"Thanks, Wills" Dawn nodded handing in all five booklists.

She looked around at her friends. Harry was scanning titles, Ron was flipping through a copy of '_Becoming a Watcher – what to do when you have the potential_', while Hermione picked up a book labeled '_Overly-complicated Spells (Guaranteed to Strain Your Brain)_'.

"Well I'm gonna look around since Willows getting all my books anyway" Dawn shrugged, "Maybe there're some good reads."

"Don't you think you'll be getting enough books to last you the rest of the year?" Ron snorted without looking up.

"No such thing as too many books, Ronald" Hermione told him.

"Yeah – if you're you" Ron shot back.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

"If there's one thing I'm determined to do, it's _not_ being stuck with nothing to read but school books all year" Dawn told him, "Think they have anything on Racing Brooms?"

"They have books for everything. Quidditch and Broom section on the second floor" Harry commented, looking away from the higher shelves, and pointing to the top railing "Follow me".

The two broke away from their friends and made their way up the nearest set of stairs onto the second landing and towards the back. They started scanning book covers '_Quidditch for the Uncoordinated: Flying Without Falling_', '_How to Make Racing Brooms_', '_Quidditch Tricks for the Extremely Talented (Warning: Author is not responsible for severe injuries or occasional deaths)_', '_Quidditch Players of the Twentieth Century_'…

"Bit?" said a voice from a shelf beside them.

Harry and Dawn turned. There stood a tall, pale man that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy. Especially with his slicked back, bleach-blond hair. He wore a black t-shirt, black pants and a black leather duster.

"Spike!" Dawn said, only just remembering to keep her voice down.

To Harry's surprise (and slight envy) she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"Incase you didn't get my letter – Thanks" Dawn told him.

"Don't embarrass me, Bit" 'Spike' winked, knowing exactly what she meant.

Harry frowned. Spike? Where had he heard that name before? Suddenly it hit him – the Vampire, the one who died saving the world. Key word being 'died'. But hold on, this couldn't be the vampire – for one thing it was the middle of the day.

"Who's this?" Spike asked, nodding to Harry.

"Harry Potter" Harry said, before Dawn could answer for him.

'_Harry Potter? Blacks' godson. _This_ is to be Voldemorts downfall? The world is doomed._'

"Who are you?" Harry asked, staring him straight in the eye, unflinching.

Spike held his gaze for a long moment. Harry didn't look away once. Maybe the kid had brass after all.

"Name's Spike" Spike said, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn smiled brightly – apparently oblivious to the staring contest, "Harry's staying at the Weasleys as well as me and Willow… oh my god, Willow! She's here, Spike, what if she sees you? She'll tell Buffy for sure…"

"Easy Bit" Spike chuckled, "What kind of master vampire would I be if I wasn't able to avoid being seen?"

"You haven't been a Master Vampire in a l­_ooo_ng time, Spike" Dawn teased.

"Hah, bloody, hah" Spike snorted, "Red's not gonna see me unless I want her to."

"Ummm… sorry to interrupt" Harry said, "But you're not Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody are you?"

"The one and only."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well yeah I _am_ a vampire."

"No I mean – Willow says you died saving the world or something."

"I did – but I'm back."

"Resurrection is something that happens a lot to you people isn't it?" Harry asked Dawn with a raised eyebrow.

Dawn smiled sheepishly, "You might say that – but don't tell Willow, alright? None of the… uh… 'Scooby Gang' knows Spike's alive. Willow _did_ explain the meaning of 'Scooby Gang' right?"

Harry nodded, "Secrets safe with me – but one more question" Harry glanced at Spike "Aren't you allergic to sun?"

Spike grinned, "Not any more thanks to a small gift from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?!" Harry said, shocked. Why would the headmaster help a vampire?

"Oh, you didn't know?" Spike smirked, "Meet one of your new teachers."

Harry lost his ability to speak for several long moments. His mouth opened and closed several times. Dawn sighed and pushed his chin up with two of her fingers.

"Mouth looks better closed, Potter."

"How did you know I go Hogwarts?" Harry managed to stutter.

"Little case of living with your godfather and all" Spike winked.

"Really?!" Dawn said, surprised.

Harry blinked – surprised that his Godfather had neglected to mention this "Oh, I am going to _kill_ him!"

* * *

"Hah – hey, Wes, betcha feel right at home in this place" Faith proclaimed loudly.

"Keep it down, Faith" Wes shushed her.

"It's a book store, not a library" Faith snorted, "Like I care," she added after some thought.

Sirius sniffed and suddenly bounded up the stairs.

"Please, sir, control that animal!" The shop assistant exclaimed, quite alarmed.

"Rest assured, he won't disturb anything," Wes told him.

"Wes? Faith?" a familiar voice said, "It _is_ you!"

Willow squealed in delight "What are you doing here?"

"Here, physically here, or here as in England here?" Faith asked.

"Oh, hah hah hah" Willow said, hugging both of them.

"We're teaching at Hogwarts this year actually" Wes told her.

"No kidding, me too!"

"We know" Faith nodded.

"You know?… DAWN" Willow called, "She neglected to mention this and… Spike?"

The vampire had been trying to sneak out the front door. Willow looked like was seeing a ghost.

"What are you… how are… is that… it's not possible?" Willow stuttered.

"Some Master Vampire" Dawn snorted from the top of the stairs, with Harry and a brown dog with black spots and a white-ring around one eye.

Harry of course had known who the dog was the minute he'd seen it.

"Dawn you are in it big time" Willow stressed.

Dawn rolled her eyes, looking at Spike "What happened to 'she won't see me unless I want her too'?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Willow, Dawn, Harry, Hermione and Ron left the shop both Dawns schoolbooks and Spike in tow (with books of his own). Faith and Wes had respectfully stayed behind to pick up some of their own stuff (demon books for Wes and beginner spells for Faith).

The group of six made their way to the leaky cauldron and Spike shouted them all drinks.

"Drink this, Wills, you're as white as a sheet" Dawn told her.

"Or at least paler than you usually are" Spike added.

Willow didn't answer, she just sipped the mug of butterbeer, piecing together a lot of things in her head. How could she have been so blind? How could she not have see it?

--'…Yeah – I'm evil – been around Spike too long…' Dawn had said in her letter. "…I think Spike is over-protective enough as it is…" a direct quote from Dawn herself when she was talking to Lorne. "…Keep an eye on Spike" Angel had said, by way of goodbye to. --

They were all there, subtle hints that Willow didn't think that the others realized they were giving. Why hadn't she seen it? All the hints were there!

"Wills? Wills!" Ron said, waving a hand in front of her face, "You're scaring us."

"Huh?"

"You just kinda spaced" Harry told her.

"You went kind of blank for a few minutes" Hermione added.

"I guess I did sorta have a few things on my mind – but _you_" Willow pointed at Dawn before turning to Spike "and you – owe me an explanation."

"It's my fault…"

"Damn straight" Dawn told the vampire, both Willow and Spike stared at her, "Alright – how

'bout we go and leave you to alone?" Dawn suggested – and before anyone could answer, the Key was almost dragging her friends out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Be back in an hour!" Willow called after them.

Spike and Willow sat across from each other, neither knowing what to say.

"I didn't want anyone else to know" Spike stated, breaking the silence.

"I'm not asking 'why' – because only an idiot wouldn't know it has to do with Buffy" Willow told him.

Spike said nothing.

"What I want to know is 'how?'" Willow went on.

Spike sighed deeply, which was strange with his not-needing-to-breath and all "I really wish I could explain this but the truth is I really don't know…"

* * *

"What's up?" Harry asked as Dawn closed the door behind them and moved along the brick wall.

"Anybody wanna give me a hand here?" Dawn asked, gesturing to the spot that led to Diagon Alley.

Hermione sighed and brought out her wand, tapping the bricks.

"Why'd you make us leave?" Ron demanded, "What was going on? Who was that?"

"That was Spike" Dawn said.

"See, I thought that's who he was" Hermione confessed, "But isn't he supposed to be dead or something?"

"And that's why he and Willow are in there talking" Harry pointed out.

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "What do you know that I don't know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "We only have an hour, Ron."

* * *

It was murder! Wesley couldn't stand it. He should have known better than to agree to hang around while Faith got her robes. She fussed entirely too much, but Madame Malkin (who owned the store) seemed to take joy in finding her the perfect robes, no matter how much she fussed.

"I love the color," Faith confessed of the deep blue, satiny robe "but what's with the shape? This thing does _nothing_ for my figure."

Madame Malkin's eyes were alight with discovery, "Do you have a suggestion?"

Faith leaned forward, whispering in the seamstress' ear conspiratorially, all the while keeping eye contact with Wesley. Wes raised an eyebrow glancing at Sirius who sat beside him. The Watcher and dog exchanged looks before looking back at Faith.

Madam Malkin grinned and waved her wand. Wes blinked – how had she done that? The robe didn't seem to change, but now, even thought it was open and showing Faiths' shirt and pants, the robe clung to her curves – Wes noticed the material was now crafted to fit Faith perfectly. He wasn't complaining at all, because the new robe design hid nothing from his view – and it suited her very well.

"That's better" Faith grinned, buttoning the robe and looking at herself in the mirror.

"You have potential, deary" the mirror said sleepily.

Faith blinked, "Did that mirror just talk?"

"Course it did" Madame Malkin told her, tugging the robes and examining every inch of the newer design, "In my opinion it talks too much – but it was right. You do have an eye for fashion."

Faith grinned, "How many other colors do you have?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Wes and Sirius looked at each other and groaned.

* * *

Once again making their way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley - Meanwhile the three Hogwarts students and the Hogwarts-student-to-be reach Ollivanders Wand Shop – Harry, Hermione and Ron being very enthusiastic on the subject of a wand for Dawn. The walls were lined with shelves of small, thin boxes that were thickly coated in dust.

"Man – how often do they dust this place, once every century?" Dawn asked.

The others laughed.

"Miss Summers?" someone said and a man quickly popped up from behind the counter.

Dawn, Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped, startled.

"Y-yes" Dawn said.

"I thought so" the silver hared, silver eyed, and no-doubt creepy man said, "I was wondering when I'd see you. I'm Mr. Ollivander. You're new Teachers were in here buying their wands about half an hour ago – Wesley and Faith."

"Oh, so they told you about me!" Dawn realized in relief.

"No, not at all" Mr. Ollivander said absently, making his way into the back room.

The four young students looked at each other uneasily.

"How did he do that?" Dawn asked.

"He just knows stuff" Harry assured her.

Dawn shivered involuntarily.

"Don't worry, he's just going to get you to wave a few wands around until you find one that likes you" Ron reassured her.

"Wrong, Mr. Weasley" Ollivander smiled, reappearing from the back of the shop, holding one of the wand boxes. It seemed cleaner than the rest though, "I had this one made special, by request of a Mr. Giles. He sent the ingredients himself. Except for the wood of course – that I picked myself."

Dawn was speechless – why would Giles take special interest in her wand. Ingredients? What ingredients? Did wands need ingredients?

"As I said, this was made special. The only wand I've ever made of its kind. It should be perfectly suited to you. Redwood, Eleven Inches, Core of Vampires Blood, Slayers Blood, The Blood of a Key and a few drops of Phoenix Tears – for healing purposes of course. I've yet to find what it does best. Maybe you could find it."

"Maybe she should test it first, Mr. Ollivander" Hermione suggested hastily, glancing at Dawns pale face.

"Oh, right you are, Miss Granger" Ollivander nodded, holding the box out to Dawn, "Go on now dear, give it a wave."

Dawn looked down at the wand. It was strangely a light, misty blue in color. Quite pretty actually, but that was no comfort to Dawn. She gulped audibly and gripped the wand – a sudden light burst from it and swirled around her, blowing her hair back, as a gust of wind swirled around the shop before suddenly settling down.

"Yes – I do believe we have a winner" Ollivander nodded gleefully, "Your Mr. Giles has quite an eye for wand work."

"Uh-huh" Dawn said, she shook her head to snap out of her trance, "Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but who's blood is it exactly?"

"Well – let's see now" Ollivander frowned, trying to remember, "Mr. Giles said it was from, uh, let's see, Slayers blood from a Miss Buffy Summers – ummm – the Vampire blood belonged to a William Winters – Spike I believe his name was – the blood of a Key should be an easy guess, it came from _you_, my dear. And in case you were wondering the tears in your wand came from the Phoenix that belonged to Dumbledore himself."

_This_ surprised everyone. But Dawn was still stuck on the blood. How had Giles gotten the blood? She didn't remember giving any blood lately. She didn't think Giles knew Spike was alive either. And Buffy – how could she give blood if she was like a million miles away? As for the Phoenix Tears – why would Dumbledore take such an interest in her.

Dawn had to admit though that Giles had incredibly good instincts. Putting the blood in of the two people she trusted most. There had to be some significance to it.

"Wow" was all Dawn managed to say.

"Wow is an understatement" Hermione said "And what kind of wand has four cores?"

"A powerful one I'll bet" Ron said.

"Whoa – and just when I thought I'd heard it all" Harry said.

Dawn paid for the wand and the four left in shock. Hermione shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"Alright – drama's over, let's go shopping!"

* * *

"How come you didn't get an owl like _every other wizard I've seen_?" Faith demanded, glancing at the Bald Eagle that rested in its large cage, looking out of the bars with its' angry, predatory glance.

It was Wesleys' new mailing bird.

"What are you talking about, Faith? Your father has a raven for a mailing bird," Wes protested, nudging the dog with his foot. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you" he snorted.

"Leave Bandit out of this" Faith warned. The small creature on her shoulder cawed in agreement.

It was indeed a strange creature, it had the body, paws and tail of a lion, and the head and wings of an eagle. It was a griffin. Only a baby – and it wasn't the normal shade of gold or copper either. It was the very rare black sort. Completely black, including the beak.

"You got a bloody griffin," Wesley protested, "Now if you're saying that's weirder than my eagle…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Faith said, shifting her shopping bags which contained her books, her wand, her robes and now a small woven basket for her new pet, "I mean, this is the 'Wizarding World', I'll bet people wouldn't look twice because I have Bandit."

"She names her griffin 'Bandit'," Wesley rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Ah – I thought I heard bickering. I knew it must be you two" Lupin smiled, coming up behind them, "I say, Faith, do you realize you have a baby griffin on your shoulder?"

* * *

"Gotta admit, Hermione, shopping here is great" Dawn confessed, as the four walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Course it's great – it's lucky we only had to pick up a few things" Hermione shrugged.

"If _you _picked 'em up why do we have to carry them?" Harry whined, his arms full of bags as were Rons'.

"Aww… because you're such gentleman" Dawn said teasingly, she kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed deeply, glasses askew. Ron pouted at Hermione.

"Don't I get one of those?" he demanded.

"Dream on, Ronald" Hermione smirked.

"You can put the bags down now, guys" Dawn told them.

They did gratefully, just dropping them with a thump.

"MEOW!" came a sharp cry from the floor.

"Hey, hey! Not on Salem!" Dawn admonished, picking up the huge black cat from the floor.

"I'd almost forgotten about Crookshanks the Second" Ron groaned, "Girls and their monster cats."

"Leave Crookshanks alone" Hermione scowled at him.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry sensed an argument coming.

"Knock it off, guys, not now."

"They do that a lot I'm guessing?" Dawn said.

"Oh yeah" Harry groaned, "OW!" Hermione and Ron had punched him.

"You guys ready to go?" Willow asked, she sat at a table with several bags at her feet.

"You went shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Spike?" that was Dawn.

"Yes and gone – Spike left with Faith and Wesley and a dog and some guy named Remus Lupin."

"Lupin was here?" Harry asked, "I didn't even get to say hello."

"This Faith and Wesley – Slayer and Watcher, right?" Ron asked.

"Yep – that's them" Willow nodded.

"Any chance of us meeting them again soon?"

"I'd say so."

Ron smiled, "Excellent."

* * *

**Well, thats an end to a boring, pointless chapter. I think I'm losing what little skill I had. Don't worry, something better will come up. I hope.**

**Now see that button at the bottom of your screen? The blue one? to the left a bit? the one that says 'go'? Click it, c'mon click it, CLICK IT.**

**SEND A REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY**

**..... please?**


	6. Birthday Bash

**I'm sorry for making this chapter way too fluffy (but don't you think that Harry deserves a good b-day). Darker things to come at Hogwarts - but let them have some fun at least before leading them to their doom. MUAAAHHHAHHAHAHH!!**

****

**Alright - here's the fic.**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 6******

**Birthday Bash**

No one knew where the week had gone. But it had and Harry's birthday was already upon them. It was just after sunrise – Dawn had gotten up early, because the family was planning to surprise Harry when he came down for breakfast.

Dawn came back into the bedroom she and Willow shared. A towel was wrapped around her, as she'd just come back from the shower.

"All yours" Dawn announced quietly.

Willow nodded her thanks and exited the room; a towel slung over one shoulder. Dawn moved to get her clothes. Unfortunately her oversized black cat – whom she'd lovingly named Salem – was resting on the clothes she was going to wear that day.

"Salem _move_" Dawn ordered, brushing the large black cat off her bed and her clothes.

Salem moved sleepily, he growled in protest.

"Don't give me that," Dawn scolded, changing swiftly "It's too early in the morning, I'm not in the mood. And…"

Tapping interrupted her rant just as she pulled the sky blue top over her head. She tugged said shirt down before opening the window quickly. The two large owls swooped in, carrying a package wrapped in brown paper, tied together with brown twine.

"Oh, good, it's here" Dawn sighed gratefully, "I was worried it wouldn't come today."

'It' of course being Harry's Birthday present. Their little excursion to Diagon Alley only a week before had Dawn picking up plenty of catalogues for almost everything in the wizarding world imaginable. She'd selected a few things from the 'Quidditch' catalogue in particular – she'd also requested a couple of changes to make her gift seem more personalized.

Dawn was a firm believer of adding a personal touch to all gifts. Which was the main reason why she was also wrapping the gift herself, and with (she was proud to say) the wrapping paper she'd designed and charmed herself.

It was a sky blue color with little moving clouds with hundreds of little golden snitches that zoomed across the paper. Of course, ten or twenty of them were flying a little lamely, but that was because Dawn hadn't been experienced enough to cast the spell properly. She didn't even know how long the spell would last before wearing off. Strictly speaking, the spell was a bit advanced, but Hermione had leant Dawn a book that had the spell – she swore that girl had a book for _everything_.

It was surprising just what Dawn had accomplished in one week. She'd found out that she was quite gifted at Charms, and many of spells just simply worked for her. But unfortunately she also found out she had almost zero talent in transfiguration. For some reason she hadn't grasped the subject right away. Hermione suggested it was probably something to do with wand movement – Dawn figured that she probably just sucked at it. When trying to transfigure buttons into beetles she'd managed to successfully set said buttons on fire – which of course left a rather nasty burn in the carpet, which was fixed instantly with something called '_Craggles Carpet Grower_' (the stuff was mainly used on worn carpets to make them fluffy and new again) but this didn't stop Dawn from feeling a little put out.

Pushing such negative thoughts out of her mind (so what if she couldn't do some spells – she was still learning) Dawn wrapped Harry's present as neatly as she could, and sealed if off with Spell-o-tape.

"C'mon, Salem, party time" Dawn cheered softly.

Whistling a soft, jaunty tune, she left the room and bounded down the stairs with Harry's present cradled in one arm and her cat in the other.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his naturally messy black hair and fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. He put them on and blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes. Ron's bed was empty, and the sheets rumpled. Harry's watch (which had been magically fixed by Mrs. Weasley) read 9:00 am – funny, usually he woke up earlier than that. Especially being in the Weasley's house and all – there was all the more reason to stay awake in case you missed something. Unlike back in Privet Drive where he liked to sleep in to avoid facing his 'family'.

Harry reasoned that it was because he'd been playing chess half the night with Ron, Hermione and Dawn and drinking – what had he been drinking? It had a fizzy sort of spring to it and if he took too big a drag of it he'd get sleepy… drugged! Someone had drugged his drink! Probably a light sleeping draught!

Harry changed quickly and ran his fingers once more through his hair, not bothering with a comb. Always looked like he hadn't combed it anyway. He slipped his wand up the sleeve of his jumper and made his way out the door.

A thought suddenly came to him – what if all the drinks had been drugged? What if they'd all been magically made to sleep and something terrible had happened…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry jumped, startled as assorted Filibusters Fire Works exploded and magically enhanced horns and noise makers sounded. Harry blinked – birthday? It came to him. It was _his_ birthday. The week had gone by so fast that he hadn't noticed. And he'd been Sixteen for the past nine hours!

"Aw – I think someone forgot they were a year older" Willow teased.

"Poor, Harry, we didn't know your memory was so bad" Fred sniffed.

"Yeah we would have got you a remembrall had we known" George added.

"That's enough you two" Mrs. Weasley chided, while everyone laughed, Harry included, "Happy Birthday, Harry dear."

The party was now underway. Harry had been so shocked – a delighted sort of shocked though. Especially when he saw that the room was _covered_ with decorations which included '_Brentons Unbreakable Ballons_'(that wouldn't pop no matter how hard you prodded them – they'd just float around for days). But there was still a series of banging because apparently the twins had littered the room with their own invention of Random Popping Balloons that were true to their name – they'd pop at the most unexpected moments.

All the Weasleys were there except for Percy (who was still at a fall-out with his family). Ron, Hermione and Dawn were sending colorful sparks from their wands that brightened the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY' banner that was obviously Hermiones work because of the Quidditch Ball sketches that zoomed across cloth. And Willow was floating a stack of presents over to him.

"Those are for me?" Harry asked faintly.

"No, Potter, they're for your owl" Bill joked, "we thought she deserved something nice."

Harry was about to retort when the best birthday present of all came through the fire.

"Sirius!" Harry cried gleefully, flinging his arms around his godfather.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" Sirius chortled, giving his rare smile.

Through the fire followed a dark haired girl, a man with scruffy brown hair with glasses, Spike and Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" several voices exclaimed at once.

"Never knew I was so popular" Lupin chuckled in his slow, slightly out of place way, "Happy Birthday, Harry" the werewolf nodded to him.

Spike brushed off his leather Duster muttering in disgust – "Fire. I hate fireplaces. Magical or not. Ever heard of a Vampire willingly going through flames? But _no-_one listens to me."

Those that had come in with him, ignored the vampire pointedly.

"Harry, I want you to meet someone" Sirius said, "This is Faith" he said indicating the dark-haired, black clad young woman, "She's my daughter."

There was a pregnant pause. No one spoke for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Willow asked.

"Daughter – and you're Harry's godfather right?" Dawn babbled.

"_YOU_ are in _BIG_ trouble," Willow said, shooting a look at Spike, "See _this_ is something that could have been brought to my attention during that little talk we had."

"And ruin the surprise?" Spike grinned evilly.

"And _you_ are no better" Mrs. Weasley looked at Lupin accusingly, who shrugged apologetically.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning" Mr. Weasley suggested gently.

* * *

An hour later – after everything was explained – the group was back to their former partying mood. As promised, Harry's birthday cake was even taller than _he_ was. He couldn't even see over the top of it.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I couldn't remember what flavor you like so I made one layer chocolate, one vanilla, one sponge, one angels food, one devils food…"

There were about six other flavors.

Funnily enough though, perched atop the multicolored, multi-flavored icing was a little figurine of Harry himself. It carried a racing broom in one hand and waved enthusiastically. The figure was perched between two candles – a number '1' on the left, and on the right was a number '6'.

After a large helping of cake (and ice cream in assorted flavors), they all stepped up one by one to give Harry his birthday presents.

Harry was touched. He was used to only a few small gifts and cards from his closest friends (which he cherished, of course), but this…? The presents were all from the heart, Harry had never seen so many presents for him at one time (including Christmas).

Hermione had given Harry a stationary set which included a thick roll of parchments, a Self-Correcting Quill and a bottle of Erasable Ink. The Quill made sure you never had any spelling mistakes, and if you ever wanted to erase a sentence or paragraph from a parchment, all you had to do was brush it with the feathered part of the quill and the ink would disappear.

Ron's present spoke volumes to Harry. It was just a box of random Quidditch stuff, it included two books ('Quidditch Captains of the Twentieth Century' and '1001 Quidditch Plays') along with a small '_Quick Potions Kit_' for all sorts of different injuries, and a special Quidditch shirt made of a surprisingly light, thing material, that Harry could wear under his uniform and it would always ensure that the wearer didn't get too cold or hot while flying depending on the weather.

But it was clear to Harry when he met his best friends eyes that Ron was silently telling him that he was okay with the fact that Harry would be the new Quidditch Captain – since it was only the two of them on the team, and generally the player that had been on the team the longest (or the one handpicked by the last leader) was next in line for Captain.

Harry didn't know how Ron could afford a gift like this – but since Fred and George were so successful, they were probably pumping Galleons into the family vault.

Harry was surprised that Dawn had gotten him a present, since they hadn't known each other long at all. But sometimes Harry felt as if he'd known Dawn as long as he'd known Ron and Hermione. He had loved the handmade wrapping paper on Dawns gift, even better was his very own Snitch that had his name engraved into it – "For personal practice" she'd said. Not to mention the red fingerless Quidditch gloves that came halfway to his elbow, and served as wrist guards as well. They were specially made for Seekers as they were very light and had something called 'extra grip' which Dawn confessed she didn't know _what_ it meant – Harry didn't either. They also had a little gold Snitch embroidered into each of them.

Surprisingly, Willow had given him a present as well. It was a book called '_All About Aurors: 12,000 Assorted Spells_'. He'd mentioned his ambitions to become an Auror – Willow obviously took it to heart. Harry thanked her for the thoughtful gift, and promised to try the spells as soon as he got to Hogwarts where he was allowed to use magic (he also promised not to blow up the school with any of the spells me might learn).

Fred and George's presents had been a large bag of assorted sweets and prank items. Even his very own Skiving Snack-box (to which Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins over). Fred and George told Harry he deserved to get out of one or two potions lesson (At this point Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the twins couldn't talk for the next half hour).

Harry could tell that Ginny had put her mind into getting him a gift that he could really use. And she knew how worried he got when Hedwig went on long journeys to deliver mail. So Ginny had given him an '_Owl Finder_', it was a red Owl Collar and a large map of the world that could increase the scale to zoom down on certain areas. Much like the Marauders Map, a red dot would indicate where the owl was at all times, even when it was moving, so Harry could see where she was on long trips. Harry loved it and was grateful Ginny was so observant of his worry.

Bill and Charlie's presents had been simple and from the heart. From Bill it was a gold, good-luck lion pin that would fasten on his cloak buckle and even roared realistically.

Charlie had given him a medium sized, plush-toy Dragon (a Hungarian Horntail that no doubt he thought would amuse him), it even breathed fire (that wouldn't burn anything and wasn't at all hot), roared, flapped its wings and occasionally flew a few feet of the ground.

Lupin had given Harry a stack of pictures that he'd found in his attic, they were of Harry's parents, as well as of Sirius, Remus himself and Wesley, Arion and Valandra at Hogwarts. If Pettigrew had been the pictures he'd probably been magicked out – or perhaps he'd been the one taking the pictures.

The werewolf had also given Harry a long, thin box that was labeled '_Sense Enhancers_' – in it contained six bottles of differently colored liquid. According to Lupin, one drop of any of the potions and his sight, hearing, taste, touch or smell could become sharpened by a hundred times. The last bottle of clear liquid was an antidote.

It was Sirius' present that Harry loved most of all though. It was a new knife that could open any door (exactly like the one he'd melted the year before when looking for Sirius), and a small, scruffy book with a worn leather cover and assorted handwriting on the pages. On the front was a faded name '_The Marauders Handbook – written by Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_'. Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius when she saw the title.

"It _says_ Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" Wesley protested, "But myself, Arion and Valandra contributed to that I'll have you know."

"Bloody hell - we paid tribute to you on the inside of the front cover!" Sirius argued.

"What they've also neglected to mention is that you're supposed to add your own bits and pieces of advice onto that" Lupin added, flipping the book open to the back, the pages were old but blank, "There's plenty of space for you to add your words of wisdom for the next person this book will belong to."

"Then you add your name on the inside of the front cover" Wesley added, "I still say we should have gotten more credit on the cover itself – just because we didn't have cute little codenames" he sneered jokingly at Sirius.

"Now, now, you had a code name – several in fact – 'Wimp', 'Ponce', 'Pansy', let's not forget everyone's favorite 'Wussley'…"

Faith snickered and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Don't even get me started on what the rest of us sometimes called you, Black. You Four called yourself 'Marauders' – Hah– they got caught for half the stuff they did. I on the other hand did as much stuff as them and almost always got away with it – so tell me who's the _real_ Marauder?" Wes smirked.

Lupin smirked "Maybe you got away with in on account of the fact that you didn't break any school rules…"

Dawn slipped a sideways glance in Faith's direction, as Wesley, Lupin and Sirius started bickering playfully. And Harry and the others watched with considerable amounts of amusement.

"Are they always like this?" Dawn asked the Slayer.

"For as long as I've known them?" Faith sighed, "Every single day."

* * *

Through to the afternoon there was more talking, joking laughing and eating (there was still plenty of cake left). Dawn had accidentally spilled a goblet of pumpkin juice on her skirt and rushed up to her room to change.

She'd come back down, now wearing pants, now with a broom in hand.

"It came, it came, it came!" she shouted excitedly, almost tripping over the last stair.

"What did?" Hermione asked.

"My new racing broom – ordered it yesterday!" Dawn grinned.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's test it!" Ron of course.

In a matter of seconds, the Weasley children and Harry were out the door.

* * *

"It's a pretty good model" Ron approved, "I mean look at it."

They all started at the brand new _Nimbus 3000_. Dawn even tried to buy a _Firebolt_ for herself. Sure the thing rode like a dream, but she didn't even want to know how much gold it would cost her. So shed settled for the new _Nimbus _Model. Apparently the second best broom after the _Firebolt_. It was pretty too. The _Nimbus 2000_ had been a light brown, the _Nimbus 2001_ black, but the _Nimbus 3000_ was white (and of course with '_Nimbus 3000_' in shiny blue lettering on the side).

"What happened to all the models after the _Nimbus 2001_?" Hermione asked.

"Probably flunked in production" Ginny shrugged, "Best guess – they were trying to compete with the _Firebolt_."

"They haven't succeeded though" Harry grinned, readjusting his grip on his broom.

"Maybe, Birthday-boy" Dawn said, "But Ten Sickles says that my team against your team, we win."

"You're on!" Harry said, "Quidditch Match everyone, Ron, you're on my team."

"Ginny, on mine" Dawn grinned.

"We'll pound them into dust" Ginny grinned.

"You'll have to catch us first" Ron shot back.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"I'll referee" Hermione volunteered quickly.

"You still got us!" Charlie exclaimed.

Five minutes later Fred and George had joined Harry's Team and Bill and Charlie were on Dawns.

"We're still missing players" Dawn said, as they now had only four on each team.

"We could only have one Beater and two Chasers and everyone would allowed to protect the goals," Ron suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that?" a voice demanded, it was Lupin, Sirius in dog form was at his heels.

Behind them followed Faith, Wesley, Spike and Willow.

"Is this place hidden well enough?" Wesley asked, looking around the clearing that was fringed by very tall trees.

"It is so muggles won't stumble in on it" Bill explained.

Sirius changed back, "Now you have six extra players…"

"Five extra players" Willow piped up.

"Six extra players" the other five said as one, Willow scowled.

"Now you have seven for each team" Spike grinned.

"Brooms?" Charlie asked.

"Covered" Lupin grinned, waving his wand. A small stack of brooms suddenly appeared.

"Where did those come from?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Who cares? They're brooms" Ron grinned.

"Relax, Hermione, they're all from the Manor" Sirius assured her, "Old family brooms – one of my cousins was big on broom making. He died before his model could hit the market."

"I hope he didn't die from falling off" Faith put in.

"He didn't – they're pretty good brooms" Sirius assured her.

"For your sake, they'd better be."

* * *

Ten minutes later, everything was sorted. Faith, Willow and Lupin had joined Dawn's Team. Sirius, Spike and Wesley had joined Harry's.

Dawn had bet Harry five extra sickles that they'd still win even with Willow ("Gee, I feel so loved" Willow had said sarcastically).

The general thought was that Dawn's team was at a disadvantage. After all, no one had known what Lupin was like on a broom, Faith had admitted to never having flown before and Willow… well, you get the picture.

Harry's team had Wesley (who'd been a Seeker for the Ravenclaw team from his second year to his seventh – his skinny build had aided him greatly), Sirius (best friend to Hogwarts Quidditch Legend James Potter) and Spike (who'd been a Chaser for HufflePuff a hundred and fifty something odd years ago).

Alright – she could do this. Birthday-boy or not, Harry Potter was going down.

"OK – Charlie, Ron told me you were a Seeker at Hogwarts. You any good?"

"One of the best" Charlie said, puffing up his chest proudly.

Bill elbowed him, ruining his dignity, "Not that he's bragging or anything."

"Well then you can be Seeker – I'm guessing you'll be against famous Mr. Potter over there" Dawn winked suddenly "So show now mercy, okay?"

Charlie grinned, "Ohhhh, she's got an evil streak. I think I'm gonna like this."

"Alright – we need some strong arms up front" Dawn announced, "Faith…"

"I've never flown…"

"I know, but you've got good reflexes. I'd have you as a Beater, but I don't want to kill anyone."

"Good point."

"You know the rules right."

"Only what I've heard – Wes explained everything a few days ago," Faith admitted.

"Good – you can be Lead Chaser. Professor Lupin, how are your flying skills?" Dawn asked turning to the werewolf.

"I'm no James Potter, but I do alright" he smiled raggedly.

"And Werewolf reflexes will help" Dawn nodded, "You're Second Chaser." Dawn turned to Bill and looked him up and down.

"Bill, you can be Third Chaser – all those years as a curse-breaker must have done something for your muscles, right?"

"Should have done" Bill agreed, "Count me in."

"Alright, Gin, you and I are beaters. I've seen what a mean arm you have."

"Ginny? A mean arm? Really?" Bill asked, surprised.

"Her?" Faith asked, sizing the youngest Weasley up.

"Strong things come in small packages" Ginny smirked, "Or have you forgotten, my dear brother of mine, when I gave you that black eye for stealing my doll?"

"Well it _was _and accident when you threw that book _and _you were only three…" Charlie stepped back smiling at the incredulous look Ginny gave him, "Beater material" he assured her.

"Willow, I'm assigning you as Keeper" Dawn told the nervous Wiccan.

"You dug yourself deep allowing me on the team, Dawnie, you know with my non-skills on a broom and all."

"You won't have to do anything" Dawn assured her, "I made the Chasers of our team the stronger ones – hopefully they'll block the ball before it can get to you – kay?"

"So that's your plan – clever" Lupin grinned.

"Captain material" Bill admitted.

"Alight – birthday-boy with them or not, they're going down! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

"They have a plan, I'm sure of it. But don't worry – we've got better players. I think."

"We do!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Alright – well this wont be too hard. Fred and George – Beaters – your area of expertise."

"And we do it so well" George grinned.

"There will be several broken bones after this" Fred vowed.

"Nothing mum can't fix herself though" George added.

"S'long as you don't land anyone in St Mungo's, I'm happy" Wes grinned.

"Now where's the fun in that, Watcher?" Spike demanded.

"Professors Winters and Pryce – Chasers. Sirius, you can join them," Harry announced.

The three men nodded.

"Ron, your usual position."

"Keeper, at your service."

"Which leaves, Harry as Seeker" Wesley nodded thoughtfully, "James' son – if you got even half his talent then those guys are in for a nasty defeat. You'll show them a thing or two, won't you, Potter?"

"Make James proud, Harry" Sirius said solemnly.

"Don't worry, I plan to."

* * *

"BROOMS IN THE AIR!" Hermione ordered.

Everyone kicked off. Hermione mounted her own broom (Georges old one – most of the players were ridding the brooms Lupin conjured) and flicked the latch on the Weasleys family Quidditch Trunk. A pair of Battered Bludgers, and Harry's new Snitch (from Dawn) rose from the trunk. Hermione grabbed the tattered Quaffle, and tossed it up, blowing the whistle Lupin had also conjured for her.

Faith – a surprisingly smooth flyer – grabbed the Quaffle first.

"I'll take that," Wes announced, snatching the Quaffle from her hands.

Faith hadn't been prepared, so her grip hadn't been that strong. Wesley whizzed passed her. Oh it was on now!

Faith doubled back, speeding after Wesley, she knocked the Quaffle from under his arm.

"Thanks!" She smirked, flew a bit and tossed it towards Lupin.

"Sorry, Moony, old boy" Sirius called, intercepting before Remus could get it, "OOOFFF!"

A Bludger plowed into his stomach. The Quaffle slipped from his hands and was snatched by Spike.

"Sorry bout that, Sirius!" Fred said apologetically, flying by, beaters bat swinging as he chased after the Bludger.

Charlie tailed Harry, without looking too obvious. Chances were, Harry'd see the Snitch before _he_ did so it would be better to keep a close watch on the younger Seeker.

Harry grinned, tugging on his new wrist-guards when he realized that Charlie was tailing him. He'd often wondered who was the better player between the two of them. Most of the teachers had said that Harry was as good as Charlie Weasley, now was the time to find out who was better.

Dawn swung her bat with a loud _CRACK_ as it collided with a Bludger, sending it reeling towards Ginny who whacked it towards Ron, who ducked while Faith scored. Dawn glanced at Willow out of the corner of her eye. The redhead was clutching her broom as if it was her lifeline. She was freaking out – and Dawn noticed that the broom jerked at odd moments, probably because Willow was so nervous that she was gripping it too tightly, and was loosing control. Dawn prayed that she could at least stay on her broom.

"Going to have to do better than that, Padfoot!" Lupin shot, intercepting the Quaffle as his friend tried to score.

"He might, but I won't have to!" Spike said, grabbing the Quaffle from the Werewolfs' grip.

"SPIKE, HEADS UP!" Wesley yelled.

Dawn had whacked a Bludger that was hurling towards Spike's head. Vamp reflexes kicking in, Spike ducked, the angry ball skimming the top of his head.

"Mine!" Faith announced, grabbing the Quaffle from Spike and passing it to Bill, "Never put a Vamp against a Slayer."

Faith deliberately caught Wesley's eye and smirked at him.

"That's it" Wes scowled, "Playtime's over!"

* * *

The Snitch was worth a hundred and fifty points and Harry knew that catching it was the only way they could win now. Ron was a good keeper, but the poor boy couldn't defend himself against a Slayer's strength. Though thanks mostly to Spike, they'd managed to block a lot of the scores – his vampire strength and all.

Harry saw Dawns strategy. He had to admit she was smart. She'd deliberately made Willow Keeper and assembled the strongest players as Chasers so that they could defend the goal hoops and Willow who's flying was abominably bad.

Sirius suddenly scored again. The score was now Dawn's Team two hundred and fifty points to Harry's Teams' one hundred. Harry knew that they probably would have scored more if it hadn't been for those damn Slayer and Werewolf reflexes – not to mention that Bill, being a curse-breaker, made a living by raiding pyramids – which usually meant he had to make his way through booby traps, giving him good instincts and reflexes.

Sirius was a smooth flyer (it apparently ran in the family, because Faith was too), but even he couldn't dodge all three Chasers of the other team – he'd managed to score several goals though. And although Spike had vamp reflexes, he couldn't take on all opposing Chasers at once either. Neither could Wesley (who was well built himself with the muscles that came from fighting demons), but he was more experienced as a Seeker.

Harry didn't think that he himself would be a very good Chaser – or Beater for that matter – Harry admitted to himself that he simply didn't have the build for either position.

Suddenly, he saw it. The Snitch. Hovering right beside Hermione's head. Harry dived. Charlie saw him and did too. Hermione shot away quickly, to avoid colliding with the two Seekers.

Charlie was closer to the Snitch, but Harry was faster. Closing in on him, now they were neck to neck. Just a bit further. Harry's hand closed around the Snitch and seconds later Hermione blew the whistle.

* * *

Everyone had landed, all of them had worked up a sweat, and had started trudging back to the house. Harry and Dawn called off the bet – it had been a tie, fair and square. And the best prize Harry received was when Wesley commented on how Harry flew remarkably like James (he'd definitely inherited some of his fathers talent).

"You really do have an evil streak, don't you, Bit" Spike said, recalling the number of times during the game that Dawn had sent the bludger this way.

"Like I said, been hangin' 'round you too long" Dawn joked.

"And you aim for the face" Spike shook his head in defeat.

"Best place to aim for" Dawn smirked.

"But _why_ the bloody _nose_?" Spike demanded, "You and your sister are the same, you know that?"

"We're both witty, intelligent and attractive?" Dawn suggested.

"No, you both enjoy causing me serious pain."

Dawn shrugged, "It's what gets me through the day."

* * *

It was very late, but Harry just couldn't bring himself to sleep. It might have been the sweets, or the exciting Quidditch game, or everyone just being there for his birthday. Not to mention the presents were wonderful as well.

Ron was exhausted, his snores audible no matter how soft. Pigwidgeon was mercifully asleep for once. The little ball of fluff was emitting a high-pitched hooting noise while he slept – the owls' equivalent to either breathing or snorting, Harry wasn't sure which.

Hedwig, however, was awake and was looking very stunning in that new red Owl Collar that had been part of the 'Owl Finder' set that had been Ginny's present to Harry.

Harry grinned to think of all the new people he'd met that day. Although Sirius wasn't technically even related to Harry, he still considered his Godfather as family. That meant that Faith was family too. Harry liked her, for her brash comments and calm attitude. And she was a Slayer! How cool was that!?!

He chuckled, remembering when Bill had flirted with Faith a bit and she'd brushed him off non-too-subtly. It brought laughs from everyone within hearing range – including Bill himself. Harry could tell that both of them had been joking, though, he was sure Bill was still very much into Fleur Delacour – the French witch that had taken part in the Triwizard Tournament, competing against Harry.

Harry himself had been in deep conversation for most of the night with Sirius, Remus and Wesley who told him stories as he went through the pictures that Lupin had given him. The three men had retold most of their Hogwarts years. Harry enjoyed listening to all their pranks and practical jokes the group had pulled and of Sirius' constant flirtations with almost ever girl in their year (and a lot of rejections following that). There was one story of Remus 'accidentally' cursing Snape in third year to make him sprout hair all over his body (a little out of character for Remus, Harry thought, but his younger brother had dared him to). Ron, Hermione and Faith had cracked up upon hearing of the number of different ways Wesley and Valandra flirted with each other just to piss Arion off (and it worked). But the stories Harry liked best were those of James Potters attempts to impress Lily Evans – it had made Harry feel like he'd been more in touch with his parents than ever.

A little later, Harry and Hermione had started talking to Spike – the vampire was surprisingly a good conversationalist and enjoyed retelling stories of his times traveling Europe (preferring to leave his Hogwarts and Human past behind).

Ron had managed to talk to Wesley himself, the youngest male Weasley was very interested in the knowledge Wesley possessed of the Council and he'd even expressed his desire to become a Watcher himself. Which had surprised everyone except Hermione, who claimed that she'd formed a well educated guess a while ago.

Harry grinned at the memories of that day and sighed contentedly, flopping back down on his bed. Perfect end to a perfect day. '_Yep, best birthday ever_'

* * *

**Well – I know the Quidditch match was kinda disappointing. I know I could have gone into more detail. But I've only ever written one Quidditch match that I was comfortable with. Sometimes when I'm rushing it, Quidditch doesn't flow. I was really trying to get this chapter up though.**

**But I have a plan – I'm going to start writing Quiddich matches a few chapters in advance. Easier for me and more details.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little too light and fluffy (but don't worry – darker stuff to come when they all get to Hogwarts – a couple of chaps away).**


	7. OWLs and Others

**Alright - I spose many of you are wondering why the hell you are back to the same chapter. Simple really - I had a couple of corrections. Special thanks to one reviewer who pointed out my little mistake with Harry's owls - he had 8 out of 9.**

**By the by, I forgot WICCAN - how stupid am I. And it's one of the cool subjects too - musta been half asleep when I wrote it. I _knew_ there was something missing. Sorry.**

**WOW!! Only chapter seven and I'm already 100 pages in. Go team me!**

**I'm glad many of you enjoyed the Quidditch match and didn't mind the little extra fluffyness in that chapter. My favorite part was thinking up all the pressies!!! Heh heh!**

**To answer a comment from a couple of chapters before - Yes I know somethings may seem a bit OOC for Wesley (i.e. the "Sod off" remark). Sorry, I guess I've just been reading more fics featuring Wes and a lot of them has Wes as the kick-ass character he is – I just get caught up sometimes (besides he just so HOT now!!! – Ah, I think I'm gonna swoon – ok I'm done).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**OWLs and Others**

Draco lay awake in bed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

'_23, 24, 25, 26…_' Draco counted in his mind. He was never one for imagination, so counting sheep was out of the question. He settled for something more real – such as counting the cracks embedded in the plaster above his head. But it wasn't working!

Draco glanced at the clock on his bedside table 3:02 a.m. – two minutes later than when he last checked it. Time sure dragged when you couldn't sleep.

With a ragged sigh Draco snapped his fingers and the room brightened with lights from an unknown source – magic of course, though he'd never really put much thought into where the light came from specifically. He then fumbled for the book on his bedside table '_The Slayer Chronicles: Josephina Winters_'. The series of Slayer History was written by an ex-watcher named Silenus Athers. He was fired from the council for his radical opinions, and his constant battle with the Council to change the system so that Slayers and Watchers were not constantly bound by the rule of the Council.

Rumor had it that Athers had made copies of all Watchers diaries (something that was strictly forbidden), and using these, among other historical books (which sometimes included the diaries of the Slayers themselves if they kept them) was able to write a long and detailed biography of each Slayer.

Draco had read about thirty books of the series already. He had three absolute favorite Slayers so far (in no particular order).

One was Terina Aljamma (an Egyptian Slayer in the early 1800's) her Watcher had been Neleus Hexton who was considered one of the best Watchers of all time and even had attended Hogwarts, Slytherin House. Terina had lived longer than most Slayers under Hextons' watch.

Another was the Greek Slayer, Atalanta Florinus (her first name was that of a wild girl in Greek mythology). She and her watcher Damian Smith (a muggle) had fought with their heads, as opposed to pure strength, and in doing so had obliterated an entire army of Brakken Demons by making a canyon collapse.

Draco supposed that maybe his favorite (though he didn't like to put them in order) was Akimi Domiro, a Japanese Slayer from the late 12th Century. Her father had been a samurai and she was educated in such arts. She used her Samurai skill (and her Katana – a Japanese sword) to fight, she was one of the longest living Slayers in history. Unlike many Slayers, she never was emotionally attached to any of her Watchers as they'd never had time to form any sort of bond. She'd had five Watchers in all (all male, since it was still an age of male dominance) and they'd all died horrible, gruesome deaths.

Draco flipped through to the page he'd marked with a black strip of cloth – unlike his peers he refused to dog-ear the pages of any book. He used to, until he came to Hogwarts, where Madame Pince, the Librarian, tended to hex the books so they would do painful things to the reader if they creased the pages, or absently drew on said book. He'd developed a new respect for keeping his books neat, after being beaten fiercely on the head with a rather thick copy of '_The Differences of Demons_', after he'd dog-eared one of the pages.

The thick volume of '_The Slayer Chronicles_' he was reading now was fascinating; he might even call it one of his favorites when he was done. It was one of the later Slayers. Set around the time of the Scourge of Europe in the 1800. This English Slayer by the name of Josephina Winters had fallen in love with her Watcher, Drayvelon Reed. Or rather, _he _had fallen in love with _her_.

Though Draco wasn't usually one for soppy romances, the story intrigued him. And it wasn't all romance. It turned out that Josephina had a rather interesting family, one member of which she almost ended up killing because he was a vampire.

Draco turned the page and almost dropped the book. There was a non-moving sketch of the Slayer. Sharp features, long hair falling about her shoulders in ringlets, and strong determination in those soul-filled eyes. She looked remarkably like the Slayer Draco had met when he was little – the one who'd saved him – the one who'd gotten him interested in Demonology in the first place.

But it couldn't be – the text specifically said that she'd died by the hands of Angelus. One of the four vampires that made up the 'Scourge'. Besides, the one who'd saved him had an American accent. Though if this picture was accurately drawn, they could have been twins.

Draco was about to mull over this some more, when a large owl flew through the open window of his bedroom. His Hogwarts letters – excellent!

The envelope was much thicker than usual, Draco noticed as he opened it and brought out a small slip of paper. His OWLs marks!

_--Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Name: Draconis Ladon Malfoy_

_School: Hogwarts_

_House: Slytherin_

_Subjects__ – Marks_

_Astronomy – E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E_

_Charms – E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – E_

_Herbology – O_

_History of Magic – A_

_Potions – O_

_Study of Ancient Runes, The – A_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Arithmancy – P_

_Total Number of OWLs: 9_

_Marking Scheme__ –_

_(O) Outstanding_

_(E) Exceeds Expectations_

_(A) Acceptable_

_(P) Poor_

_(D) Dreadful--_

Draco smiled in satisfaction, nine OWLs of out the ten subjects he took was pretty good – 3 O's and 4 E's were good – and A's were a pass at least. Draco frowned slightly at his abysmally bad Arithmancy Mark – of course he always stunk at the subject so his hopes hadn't been very high.

He'd planned on dropping the subject anyway – Nine OWLs was enough to get a fairly decent job. Though if Draco was true to himself he didn't know what he really wanted to do with his life quite yet.

Draco pushed the paper aside and dug out his Hogwarts Letter.

_--Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You will now be entering your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As this will be the year that the subjects you take will affect your career path, please find the enclosed Subject List to be submitted by no later than July 31st. A minimum of Nine subjects is required. Booklists will be arranged accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress--_

At this Draco noticed the other folded piece of parchment, it seemed quite long. He unfolded it only to find it was blank! Blank except for one question '_Do you know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?_'

Snape had asked him the same question in his Career Meeting a few months ago. Of course Draco couldn't go on telling one of Voldemorts most trusted minions (Draco's Godfather or not – yes he was his godfather, not that many knew it) that he was interested in Demonology and wanted to do _anything_ but follow in his father footsteps – _any_ of them. So the young Malfoy had feigned interest in joining the Ministry. He wasn't sure what department – he explained – but something that would hopefully lead to the Minister of Magic one day.

Snape's lip had curled in a half-sneer – Draco interpreted that as a look of approval. He could almost _see_ what was going on in the Potion Master's head. '_Yes – well done, Draco. Going to be like your father? Good man. And you're also going to join us Death Eaters. Wonderful. Your father's son indeed._'

The memory left a bitter taste in Draco's mouth. Instead he concentrated on the question written on the page.

'_Do you know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?_' Under that were two little check-boxes. One with '_Yes_' the other '_No_'.

Draco got up from his bed, clutching the paper in his hand and making his way to the expensive oak desk, where he sat down on the plush, velvet chair in front of it. Grabbing a bottle of ink and dipping a perfect Eagle-Feathered Quill into it, he spread out the page.

"No" Draco said aloud, ticking the selected box.

As soon as he'd chosen, another question appeared on the long piece of parchment directly under the long one.

'_What are you interested in? (please note, does not have to be related to a school subject)_'

Draco thought – should he lie, or should he tell the truth? Would Snape see this? Would anyone be suspicious?

Something snapped inside Draco. Who the f cared! Bugger Voldemort – Damn the world all to hell! His father was in prison. He'd do things his own way from now on!

Dipping his Quill which had dried while he was thinking back into the ink bottle, he scribbled one word excitedly – '_Demonology_'.

Hardly daring to breathe, he waited for the next words to finish appearing.

'_Suggested Career Paths:_'

Under that was a list of about fifteen different jobs. Draco scanned the list of things to become. A Watcher seemed to be one of the most appealing – though Draco decided long ago that he didn't want to be in charge of a Slayer. How long could he keep one of those alive? He didn't want to responsibility – and what if he'd gotten attached to her. He'd learned earlier in life that you'd never have to bear the pain of loosing something that you didn't have in the first place.

Demonologist? There were many ways to go with that. Some of those in that field just wrote books about demons – _boring_ – he was never going to get any field experience that way. He'd promised himself long ago that he'd never get a desk job.

There was the option of _teaching_ Demonology – but that was sort of a desk job, and whom would he be teaching it too? Future Watchers he supposed or something like that.

There were things more interesting; like Demonologists who traveled the world, discovering new demon species, and _then_ writing them. Not appealing, but at least he'd get some fieldwork.

Curse-breaker? How'd that get there? Draco supposed that many of them would have faced a demon or two on the job.

Suddenly Draco's quill hovered over a certain job '_Demon Hunter_' now that was intriguing. Sort of like being a Watcher except he didn't have to train any Slayers and that he'd actually be able to fight all by himself.

Draco didn't know much about Demon Hunters – except that most of them usually worked for themselves. Sometimes they did it for money – like people would hire them to get rid of a demon or if a demon had a price on his-its'- head, they'd bag it and claim the reward.

Yes, Demon Hunter had certain merit. But what if that didn't work…? Draco contemplated and circled '_Demon Hunter_', '_Watcher_', and '_Freelance Demonologist_' just to be safe.

The next words that formed on the page were '_Suggested Subjects_'; underneath that was a three-column table; on the left read '_Compulsory Subjects_' in the middle '_Suggested Extras_' and on the right '_Remaining Subjects_'.

Under '_Compulsory Subjects_' was:

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Demon Anthology_

_Demonic History and Mythology_

_Physical Defense_

_Wiccan_

Under '_Suggested Extras_':

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_History of Magic_

_Muggle Studies_

_Potions_

_Study of Ancient Runes, The_

_Transfiguration_

And Under '_Remaining Subjects_':

_Arithmancy_

_Astronomy_

_Divination_

_Herbology_

Draco circled every subject in the 'compulsory' column; obviously he'd have to take all of them. Though he did wonder where Demon Anthology, Demonic History and Mythology, Wiccan and Physical Defense had come from. He'd never heard of any of those subjects in Hogwarts before – or anywhere for that matter. Were they some special courses that only came after Fifth year? Perhaps. Wiccan – that wasn't even a true witchcraft! And what the _hell_ was 'Physical Defense' anyway? Draco shook his head and moved on.

He knew that '_Suggested Extras_' meant that he didn't have to take the subjects if he didn't want to – but it would be a good idea. So he chose Transfiguration, Potions and surprisingly Care of Magical Creatures - he didn't like Hagrid much, but the classes were hardly ever dull – unlike History of Magic, which he refused to take again because he constantly fell asleep.

Draco paused over '_Muggle Studies_', he didn't really like muggles – he wouldn't fancy learning about them either. But what if he had to blend into a crowd of muggles or something? Draco scowled. No, he wouldn't take the subject. After all he _did_ have a reputation to maintain – even if it was his mask at times.

He moved on assuming that 'Remaining Subjects' were just the leftovers that he really didn't have to take. He circled Herbology anyway as he knew that it would be useful to identify certain plants if he was ever in a rough spot. Besides, he was good at it.

At the bottom of the page it said '_Signature Here_'. Draco signed his name and all the ink on the parchment ran together like water creating a blot on the page before sinking into it. Then words formed again, it was like a contract.

--_Name: Draconis Ladon Malfoy_

_Year: 6_

_House: Slytherin_

_Subjects:_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Demon Anthology_

_Demonic History and Mythology_

_Herbology_

_Physical Defense_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Wiccan--_

It had Draco's signature at the bottom. He noticed that it hadn't added his career choice. Suddenly the top part of the long parchment tore off, folded and fitted itself into the empty Hogwarts envelope. Draco blinked more ink began appearing on the remaining half of the long parchment.

_--Draco Malfoy, Sixth Year Booklist:_

_'Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six'_

_'Blocking the Dark'_

_'Scholars Guide to Demonology: An A to Z of Appearance and Behavior'_

_'Historical Demons and Common Misconceptions'_

_'Advanced Potions'_

_'Advanced Transfiguration'_

_'One With Nature: Spells for the Wandless'--_

There were no books for Physical Defense and for Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology Draco expected them to be using their books from the previous year (i.e. Monster Book of Monsters and 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi).

Draco laughed when he saw '_Scholars Guide to Demonology_' and glanced at a copy of the book already on his shelf. Though it had been the first Demonology book he'd ever bought himself, it still looked almost new, except maybe the pages were a little worn from his constant turnings. And it was very thick as to include pictures and thorough descriptions of over five thousand demon species. Compared to a lot of the books Draco read, that one was one of his favorites as it was the most informative. The Professor teaching Demon Anthology must really know his stuff.

As Draco handed the envelope with his Subject List to the Hogwarts Owl he made a decision to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible to get all his stuff – perhaps he'd stay in the leaky cauldron for the rest of the summer – instead of in this godforsaken house. He watched the owl disappear into the night and when he could no longer see it when back to the book he'd been reading. Yeah, he thought to himself, anything was better than staying here.

* * *

As expected, the Hogwarts Owls came a couple of days after Harry's birthday. 

"Here you go, Harry" Willow said passing him a thick Hogwarts envelope over breakfast, "mail just came."

Ron, Hermione and Dawn all opened there's eagerly. As did Ginny who would be taking her OWLs this year.

Hermione suddenly _squealed_ with joy.

"I got straight 'O's!" she shrieked waving her parchment in the air with a grin.

Ron smirked, "Bloody figures… ow! 'Mione, could you stop that?! You've been beating on me all summer!"

"Whaddyagonnado? Sue me?" Hermione snorted.

Dawn read through her letter, "They want me taking Sixth year classes, but they also want to test me on my OWLs this year with the Fifth years. Where's the logic in _that_!? It's impossible to learn five years of magic in one year _and_ with me also taking Sixth year classes."

"It's alright Dawnie – you've got the best study partner here" Willow admonished.

"Oh yeah, who?" Dawn smirked, knowing the answers already.

"Duh – she's sitting right next to you" Willow said, waving her spoon like a wand at Hermione, "and I'll help you memorize stuff – since I know diddly-squat about wand magic."

"I can help you with some subjects" Hermione admitted, "But even though I got straight 'O's there are some things that I'd be no good at teaching. Harry here could probably teach you more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than I could."

"I'd be happy to help" Harry nodded, with a warm smile that made Dawn grin back just on principle.

"Thanks, Harry…"

"What am _I_, chopped liver?" Ron demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron can help you fake Divination if you decide to take it" Hermione laughed, "He's quite gifted at that."

"Oh I feel so loved" Ron scowled, "But seriously, if you ever need a hand in any of your subjects I can help too when 'Miones busy. And she's _always_ busy. HAH!"

Ron ducked Hermione's swing.

"Hah hah! Too slow!" Ron grinned triumphantly "OW!"

"Hah hah! Too smug!" Hermione said, when she'd hit his other arm.

Harry shook his head – those two had been playfully beating each other up all summer. Bit annoying really. The boy who lived turned his attention to his OWLs.

_--Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_School: Hogwarts_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Subjects__ – Marks_

_Astronomy – E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms – E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Herbology – E_

_History of Magic – A_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Divination – P_

_Total Number of OWLs: 8_

Harry grinned – he'd passed all his subjects. Eight out of Nine OWLs was pretty good. How the _hell_ had he gotten an 'O' in Potions!?! Maybe it was because Snape hadn't been breathing down his neck when he'd taken the test.

Harry was glad he also went the extra mile for his Transfiguration – it had been his fathers' favorite subject (so he had been told) and was apparently exceedingly good at it (not surprisingly with the whole 'Turning into a Stag' thing and all).

He'd gotten very good on his Charms – although that 'E' must have been more due to his written paper, since he'd fumbled one of the Charms during his practical examination. But he'd fixed it himself which probably accounted for something as well.

Harry wasn't really disappointed with his Divination mark – he'd been expecting it. And what was he supposed to do with Divination in future? He wasn't taking it this year, that was for sure. At least Hagrid would be proud of his Care of Magical Creatures mark.

"How'd you do, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Better than expected" Ron admitted, "Divination's in the dustbin where it belongs – at least I won't have to take it this year. I messed up my charms a bit, but still passed. I did good in Transfiguration too – got an E. Passed all my subjects 'cept Divination, of course."

"Eight OWLs, Ronald, I am so proud of you" Mrs. Weasley said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mum!" Ron protested, glad that no one was at the table but Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dawn and Willow – the rest had gone to work early.

"Hey, guys, look at this" Hermione said, waving a rather long bit of parchment that came from the envelope.

"Oh, those would be your Subject Lists" Mrs. Weasley said, flicking her wand at the dirty dishes, "I remember when I got mine. Frightfully difficult when I didn't know where I was going in life – but you three should fill that out upstairs, you'll need your quills."

"Maybe I'll do it later" Ron muttered, going red around the ears a little "I was going to talk to Professor Pryce today – he said he'd test me."

"Test you?" Dawn asked.

Ron blushed even more, embarrassed "To see if I have the skills to become a Watcher."

"I think that's wonderful, Ron" Willow said proudly, "A Watcher in the family – who woulda thunk?"

Ron's blush deepened – aside from his interest in the profession, Ron also was keen on it because it would give him a chance to extract himself from his brothers shadows. He knew that Hermione had probably caught onto that as had Willow.

"When was he going to test you exactly?" Hermione asked.

"He said to come visit the Manor when I got to picking my subjects and he'd have everything ready" Ron said.

"I vote we all go" Harry said, "I need to ask Sirius and Lupin for some career advice anyway."

"Perhaps I should ask too – well, ask Lupin at least," Hermione corrected herself.

"Sirius is more than capable of offering good career advice" Harry frowned.

"I never said he wasn't" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Alright you two" Willow said, sensing a fight, "maybe you'd better work out when you're going."

Dawn just shrugged, "How bout now?"

* * *

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Faith whispered, swishing and flicking her wand at the pencil she was attempting to levitate. 

It worked! The 2B pencil hovered high above her head, Faith grinned and spun her wand a bit and the pencil followed the pattern in the air. Faith glanced at the copy of '_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_' that was open on her lap, as she was sitting cross-legged on the empty table in the training room. On her shoulder, Bandit, her black Griffin, was curled, watching the pencil with interest.

Suddenly the pencil started flinging everywhere. It hit all four walls, the weapons cabinet, and hit the sword pinned up on the wall the little _zinging_ sound unheard when the sword clattered noisily to the floor. Bandit flared his wings and cawed indignantly, as the pencil continued its zinging.

"Aw, shit!" Faith cursed, moving her head aside quickly as not to be stabbed. The pencil bounced off the farther wall.

"HEY! Watch it!" Wes protested, ducking as the pencil almost poked his eye out, he whipped out his own wand "_Finite Incantium._"

The pencil stopped short.

"You know, there's a reason you're supposed to use feathers," Wes told her.

"None available – and before you say a thing I am _not_ plucking any of Bandits'" Faith retorted, now cradling the black baby griffin in her lap.

Wes almost smiled – a softer side to Faith that hardly anyone ever saw. The Slayer had grown quite attached to her new pet. Wes of course teased her about it at every given opportunity, but in actually thought it was kind of sweet, as the little griffin was inevitably attached to Faith (indeed he snapped at anyone who came to close to Faith, and squawked loudly when Faith argued with someone – apparently agreeing with her). And now the little black griffin was with her everywhere she went (except to Harry's birthday, because Faith hadn't liked the idea of bringing him through the fire).

"Why not?" Wes demanded, "He's got plenty – and I'm sure if that evil little feather duster really likes you, he won't mind parting with a few."

"Shut up, Wes, was a there a reason you came down here, or did you just show up for the soul purpose of pissing me off?"

"Pissing you off is just a delightful bonus, luv" Wes chuckled, "I actually came to sort out Ron's Watcher test and to tell you that we're patrolling tonight."

"Finally!" Faith exclaimed, swinging her legs over the table, causing the griffin to almost tumble down.

"Hasn't that little abomination learned how to fly yet?" Wes inquired.

"He's still a baby, he won't learn to fly for a while yet I don't think – read it in a book – _yes_ I read!" Faith snapped at his amused look.

"I never said that you didn't."

"Yes but you've got that irritating look on your face that tells me what you're thinking."

"Just s'long as its irritating, I'm fine with it" Wes smirked.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"You know, you had that levitating spell basically correct. You might want to work on your concentration. Maybe you're putting a little too much force into your spells – or it could be the wand, Ollivander _said _it was powerful" Wesley put in.

"We're back to this now? Hmmm… well it's the Charms that I'm having problems with. I like transfiguration though, watch" Faith said, with a rare, excited glint her eye that made her seem more like a child.

Faith circled her wand over a small collection of buttons tapped her wand to them, and they instantly turned into a set of gold coins. Not real galleons of course, but they looked real enough.

"I think it's the wand" Faith grinned.

"Or you might have inherited your fathers' talent" Wes suggested, "God knows you've gotten other things from him."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Evil mind, wicked sense of humor, knack for getting in to trouble, love for black leather - not to mention raunchy jokes…"

"And let's not forget picking on _you_" Faith smirked.

"Reminding me that that smirk of yours is _exactly_ the same" Wes told her.

"That's what makes us fun people. C'mon, Wes, at least we _know_ how to have fun. When was the last time you heard a dirty joke – no scratch that. When was the last time you heard one without blushing like a virgin?"

"Quite a while ago, thank you" Wes rolled his eyes, placing a stack of books on the table, "But all that aside, we should concentrate more on getting back into the step of things – like with our patrolling, for example."

"Yeah I'm up for routine" Faith shrugged, then she smirked, throwing him a sly look "It's just like ridding a biker."

Instead of some uncharacteristic blush, Wes smirked slowly and even raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I'm sure it is" He chuckled softly, winking at her before closing the door behind him.

Faith watched him leave, and grinned. Yep – not so uptight anymore after all.

* * *

"Hi, Sirius, bad time?" Harry asked, his godfather, who'd jumped startled, when he'd emerged from the fireplace. 

"Bugger, you could have at least told us you were coming!" Sirius told him, spilling his tea down his robes – his feathers definitely ruffled.

"And ruin the surprise?" Dawn asked, in an uncanny imitation of Spike, as she followed Harry out of the green flames.

"Hah bloody hah."

"Is Professor Lupin expected to show up today?" Hermione asked, appearing in the room.

"Not until later, did you want to talk to him about your subjects this year?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded, "Had a couple of questions, yeah…"

Ron hacked, as he rolled out of the fireplace, "I'm here – is Professor Pryce around."

"Here, Mr. Weasley" Wesley said, appearing in the room, holding a few scrolls and his wand in one hand "We can go into the kitchen" he gestured.

Ron nodded, "I wanted to see if there was any hope for me before I filled in my subject form."

"We'll see then won't we?"

"Nibblet? That you?" Spike asked, appearing a the foot of the stairs without notice – damn vampire stealthyness.

"Yay! Spike, you're gonna help me" Dawn informed him.

"Wassat?"

"With my Subject Form – future occupation and all that crap" Dawn said excitedly, "You can help Harry and Hermione too."

"Wow – getting orders from the Bint – you really are the Slayers sister" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Don't you forget it."

* * *

"Did you bring all the documents?" Wesley asked the young redhead seated nervously on the chair, "Relax, Ronald, this won't hurt and it's not hard if you've got it." 

"It's not having it that I'm worried about" Ron told him – passing him a small roll of scrolls and his Hogwarts letter, "I got Dad to help with some of them."

"Family history – hmm… a few 'Watcher' generations, so it might be safe to say that could have been passed on to you."

"I think it might have been a bit too long ago" Ron confessed.

"It might be" Wes nodded, "And then again it might not be. How good would you say your grades are?"

"Average" Ron admitted, "I don't really flunk completely – but I'm no super genius like Hermione. I'd think she'd have the brain to be a Watcher."

"She might have – but unlike most assume, there's more to being a Watcher than brains. Many think that you also have to be a Prat."

Ron grinned at the joke, "I've got that bit covered then, or so I've been told… repeatedly and on a daily basis."

Wes laughed, his joke having the desired effect of relaxing the kid.

"Alright – now don't worry about academic achievements. It's not all that. Many don't even realize what they have until much much later in life. Even I wasn't always top in my class at Hogwarts."

"You weren't?" Ron asked, surprised. He didn't know why, but he just assumed that Wesley would have been a lot like Hermione.

"No – my Potion skills were non-existent."

"Then we have something in common" Ron smiled raggedly, "If I do have the... skills…to be a Watcher, will I have to take Potions, because Snape won't let me in his class. He doesn't take anything below an 'O' – I got an 'A'."

"Sounds like the slimy git" Wes muttered, Ron grinned, "Don't worry – advanced potions isn't a must, but just as long as you've taken potions before. There might be a time when you need to mix things together."

"That's good."

"Okay – so, I want you to start with some logical thinking."

"Uh oh" Ron gulped.

Wes brought out his wand and tapped the table, twelve, small different colored bottles grew out of the wood.

Wes grinned, "Easy, Mr. Weasley, it's not difficult – here I have twelve potion bottles. Four are poison, two are wine, three are water…"

Ron listened intently to the rest of the instructions – he was supposed to find what bottles contained which liquid and put them all in a specific order. It was similar to the puzzle back in their first year that Hermione had gotten through – Snapes puzzle. Hermione had told him about it and tried to explain – and he sort-of got it.

"Now, your probably wracking your brain – don't. Let the answer come to you. Relax and open your mind."

Ron hadn't a clue what that was supposed to mean, but he cleared his head and closed his eyes sleepily. Suddenly, as if he in a sort of trance, Ron opened his eyes and reached for the bottles. Shifting them every which way, absently. Suddenly his hands stopped working, and Ron snapped out of his little trance.

The young Wesley looked at Wesley who was smiled knowingly.

"Nicely done – now moving on. Take a look at this picture – how many different symbols can you see?"

* * *

"These are pretty good marks, Harry" Sirius approved. 

"Don't look like any grading I've ever seen" Faith commented, looking over her Fathers shoulder.

Everyone jumped, except for Spike, no one had else had noticed her come in.

"Faith, what the _hell_ is _that_!?!" Dawn asked pointing to the little black clump of fur and feathers that was perched majestically on Faith's shoulder.

"Oh, this is Bandit" Faith said, petting him, the Griffin squawked.

"It's a _griffin_!" Hermione announced.

"A real Sherlock Holms, this one" Spike chuckled from behind Dawns' Subject List. Both Watcher and Vampire had agreed that she should just take the subjects that interested her, instead of leaning towards a specific area of expertise.

"Ohhhh… and it's a black one – they're rare. He's so cute! Can I pet him?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked, Hermione excited over a potentially dangerous animal wasn't classified as 'normal' in his memory, though few things really were.

"I think so" Faith said uncertainly, "Though Wes tried and Bandit here almost tore of his finger – maybe that's because we were arguing at the time…" Faith glanced at the griffin on her shoulder, "You – behave."

The griffin gave an indignant squawk, but didn't object when Faith lifted him off her shoulder and into Hermiones arms.

"Ohh… lookit – he's so soft, and warm and… listen he's purring!"

Dawn grinned, "Amateur opinion here, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this is not normal Hermione behavior."

"It all comes down to Hermione not being normal you see…" Sirius started.

Hermione glared at him.

"Shut it, Sirius" Harry warned, "Cleverest witch in the year – remember that. She might even hex you while your not looking."

"Can I watch?" Faith and Spike said in unison, sharing sadistic grins.

Sirius fell over in his chair, in mock hurt. "The vampire I can understand – but you, Faith? My own flesh and blood?! Oh I'm wounded."

"You're a wizard, heal yourself" Faith smirked, Sirius smirked back – yep, his daughter through and through.

"What is with this grading system, anyway?" Dawn asked, glancing at Hermiones' OWLs marks "Can't they have anything normal?" she glanced at the people in the room, "Guess not."

"It's a simple system really" Spike grinned, "O for 'Outta Yer Bloody Mind', E for 'Even an Idiot Could Do this', A for 'Apparently Being Dumb is a Privilege', P for 'Pitiful you Ponce' and D for 'Don't Damage Yourself'."

Dawn and Harry snickered behind their hands, Hermione rolled her eyes and Sirius and Faith grinned.

"How d'you think Rons doing?" Hermione asked, petting Bandit absently, while consulting her Subject List.

"Dunno" Faith shrugged, "Guy must be a nutcase, though, if he voluntarily is signing up for Watcherhood."

"Off his bleedin' rocker, is what he is" Spike agreed.

"D'you think he has a good chance of become a Watcher?" Dawn asked, glancing at the closed kitchen door.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't think there's anyone in this room who could give you a straight answer to that question, Dawn…"

* * *

"Done" Ron announced, setting down his quill and passing the scroll of completed complex riddles and puzzles back to Wesley. 

"Only Seven and a half minutes for ten questions" Wes nodded, looking at his watch he'd been timing, "Now here I want you to read chapter 31 from this book on Latin. Do you speak Latin?"

"None what so ever" Ron shook his head.

"Anyway – you have to read through this passage and then I'll give you a Latin paragraph to translate. It won't be anything you haven't seen in the chapter. Don't worry, this is part of every Watcher test…"

* * *

Harry grinned and scribbled '_Auror_' on his Subject Form under the question '_Do you know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?_' after he'd ticked the 'Yes' box. 

Then a list of subjects appeared in three different columns:

_--Compulsory Subjects_:

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Suggested Extras_:

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Demon Anthology_

_Demonic History and Mythology_

_Herbology_

_Muggle Studies_

_Physical Defense_

_Transfiguration_

_Wiccan_

_Remaining Subjects_:

_Arithmancy_

_Astronomy_

_History of Magic_

_Divination_

_Study of Ancient Runes, The--_

Harry circled Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and even Potions (albeit hesitantly), since he had to take them.

Being required to take at least nine subjects, he chose everything in the second column. Except for Muggle Studies since he already knew enough about muggles, being raised by a muggle family and all that.

He scanned the last column, there was no way he was sitting through another History of Magic class. Binn's classes were boring enough to make any one of his students want to kill him (except perhaps Hermione) if he weren't already dead. Harry had even heard a few passing remarks on exorcising the History Teacher – but he supposed that even Dumbledore wouldn't find that very amusing.

As soon as he signed the form, he got his list of subjects and his book list which both tore away from each other, his subject list folding itself and slipping back into the envelope.

--_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Year: 6_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Subjects:_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Demon Anthology_

_Demonic History and Mythology_

_Herbology_

_Physical Defense_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Wiccan—_

After tucking the Hogwarts Envelope in his pocket to send later, Harry scanned his book list.

_--Harry Potter, Sixth Year Booklist:_

_'Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six'_

_'Blocking the Dark'_

_'Scholars Guide to Demonology: An A to Z of Appearance and Behavior'_

_'Historical Demons and Common Misconceptions'_

_'Advanced Potions'_

_'Advanced Transfiguration'_

_'One With Nature: Spells for the Wandless'—_

"Looks like we've got to go shopping again!" Hermione said happily and she and Dawn exchanged high fives.

"That wacky alley place? I'm up for it" Faith said, "And can we..."

She was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening. Wesley and Ron walked out - Ron looking a little pale, but with a broad grin on his face.

"Well?" Hermione demanded impatiently.

Ron just smiled.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Dawn were gathered in Ron's room. Ron and Harry were trading Chocolate Frog cards, Dawn and Ginny were discussing the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione – who'd had her nose buried in a book as usual – steered away from the Quidditch Talk by asking what happened during Ron's Watcher assessment. The redhead went into an eager description of all his tests. 

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "Puzzles? Riddles? Text Translation? That was it?"

"Sorry, Ron, but it sounds too… easy" Harry confessed sheepishly.

"What's that gonna prove anyway? – I'm sure a lot of people could figure them out" Ginny put in.

"And getting you to look at a picture and pick out symbols – what's up with that?" Dawn asked.

Ron shook his head, "It seemed a little strange – not too easy of course – just strange, like he wasn't just checking my answers. I had the feeling that Professor Pryce was testing me for something else. I don't know what it was…"

The others exchanged glances. Except Dawn who snorted at the 'Professor Pryce' title. Though she had to admit that Wesley had changed a lot since she saw him last. He was no longer a wimpy, stick-up-the-ass… 'Prat' (to quote Spike).

Maybe it was tradition for Watchers to loosen up some after a few years. Like Giles had. He wend from being a tweed guy, to being a button-down-shirt kinda guy, and then moved on to sweaters. Then he lost the glasses – so he must have gotten a life somewhere in between.

The same thing had happened to Wesley. And Dawn had to admit (though it grossed her out a fair deal) that he'd gotten HOT! Dawn grinned to think of what would happen if Faith and Wesley got together; probably a huge no-no according to the currently-being-rebuilt-Council. And she had no way to tell how they felt about each other – or if they were even friends now, what with the torture and all – but it was fun to play with the idea of her being the matchmaker.

"Do you think there was anything strange going on, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not really – except, with some of the puzzles I went into a sort of trance…" Ron started, "And everything just sort of came together by itself in my head."

"I'm fairly sure that's Watcher intellect, Ron" Hermione told him, smiling softly, "Professor Pryce told me about it the other day."

"There's got to be more to it than that!" Ginny exclaimed, "He had to be looking for something other than the right answers to certain puzzles."

"I mean even _I_ can work out riddles, Ron" Harry added, thinking of his time in the maze during the Triwizard Tournament.

Ron shrugged, "Maybe, but what ever it was he was looking for, he found it. He said I had definite potential. I was worried that I wouldn't have the skill; it all comes down to heritage, really. We've only had a couple of Watchers in the family. It was a while ago though, which is why Professor Pryce wasn't sure if I was 'Watcher Material'."

"Well, you got in, and we're happy for ya, Ron" Dawn grinned, "Though I agree with Faith and Spike. Anyone who willingly becomes a Watcher is probably nuts."

Dawn giggled as she was promptly decked with a pillow.

* * *

"FAITH, DUCK!" Wes yelled. 

The dark haired Slayer turned and ducked under the swing of a vampire with a wicked looking sword Faith brought her favored battleaxe up and under, knocking the sword from his grip and kicking the weapon so it spun and decapitated the vampire Spike was fighting.

"OI! Watch it, Slayer! I'm lucky you have decent aim!"

"What do you mean 'decent aim'?" Faith retorted, decapitating the vampire she was fighting with her battleaxe, "I missed!"

Spike gaped at her for a brief second, "Oh, you are _paying _for that one on the practice mats. LOOK OUT!"

Faith spun and raised her battleaxe only to be met with a cloud of dust that was formerly the vamp attacking her. Wesley stood there, wrist-strapped sword unsheathed. His own invention, and to this day Faith had no clue how it worked. But it was wicked cool.

"We're going to have to work on that," he told her mildly.

"Why? Because my 'big', 'strong' Watcher won't always be there to save me?" Faith smirked.

Wes smirked back, "Precisely… oh, shut up, no one asked you to come" the Watcher sneered at the big black dog who'd growled in complaint - he'd insisted on coming to 'protect his little girl', "It's her job, you bloody great ponce."

"Got a pair on you, Watcher" Spike smirked, "you're starting to sound like me."

"And that's just scary" Faith added.

Sirius woofed in agreement.

* * *

**HELLO!! Special Note. Is anyone here from Canada? My homeland, though I haven't been home in a while (I'm living in Samoa – cookies for anyone who knows where that is). But I'll be coming back at the end of this year. Is anyone from Ottawa – do they go to RobertBordenHigh School specifically, cuz that's where I'll be? It might be nice to know someone!!!**

**Alright – I know this Chapter was a little abrupt. Kinda sorta. Still trying to get my thread with the writing thing. Trying to get some humor back – I think I've run out of successful witty one-liners. I miss the humor that I had in the first story. But I'll see if I can find some inspiration somewhere.**

**By the By – I am sooooo sorry if there are many grammatical errors and spelling mistakes and crap like that. I don't have a Beta – and sometimes when I reread my stuff I miss the details. Sorry 'bout any confusion. (oh – and I've reached over 120 pages now)**


	8. Encounters

**Ahhh – so many reviews. I feel so loved. sniff. Here's the next chapter (here's to hoping they actually get interesting). Trying here – really am.**

**Buffy!?!? Buffy who? :p lol – just jokes. To all you Buffy fans – she _will_**** be making an appearance later in the story. And for all you Spike/Buffy fans – wink wink - maybe if you're lucky and I'm in a good mood. Lol.**

**Oh – and another little tidbit that you might or might not care about. I've started writing out scenes the minute I get inspiration so I don't forget it right away and I can always improve when I come to that point in the story. Plenty of evil baddies to plague our hero's – and I have a plot, or some form of a plot… at least I think it's a plot.**

****

**Chapter 8******

**Encounters**

With the days of summer break drawing to a close, Diagon Alley was not surprisingly filled with the bustle of school children and parents alike. The streets were crowded with the usual gang of Wizards and Witches in brightly colored robes. Animals and other creatures even Draco couldn't classify rattled in their cages, while some smaller children played a game of gobstones on the streets.

The Alley was as usual filled with unidentifiable noises and high-pitched chatter about everything from ridiculously high prices ("TWELVE GALLEONS FOR THAT!!! Are you out of your mind, sir?!"), to various merchandise ("It's a new game, see – newest version of Exploding Snap – bigger bang that makes the other players hair change color…"), to who was going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year. ("No, no, no, the Falmouth Falcons have no chance of even _making _it to the cup. Now the Tornados, they'll win, that's a given…").

Draco tucked his new schoolbooks in a leather book-bag under his arm as he left Flourish and Blotts, enjoying the freedom. He was staying in the Leaky Cauldron now – his mother hadn't objected when he'd told her. Then again, she hadn't said much at all for a very long time – though she seemed to be looking better now that Lucius had been put away, she was getting increasingly jittery and was constantly wringing her hands so hard that Draco thought her wrists might break.

He'd questioned it of course – always having been concerned about his mother – but Narcissa had brushed it off, claiming she was fine. Draco knew better but thought it wise not to push – whether anyone believed it or not, Narcissa Malfoy was probably one of the most stubborn witches of the age – with a fiery temper to match if you pushed her. Draco knew this from years of experience.

"Oh shit" Draco muttered under his breath, as he spotted a group of people he would have given anything to avoid.

Looking through the Quidditch Shop window was Potter, Weasley and Granger. Along with a brown haired girl whom Draco didn't recognize. Any happiness in Draco left very quickly. He wondered if there was time to slip into another shop – no, too late they'd spotted him.

Giving his characteristic sneer as they passed each other Draco scoffed, "Well, well, well, Potty and Weasel" he pointedly ignored Granger, and the girl she was with "Out of your hole, Weasel? Couldn't stand the smell of your own house I suppose – not that I'm at all surprised."

"Watch it, Malfoy" Ron hissed, unable to do anything else. His hands clenched tightly into fists, Hermione gripped his shoulder. The other girl scowled at him, throwing a nasty glare his way.

"Not happy with what I have to say?" Draco smirked at her, "Wassmatter? Your friend hard of hearing, Potter? Can she talk at all? Or maybe the stench of Weasley is so bad that she has to hold her breath."

"If anything smells, Spike Junior, it's probably you" she said calmly, raising an eyebrow slowly, Draco faltered a little – he hadn't expected the girl to retaliate in such a calm fashion.

Draco recovered quickly, "Oh! So it _does_ speak. Well then – I suppose it's another little addition to your freak show" Draco sneered, "I for one am not impressed – and by the looks of her…" he scanned her clothing, no robes but the jeans and top she was wearing was of no wizard brand "… a mudblood. _Another_ mudblood. How quaint."

At this Harry let out an angry noise sort of snarl and threw a punch at him, Draco ducked in the nick of time but dropped his book-bag in the process. Within seconds, they were on the ground kicking and punching randomly. The crowd had moved back to allow them room. Apparently some of them were used to displays like this in Diagon Alley, as they just walked passed without noticing. A few were staring while others glanced their way and shook their heads in a disapproving manor, before walking away, noses in the air.

Hermione shrieked and tried valiantly to subdue Ron, who was struggling hard to jump into the fight. Dawn gripped the back of Rons' shirt as well, wanting to help Harry but knowing that if she let go Hermione had no chance of holding Ron back by herself.

"Mudblood – no body calls Hermione a mudblood or Dawn…" Ron muttered wildly, "Let me at 'im. I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll…"

"Hey!" a voice yelled, they all turned to see Willow and Faith rushing towards them, pushing through the crowd of moving people ("Those children should be disciplined" one witch said indignantly – and then hurried her two little girls off into the crowd.)

Faith strode calmly into the fight, reaching out with both hands "Alright, break it up, you two" she ordered, grabbing both boys' collars and pulling them apart almost effortlessly.

Draco blinked, as she lifted them both effortlessly half a foot from the ground. There was no strain in her face, he stared at her for a moment. Something in the back of his mind prickled and for a second he could see – or rather, he could _feel _– an odd sort of glow that formed around the dark haired woman, Draco blinked again the glow was gone.

"Slayer" Draco said suddenly – surprising even himself. The word had just tumbled out – he hadn't even known.

Harry stared in shock – how had he known? Everyone else (Hermione, Dawn, Ron and Willow) were wearing the same shocked and/or confused expressions on their faces.

"I don't know who or what you are, mini-Spike, but I suggest you leave" Faith told him.

"With pleasure" Draco snorted, back to his former self, "Or at least a would if you put me down. And stop looking at me like that – I am a Wizard, and human if you must know."

Faith smirked at his attitude "Have to be more than a Wizard/Human to know first hand that I'm a Slayer, kid."

Faith let Harry down, but kept Draco in the air – she stared at him and smirked, "What's the magic word?"

Draco's eyes narrowed – Slayer or not, he was pissed.

"Now" Draco told her impertinently.

Draco and Faith's eyes locked for a moment.

"You know I'm a Slayer kid, and you still pick fights" Faith smirked, "Seems like you don't got brains in that bleached head of yours."

"I have enough to know that if you do not release me at once, I cannot be responsible for any damage done to you," Draco snorted.

"Damage, Malfoy?" Harry sneered, "Your dear old daddy is in prison, or have you forgotten."

"Not to mention your pet gorillas aren't here to defend you," Ron sneered.

Faith looked confused, "He has gorillas?"

"I don't need my father or anyone else to defend me, Potty" Draco spat.

"You always have" Hermione snorted.

"Was I talking to _you_, mudblood?" Draco snapped, he managed to twist out of Faith's grasp, which had loosened a bit when she was following the conversation.

Willow gasped - after learning what it meant quite a while ago Willow had always taken particular offense to the term as she was muggle-born herself. And the way mini-Spike spat it out made her angry.

"Apologize," she ordered.

Draco snorted picking up his discarded book-bag and turning around to leave, "I will not apologize to a mudblood."

"_Stop,_" Willow commanded, Draco suddenly froze in place, with another wave of her hand Dracos' frozen form turned to face her "I said apologize."

"Why should I?" Draco sneered, though he couldn't move his legs from their spot.

"This kid ain't to big on brains, is he?" Faith chuckled.

"Watch yourself, _Mister _Malfoy" Willow said, eyes cold, heart raging, but nothing had gone black just yet "You are addressing one of your new Professors – I would mind your manners from now on, or you'll be praying to the Goddess for mercy. Now apologize… or else."

"Sorry" Draco spat at Hermione not meaning it at all – but it must have been part of the spell because as soon as the word left his mouth, his legs unstuck, he glared at Harry in coldly, an obvious challenge "See you at school, Potter."

"Alright – someone fill me in. Either Spike has a miniature clone or… well I don't have a second theory," Faith announced.

"That was Draco Malfoy – Hogwarts' resident pain in the… bottom" Hermione sighed, picking up the books she'd dropped herself, when holding Ron back.

Ron crouched down instantly and helped her gather her stuff, "You know, 'Mione, we're really going to hafta teach you to swear proper."

"He's got anger management issues, gotta say," Faith shrugged, still looking in the direction Malfoy walked off."

Willow shivered involuntarily, replaying the scene in her mind, "I was so close…"

"Close to what, Wills?" Harry asked, laying a comforting hand on her arm.

"Going black… I could feel it, it was so close – another second and…"

"…You still would have been able to control it" Dawn assured her, wiping off her new, dark violet book bag, "Damn, and I thought I would at least get to use this thing before it got dirty."

"Mum probably has a spell for cleaning back home, so don't worry" Ron assured her.

"So – that Malfoy guy, friend of yours?" Faith asked.

"Hardly" Harry snorted.

"Big Wizard on campus, from what I've heard" Willow shrugged, having heard some stories from Ron "Your classic school bully. No school is complete without one – magic or no."

"Yeah – but he'll have lost that arrogant attitude of his" Harry said smugly, "His father's just been thrown into Azkaban."

"So Mini-spike no longer has the backup of Daddy-dearest… and what exactly is mudblood?" Faith asked.

Hermione's lips pursed in one thin line, "It's an insult – a vulgar name for someone who's muggle born. It basically means bad blood."

Since Faith still looked confused Dawn tried to help since Harry, Ron and Hermione had explained this a while ago to her.

"You see you have your complete Wizarding families called Pure Bloods – like you Faith…"

Faith snorted.

"And then you have muggle-borns – people with muggle in their families but magic in their bloodline. With me so far?"

"Yeah, I follow – so what's the problem?"

"Pure Bloods looking down on Muggle-borns that's the problem. Your basic case of discrimination, naturally" Willow sighed, "The world can't turn without it – no matter what happens, people will always find something or someone to complain about and/or discriminate against."

"So what your saying is that these – Pure Bloods get all high-and-mighty and shit cuz they don't got muggle in their families" Faith concluded.

"That's about the gist of it, yeah" Ron nodded.

"Well that's just stupid, innit," Faith snorted.

Hermione sighed, "Try telling them that."

Draco ran – as soon as he was out of sight of the three - four - terrors and the two adults, he ran. And he didn't stop running until he reached his room in the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't that he was scared – he wasn't scared of Potter and his lot. But he was scared of what was happening to him.

He'd seen a glow – a glow around the Slayer. And the word had just slipped out of his mouth when he sensed – he'd _sensed_ - who she was.

Draco couldn't explain it – it had started earlier that year. Just brief flashes of… he didn't know what it was. But sometimes he saw a sort of glow – or a sort of emotion being emitted from someone – and then when he'd blinked or done a double take it was gone. And everything was as normal as before.

Draco breathed heavily, eyeing his purchases, which he'd flung in the corner. He sighed – it was over and hopefully it would be a while if it ever happened again. But it was entirely too much to hope it would never happen again.

With another ragged sigh, Draco dumped his bag on the bed to check for any damage to his books.

"Oh, look, there they are" Faith said, pointing.

Wes, Lupin, Spike and a scruffy spotted dog (Sirius in disguise) made their way through the crowd.

"What happened to you, mate?" Spike asked, Harry was adjusting his glasses, one of the lenses was cracked.

"That can't be helping" Wesley said, tapping his wand to the glasses and repairing them.

"Thanks – just kinda got into a fight with an old enemy…"

"You were fighting?" Lupin raised an eyebrow, "No need to guess who with."

"He called Hermione and Dawn mudbloods" Ron spat.

"Where is the little shit?" Spike growled, looking around as if to spot the attacker.

"Long gone, Spike, don't worry – I'm not offended" Dawn shrugged, "they're only words."

"Well I'm offended on your behalf" Wesley shrugged.

"Here, here" Spike nodded.

"Look – I saw a Weapons shop just down the street – had a wicked looking sword in the window. I'm gonna go see – anyone wanna come with?" Faith announced.

"Never turn down the chance to get new toys" Spike grinned.

Wes shrugged, "Why not."

"Ah – sharp pieces of silver metal aren't my thing" Lupin shrugged, "I think I'll head back to Flourish and Blotts."

"Professor, might I have a word with you?" Hermione said, "It's a school matter."

"Sure – come along then – see you lot later," Lupin said over his shoulder, as he and Hermione walked towards the bookshop.

"I've got to stock up on potion ingredients" Dawn announced, "Need to replenish after all the ones I mixed last week."

"I'll come to," Harry said.

"I'll tag along" Ron nodded, "Need some more porcupine quills anyway."

"I was going to get an Owl" Willow admitted, "I saw the most adorable little one in the window when we passed it."

"Alright – we might run into you later then" Spike grinned, "See ya, Red."

"This is a thing o' beauty, doncha think Wes?" Faith asked, holding out the dagger for inspection.

Wes' eyes raked over the smooth silver blade and the designs engraved in the hilt of the dagger. They were in 'The Arsenal' – which was the name of the weapons shop in Diagon Alley. Only those seventeen and older were permitted in the shop – anyone younger would have to be accompanied by an adult. Many of the weapons in the shop were rare and valuable – and extremely dangerous.

"I agree – expertly crafted" Wesley approved, taking the weapon from his slayers hands and examining the symbols engraved in the steel, "But you don't want this one, trust me."

"Oh?"

"This is an ancient – and probably expensive – African cursed blade. I've forgotten the proper name for it – but you might call it an equalizer. It gets as good as it gives."

"Didn't understand a word of that, Watcher" Faith confessed.

"Here – watch" Wes said, gripping her wrist lightly and pressing the blade lightly into her forearm until it bled before removing it.

An identical mark had appeared on _his_ for arm, at exactly the same time. Like someone was slicing through it with an invisible knife.

"Oh" Faith said in realization, as Wesley wiped the blade clean with his shirt and placed it back before the shop owner could see, "So basically I shouldn't try killing anything with it."

"That wouldn't be the smartest idea" Wesley agreed dryly, "Where's Snuffles by the way?"

Faith snorted at the name Sirius had insisted they use in public, "With Harry – lucky for you, because he probably would have bit you for cutting me."

"Hey – I was only proving a point – and I cut myself too remember."

"So glad that pain isn't a problem for you now Mr. Oh-no-not-my-knee-caps" Faith smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes, "That was years ago – I was inexperienced and…"

"A wimp?" Faith put in mildly.

Wes fought the immature urge to stick his tongue out at her. Instead he focused his attention on the weaponry.

"Oh – take a look. A Dwarf crafted sword – they're good with metal, make some of the best weapons…"

"Teaching, Hermione?" Lupin asked amusedly, thumbing through another large text "How very… you."

Hermione grinned, "Yes – I know it's nothing spontaneous. I was actually thinking of being a curse-breaker for a few years – they have to get past all sorts of puzzles when they start going after treasure and I'm good at that. And then I also sort of wanted to join the Order" Hermione flushed in embarrassment and looked down, "And then after the whole curse-breaking thing, I was thinking of teaching…"

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione, it's a noteworthy ambition – all of it – and many like to wait until the fight is out of their bones before teaching" Lupin smiled kindly, "Although, if I'm honest with myself, I never envisioned myself becoming a teacher."

"I wonder who Dumbledore got to replace Umbridge" Hermione wondered absently.

Lupin noticed that she said the last word with great distaste.

"Oh, I'm sure the new teacher is qualified enough" Lupin grinned pulling another book off the shelf.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You know who it is, don't you?" she accused.

"Maybe" Lupin said slowly, refusing to look at her for fear of laughing out loud.

"It's you!" Hermione said suddenly.

Lupin was genuinely surprised – which didn't happen often. Or at least, in normally didn't cause any facial expression. But the werewolf's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"I didn't" Hermione laughed.

She wasn't the cleverest witch in her year for nothing.

"You… bluffed? – Hermione Granger, you tricked me!" Lupin exclaimed, so loud that the shop assistant shushed him.

"So – what about Oz – will he be assisting again?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, that nephew of mine is somewhere in Greece off on a mission for Dumbledore" Lupin shrugged, "We've been in contact through the flu network – we can't trust anything to owls anymore these days."

"What's Oz doing for Dumbledore?" Hermione asked interestedly.

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was worth a shot" Hermione shrugged – sending him a chagrined look.

"So have you chosen your subjects for school yet?" Lupin asked.

"Here" Hermione said, showing him the parchment with her subjects on it.

"These are good – though I do recommend you take Physical Defense – never know when you might need it."

Hermione blanched "Have you seen me fight? I can't fight."

Lupin smiled, "On the contrary, I heard you clobbered Mr. Malfoy rather efficiently at one point."

Hermione stuck her chin out, "Well, he deserved it."

Lupin chuckled, tucking a stack of books under his arm as they headed to the counter, "I suppose now you'll tell Harry and Ron that I'm teaching again – and Dawn too I guess."

Hermione suddenly had a deceptively innocent grin "Now why would I want to do that?"

After an hour of browsing, Spike, Faith and Wes exited '_The Arsenal_', Faith having purchased a new dagger and a black leather sheath that could be strapped to her thigh – it was a finely made, Vulcan blade – which was supposedly the best weapons crafted.

Spike had decided against buying anything – but Wesley had bought a set of magicked oils and cloths for polishing and maintaining weaponry (without the use of human hands of course).

Faith toyed with the dagger in her hand. It was a beautiful blade, the steel was strong and smooth (Vulcan steel always was, apparently), and the hilt had been beautifully shaped out of some hard black metal substance, which was crafted in the form of two black snakes that intertwined, coiling around each other – their heads meeting at the base of the blade.

"Faith, put that away, your making people nervous" Wes told her.

"The demons in particular" Spike said, spotting one or two, though their faces were hidden under the hoods of heavy, dark cloaks.

Faith stopped spinning the blade and pouted, "Ruin my fun" she huffed and slid the blade back into it's sheath, strapping it to her thigh.

"It's actually quite fashionable – shoulda gotten one of these ages ago" Faith said conversationally, "Of course, kinda hard to go shopping when you're behind bars…"

A group of people within earshot gasped – Faith grinned at them.

"You know, Faith, that that grin of yours can seem… vaguely threatening" Wes informed her.

"It took years to perfect, Watcher-o-mine" Faith laughed.

"Or she just might get it from her old man" Spike said over his shoulder.

"Nah – can't manage it with that puppy dog look."

Later that night, Willow, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all crowded in Percy/Willow's room. They were helping the older redhead pack her things as she would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow with the other teachers.

Currently Harry and Ron were helping her carry various heavy books to her trunk, while Hermione helped her sort out her parchment and ink and Dawn had run down to retrieve some of Willows clothes that had been recently washed.

"Y'know, Wills, we really need to have a talk" Ron groaned, heaving another stack of books into his cousins trunk.

"What about?" Willow asked, pushing a few owl treats into her new pet's cage.

"You're serious overload of books – I mean _come one_ – Hogwarts has an entire library full of books and you need to bring your own" Ron sighed.

"You just don't appreciate the subtle brilliance of the written word, Ronald" Hermione said, binding several rolls of parchment with string and placing them in a long box so they wouldn't crumple, "Willow – some of these volumes are amazing – could I borrow a few when we back to school? Just a bit of light reading…"

"_Light_!" both Harry and Ron cried out in astonishment, both carrying another load of books each.

"_Look _at this thing, 'Mione" Harry said, hefting up a large copy of '_Extraordinary Beasts: A Magi-zoologists Guide to the Weird and Wonderful_' that was at least seven inches thick, "It's a bloody _dictionary_."

"Don't swear" Hermione said instantly – the response always came like clockwork.

"Here, Wills, Mrs. Weasley told me to give these to you" Dawn said, coming in with her arms full of freshly pressed robes and other clothes.

"D'you think you have enough quills?" Hermione asked, placing five of them in a box.

"She has enough ink that's for sure" Ron muttered, glancing at the box which contained at least a dozen bottles. Each filled with of brightly colored ink – each a different color.

"Do you honestly need to color code _all_ your work?" Harry asked, as Willow closed the box and placed it carefully in her trunk among her clothes.

"Absolutely – hey, are you mocking my systematizing methods, mister?!" Willow shot, though everyone could tell she was joking.

Harry raised his hands in surrender, taking a few steps back.

"I'll refrain from answering that question, as to keep any essential limbs of mine intact"

Dawn grinned, "Smart boy."

Kings Cross station was a rowdy place this time of day. It was around noon and people were bustling around, wheeling carts, shouting over train whistles and arguing with ticket collectors.

Luckily for one certain group, the platform they planned on entering would most likely be blissfully empty.

"Right there, Red?" Spike called, catching sight of the redhead.

Willow nodded and waved from her spot, right between platforms Nine and Ten. They were an odd group trying to blend in. Willow and Wes of course did a very good job of it – dressed properly like muggles… or, well, like themselves, really.

Wesley was looking presentable in his navy blue sweater and jeans, his hair wind blown from the wind, as there was a healthy breeze today.

Willow wore a soft, light whitish-pink cotton t-shirt with a kitten on the front, and dark blue jeans.

Even Remus had managed to look muggle-y, albeit a scruffy muggle, as all his clothes (and his brownish orange hair) were unkempt. He wore a dark brown wool jumper – a Weasley jumper no doubt – and a dark navy blue pair of scruffy pants.

Faith and Spike were not as discreet. True both of them easily passed for muggles (of course), but they still stood out in a crowd as usual. Though it could have been more because of personality than actual appearance.

Spike wore his customary leather Duster over a black t-shirt and back jeans. And of course with his hair many people did a double take to make sure he wasn't Billy Idol.

Faith was wearing black leather pants and a modest yet revealing red top under a black denim jacket.

Sirius was also there, but required no clothes, being in dog form. He was in his disguise as a lovable stray again, brown fur, black spots and a white ring around one eye.

The group pushed their carts up to Willow. The redhead noticed the basket on Faith's trolley that seemed to be purring.

"We all ready?" Lupin asked, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Perhaps we should go two by two."

"Platform what was that?" Faith blinked.

"Nine and Three Quarters, Faith" Wes grinned, "Didn't think a Wizard School Train would be on a _regular_ platform, now did you?"

"Hell no, cuz that would be a _normal_ assumption, wouldn't it?" Faith rolled her eyes.

After a brief explanation the group made their way two by two through the wall between platforms Nine and Ten. First Spike and Willow, then Wesley and Faith and then Remus and Sirius.

"That was cool" Willow grinned, glancing up at the sign that read 9¾.

The group was greeted with the sight of a long crimson train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' printed boldly at the front. The train whistled, clouds of white steam started filling the iar.

"By the way - cute owl, Red" Faith grinned at the weeny little black owl with white freckled spots all over.

The owl was so small it could have fit Willow's palm – it was a little smaller that Ron's owl. And currently, it was asleep in its cage on Willows trolley, on top of her rather large trunk.

Willow grinned, "This is Snidget. I named him after the extinct bird that the Snitch was named after."

"You've been reading '_Quidditch Through the Ages_' haven't you?" Wes asked.

"Guilty" Willow admitted, "And is that an Eagle!?"

Everyone looked to Wesley's cage, which held his mailing bird.

"Just going for a bit of originality" Wes shrugged.

"Well, I said it once, Pryce, this is weird even for you" Remus grinned wolfishly, Sirius barked in agreement.

Suddenly five house elves hurried out of the train and grabbed the groups' carts, wheeling them towards the luggage compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Surprisingly the cage with Wes' Eagle, Willows Owl and the basket with Faith's baby Griffin were left behind.

"What are those?" Willow asked interestedly, picking up Snidget's cage and glancing at the House-Elves, as they disappeared into the train.

"House-elves" Faith said, Willow blinked wondering how the Slayer had known that "We have one back at the house – tell ya later."

The train whistle sounded again.

"We'd better get on before it decides to leave without us" Spike suggested, "Almost happened to me once – had to run after the train and jump on the end… almost broke my bloody leg…"

Faith smirked and Willow giggled. Wesley and Remus shared amused looks.

"Oh, well don't look too sympathetic" Spike muttered sarcastically, causing Faith to shake in repressed sniggers, while Willow laughed outright.

"Keep out of trouble, Snuffles – we'll write, okay?" Wes said, scratching the dog behind the ears momentarily.

"Him? Keep out of trouble? – There's a mission impossible of there ever was one" Remus raised an eyebrow, patting the dog on the head.

Sirius gave a half woof half snort.

"Ya know, it's really weird seeing two guys petting their friend on the head" Willow giggled.

Spike snorted, "You'd be surprised what I've seen in almost a hundred and fifty years. C'mon, Red, onto the train – Father-Daughter moment gonna happen here soon I'm guessing."

Spike steered Willow onto the train, the redhead clutched her Owl Cage. Wesley and Lupin followed, Wesley holding his Eagle and Lupin carrying the Griffin Basket.

Now left alone on the platform, Faith knelt in front of Sirius and wrapped her arms around the dogs' neck. Thinking about it Faith could have giggled – saying goodbye to her father the dog. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook herself mentally – up until a few weeks ago she hadn't known her father was alive. And now it seemed it was even harder to leave him – even though they would see each other regularly now.

"Write me – or I'll have to come back and hurt you" Faith threatened – holding the tears back.

Sirius whined and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek.

"Ew – your nose is cold" Faith said, giving an uncharacteristic giggle.

Sirius woofed – looking proud of himself.

"Oi, Slayer! Come on – the train's gonna leave!" Spike yelled from the train.

With one last goodbye, Faith boarded the train as it moved out of the station. As it picked up speed, Sirius ran after the train barking playfully. All five passengers waved as the platform disappeared to give way to grass.

"I cannot believe you let Sirius see you off, Remus, don't you have more sense than that?" a stern voice said from behind the group.

Everyone jumped.

"I wasn't my idea, Minerva," Remus bristled, "But you can't blame the man for wanting to say goodbye to his daughter."

"Ah, yes" the woman nodded, looking at Faith sharply from behind horn-rimmed spectacles, "You must be Faith, the Slayer, Dumbledore mentioned it… he also mentioned you were here with your Watcher."

"That would be me, Professor McGonagall" Wesley grinned.

Minerva jumped, glancing at Wes. Peering at his face as if trying to remember…

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce!" she exclaimed suddenly, "God give me strength. They let a hoodlum like you become a Watcher?!" McGonagall was looking thoroughly amused.

"Unfortunately."

"And we have two of you 'marauders' teaching this year" McGonagall noted "I told Albus we already had enough delinquents in the school."

"Hey!" Remus and Wes protested with identical grins.

"Anyone plan on introducing us any time soon?" Spike asked.

"And can we actually move to a compartment? I need to sit down," Willow piped up.

"Oh – my fault entirely" Wes shrugged, "Professor McGonagall…"

"Minerva, Wesley" McGonagall chided, "I am no longer your teacher, though I wonder if you've grown up at all…"

"Ouch – duck in cover, Wes" Faith grinned, liking this woman already.

"As I was saying, everyone this is Professor Minerva McGonagall – a member of the faculty at Hogwarts. Minerva, this is Willow Rosenberg, Faith Black and Spike…"

"Winters" Spike nodded, "a.k.a William Winters – though I prefer Spike."

"William the Bloody" Minerva nodded, "Yes – I always knew Dumbledore had a screw loose somewhere."

"Can't argue with that" Spike grinned, "Hiring a vampire to teach a school full of nice edible children – and they're so much sweeter when they're young."

"Spike!" four other voices protested.

"Vampire here!" Spike announced hotly.

"Miss Rosenberg…" Minerva contemplated, "…you're not – _the_ Willow Rosenberg are you."

Willow nodded and smiled shakily "That would be me."

The group moved into the nearest compartment and took their seats. Bandit slithered his way out of his basket and draped over Faith's shoulders, curling around the back of her neck.

"Dear lord, is that a griffin?" Minerva asked.

"Yep – my new pet" Faith smiled.

"The bloody thing won't leave her alone" Wes put in.

The black griffin growled at him with half-closed eyelids – much too tired to snap.

"And it doesn't like you very much" Spike grinned.

"Smart creature" Remus grinned, as he was suddenly shoved in the ribs by Wes who was sitting beside him.

"So, what do you teach, Professor?" Willow asked conversationally.

"Transfiguration" she answered, "And please, Miss Rosenberg – it's Minerva."

"Miss Rosenberg?" Willow blinked, "Please, Minerva, I prefer 'Willow'. Transfiguration, I don't do it much I'm sorry to say – it takes a little more power without a wand."

"It depends on how you do it, Mis… Willow" Minerva smiled, "Perhaps you'd like to learn sometime."

"I'd love to" Willow smiled.

"Faith is actually quite gifted at Transfiguration" Remus smiled.

"Remus!" Faith protested.

"Oh yes, you're just beginning as well aren't you" McGonagall said, "Perhaps Albus can arrange classes for you and Willow to learn witchcraft."

"I don't have a wand, I'm afraid" Willow said, "Didn't see the need for it."

"Not to worry, Red" Spike smiled, "You can probably practice most things without it anyway, powerful as you've become."

"S'long as I don't blow up the school" Willow muttered.

"No, I believe that's more of Buffy's forte" Wesley said from behind the book he'd gotten out.

The others shared identical grins.

"I don't quite follow…" Minerva confessed.

"Oh, boy" Remus grinned, "Trust me, Minerva, it's a _long_ story."

"Albus, have you lost your mind!" Severus Snape demanded, stalking up to the headmaster who was walking down the main hall of Hogwarts.

"At some point, yes, but not very recently, I believe" Dumbledore said, halting to turn at the ill-tempered Potions Master, "Is there any particular reason your tramping through the hall, looking as though you'd wish my head on a platter."

"Do not tempt me, Albus" Snape forced out through clenched teeth, "I had a very interesting conversation with Minerva a few hours ago – about the new members you are adding to the faculty."

"I did mention to you and the rest of the staff I would be bringing in some new additions and course subjects, Severus" Dumbledore announced calmly, still smiling, as he and Snape started walking down the hall.

Snape clenched his fists – he _hated_ it when the headmaster started this particular tactic. Smiling, speaking calmly, being rational – it was irritating.

"I beg to differ, Albus, you failed to mention that they were _yanks_," Snape said, in an overly calm voice.

"I believe they're called 'Americans' now, Severus" Dumbledore smiled, eyes crinkling with suppressed mirth, "And only two of them are actually from the states. The other two are as British as you or I."

"It's not only that, Albus, rumor has it that our new 'professors' include a Slayer, her Watcher, a Vampire and a Wiccan. Which I might add, is not even a proper witchcraft."

"Quite the contrary, Severus, if it wasn't for this particular Wiccan we'd all be dead."

Snape blinked, "You don't mean… you can't be… you couldn't have… Rosenberg!?"

There was a twinkle in the Headmasters eye, and he smiled even more if that was possible, "Who better to teach Wiccan than Willow Rosenberg herself."

"She's a loose cannon, Albus!" Snape spat, "A wiccan wannabe who can't even cast proper."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I believe she controlled herself quite well when it came to activating all the Slayers, Severus."

"She'll be nothing but trouble."

"Oh, I hope so!" Dumbledore smiled, with more of a glitter behind his spectacles than ever.

Snape raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"With our new professors, things will certainly never be dull."

"Yours is an disturbing nature, Albus."

Dumbledore just laughed and left Snape standing on his own in the hallway. Snape raised his eyes to the ceiling in surrender. A Slayer, a Watcher, a Vampire and a Wiccan.

It was official. Hogwarts was going to Hell.

The train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Train Station – the August air getting colder as summer ended, Willow noted. She shivered, being far more used to sunny Californian weather.

"Where are we, anyway – I mean geographically?" Willow asked, out of the blue.

"Scotland, actually" Minerva told her, stepping out of the Hogwarts Express.

"Here you go, Red" Spike said, passing Willow her owl from the train.

Almost instantly it was snatched out of her hands by a House-elf.

"Tis alright, Miss" the house-elf said, walking past very quickly, carrying Wes' eagle in his other hand.

"It's aright, dear, the house-elves will take care of everything" Minerva told her.

Bandit was still curled around Faith's neck, almost like a scarf, as she jumped off the train "So – where's this school anyway?"

"Professor - Professor McGonagall!" a deep, gruff voice called as an extremely large figure with a lamp rushed forward to meet them.

Faith blinked, wondering if she should grab her stake. The figure then came into the light. He was a large man with unruly black hair and a wild, tangled beard. He wore a long, heavy, mole-skin coat that seemed to have hundreds of pockets on it. His beetle black eyes crinkled and shone by the light of the large oil lamp he was holding.

"'Lo there, Professor – sorry I'm late – 'ad a bit o' trouble with Fluffy – got bit by a Doxy an' was makin' a bit o' a fuss in his part o' the dungeons…"

Willow and Faith shared the same confused look.

"Everyone this is…"

"Hagrid!" Wesley exclaimed, coming out of the train with Lupin right behind him.

"Do I know you, I… Wesley – Wesley Wyndam-Pryce!" The giant roared jovially when the light had washed over the Watchers face.

Surprisingly the giant crushed Wesley in a bone-breaking hug.

"I 'aven't seen yeh in years – how've yeh bin?" Hagrid asked.

"Just fine Hagrid – oh, here, this is Willow Rosenberg, Spike Winters and Faith Black" Wesley said.

"These four are the new professors, Hagrid" Remus told him.

"Professors… well 'course y'are" Hagrid smiled, "Should'a heard Professor Snape on 'is way 'round the grounds today, though. Muttering about vampires, watchers, slayers and wiccans teaching…"

Everyone froze, glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hagrid said, confusedly.

"Hagrid" Minerva smiled, still chuckling, "Meet the Wiccan, the Vampire, the Slayer and her Watcher."

"Wes – a Watcher – gallopin' gorgons – never 'spected that!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Slayer – your slayer, Wes? And… is that a griffin."

"Yeah – he's mine" Faith said proudly.

"Crikey – never really seen any of em this small this close – may I?"

"Well… um… alright… but he's not very friendly with…" Faith blinked – Hagrid was tickling the baby griffin under the chin, and the little creature was purring happily, "…wow! You're one of the few people he'll let pet him – he liked Hermione too…"

"Hagrid's very gifted with animals, Faith" Remus explained proudly, "Though, perhaps we might go up to the castle now – I'm freezing."

"It's those holes in your robes, Lupin. You can afford new robes, Remus, I don't understand why you wish to look like you don't have two galleons to rub together" Wesley sighed exasperatedly. Remus having put his robes on before he left the train.

"Hey – these are comfortable" Remus smiled.

"Perhaps, Hagrid, our new professors would like a boat ride across the lake" Minerva suggested, "I for one could never stand those boats…"

"See – I told you pushing her into the lake in our third year would have a bad effect on her" Remus glanced at Wesley jokingly.

"Dear, dear, Minerva – had I known you felt that way about it…" Wesley said in mock-sympathy.

"Oh – shut it, the both of you!" Minerva scowled, though she had a very amused look in her eyes.

"Well – I'm afraid I'm with Minerva on this one. I'd prefer to get to the castle sooner – I'm that cold."

"The robes, Remus, its the robes" Wesley told him.

"Or maybe I could come along to push _him_ in the lake" Remus contemplated wickedly.

Faith shook with repressed laughter and Hagrid's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"No, Remus, please don't" Minerva told him, "Then I'd have to come and watch – and I don't feel like a boat-ride tonight."

Wesley smiled, "So nice to know I have friends who wish to drown me."

"See you at the castle" Remus said, as he and Minerva boarded a carriage pulled by strange looking horse type animals, that didn't seem very horse-like at all.

Wes blinked, "Hagrid – what are those pulling the carriages – I've never seen them before."

"Oh – so you can see them, can you?" Hagrid asked as the carriage pulled away "Thestrels – you can only see them if you've seen murder."

"Well that would be all of us then, wouldn't it" Faith said, Bandit curled over her shoulders once more

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah – but back to the lake bit, I'd fancy a ride on the boats, haven't been in over a hundred and thirty years."

"So you're a Vampire?" Hagrid asked interestedly, "Went to school here, 'eh? D'you drink, Mr… umm…"

"Spike" the bleach-blond supplied, as the group started walking, "It's just Spike. And yeah I drink – the Hogshead still in business?"

"Well – I certainly keep it in business" Hagrid laughed, "Fancy a few glasses of brandy sometime? Like to have a bit o' a chat with yeh."

"Why not… if the ankle-biters are anything like the little bastards I went to school with, I'll be needing a thorough supply of strong drinks" Spike nodded.

The group reached the pier of the lake. There was a row of small boats along the shore.

"Hop in," Hagrid instructed, taking up one small boat all to himself because of his size.

Faith and Wes hopped into one boat while Willow and Spike got into another.

"Righ' then" Hagrid said, tapping the end of his boat with a pink umbrella.

The three boats started moving forward through the water. Faith dipped a hand into the lake.

"Man, that water's freezing" she said.

"Which is why its not wise to swim in it, Slayer" Spike shrugged, "We should be able to see that castle soon…"

"OH!" Willow squealed, "Look at it…"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed into sight. Even Faith was impressed.

"_That's_ a school?!" She demanded, "Man, if I went to a school like this…"

"Home sweet home" Wesley smiled, sighing contentedly.

"Really is for you, isn't it?" Faith asked.

"Haven't been back for years – I missed it, it was more of home than any place else in the world" Wesley told her, still looking up at the castle.

"Well, I for one am glad Buffy and the rest of us didn't go here" Willow nodded, "it'd be a shame to blow this place up."

"Can't argue with that, Red, but I know what Watcher-boy is talking about – this is home" Spike grinned.

The boats landed with a soft thump on the other side of the lake.

"C'mon, you lot, the boats send themselves back automatically – yeh might not want to be in 'em when they do" Hagrid warned, stepping out of his boat which bobbed up like a cork on the surface. It'd seemed that Hagrid's weight had sunk it down a bit.

Everyone scrambled to shore and followed Hagrid up to the castle doors. It was a large door, but quite small for the castle. Faith supposed it must have been one of the side doors or something like that.

Hagrid ushered everyone inside, "You two still know yer way around – everyone will be waiting for you in the Great Hall I expect – I've got to go check on Fluffy."

"By the way, Hagrid, who's Fluffy?" Wes asked, suddenly.

"Three 'eaded dog I bought abou' seven years ago…"

"Three headed _dog_!" Willow squeaked.

"He's harmless, really…" Hagrid protested.

"Of course he is, Hagrid" Wes said sincerely.

Hagrid smiled, wished them luck and disappeared down a corridor.

"A harmless three headed dog? Want me to slay him?" Faith asked, petting the griffin still draped around her shoulders.

"Hagrid or the dog?" Spike asked.

"Harmless…?" Willow repeated, blinking a few times fast.

"Harmless to Hagrid, maybe" Wesley said, "Though Hagrid doesn't have a normal persons view on 'harmless' – he told me he wanted a pet dragon once, I wonder if he got one."

"He got one" Willow grinned, "Harry, Ron and Hermione told me about it – they let it go though."

"Well, there you go then" Wes shrugged.

"Hate to be a buzz kill, but where are we and how do we get to… wherever we're sposed to go?" Faith asked.

"Oh – are you the new professors?" a voice asked.

The group spun around to see the white, transparent form of a ghost in front of them. It was the ghost of a large, rather round man, with an almost bald head and clothes like that of a monk or friar.

"Friar!" Spike smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm sorry – I don't know you, do I?" the ghost said.

"You do" Spike confirmed, "I used to be William Winters – HufflePuff."

"WILLIAM WINTERS!" The ghost exclaimed so loud that everyone jumped, "He was a good lad, always used to talk to that boy… I'm sorry, you couldn't be him – that was over a century ago…"

"I century and forty five years give or take" Spike smiled, "It's really me, Friar, but I answer to Spike now…"

"William the Bloody!?!?" The Fat Friar said in realization.

"You've heard of me?"

"We ghosts do sit in to some of the classes you know" the Friar sniffed, "Shouldn't you be trying to drain people?"

"Upset that I'm a vampire, Friar?" Spike said in genuine concern, "Well I have a soul now…"

"Oh - I suppose that's alright then… forgive me if I'm a little tense – I was killed by a vampire you know. Needless to say I'm still bearing a bit of a grudge…"

"It's understandable" Spike nodded, "We were just about to go the Great Hall – we _are_ the new professors, by the way."

"Ah yes – Dumbledore is in the hall right now with the other teachers. You know where to go I trust – I'll spread the news of our new professors. Though I'm sure the entire castle knows already…"

With that the ghost was off.

"Ok – see that – that wasn't normal" Willow said after a bit, "I mean, I was a ghost first hand and I still don't think that's normal."

"Don't worry, Willow, all the ghosts here are nice enough – those who aren't are good enough to leave you alone – well, except for Peeves that is…" Wes trailed off.

"Peeves?" Faith asked.

"Let's hope you don't meet him" Spike frowned, "annoying little shit – the worst thing is, you can't hit him. He's a poltergeist."

"Damn" Faith smirked, "Then I'd better start learning some useful spells then, won't I"

The others chuckled appreciatively.

"C'mon – the Great Hall is this way."

"Ah – there they are, I was just about to send a search party" Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, as his four new professors walked through the large double doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Red, look" Faith said, motioning upwards.

Willow looked up and gasped – she'd heard of this but the impact of seeing it first hand was incredible. What should have been a ceiling was replaced with the night sky – almost as if the Great Hall opened up into the heavens.

It wasn't a real ceiling of course – the Great Hall wasn't even on the top floor. It was just enchanted. Hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles floated in the air. It gave a bright yet mystical glow to the place.

"Sorry we're late, Albus" Spike grinned, "Red here got caught up talking to one of the portraits."

"It was Sir Cadogan" Wes sighed, "Crazy old loon."

"It's amazing" Willow confessed, "Moving pictures still interested me, I mean we had a few back home in the Burrow – but still that little knight had a lot to say… excorted us here himself after he threatened to skewer us. And he was seriously all noble and stuff like… I'm babbling now, sorry. Someone's supposed to stop me when I do that – Oz used to do that in a manner of speaking. But then again he never really stopped me cuz he said he liked my babbling and…"

"Red – shut up" Faith said calmly.

"Thank you" Willow exhaled.

By this time Dumbledore and the small group of people (which included Remus and Minerva) seated at a round table with him, were watching the group with considerable amusement. All but one – a black haired, black robed, black eyed man with extremely pale skin and a hooked nose – he was scowling as if he hoped that they would turn around and leave if he scowled hard enough.

Willow supposed this was Professor Snape – he was the one Harry and Ron complained the most about.

"Wow – professor Dumbledore" Faith said, catching sight of the bad tempered man, "You didn't tell me you already had a vampire on campus."

"What?!" the evil-looking man snapped.

At this Remus fought to keep his face straight, as did Minerva. The rest barely could keep the amusement from their faces. The smallest wizard with a long beard let out a squeak of laughter.

"It speaks!" Wes said nastily.

Faith raised an eyebrow at her Watcher. Willow looked at him in surprise. Even Spike had to contain the shock from his face.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce" the man sneered.

"Severus" Wes said calmly, though there was a certain degree of hate in his eyes.

The hate Wes displayed was nothing compare to the death-glare that shifted from Wesley to Dumbledore.

"Well, looks like they know each other" Willow blinked.

"Ohh – looks like we got a little bit o' rivalry here" Spike smirked, "Good on ya, mate. Never thought you had enough backbone to pick a fight with anyone."

"You didn't tell him, Albus?" Wes said, ignoring Spike "Keeping secrets from your faculty."

"Merely withholding information, Wesley" Dumbledore grinned.

"They made _you_ a Watcher, Pryce?" the man they called 'Severus' sneered.

But he didn't go beyond that, Willow noted. He was too professional, Willow supposed, to insult anyone outright in front of his coworkers.

Wesley in response said nothing, but raised an eyebrow indifferently. This seemed to irritate the other man to no end, as his scowl deepened.

"Please, join us for dinner" Dumbledore said to the four of them, "I'd like you to meet the rest of the faculty – You've met Minerva and Remus of course. The gentleman you've just 'acquainted' yourself with is Severus Snape – our Potions Master. Professor Flitwick teaches Charms. This is our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout. Hagrid, who you've already met I assume, teaches Care of Magical Creatures but he's down in the dungeon at the moment."

Faith, Spike, Wesley and Willow nodded, and shook hands with those near them.

"The rest of our faculty, are either around the castle or on holiday" Dumbledore explained, he turned to the staff "I'd like you all to meet William Winters…"

"It's just Spike."

"…Wesley Wyndam-Pryce – who I'm sure a few of you know already..." Wesley grinned in response.

"…Willow Rosenberg…" there was a collective gasp.

"…And Faith Black…"

"Black?!" Snape almost roared, startling everyone.

"Got a problem with that?" Faith asked, more amused then angry.

"It shows" Snape said, looking at her, "You're related to Sirius Black."

He spat the name out like it was poison.

"He's my father" Faith smirked.

"FATHER!" most of the faculty exclaimed.

"Yep" Faith smiled.

"So now you see, Severus – though the elder Black may be gone. He has his daughter to take up the delightful job of annoying you" Wes smirked.

"And I'm sure she won't be alone in it, either" Snape sneered back, looking from Wes to Faith to Lupin.

Willow frowned – she'd never met _anyone_ this cranky – and that was saying something when she'd lived on the Hellmouth and met all sorts of people – both Human and Demon.

"Please – all of you, sit" Dumbledore said, "I'm sure your hungry."

"Starved" both Willow and Faith admitted at once as the group sat.

Faith sat between Remus and Wesley. On the Watchers other side was professor Flitwick followed by Willow then Spike then Professor Sprout then Professor Snape, Dumbledore and then Minerva who was sitting on Remus' other side. There was an empty seat between Willow and Spike for Hagrid.

"Spike, I had the liberty of asking the house-elves for pigs blood, it is what you prefer, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't really kill humans any more, Albus" Spike shrugged, "Thanks."

Many stared at Spike.

"Vampire, here" Spike explained.

"Vampire?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"You didn't tell them, professor?" Willow asked.

"I pride myself in my brilliant surprises, Miss Rosenberg" Dumbledore winked.

"The way your surprises go, _I'm _surprised no one's had a heart attack yet," Wes grinned, earning a smile from Albus.

Minerva snorted in her goblet, "Rest assured, Wesley – one day he'll kill us all."

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems, a little undetailed. I just really wanted to post it (and people tend to wig if I don't post fast enough)**

**I would just like to point out that I base my Character of Remus Lupin solely on the books. The dude that played him in the third move was a good actor but not at all what I envisioned Lupin to be like. The same goes for Sirius Black (who in my mind is supposed to be ruggedly handsome).**

**I see Lupin as a bit more like Obi Wan Kenobi in Starwars… 2 was it – can't remember. But it was the one with Anakin Skywalker when he's all grown up. Cept I see Lupin with his hair a bit sorter.**

**As you can see above – I am terrible with Actors names – can never remember them unless it's something I see over and over again – i.e. Angel, Buffy.**


	9. Settling In

**Wow – got a lotta reviews and good feedback. I'm so glad that some people agree with me on the Lupin description.**

**Anyway – thanks for those who have been reviewing. Feedback (good and bad) is always encouraging.**

**Well waddya know – I'm already 145 pages into this fic. The last chapter was my longest – 25 pages, I think. I really don't have a page limit to my chapters – I write whatever comes to my head. But I do try to at least make each chapter at least 15 pages.**

**---**

**Chapter 9**

**Settling In**

Apparently the new teachers' individual quarters were not ready just yet, as Dumbledore had explained the night before. So Faith, Spike, Wes and Willow were situated in the Guest Wing.

The Guest Wing itself was located in a spot where it overlooked the lake. The entrance was behind the statue of a large Bear that had its' mouth opened in a menacing snarl. When the password was spoken, the bear would jump aside to lead into a spacious common-room complete with a fire place, a tea table and several fluffy armchairs and an equally fluffy couch.

From there the Guest Wing seemed to stretch up in levels upon levels of railing and portraits that led to maybe twenty bedrooms with their own small bathrooms. There were other doors as well – one of them led to a large bathroom with an Olympic sized swimming pool that Dumbledore claimed was a bathtub.

After seeing all this Wesley assured the headmaster that these quarters would be fine. Dumbledore smiled and brushed off the comment – saying they couldn't have their teachers in the Guest Wing. Then where would the Guests sleep if they ever had any?

'Maybe in the other rooms!' Faith had said in an 'it's-obvious' sort of tone as she motioned to the twenty or so rooms left.

Dumbledore just laughed and said they'd thank him later.

It was morning now, the day after they'd arrived.

"Good morning" Willow said happily, practically skipping down the stairs.

Faith made a disgruntled sort of snort "How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?"

"It's eight thirty, Faith" Wesley reprimanded, "You'll have to be up early to teach – and good morning, Willow."

"What's so good about it?" Spike grumbled, having heard the comment as he descended the stairs on the other side of the room from his quarters.

"Can't quite keep human hours, bleach-boy?" Faith smirked, the sight of him looking even more worn than her was cheering her up just a bit.

"Sod off" Spike growled.

"Before this turns into a fistfight – can we eat first?" Willow cut in, "I'm so hungry I could eat… well, something… note to self, think of a big magical animal to use in that sentence."

Everyone stared at Willow disbelievingly for a few seconds.

"What?!" She protested, "I'm starving."

"That makes two of us – you two can tear out each others throats later" Wesley nodded.

Faith shrugged, silently saying she didn't care one way or another. Spike just nodded as the group headed for the door.

"Hey, Watcher, you figure this is gonna be BYOB type thing?" Spike asked.

The others traded looks of confusion.

"Bring Your Own Blood" Spike shrugged, "Stuff actually tastes good on cereal."

Willow couldn't help it, "Ew!"

---

Breakfast was not a rowdy affair – quite the contrary it was rather quiet. The teachers talked quietly over mugs of coffee and plates of all sorts of breakfast foods. A few of them were even still half asleep.

"We're enjoying the quiet while we can" Professor Sprout told Willow when she sat down near her and McGonagall, "Once the students get here, there won't be any peace – absolute silence is impossible."

Faith and Wesley had pulled up chairs next to Remus and Spike was sitting with Dumbledore and Flitwick. Snape was, not surprisingly, on his own.

"What's wrong with him?" Willow said in a low voice as Professor Snape sat alone in his brooding glory.

"Oh, don't mind Severus" McGonagall smiled reassuringly, "He's not very social. Likes his space if you get my drift."

"Doesn't have much to do on holidays" Sprout added, "His hobby is terrifying the students."

"So I've heard" Willow smiled, "My cousin is very… descriptive… when it comes to Professor Snape."

"Cousin?" Sprout blinked, "Oh – are you related to the Weasleys by any chance?"

Willow grinned, "How'd you guess?"

Sprout and McGonagall laughed, with Willows red hair, it was impossible to miss.

"Yes – well, regardless of what young Mister – or Miss – Weasley have said about Severus – he's a little harsh, but knows what he's doing" McGonagall nodded.

"Oh, I don't doubt that – Hermione told me that some say he's the best potions master Hogwarts has had – Ron said he was just the scariest" Willow smiled.

"Severus just takes a little getting used to – he has a few issues – but Dumbledore trusts him and it's wise to trust Dumbledores judgment" McGonagall said.

"Now _that_ I'm not so sure about" Willow said, "I still say offering me a job was a crazy idea. No offense meant, but I think he's lost his mind."

All three of them laughed that.

"Dumbledore's actions may not always seem like the wisest ones – and many say he is a bit… mad…" Sprout giggled.

"Lord knows, I've told him that often enough" McGonagall put in.

"All of the staff has said it to his face at least once" Sprout added with a giggle, "…But in the end his decisions usually come out for the better. So, if he thinks you can do the job, I'm sure you can."

"I don't even know where to begin" Willow confessed.

"Oh – the whole thing is torture on paper. But actually teaching isn't so bad – it's a matter of getting the students to listen and actually complete their homework" McGonagall told her.

"Yes, Ron mentioned you were quite gifted with that too" Willow grinned.

Sprout and McGonagall just laughed.

---

"Here we are" Remus said, leading Faith into her new classroom.

Faith let out a long low whistle, "Now this is not to shabby at all."

Indeed it wasn't. There were three large windows, letting plenty of light into the spacious room. Several large sandbags hung from the ceiling in the corner. Remus explained that they could be moved with a few simple flicks of her wand when they were needed. The large floor was covered wall to wall with a large blue training mat – safe for falling on without breaking any backs.

There was also a medium sized stage in one of the corners of the room for class demonstrations. On one side of the room was a large wooden cabinet.

"That's for the practice weapons," Remus told her, "It's filled with 'safe' weapons for the students to use and it'll never run out – ergo, it'll always have enough for your students and they can come and use them for practice when they want."

Faith nodded her understanding.

"Where do those doors lead?" Faith asked, pointing to three doors – two beside each other, the third on the other wall of the room.

"Those two next to each other are the locker rooms for the students" Remus explained, "here take a look."

He led her inside. Both locker rooms were exactly the same. Six showers and twelve large lockers in each.

"How many kids are in this school again?" Faith asked, glancing at the lockers, "Cuz even if the students share I don't think twenty-four lockers is gonna cut it."

"They're magicked lockers, Faith" Remus explained kindly, "Each student will receive a key to their locker. It will fit into any one of these – and when they use said key, the inside of the locker will have their stuff in it, if you get my drift. All depends on what key is used. Got it?"

"Pretty much" Faith nodded, as the two walked back into the class room "What's through here?"

"Ah – I think you'll like this. Behold" Remus grinned, opening the last door, "the Weapons Closet."

'_Some Closet_' Faith thought faintly.

"This will be able to serve as a training room for you and Wesley – Dumbledore understood all the Watcher-Slayer training bit. But I think Wes requested it" Remus mused.

"Remind me to thank him, then – doesn't happen often" Faith grinned.

The room was about half the size of the classroom – meaning it was still rather large. The floor was covered in black training mat and the back wall was filled with pegged up weapons – and not training weapons, but sharp, good quality blades – all sorts of swords, axes, daggers, crossbows, long bows and there were even things like throwing stars – and hand-thrown tranquilizer darts Hmm… no weapon to big or to small, then.

"Oh – Christmas has come early" Faith said, rushing to the weapons wall, and picking up the largest sword, "Damn – hey Remus, you spar any?"

Remus stepped back, raising his hands in surrender, "No – but if I did, I'd not be stupid enough to challenge a slayer."

Faith pouted jokingly, "You're no fun."

---

"This is nice" Wesley said, glancing around what used to be an empty classroom on the fifth floor.

It wasn't a large room. It was… modest, was one of the words Wesley would use to describe it. It was much like the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, except smaller. It wasn't overly dark or blindingly flashy in any way. Though Wesley supposed he might put up some life-sized demon posters on the walls, perhaps – just to liven things up a bit.

"Dumbledore took the liberty of arranging a small library of reference books for immediate use" Professor Flitwick squeaked from the floor, gesturing to several empty shelves, "Of course, he said that you could select the volumes from the school library at your convenience."

"Bet Madam Pince didn't like that" Wes grinned.

"No, I don't think she did" Flitwick chuckled, tugging his beard lightly, "In fact, I believe she opened and closed her mouth a few times before attempting to gesture her fury."

Wesley just laughed at that. He looked towards a flight of stairs, which led to an oak door.

"Oh – that would be your office" Flitwick said in his high pitch.

"Might actually put a personal library in there – can't have the kids seeing books a bit to advanced for them, can we?" Wesley grinned, a hint of malice in his eyes.

"You're one to talk" Flitwick snorted through a small laugh, "I swear you and your lot took ten years off Madam Pince's life – always trying to chase you out of the restricted section – the poor dear."

"Sirius didn't think she was a poor dear when she clobbered him with volume three of '_Encyclopedia Gigantica_'."

Flitwick grinned, "Knocked him out cold if I'm not mistaken". Then he surrendered to full-blown laughter.

---

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed gleefully looking around her new classroom.

"Glad you like it then" McGonagall smiled, "It isn't too far from Firenze's classroom – he teaches Divination along with Professor Trelawney."

Willow noticed just a hint of scorn when she'd said 'Trelawney'. "Oh – Firenze is a centaur, right. I'd love to meet him sometime."

"Yes – he's been banished from the Forbidden Forest by the other centaurs for working with us" McGonagall said, "He rarely leaves his classroom but he never objects to visitors."

"Then I'll go see him sometime – this place is amazing" Willow said brightly, still looking around.

The room itself was unlike a regular classroom. It was circular in shape – much like the Divination classroom. But it was far from stuffy. The students' desks were arranged in a sort of half circle in four rows so that if Willow were standing in the middle of the room they'd all be facing her.

"Your office is through there" McGonagall motioned to a door at the back.

"I figured" Willow said, "Man – how am I supposed to get up here every day. I can't even remember where our sleeping quarters are any more."

"Don't worry you'll pick it up soon enough – these halls are a labyrinth" McGonagall smiled, "I could show you around more if you like."

"Great – first stop, kitchens" Willow grinned.

---

"Well, here you go, young William" the Fat Friar said, floating through the door to one of the rooms.

Spike opened the door and followed him through. It was moderately small, and the chairs and desks were a bit like a stadium as the back rows were a bit higher up.

"This is a bit close to the dungeons innit?" Spike asked.

The Friar laughed, "You remember your way around the castle, then."

"'Sall comin' back to me."

At the front of the room was the teachers desk, blackboard and to the sides were shelves filled with books and all sorts of odds and ends.

"Well, would ya look at this" Spike said, leaning over and inspecting a large eye floating in a jar of greenish liquid.

"Yes, well, we used to have a teacher who used this room quite a while ago – I suppose Dumbledore forgot to give the order to remove these things."

Spike straightened and started inspecting the titles.

"No, no I think Dumbledore thought this would amuse me" Spike said, a grin forming on his lips, "Doesn't miss a trick that man."

"Aye – that he doesn't" the Friar agreed heartily, "Though you'll still probably remove them now, right?"

"Actually…" Spike said, glancing at some of the more grotesque displays, "I think I'll keep it."

The Friar blinked before saying with a dry smile, "Oh, I get it – you enjoy terrifying the students too."

"Nah, it's scaring people in general see – I used to be good at that."

"Yes, well, then you and Professor Snape should have a lot in common" the Friar grinned.

"I'll bet."

---

"I didn't know you still kept Hippogriphs, Hagrid" Faith said, as she found the half-giant feeding a few in a large paddock. When Harry had told her about what happened in his first Care of Magical Creatures Class, Faith assumed that Hippogriphs were no longer in the syllabus.

Hagrid jumped, startled – he hadn't even seen the Slayer come up to him. He tried composing himself.

"Nah, I still keep 'em for classes – one accident don't make 'em take stuff off the curriculum" Hagrid answered, "But since yeh've bin livin' at Black Manor, I 'spose yeh met Buckbeak."

"Yep – I felt sorry for him. He's all cooped up in a room – granted the room's big, but still."

"'Tis a shame ter see a free creature imprisoned, innit?" Hagrid nodded, throwing a dead rat to one of the Hippogriphs, "So what can I help yeh with?"

"I brought Bandit" Faith said holding the baby griffin up, it squawked happily at the half-giant, "I left him in the room this morning when I went to check out my classroom – he was sleeping but I know better than to wish for that everyday. I was wondering if there was anything you could to at least make him stop biting people – I don't want any of the students to get attacked – 'less they piss me off of course."

"Ah, well now, let's see" Hagrid said, taking the baby griffin into his hands, "Hold this would yeh" he handed faith an almost empty bucket of dead rats "Don' wan' the Hippogriph's fed outta turn, see. Hmm… I'll see wha' I can do fer 'im. Oh – that one want's you ter feed 'im – go 'head, his turn anyway."

Faith gripped a dead rat by the tail and threw it to the Hippogriph Hagrid indicated – she bit back an '_ew_' while doing so.

"I 'spose yeh haven't ridden one o' these yet, have yeh? Wanna give it a go."

In all honesty, the thought of flying on a powerful animal she couldn't control made her a little nervous. But Faith still had her pride and Slayer reputation to live up to.

"Sure!" Faith said brightly, "What do I do?"

"Well, I guess yer dad musta told yeh a bit about Hippogriphs…"

"Harry did actually, and after what he said happened to Malfoy, I'm definitely gonna think twice before insulting one" Faith told him.

"Righ' then – tha's good. We can try yeh with Arrow here" Hagrid said, indicating a black Hippogriph, he whistled and said Hippogriph came forward "Now stand righ' here…"

Faith moved into the spot.

"Now, yeh bow and hope 'e does the same."

Faith bowed to the Hippogriph, keeping eye contact the whole time, remembering not to blink as Harry had told her once that Hippogriphs didn't trust anyone who blinked too much. Faith held her breath, the Hippogriph squawked and tilted its head quizzically, before bowing back to her a second later.

"I reckon yeh got a talent fer this sorta thing, Faith" Hagrid chuckled.

Faith reached forward and stroked the beak of the Hippogriph, Arrow closed his eyes peacefully.

"Yeh can try ridding 'im now. Just swin' yer leg up over… yep... no, a little higher, don' wan' the be fallin' off now, eh?"

Faith flinched slightly, and a strangled sort of grunt emerged from her throat.

"Nothing to worry abou'" Hagrid assured her.

'_Easy for you to say you're not the one on the, fucking, chicken-horse_' Faith thought bitterly, though she'd become very good at not letting expression show on her face when she didn't need it.

"So what do I do now?" Faith asked, positioning herself in less of a not-comfortable position. Though, honestly, she didn't think the Hippogriph was any more comfortable than she was.

"Hold on tight" Hagrid said, slapping the rear of the black Hippogriph lightly.

Faith just managed to grip onto the creatures feathers, before it shot up like a bullet – ok that probably was a bad choice of words, not exactly a bullet – more like a very temperamental jet.

Arrow gave an almighty screech and circled around Hagrid's hut a few times before heading towards the castle.

Then it occurred to Faith – she was _flying._ She remembered what a wonderful sensation it was, during her first Quidditch game at Harry's birthday. She could safely say that flying gave her one of the best feelings she'd ever had – even though there really wasn't much to compare it to.

Though, as the Hippogriph drove itself towards what Faith could assume was the Quidditch Pitch ('_Yep – six hoops_'), Faith realized how different flying on a Hippogriph was from flying on a broom. It was a lot like ridding a horse – except you were up in the air. The wings just behind her legs flapped steadily every minute or so. Also – controlling a broom was a lot easier. Faith had no idea how to even control the animal – let alone land it. And smart as Hippogriphs were, she doubted that they would respond to direct verbal commands, or even understand them.

Faith had only ever been on a horse once in her life – when she was maybe nine or ten and her class had gone on a field trip to a horse farm. She tried to remember how to ride a horse – then maybe she could actually have _some_ control over where she was going.

"Um… okay, let's see here" Faith said, giving the feathers she clutched in her left hand a slight twitch. Arrow suddenly veered left.

As they headed back towards the school, Faith gave a whoop of triumph when they passed over Hagrids' head. The half-giant gave a hearty laugh and waved from his spot near the gate of the paddock.

Faith was getting more and more used to the Hippogriph, they made another round of the school – as they reached the large front doors, Faith noticed a very familiar looking someone walk out of it.

"Hello, Wes" Faith said in a whisper.

The Watcher hadn't even noticed the steadily approaching Hippogriph and rider, though he seemed to be heading towards Hagrids' Hut.

"Hey, Arrow, what say you to a little fun?" Faith asked malevolently.

The Hippogriph squawked in what could have been a yes. '_Close enough_' Faith shrugged to herself. As they neared Wesley, Faith brought Arrow into a dive – she was getting the hang of this. They sped towards Wesley, who gave a startled gasp before rolling out of the way quickly. As they whizzed past and turned round again, Faith could see Wes' familiar pissed-off-but-amused-at-the-same-time look he usually got when around her.

Faith gave her trademark Black-Family smirk. Yeah – life was worth living.

---

Severus Snape was no fool. He knew that Hogwarts this year would be hell in more ways than one.

He was pissed off that Dumbledore would invite those particular 'people' to teach at Hogwarts. He'd spent the majority of the day gathering bits and pieces of information on the four… what ever you might call them collectively, because qualified teachers they were most definitely _not_.

But then again – he hadn't been either. None of the Hogwarts staff actually had a teaching 'degree' the Wizarding world never bothered with such nonsense as pieces of paper saying you're qualified to do a certain job. Hell, if you're good in a particular subject, it was simple in the Wizarding world just to pass on that knowledge.

But back to being pissed off a Dumbledore – and the new not-teachers. The trouble would be endless, he could settle for avoidance. Though it probably would be more fun to mess with them, piss them off – and he had a particular advantage because he now knew more about them than they knew about him ('know your enemy' was one of the virtues he'd lived by from childhood).

Severus knew that these new… people… would probably not bother him – except maybe Pryce. And they probably would take no interest in tormenting him in any way – except maybe Pryce (and perhaps Blacks daughter who – if she was anything like her father – would enjoy making his life a living hell).

Severus Snape was not one to just lie down and take a beating. He'd been picked on by Potter and his crew in school, but he'd managed to several hexes in (he grinned recalling the time he'd made Black grow claws and Fangs), unfortunately he was always outnumbered. Always. If Pryce and the girl – and possibly Lupin (who was the only one who seemed to actually grow up a bit since school) – would even _dare_ try something on it (and Snape had no doubt that Pryce _would_), he couldn't be held responsible for the consequences. Perhaps nothing to kill them of course – even Dumbledore would frown no that one – but something that no one would soon forget.

No doubt about it – if they even came anywhere near him – it would mean _war_.

---

"You are not who you seem to be" a voice said distantly.

Spike spun around swiftly, boy for four-hoofed creatures, Centaurs were unnaturally quiet. Spike always found it a bit unnerving – but from the few centaurs he'd met in his un-lifetime, he could say that they were easily some of the most interesting people he'd had the pleasure of talking to. Sure many found conversations with centaurs irritating and often impossible because of their sometimes cryptic, riddle-like way of speaking. However, living for over a century with Dru had basically made him an expert of Cryptic-Conversation.

"You must be Firenze" Spike said, "Dumbledore said you were a teacher her."

"But I am the only unusual one, sir vampire" Firenze said mistily.

Spike blinked briefly letting a little confusion slip over his face. He'd forgotten how centaurs were sometimes oddly formal. He hadn't been called 'sir' in a very long while.

"So it would seem" Spike said, gravely, "we haven't been introduced. Spike – a.k.a. William the Bloody."

Firenze gave him a slow, mystic smile, "Ah yes – the soulful one. Changed for love to repent for misdeeds. Matters of the heart remain in mystery – an abyss of turmoil – a labyrinth of dead ends only to be met with a greater love than is known to mankind."

"Yes – I understand completely – the stars have clued you in on some stuff, have they, mate? Sure wish they'd share some stuff with me – although you centaurs object to sharing, don't you?" Spike asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Firenze blinked, then his face bloomed into a huge grin, he opened the door they were standing outside of that led to Firenze's outdoor-indoor classroom "Come, my friend, you are different and we have much to discuss."

---

"Hello, dear – you must be one of the new professors" Madame Pince, the librarian said kindly.

"Oh… um… hello" Willow jumped.

"Sorry, dear, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright – I usually would have been able to sense someone coming – I guess I just got distracted" Willow confessed, she was thumbing through a few books of the restricted section of the library.

"These books can do that" Madame Pince said, "Where are my manners? Madame Irma Pince."

"Willow Rosenberg" Willow smiled, "Sorry, I was just looking around – Wesley was supposed to meet me here, but he said he was gonna visit Hagrid first so I thought I'd just get a head start…"

"Wesley" Madame Pince frowned, as if trying to remember, "not Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?"

"Yeah that's him – ex-Watcher and now self-hired Watcher extraordinaire" Willow said.

"Good god! Well, I do suppose he was one of the better ones – always had respect for books – wait – you say he became a _Watcher_!"

"Umm… yeah, that's what I said" Willow nodded, "You know, it's funny, cuz everyone I've talked to here is really shocked that Wesley became a watcher."

"Well, he's got the brains and genes for it, no doubt" Madame Pince sniffed, "Perhaps if you knew more of his school years, you'd understand…"

"You knew him during his school years, huh."

"Him and that little heathen Sirius Black and his partner in crime James Potter and the rest of their crew" Madame Pince told her, "Spent most of my time chasing them out of the restricted section – but enough of that – is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I was looking for books on the Gems of Dominatus…"

---

Spike sat in the sunlight that was streaming through the glass of a large window through the various trees and plants inside the classroom.

Firenze was 'sitting' too, a horses equivelant to sitting. With his front hooves tucked under and his back legs tucked in.

"You are not who you seem to be" Firenze repeated the phrase he first greeted Spike with.

"I think we've established that, mate," Spike said, plucking at a few strands of grass.

"You are a vampire, yet you walk in the sun – as a vampire you are destined to walk in shadows, because that is what you are. Shadows. Shadows of humanity. You are in this world but not of it. You don't fit."

"A lot of things don't 'fit' in this world, Firenze – but the whole 'fitting' thing started when people decided that the world should be all one way. It is why this world is banished from the minds of muggles and to them you and I are nothing but creatures of mythology" Spike slapped himself mentally – the only problem with talking to centaurs is that it actually brought his intellectual side out. He started talking deeply and meaningfully – damn, if the Bit ever found out about this…

"You have a centaurs perspective on the world, William the Bloody" Firenze told him.

"I have a scholars perspective, Firenze" Spike corrected, "And you have the same, or they wouldn't have kicked you out of your herd…"

"I have an idealists view of the world that my fellow centaurs are blind too – you are very perceptive, vampire, not many of your kind – or any race for that matter – can think on the same lines as centaurs, which is why they can rarely understand our position and our speech – we speak a language all our own that is dismissed as meaningless – but one must look deep within the meaning…"

"You try living with a crazy lover for over a century – ninety-five percent of what Dru said made perfect sense and was completely meaningful if you could get past the speech wall."

"You are a vampire, William the Bloody, I have sensed something and something is obviously bothering you – it's what's inside you, is it not?"

"It's clawing it's way to the surface and my soul is in the way" Spike confessed, "He's calling."

"What is trying to push your soul aside, vampire?" Firenze asked seriously.

"My Demon."

---

"Yay! Slumber party time" Dawn announced happily that night, flopping onto the bed that was set up in for her in Ginny's room, "Too bad Willow had to leave so soon."

"No lie – she's missing on all the snacks!" Hermione giggled, pulling out a large box of assorted sweets

"Ah, chocolate, a girls best friend" Dawn sighed, digging out a chocolate frog from the pile.

"There's a boy in my year who's allergic to chocolate" Ginny grinned, "He tried to make a potion so he'd be allergic to broccoli instead."

"What happened?" Dawn asked biting off the head of her chocolate frog and half examining the 'Merlin' card she had in her hand.

"He started growing broccoli out of his ears" Ginny giggled.

Dawn wrinkled her nose, "Ew"

Hermiones brow furrowed, "Who was this?"

"HufflePuff boy – Ian Scritchkey" Ginny said, still giggling.

"Ah – yeah, him" Hermione said, "He's one of the ones getting in trouble for the dumbest things – musta told him off twelve times last year."

"Brainless kid?" Dawn asked.

"No – just a little weird" Hermione told her, "But speaking of prefects, Gin, d'you know who the new Gryffindor Fifth Year prefects are this year?"

Ginny suddenly went very pink, "Haven't a clue – could be anyone. I think the Ravenclaws might get Luna though."

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione snorted, "Good lord let's hope not."

"Who's Luna?" Dawn asked.

"A crazy Ravenclaw in Ginny's year" Hermione said, "Well – maybe that's a bit harsh. She's alright really but – well, you'll understand when you meet her."

"Hey – I like Luna" Ginny protested, "She's really nice when you get to know her. A little eccentric perhaps…"

"D'you happen to have any pictures of these people?" Dawn asked, "Yearbooks?"

"No yearbooks at Hogwarts – but I did take a few pictures last year" Ginny said, disappearing under the bed to retrieve a shoe-box (a wizarding brand if Dawn wasn't mistaken).

"Same here – but I already put mine in an album" Hermione said, shuffling through her trunk.

"Can never find the time to do that" Ginny shrugged, as Hermione pulled her photo album from her trunk.

"Here" Hermione said flipping to a specific page, "these are the people in our year…"

---

In the deep, dark jungles of the Amazon Rainforest, night had already fallen. The trees and bushes around a small group of darkly clad figures was oddly quiet. Not a cricket chirped, and even the larger animals had seemed to find a place to hide or at least another place to hunt.

This group radiated dark energy – it was what was keeping any and all creatures away from them as the group stood in a circle.

Three black robbed figures were in the center of the circle. One stood proud and tall, like royalty. The one nearest to him was bowing slightly, but respectfully. The third figure stood behind the second, standing but hunched over like a puppet that has been hung away after use.

The first figure – the regal one – was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. His red eyes and snake like features loomed over the second figure who many people in the demon world (and vengance business) knew as D'Hoffryn.

The demon-lord-type straightened from his bow. His pasty colored face shone in the glow that came from the fireless light that illuminated the small area.

"You are sure this will work, D'Hoffryn – it is imperative that I start going after the school as soon as possible" Lord Voldemort said, his snake-eyes shifting from the Demon to the hunched figure just behind him.

"This will work, my Lord, there is no school in the world that doesn't need vengeance" D'Hoffryn assured him, "And to you I provide my finest vengeance demon – I just need your help in completing her."

"Her mind was lost was it?"

"Between here and the Demon Realm, my Lord, she is physically capable – but she needs her thoughts."

Voldemort sniffed, "I can sense it… She has been tainted – you've lost your grip on her, D'Hoffryn."

"I haven't my lord –if her memories are altered she will willingly work for me… for us, my lord."

Voldemort said nothing, expressionless. If any of his followers dared look him in the face, they would not be able to see that he was thinking deeply.

"Very well, D'Hoffryn, I agree, reveal your finest vengeance demon so we may being the ritual of restoring her spirit."

D'Hoffryn stroked his white beard and smiled victoriously. He walked over the puppet figure and snapped his fingers at it. The cloaked body straightened instantly. The demon gripped the back of the hood.

"My Lord, may I present my finest justice demon returned from the abyss - the demoness…"

he yanked off the hoot to reveal a woman with blond hair and eyes that were completely blacked-out.

"…Anyanka!"

---

**SURPRISE – one of my better cliffhangers. Story updated sooner this time I promise- It's just that I have exams to attend to – it'll all be over soon.**


	10. Trains and Troubles

**Happy birthday to me. Hey everyone – seventeen today – go team me. Did nothing interesting today so I decided to grace you all with an update (however lame).**

**Well sorry to leave you all hanging like that. But good news – Exams are over (until two weeks from now when I have another set of exams - bugger). Anyway – here's the next chapter – I do have a plot here. Unfolding slowly and adding to as I go along.**

**And hey – spread the word. Mention this to your friends – okay, shameless self-plugging, but I'm addicted to reviews. It's like a drug.**

**Alright- for some of you who were asking – yes, Sirius did not die at the end of the fifth book. (see first chapter notes) – but Anya and Spike DID die – none of that has changed (again refer to first chapter). More to come with that little thing to end some confusion – but be warned that I will be dishing it out slowly. Oh, don't you just HATE me - lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Trains and Troubles**

No one knew where the summer had gone. The group was there at Kings Cross train station. 'The group' being Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Dawn. They were there alone, having just taken a portkey in.

Of course Mrs. Weasley would have preferred to take them to the station herself – or at least provide adult supervision. But she was called away, as Dumbledore had asked her to do something for the Order. Mr. Weasley was busy at work – there had been six raids already, and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet.

Bill and Charlie had both left a few days before – Charlie to Romania and Bill back to Egypt with Fleur to work on something for Gringotts.

Fred and George had a last minute rush in their store to mark the start of school – students loved to stock up on prank-items to use at school, so Fred and George (being the professional pranksters they were) happily lowered the prices of their stuff as a end of summer treat. Needless to say this had attracted so many customers that the twins were pulling overtime.

The five Hogwarts students lugged their trunks towards the nearest carts.

"Wow, check it out, we're early… for once" Ron joked, glancing at the clock on the wall of Kings Cross Station. It read 10:30 – Dawn was all jittery and was the main reason everyone had gotten up so early.

"And we can get a good seat… oof" Hermione grunted, her hands slipping and the trunk landing next to the cart with a thump.

"Here, 'Mione, let me help" Ron said, helping Hermione lift her trunk off the ground and onto the trolley.

"Which platform?" Dawn asked.

"Nine and Three Quarters" Ginny said, "Harry, your owl."

Hedwig hooted in her cage.

"Thanks, Gin."

"I'm sorry – nine and what?" Dawn repeated.

"Nine and Three-Quarters" Harry told her.

"Ummm – hate to break it to ya – but there isn't one" Dawn said.

"Yeah there is – here – Ron, 'Mione, you two go first. Show Dawn how it's done" Harry said.

"Kay" Ron and Hermione shrugged.

"It's easy – just watch" Harry said.

Dawn kept her eyes glued to Hermione and Ron pushing their carts towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. The broke into a steady jog and Dawn forced herself not to yell out a warning when they neared the wall, looking like they were going to crash.

Dawn blinked suddenly and Ron and Hermione were gone.

"Okay – now I'm confused" Dawn confessed.

"There's a barrier between platforms nine and ten" Ginny explained, "Here see…"

And she was gone too – right through the seemingly solid brick wall.

"Here – we can go together so you don't get lost" Harry teased.

"Oh, you're a laugh riot, Potter" Dawn scowled, but lined up her trolley with Harry's anyway.

"It's best to do it at a bit of a run" Harry explained, "And just try not to think about crashing."

"Oh yeah – like that's so easy when I'm running towards a _solid brick wall_" Dawn said.

"Trust me."

Dawn groaned, "See, it's when you say that that I start to worry."

Harry grinned wolfishly at her – the result of too much time around Sirius and Remus. Then the two teens jogged slowly towards the invisible gateway.

A few seconds later, Dawn opened her eyes.

"I did it!"

Harry chuckled, then he stopped so suddenly that Dawn looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Cho" Harry said quietly, making it look like he was talking directly to Dawn and not looking at the pretty Ravenclaw.

Cho Chang was among her usual flock of friends, but she was glancing at Harry shyly every so often, with a coy smile on her face directed towards him

"Ohhh… a crush Harry? – or maybe an old girlfriend" Dawn teased.

"You are too damn perceptive – but I don't have a crush on her anymore – and we did date… well, sort of" Harry added after some thought.

"And she's making with the 'I-was-stupid-and-want-to-date-you-again' eyes, you know – though she hasn't noticed that you noticed her" Dawn noted, discreetly looking over at the girl while pretending to check her bags on her trolley.

Harry looked panicked "But I don't… don't want to… I don't like her that way anymore."

"Relax, Potter" Dawn said, grinning mischievously.

"Uh oh – what are you thinking" Harry said, catching the malevolent look on her face.

"Trust me?"

"Yes…" Harry said slowly.

"Yeah – cuz you just sound so convinced there. Just go with the flow, kay" it was a gentle order, she leaned in and whispered softly in his ear "It'll get her off your tail."

Harry shivered involuntarily, "Wha… what are you doing?" Harry stammered, but he didn't pull away even slightly.

In fact he leant closer to her.

"Sending her the 'your-not-interested' message" Dawn, grinning and leaning her head on his shoulder, "Just act like your flirting with me and she'll back off."

Well that wasn't too hard a request, Harry thought, pretty easy to play along with – though a treacherous part of him wished it wasn't just playing. But if she could do this… Harry gave an obvious fake stretch, draping an arm casually around Dawn's shoulders.

Dawn grinned, it was the oldest trick in the book and he'd made it obvious on purpose. "You're good with this, Potter, sure you haven't done this before?"

Harry grinned and a faint blush tinged in his cheeks. Of course he hadn't done it before – but it seemed like a good idea.

"And oooh, look, she's getting jealous" Dawn nuzzled into his neck, having stolen a glance at the other girl.

Cho Chang was scowling in their direction.

---

"Uhh… 'Mione, what are Harry and Dawn doing?" Ron said, pausing in helping to load he and Hermiones' trunks on the train, staring in horror at his friends.

Hermione looked up and blinked, "What the…?"

Dawn was leaning into Harry's shoulder – her lips moving, looking as though she was whispering in her ear.

Hermione glanced around – suddenly spotting the likely reason for Dawn and Harry's new 'closeness'.

Ah, Cho Chang.

"I wouldn't worry, Ron" Hermione said lightly, letting her hair fall over her face to cover a grin as she leant over to check her stuff "He's just trying to keep Cho away."

"Huh?" Ron blinked stupidly.

Harry suddenly stretched very obviously and draped an arm over Dawns' shoulders – an obvious motion of affection. Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling – it was a sneaky tactic – who knew that Harry had it in him?

"Oh, _honestly_, Ronald" Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Look at Cho – if looks could kill Dawn would have her own tombstone."

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yup – all men are oblivious."

"Huh?"

---

"I think it worked" Harry said, releasing Dawn a little reluctantly.

Cho had spun on her heel and boarded the train in a huff.

Dawn grinned, biting back a sigh of regret when Harry removed his arm from her shoulders "Yep – thank you thank you – go genius me."

"Has anyone told 'genius you' that half the school thinks you're Harry's new girlfriend?" Ginny asked, coming up behind them.

"Dean Thomas came up to me and asked if you two were dating – he also said Dawn was 'a right pretty thing'."

"Dean Thomas, eh?" Dawn grinned.

"I wouldn't get any ideas," Harry warned, trying to mask his sudden flare of jealousy with a teasing smile, "He's Ginny's."

"No he's not" Ginny protested, "I just told that to Ron to piss him off – you know how overprotective he gets. I swear if anyone needs a girlfriend it's him."

"Ron?" Harry snorted, "Any potential candidates?"

"Oh I can think of a few" Ginny grinned, throwing a glance towards Hermione that only Dawn caught.

"You serious?" Dawn grinned back.

Ginny winked, "We'll see."

"Ginny Weasley, you are an evil little matchmaker" Dawn told her.

Ginny flashed a deceptively innocent smile, "Not yet."

"Huh?" Harry blinked, having missed the transition completely.

---

Connor Nelson boarded the Hogwarts Express awkwardly, finding his seat. He couldn't understand this. One minute he's in College with a normal family and the next, he's shoved into some magical world, and to top it all off he'd be going to school for magic and would be in a class with people a few years younger than him. WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THIS WORLD?!?!?!

Wasn't switching countries enough? Just because his parents decided to move to England because of his fathers' job and didn't want to let him get his own dorm room so he could stay home with his friends…

Connor sighed, his head smacking the wall of his compartment – he didn't even flinch. Strangely, he'd always been able to absorb minor pain. The smack against the wood wall hadn't even made his head throb.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked in a crisp British accent, "Sorry, but everywhere else is full…"

"I… um… yeah… uh… I mean no… the seats not taken – no one in here but me" Connor managed to say– _smooth, Connor, real smooth_.

The girl smiled and sat down. Connor tried not to stare – but she was beautiful. Her lemony-blond hair fell into waves around her shoulders – complimented of course by a pair of powder-blue eyes, that reminded Connor of… he didn't know what – he doubted he'd ever seen that shade before.

"I haven't seen you around before – are you an exchange student?" she asked.

"Umm… not exactly – I didn't even know I was a wizard until the start of summer. I'm starting as a… Sixth Year, I think it was."

"Oh, really?" she asked interestedly, "You're muggle born are you? I'm pure blood – though I really don't care about that much. Name's Victoria Walters, you can call me Vicky, though."

"Connor Nelson" Connor said.

"So, do you do any magic yet? – I mean if you're starting Sixth Year already…"

"I'm not very good with some stuff" Connor admitted, "I learned it all in a sort of rush – just the basics, y'know… I'm going through the first five years this year, along with my Sixth. I'm also sitting something called OWLs at the end of the year – though why anyone would want to sit on a bird… what?"

Vicky was giggling, "OWLs are 'Ordinary Wizarding Levels' – they're tests. And if you're doing all that this year, it's bound to be hard. You haven't been sorted yet, have you?"

"No, but I read about that somewhere – what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Ah… the smart ones."

"In general – but we got out crackpots just like every other house…"

Connor laughed, and smiled one of the first real smiles he'd had in a while. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're American, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Connor snickered, his American accent plain to anyone with ears.

Vicky grinned innocently, "Kinda, yeah…"

---

"Prefects! Prefect meeting everyone, right now!" A voice called down the hallway.

"You'd better go" Harry said, making a shooing motion towards Ron and Hermione.

"So nice to know were wanted" Ron snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah – but he's right – I heard Ernie Macmillan became Head Boy" Hermione said.

"Who's head girl?"

"Got me" Hermione shrugged, "But we'd better go."

"Yeah – see you guys later then" Ginny said, standing and walking towards the door of the compartment along with Ron and Hermione.

"Gin, where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"The Prefect meeting" Ginny said.

"Uh… Gin – there's a reason it's called a 'Prefect Meeting'" Ron said slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old, "See, only Prefects are allowed."

Ginny pulled out a round silver badge from her pocket. "Well it's lucky I'm a prefect, then." And with that Ginny brushed passed her brother leaving him at a loss for words.

---

The Prefect meeting ended, and Draco breathed deeply as he moved from the meeting cart, to the compartment where he left his owl.

"Drake – hey wait up" Pansy Parkinson half-yelled, though it was quieter than one would think.

"Damn, could you walk any faster?" she asked sarcastically.

"I could try" Draco smirked at her.

"You're a pain, you know that" Pansy scowled at him.

"That's the best you can come up with? I must be losing my touch" Draco grinned as both he and Pansy moved into the compartment. "So how was your summer?"

Pansy was already sitting down. She just gave him a haunted look.

"That bad?" Draco asked, concernedly, sitting across from her.

"Worse" Pansy said, looking down at her fists clenched tightly in her lap.

"And your parents…?"

Pansy looked up sharply, "Azkaban – of course – after Potter spilled the beans a few months ago – of course in some ways its better, but…"

"You just don't like staying at home alone?" Draco guessed.

Pansy shook her head, "I stayed with Great Aunt Teeva" Pansy shuddered, "She's creepy."

Draco winced in sympathy, even though he'd never met any of Pansy's relatives, he could only imagine what it was like the way she'd always told him about it.

Contrary to the popular belief of the entire school, Pansy and Draco were NOT dating thank you very much. Nor did they wish to follow in their parents' – or in Dracos' case, his fathers' – footsteps. The only reason Draco and Pansy hung around each other so much – or attended social events together – is because out of all the others in their year (or in all of Slytherin for that matter) they only really knew each other.

What with many of Slytherins' parents being associated with the dark arts sometimes it was hard to tell who was friend or foe. Who wanted nothing more than to plunge into the world of darkness – or avoid it entirely.

All in all, better stick to the ones who you know are on your side. And since many thought Draco was the spawn of all-evil and Pansy was his equally evil girlfriend, well… it was hard to find the right people.

Before anything more could be said, Crabbe and Goyle – the great oxes that they were – stumbled into the room.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, with that trademark sneer of his.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked extremely proud of themselves, dumping a sack full of goodies from the front of their robes.

"Raided the first years" Goyle grunted.

"Shoulda seen 'em squirm" Crabbe added with a huffing laugh.

Draco smiled, falling into his character easily – sometimes he wondered if he didn't like his other personality, being evil came easily when everyone expected nothing less –sometimes it just felt good to be bad, "Good on ya – did you make the poor widdle brats scream?"

"Didn't draw any blood" Crabbe shrugged.

"Pity" Pansy sneered, relaxing into the personality she was most known for.

"One kid even cried – first year Hufflepuff for sure" Goyle chortled.

Draco laughed right along with him, "Well then, maybe we should pay extra special attention to that one this year."

"What about Potter and his crew?" Pansy asked, "I saw ole pot-face today with his arm around some new girl – she's on the train."

"Brown hair?" Draco asked. Pansy nodded. Draco sneered, "Mudblood scum" he told them, "ran into the Dream Team in Diagon Alley."

"Mudblood? She'd have to be to hang around with Potter – either that or a Mudblood lover like Weasel" Pansy snorted.

"Could we beat them up this year?" Goyle asked.

"Leave it for the Quidditch Pitch, Goyle" Draco said evilly, "If we're lucky, a Bludger will crack Potter's head wide open – though I can't guarantee any brains will come out."

---

"Gin! A prefect?!?" Ron almost exploded after the meeting, as he, Ginny and Hermione walked back into the compartment where Harry and Dawn were playing a game of exploding snap "You could have told us – mum's gonna kill you for not telling her."

"Who said I didn't tell her?" Ginny asked.

"Because she would have decorated the house, thrown a party, and make it known to the whole bloody world!" Ron said.

"Ron, your turning purple" Hermione said calmly, exchanging grins with Ginny.

Ron remembered to breath. While he did, Ginny took advantage of the momentary silence.

"I did tell mum, when you guys were in Diagon Alley – I also told her I didn't want anyone else knowing about it – Fred and George found out though…"

"Fred and George" Ron exclaimed, "You told them?"

"Then I'm surprised the whole house didn't know by dinner" Dawn grinned, "I mean, those two keep a secret like that?"

"They said they would probably die of shame – but I cut a deal with them, so they're happy" Ginny shrugged.

"Deal?" Hermione asked, "What deal?"

"Ten Galleons says it has something to do with Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" Ron said.

"Even if it did, I'm not telling you" Ginny said dismissively, picking up a chocolate frog.

"But, Gin…"

Ginny sighed, "Look – drop it Ron, alright, see you all later – I'm gonna find Luna."

"You know, every day, I swear she gets weirder and weirder" Ron sighed.

Harry grinned, having been silent until that moment. "Well then at least we know she taking after you."

---

"Drake – you'll never believe what I just heard!" Pansy said, entering their compartment, arms full of drinks from the vendor, "Rumors are spreading like wild fire – there're new teachers at Hogwarts."

"So? We get a new teacher every year since Potter always decides to chase away the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers" Draco said.

"Which doesn't really matter cuz all of them were hacks anyway," Goyle said.

"Even Umbridge – the bitch – but at least she gave us a bit of power" Crabbe chuckled.

"Not 'teacher' – teachers – as in plural" Pansy said, "And that's not all – two of 'em are supposed to be yanks."

Draco sat upright "You're sure?"

Pansy nodded vigorously.

"Mudbloods?"

"At least one of them – or at least that's what everyone's saying" Pansy told them, "But that's not all – one's supposed to be a Vampire!"

Goyle choked on his pumpkin juice, "Seriously?"

"Now that I don't believe" Draco said.

"Then I won't even tell you what the others are supposed to be" Pansy shook her head, sitting down very suddenly, "You know what – I think Dumbledore's finally flipped his lid."

Draco snorted, "Like we didn't know that already."

---

Ginny sighed, searching the carts for Luna. It seemed that hardly anyone was even in the 'hall' of the train – catching up over the summer and all that must take some time. Especially since the rumors of new teachers had suddenly spread like wildfire, so everyone must have been talking about it.

Ginny looked at the floor as she walked – aside from being alone she was pretty pissed at Ron. She knew that he was happy that she became a prefect – he was just a little pissed that he didn't know about it. But where did he get off? Asking her about her personal life, prying into her business – which, by the way, we her business. Not to mention trying to scare off every boyfriend she'd ever had – which had been only a couple. Ginny snorted to herself – the only boy that Ron probably wouldn't have a problem with would be Harry. But it's not like that would ever happen.

Now Ginny shuddered to think of it – she loved Harry of course, but in the same way she might love her brothers, or her parents or even Hermione she supposed. And of course there was also Willow… and Dawn was becoming a close friend too.

"Hey – watch it!" an angry voice snarled at her.

Ginny looked up from where she'd stumbled back – right into the steely-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' resident asshole. Bloody-everlasting-hell!

"You watch it!" Ginny snarled, "I'm walking here."

Draco blinked, seemingly startled that the smallest Weasley had a temper as fiery-red as her hair. He recovered as quickly as he could.

"You're the one not looking where you're going, Weasel-girl" Draco snapped at her.

"Well you're the one in my way, you fuck!"

"Ginny!" Ron's voice almost squeaked from surprise.

Ginny looked around – their argument had seemingly gathered many from their compartments to watch.

Ginny scowled and rounded on her brother, "Yes I swear, Ronald! What? Are you surprised that precious little Ginny is picking a fight with the worlds largest asshole?!? I'm not a porcelain doll, a saint or a little girl, Ron – and it would do well for you and everyone else to remember that."

That said Ginny stormed off, purposefully brushing hard past Malfoy, knocking him into the wall.

Hermione actually glared at Ron, guessing what had made Ginny so mad, "Now you've done it, Ron."

"Yeah, Ron, get a clue" Dawn added, as a girl she was also a bit peeved.

Hermione rushed after Ginny with Dawn close behind her. Ron however turned his dumbfounded look to a glare – on Malfoy.

"What the hell did you do to my sister, ferret-boy!?!"

"I did nothing to her, Weasel" Draco snapped, getting over the shock that he'd been shoved twice in one day – and by the Weasel-girl no less.

"You must have done something" Harry scowled, standing behind Ron, "She was fine a minute ago."

"I find that hard to believe since she was hanging with you lot" Draco snarled, "Maybe she just realized what a fucked-up family she's got."

Ron went crazy – and there was no one to stop him now. He lunged for Malfoy, tackling him to the ground. Draco threw him off and thrust his fist under Ron's chin. Harry raised his wand – no one knew whether he was trying to break up the fight or if he was trying to curse Malfoy.

"Someone get the Head-Boy" Harry yelled to a second year Ravenclaw.

---

"Ginny?" Dawn said timidly, as she and Hermione entered the compartment.

Ginny was curled up on the seat, her knees propped up close to her chest and her head resting on them. She was sobbing violently.

Neville was there, looking panicked.

"I-I-I… s-she just came in crying – help!" Neville pleaded.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Don't worry Neville – it's just a purge – would you mind?"

Hermione gestured to the door – Neville didn't need to be asked twice. He scrambled to his feet and practically flew out the door, forgetting to shut it behind him.

Hermione closed the door before she and Dawn sat on either side of the sobbing fifteen year old.

"Let it all out girl" Dawn said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"That whole thing with Ron and the Malfoy triggered it, didn't it?" Hermione asked, digging in her pockets and producing a bar of dark chocolate, "Eat – you'll feel better."

"Chocolate makes the worlds problems go away" Dawn grinned.

Ginny gave a watery chuckle and accepted the chocolate with a murmur of thanks. Her face was red and tearstained.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Luna Lovegood let herself in, her silver Prefect badge glinting in the light.

"Oh – I was just down at the snack cart when Neville told me Ginny was in here and was crying – I thought she might have swallowed a Sorrostira.

"Sorro-whatia?" Dawn asked confused.

"Little watery bugs that make you sob for hours if you drink the water they're in" Luna explained, "they make you cry because they can only get out of the body through tears – and you won't stop until they're out."

Dawn blinked, wide eyed "Really – I've never heard of them."

"That's because they don't exist" Hermione said disdainfully.

"They do so," Luna protested.

Hermione sighed, "Anyway – she hasn't swallowed any bugs – Gin's just having an emotional purge."

Luna's face softened after glaring at Hermione for not believing in Sorrostiras. "Oh – well – that's different. What caused it?" Luna asked sitting down opposite the three other girls.

"Ron" Dawn and Hermione said in unison.

"And Malfoy – we think" Dawn added after some thought.

"No – he was just being a bastard – as always" Ginny said, her voice still wavering.

The redhead dried her tears on her sleeve.

"At least I'll live my Seventh year at Hogwarts without much of a hitch since Ron's not gonna be there. Unless he fails and has to repeat the year – Hermione don't let him fail."

Hermione grinned, "Don't worry gin – Ron's a lot smarter than many give him credit for. He just lacks concentration sometimes. Besides, if he wants to become a Watcher I'd imagine that he'd be absorbed in his studies."

"Yeah – but this is Ron we're talking about" Dawn joked.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna giggled.

"Not much of a way to start the year is it?" Ginny asked.

"Hey, it happens" Luna smiled mistily, "It's so we don't go mad and start cursing the ones who wronged us."

"Oh, I don't need much of an excuse to curse Ron" Ginny laughed slightly.

"Or Malfoy for that matter" Hermione grinned, "There was a time when I hopped Malfoy might change."

"And that was probably your hormones talking" Dawn guessed.

"No lie" Hermione snorted, "He may be one of the sweetest things to happen to the female eyesight in our year – and don't tell Ron or Harry that, please – but he's evil, and that makes him ugly."

"To anyone sane anyway" Luna smirked, "I suppose it's too much to hope he's just misunderstood."

"Been there" Hermione said, "And so have half the girls in our year."

Ginny blinked, "You had a crush on Malfoy?!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A long while ago, Gin, again – hormones talking."

"And he is cute" Dawn added.

"He's mini-Spike" Ginny grinned.

Dawn, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Luna looked bemused "SpikeThe boy may be ?"

---

"You feelin' okay, Red?" Spike asked, Willow was practically bouncing up and down in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair.

They were in the Common Room of the Guest wing. Spike tugged his leather duster on and tucked the Dominatus Gem in his possession down the front of his black T-shirt.

"Mm-hmm…" Willow nodded vigorously, "Excited – very – I mean, c'mon, we're teaching."

She herself had on a dark gray pleated skirt and a lighter gray baby-tee. Her robes were a deep/dark green color that would probably look black if one wasn't looking very hard – when certain parts hit the light, it was easy to see a green sort of shine. The robes buttoned fully, but she left the clasp closer to the neck open – unlike professor Snape who, Willow noticed, buttoned his all the way to the top. Only the top bit of her shirt was showing, and her skirt would be seen when she walked and the robes blew back.

"I thought you said Dumbledore had lost his mind for hiring you in the first place" Spike pointed out.

"See this" Willow pointed to herself, "This is me and the hyper super-babbly Willow that comes whenever I'm way beyond nervous."

"You're acting like you've just taken Prozac and ten cups of coffee."

"Hence the hyper-uber-nervousness theory" Willow told him.

Suddenly Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar glided through the nearby wall.

"Ready for the feast?" the Friar asked jovially.

"Oh, are you joining us?" Willow asked, smiling. She was startled talking to ghosts at first – but the past few days found her getting along very well with Nearly-Headless Nick – the friendly sort, was okay really – once you got past the whole my-head-doesn't-fully-come-off-and-oh-I-can-also-walk-through-walls thing.

Nick gave her a broad smile, "Never miss the start-of-year feast. Must support the new Gryffindors you know – even the Baron comes for this, and he hates social events."

"Righ' then, let's get moving" Spike said.

"What about Wes and Faith?" Willow asked.

"The Slayer went in for some last minute training – and the Watcher just hit the bath a minute ago, something about doin' laps."

"We'll be late…"

"They'll make it in time – Watcher-boy said to go without him anyway – and only Faith's in danger of actually getting lost."

"Ah… what the hell" Willow shrugged.

---

"Where do you think the girls are?" Ron asked, nursing an injured could-be-broken nose.

"Staying away from us, I'd imagine, geeze Ron, what did you do?" Harry asked, wincing as his bruised jaw made it hard for him to talk without a little pain.

"I don't know" Ron shrugged, "But who knew Gin had such a mouth on her – god. If mum heard that she'd do this charm that makes your tongue taste like soap. It's what she does when we swear."

"Yuk" Harry said – still remembering the fight vividly.

Draco now had a black eye and Harry had been bruised trying to break up the fight. In the end Ernie MacMillan and Sharina Kyrone (Head Girl and a Ravenclaw) had to stun them all to break them apart.

"You must have done something pretty bad to make her lose control like that," Harry said.

"I didn't do anything…" Ron protested.

"Not much – but you did cause it" Hermione said, coming into the compartment.

"Where were you? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"We're switching compartments" Hermione informed them, grabbing as much chocolate as she could carry and stuffing her pockets, "Neville will be with you guys for the rest of the trip and… what happened to the both of you?"

Hermione eyed their bruises and Ron's nose.

"Scrap with Malfoy" Harry grunted.

"But what's going on with Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, deciding not to chastise them for fighting when she had chocolate to deliver.

"It's called an emotional purge" Hermione explained, "It's a girl thing – we bottle our feelings inside and then sometimes we just can't take it anymore. Any little thing can set it off – which is why Ginny ran into Nevilles compartment and started bursting into sobs. Freaked poor Neville out."

Ron and Harry winced.

"But that's just how it goes for us women. And it's also why women are less prone to heart attacks then men."

"Really?" Ron blinked, "Ooookay then."

"Anyway – like I said, we're switching compartments. Me, Ginny, Dawn and Luna are taking over Neville's compartment and he'll be here in a minute. Oh, and I have a wiggenweld potion in my bag – take a sip, it should heal that nose."

With that said and her pockets filled with all the chocolate she could carry, Hermione turned and left, leaving both Harry and Ron at a loss for words.

---

Faith closed the portrait to her room quietly behind her.

"Hey."

Faith jumped, "Don't do that," she snapped quietly at her Watcher.

"Surprised you, did I?" Wes smirked in a hushed voice, "We'll have to work on honing that Slayer Skill of yours – and why are we whispering."

"Bandits asleep – I didn't want him coming into the Great Hall for dinner. He might snap at somebody – I'm working on that."

Wes grinned at the mention of the Griffin and his temper.

"Shut up" Faith said before he could make some smart-ass comment, "C'mon I'm starved."

Watcher and Slayer made their way down to the Great Hall.

"So did Hagrid find a way to help him be less aggressive?" Wes asked when they were clear of the Guest Wing.

Faith shook her head, "Not really – I mean I kind of like his balls-to-the-wall attitude – Bandits not Hagrids" Faith snapped when Wes raised a mocking eyebrow, "I don't want his personality altered in any way, so I won't let Hagrid use a potion on him."

"You could use a charm to temporarily glue his beak shut" Wes suggested.

"Hmmm… would that work on you too?" Faith smirked at him.

"Hah hah" Wes said sarcastically.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that – besides he's got claws, Watcher-boy" Faith said in a duh-how-dense-can-you-be sort of way.

"Only a suggestion" Wes shrugged.

"Anyway – Hagrid said I should just be patient – apparently he's at that age, just before he can fly, where he'll bite anything and everything because he's bored and he just can."

"Makes sense" Wes nodded, "Griffins are rarely bored when flying – a little restless on the ground when they're young though. But speaking of flying, no more bowling me over with the Hippogriff."

"As you've said a million times since I did it" Faith smirked, "I think Arrow enjoyed our little game."

"Bonding with the Hippogriph?"

Faith shrugged, "I like flying – it just makes me feel like…" she stopped and looked away, not wanting his pity or anything, "…nevermind."

"It makes you feel like for the first time in your life your so high up that no one will be able to push you down" Wes said knowingly.

Faith looked at him sharply. Suddenly seeing him on a whole knew level.

"Know the feeling" Wes smiled, recalling his first time on a broom, "trust me on that."

---

"Firs' years" Hagrid called, "Firs' years this way!"

Everyone shuffled forward on towards the nearest exit, now all decked in black robes.

"Well, looks like I gotta go" Dawn sighed, "Wish me luck."

"Future Gryffindor if I ever saw one" Harry winked at her.

Dawn just grinned back. And followed Hagrid.

Harry and Ron met up with Ginny and Hermione.

"Look, Gin, I…" Ron started.

"Forget it" Ginny said calmly.

"But…"

"Drop it, Ron, I'm fine – see you at the feast."

Ginny and Luna took off into one of the carriages with Neville and a fifth year Hufflepuff..

---

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers" Dawn said, sticking out her hand to the tall, shaggy haired boy that looked a year or so older than her.

"Connor Nelson" the boy replied with a smile.

"So – new at Hogwarts too – and I thought I was the only one – you starting Sixth year too?" Dawn asked.

"You know it – this just kinda got dumped on me – I don't know why, but it did."

"You didn't grow up with magic did you?'

Connor shook his head, "No - it's a long story – what about you."

"Most of my life – but that's a long story too."

---

All the carriages pulled up in front of Hogwarts and everyone let themselves into the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy – come see me at once!" that was McGonagall.

Hermione just shook her head at them, with expressions that clearly said 'your fault, not mine'.

"Move along there, Miss Granger" McGonagall said briskly.

Hermione followed the sea of students with one last reproving look over her shoulder.

Ron, Harry and Draco were all but dragged into the nearest empty room.

"The term hasn't even begun and already you three are fighting – this will stop _now_!" McGonagall said sharply, "Detentions for all three of you – and if you three are caught fighting again the penalties will be much worse – it might even involve your spots on the Quidditch team" she glared at Harry and Ron, "And Mister Malfoy – I will be speaking to Professor Snape about this too – I will recommend that certain privileges be revoked for you as well if you are caught fighting again. That is all – I want all three of you returning to the feast immediately. I still have to tend to the first years."

It was short and brutal. But McGonagall was in a hurry so it could have been ten times worse. All three boys made their way to the Great Hall without a word.

---

"This is it" Dawn said, rubbing suddenly sweaty palms on her robes, as McGonagall came to collect them.

"I never thought it would be this nerve-wracking" Connor admitted.

Dawn grinned nervously "You and me both."

---

Harry and Ron took their seats and glanced at Willow, Spike, Faith and Wes as the first years came in.

Faith caught Harry's eye and winked, all before mouthing 'in trouble already?'. Harry grinned and nodded. Faith smirked at him in a way Sirius would have – a smirk clearly saying 'good on ya'.

Suddenly Harry jerked back, seeing another familiar face at the teachers table.

"Lupin!" Ron and Harry said, though their voices were hushed.

Hermione just sat there grinning.

"You knew" Ron accused Hermione, scowling, "You knew and you never told us!"

"I formed a well educated guess – and then got him to admit it" Hermione grinned.

Before either Harry or Ron could say anything more, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the small stool. Harry glanced at Dawn amongst the First Years and gave her an encouraging smile – she was shaking slightly, he noticed. He also noticed a brown haired boy standing next to her – entirely too old to be a first year.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, looking up at the guy standing next to Dawn.

Ron shrugged, "Beats me – but I'm hungry. Just get the bloody thing to sing already!"

Everyone stared at the Sorting hat, as it opened its' 'mouth' and began to sing.

_--'Welcome to Hogwarts' They like to say _

_When you walk through those doors_

_But while you're here, you have to know_

_What hides beneath these floors_

_Within these walls, as well you know_

_Lies mystery in depth_

_As they were built both strong and tall_

_Guarding secrets that were kept_

_Yes there's a story to be told_

_That you may not have heard_

_It may sound strange, it may sound false_

_But true is every word_

_Four Founders built these sturdy walls_

_Their names are houses, four_

_And as I said, you'll learn great things_

_When you walk through those doors_

_Gryffindor, I must say_

_Was always strong and brave_

_And Slytherin, sly as he was_

_Would be nobody's slave_

_Ravenclaw, she had the brains,_

_Would do the major thinking_

_But Hufflepuff, perceptive wise,_

_Could see their friendship sinking_

_Fights broke out amongst the four,_

_No one could quell their rage_

_And because of this, were sadly cursed_

_By a great and powerful mage_

_He was tired of their bickering_

_Of their loud and constant yells_

_Only when they did agree_

_The 'friends' could break the spell_

_The only way to break the spell_

_would be to quell the fighting_

_Then peace would reign over the land_

_The future then be brightening_

_Alas, the curse could not break_

_Slytherin would not agree_

_He left the school, left the quarrel_

_To the other three_

_And due to this, their curse remains_

_It has not yet been broken_

_Waiting for a chosen four_

_On which to pass this token_

_The four will come, houses matched_

_To save us from the dark_

_But come now, it's another year_

_The sorting must now start_

_All of you will now be placed_

_In one of houses, four_

_I did not jest when I said_

_Great things are through those doors_

_So come along, don't be afraid_

_I feel the time is near_

_We need not fret anymore_

_The Chosen Four is here--_

The Sorting Hat fell silent. So was the Great Hall. Dumbledore's applause was the only one at first but then the teachers and the rest of the students started clapping. The Sorting Hat bowed to all four tables and turned back towards the first years. Who were looking more nervous then they had before if that was even possible.

Faith grinned as the little midgets (sans Dawn and that brown haired boy) stumbled forward to put on a hat that fell right over their eyes. She glanced to her right where Wes sat. He was frowning – his I'm-thinking-don't-bother-me face. Tough.

"Wes?" Faith asked.

"Hmm…?" Wes blinked.

"You've got deep-in-though-face" Faith said, "The term hasn't even officially started – now relax before you blow a gasket."

Wes raised an eyebrow at her "It's not that, it's just… see that kid over there next to Dawn?"

"Brown hair – looks entirely too old to be there" Faith nodded.

The boy – Connor Nelson, McGonagall now announced – walked forward with entirely too much grace and sat himself on the stool.

"It's just… nah it's nothing" Wes shook his head, as… Connor took his seat and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head "Nothing at all."

After about forty seconds the sorting hat announced at full bellow "SLYTHERIN!". There were roaring cheers from the Slytherins after that and several gasps from the others including Dawn who thought that he'd been pretty civil – something that normal Slytherins apparently weren't. Dawn winced when she saw that Connor sat next to Draco Malfoy.

Faith glanced at Wesley again – nothing was wrong? – she wasn't so sure about that. She glanced at the newest Slytherin again. Something in the back of her mind sparked – it's like when you sit a test and you look at a question that you know you know the answer – you studied it and it's there but its as if a wall in your mind is separating you from the information.

Faith glanced at Wes again. He saw her looking.

"I'm _fine_" he insisted.

Faith just gave him an incredulous look, Wes shrugged in response before motioning to the sorting ceremony where Dawn walked forward and took her place on the stool. Her name had been called and Faith hadn't even noticed.

The Slayer turned her attention to Dawn who was now wearing the hat.

Five seconds before…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an uproar – a good one – at the Gryffindor table. Harry was cheering the loudest, Ron gave a sharp whistle of encouragement, and several boys catcalled making Dawn blush faintly. When she took her seat between Hermione and Ginny – the youngest Weasley slapped her on the back in a friendly gesture.

The rest of the Sorting Ceremony continued and ended soon after – Dumbledore announced the start of the feast.

Faith glanced down at the plates that were now full of food. She and Willow exchanged glances and shared knowing grins. The first time they saw this when they came into the castle Willow had almost fallen off her chair and Faith had jumped – it wasn't as startalling as apparating, but she'd been a little surprised.

Faith sighed reminding herself that as a Slayer she should be surprised so easily – that'd probably get her killed one day and… holy shit, she was thinking like a Watcher. Faith shook her head.

"Are _you_ feeling okay?" Wes asked, seeing the motion.

"Five by Five, watcher-man" Faith shrugged.

---

He was doing it again! Willow focused every ounce of thought she had on the piece of beef she'd been stabbing at with her fork for the last five minutes. Every time her eyes flickered up and to the side a bit she still saw the same thing.

Severus Snape.

The cranky not-so-old Potions Master was staring at her. With an expression that was not quite mocking and not quite an I-know-something-you-don't-know look. But whatever the look was, it was unnerving.

The whole experience made Willow a little self-conscious – worried, just as she had been when Dumbledore had asked her to teach – because of the guilt at what she had once done. And the constant paranoia that she'd go all black-eyed-baddie and all that would be left of Hogwarts would be a pile of rubble.

Willow was trying to think of something else that would make him stare at her in that way with that scowl on his face (which she had been assured was his usual expression). Then a thought struck her.

The Sorting Hat. (Which had really creeped her out – what with the mouth and the singing…)

The 'Chosen Four'… Willow had at first thought of Buffy being part of that, maybe perhaps four Slayers (with the 'chosen' part an all) – but the Sorting Hat said they were already present. Willow's thoughts turned on Harry and his crew, which now included Dawn. They were a team… sorta.

But damn… herself, Spike, Faith and Wes were four – they were new. But they weren't a team either – not really. The song said something about getting along. None of them really… it was complex.

From Willows view, Spike had always been closer to Buffy and Dawn then anyone else.

Faith – well, with that whole trying to kill her thing – they were on civil terms but no big girly friendship thing that would make them bestest best friends or anything – it might actually be a little late for that.

And Wes… was Wes. It was still startling to see a change in him – especially since his whole escapade in Sunnydale proved him all talk and no experience. Even that whole thing with Angelus hadn't really made them anything more than friendly but not quite friends.

Willow took a chance and looked up again. Snape wasn't looking at her anymore – thank god. But Dumbledore was – he gave her a knowing look and Willow nodded. He wanted to see them all after dinner.

---

Dessert was over quickly. As the last of the plates were cleaned Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent as always – Harry marveled at how Dumbledore had a presence that could command complete silence without actually 'commanding' anything.

All eyes – both student and teacher – were glued to the Headmaster.

"Welcome" the Headmaster said with that familiar smile and twinkling eyes "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And welcome to those of you who are just beginning – Welcome to Hogwarts.

"Now, those of you who are not First Years, you may notice the changes in our faculty and our curriculum. Let us all welcome back Professor Lupin, as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The Great Hall erupted with cheers – after Umbridge last year even the Slytherins were cheering whole-heartedly. Harry was surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was applauding along with the rest of them – though he was not nearly as rowdy. Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone settled down.

"Several new subjects have been added to the syllabus which is why we have four new teachers. Professor Rosenberg will be teaching Wiccan Magic…"

Willow stood shyly as the hall applauded – the loudest cheers coming from Dawn, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry glanced at Malfoy again – he was clapping but he had his eyebrows raised in surprise. Several people were also muttering things like 'Rosenberg?', 'Where have I heard that name?', 'Sounds familiar…'…

"…Faith Black, who will be teaching Physical Defense…"

Willow sat and Faith stood. More clapping – again the loudest from those who knew her. Though there were several whispers 'Black – as in Sirius Black – any relation, you think?'. Another quick glance at Draco. Now Harry really didn't like his expression – what was he up to?

"…Here we have Professor Wyndam-Pryce – Professor of Demon Anthology…"

Wes stood. There was more clapping and less muttering this time – though Harry could tell a few people had heard his name before. How common was a name like Wyndam-Pryce, anyway?

"…and last but not least, Professor Winters."

It was Spikes turn to stand and give that smirk. More applause for him and the other teachers. Several students commented on how young the new faculty members were. Harry grinned as 'his group' was the last to stop clapping for the new teachers.

After a few more announcements Dumbledore bid them all goodnight and instructed the Prefects to lead the First Years to their common rooms.

"Come on – I'll show you the way" Harry offered, smiling at Dawn. "Hermione, Ron and Ginny have work to do."

"Duty calls" Ron shrugged, to the new first years he yelled, "Oi! Midgets – this way!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And I'm stuck with them this year."

"Good luck" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with you" Dawn decided, looking over at the First Years "I don't think I want to be anywhere near Ron or Hermione right now – never disturb a Prefect on the job."

"Good call" Harry grinned, "C'mon – this way."

---

Connor trudged into the Slytherin Common Room. The place was a little drab but it was warm – and he had to admit that the whole thing with the Gargoyle and the password was pretty cool.

Connor was an observer by nature – or at least he thought of himself in that way. It was this little thing he'd always had where he'd just keep quiet and watch. He found he learned more about everything that way. His father had once said it was almost like the skill of a hunter – just watching and waiting for the right moment to pounce.

But Connor wasn't planning on pouncing on anything right about now. He knew all about Slytherin – all that he'd read and heard. Slytherins were supposedly evil and he'd been nothing short of shocked when he was put into this house. What had the sorting hat seen in his head that he didn't know? It was strange – he couldn't think of anything he'd done that would warrant him to be put into this house. And he was completely Muggle Born (what some might call a Mudblood as an offense). There were Muggle Borns, Half Bloods and Pure Bloods. And apparently everyone in Slytherin was pure – except for the Dark Lord himself, who'd been Half Blood himself but undecidedly evil.

That thought made Connors blood run cold. Was that him? We he another Voldemort? Is that what the Sorting Hat saw in his mind when he put it on his head? No! Connor shook himself mentally – it wouldn't happen – he wouldn't let it.

It might take a few more days of observation to come to any sort of conclusion about his new house. In fact – more observation was needed about this place in general.

For instance tonight, when he'd looked up at two of the teachers at the table he could have sworn something sparked in the back of his head.

Anyway – like it or not, he was stuck in his new house. It wasn't so bad really – he'd been watching his year mates all night. He'd already concluded that the blond one – Draco Malfoy – was ringleader. And evil – yep – very dark. Connor made a mental note to keep his distance – no tangling with potential evil wizards – he would NOT be one of them.

---

"This place is incredible!" Dawn exclaimed, doing everything short of jumping up and down.

"Pretty much my first reaction" Harry smiled, as he led her towards the stairs of the girls' dorm. It was funny – showing Dawn around was like getting to experience to pure joy of coming to Hogwarts all over again. "This leads to the girls dorm – your room with Hermione should be about six levels up and your stuff should already be there. Hermione will be able to show you."

"Can't you?" Dawn asked.

"Firstly – that's the girls dorm – and as much as I'd love to, if any boy were to so much as set foot on those stairs they'd sorta collapse into a slide… the stairs I mean."

"Care to demonstrate?" Dawn grinned.

"Better not or you might have a hard time getting up there" Harry grinned.

"I'm here," Hermione announced, as Dawn and Harry moved aside to let the other girls get to their dorms.

"Oh – well, Ron'll be waiting for me. Good night."

"Night" Dawn and Hermione said in unison, both quite tired.

Harry smiled and made his way to the boys' dorm.

---

Harry let himself into the room he shared with the other sixth year Gryffindor boys just in time to see Ron chuck a pillow at Seamus Finnigan.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Harry asked, as feathers flew around the room.

"There's Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Get him!" Dean and Seamus said in unison.

Harry suddenly found himself on the receiving end of three pillows.

"Ow! Hey – what gives?" Harry asked.

"Just funning" Ron grinned.

"And we were on the topic of your new girlfriend" Dean Thomas added with a grin.

"Girlfriend?" Harry blinked, genuinely perplexed.

"The new girl – 'bout yay-high – brown hair – very cute – the one who you had your arm around today on the platform" Seamus grinned.

"Oh Dawn – we're just friends" Harry said.

"Sure – her nuzzling into your neck is real friendly" Seamus grinned.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend – we're just friends" Harry insisted.

"In that case, can I date her?" Dean asked.

"NO! Um… I mean…" Harry trailed - he looked at Ron pleadingly.

"Oh, don't look at me" the redhead raised his hands in surrender, "best buddy you may be, but you have to get out of this one on your own."

"Humph… some friend" Harry grumbled, he turned to Dean the blood in his veins suddenly running very cold, "Fine." And if you so much as come _near _her I'll break both your arms – Harry added silently to himself.

Suddenly Neville walked into the room – coming back from brushing his teeth as the toothbrush in his hand told him.

"There's Neville!" Seamus yelled.

Ron tossed a pillow towards Harry, and they all yelled, "GET 'IM!"

---

"Well – this is – unexpected" Dumbledore said as Spike, Willow, Wes and Faith along with Professors Lupin, Snape and McGonagall met in his office.

Remus had his usual neutral werewolf look. McGonagall had the Sorting Hat in her hands. Snape was scowling – so, there was no way to tell if what he was thinking.

"Unexpected?" Spike repeated, "Bloody understatement – this was _not_ in the job description."

"But you would have taken it anyway" Willow smirked.

Spike stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Bite me, Red" Spike scowled.

"Albus – I must confess to some confusion" Lupin wisely cut in, "The Sorting Hat… what legend was it speaking of?"

"There are many different theory's to the story" Dumbledore sighed, leaning back into his chair, "The four founders of Hogwarts had much to fight over. Differences of opinions – people can't always just get along forever. But in all different stories concerning this, they all say the same thing… the founders had a disagreement that became larger. They were cursed – in one of the legends it was a mage… as in a wandless wizard… others it was a natural curse. Some even say that Salazar Slytherin cursed them all himself so darkness would reign…"

"Others say Gryffindor might have done it to make them all get along" Snape put in.

"Well, so much for that, what was the curse exactly?" Wes asked.

"There are many theories to that too" Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Though they all revolve around the fact that the world plunged into an era of Darkness…"

"Darkness?" Willow asked.

"That's unclear too – though one might assume that it was because of that whole issue with muggle borns, half bloods and pure bloods."

"So this was a last ditch attempt to get them all to get along?" Faith snorted, "Because of your background – now I don't for one second believe that was all there was to it."

"Unfortunately any documents or records we have on this are either lost or destroyed so we may never knew for certain" Dumbledore told them, "But we do know that the Wizarding World won't find any sort of peace until this curse is lifted."

Wes looked thoughtful, "Perhaps this all could have something to do with Voldemort – they key to defeating him, perhaps."

Professor McGonagall and Snape flinched at the name.

"That would make sense" Albus nodded, "The Song last year spoke of school unity – between all the houses. Perhaps if you find some way through this it will bring us closer to a school union and Voldemort's defeat."

Again – more flinching.

"Another thing though, what makes you believe this … 'Chosen Four' is us?" Wes asked.

"Brains of the team my ass" Faith muttered, she started with herself and pointed to all of them in turn, "One… two… three... four" she said slowly in an I'm-talking-to-a-five-year-old voice, "C'mon I can't be the only one who's thinkin' it."

"Well…" Albus said again, then he looked thoughtful "We can only assume – that is to say, it's not the only possibility – however… to be sure" Albus gestured to the hat.

"Oh no" Willow shivered.

"Creeped?" Faith asked.

"You might say that" Willow admitted.

"You and Wesley might have already been sorted" Dumbledore nodded to Spike and Wes, "But Willow and Faith have not.

"So if Spike's Hufflepuff and Wes's a Ravenclaw that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin" Lupin realized, "Faith could be a Gryffindor because Sirius was."

"Then again, dad said that most Blacks were Slytherins" Faith shrugged, "and I honestly wouldn't be too surprised if I was."

"Then again, neither would I if I was sorted into Slytherin" Willow shrugged, "Trying to end the world doesn't exactly fall into the 'heroic' category."

"Then again – Spike could have changed houses," Wes said, "Now that he's a vampire…"

"Being sorted twice has never been done" Snape said, "Ever – and I don't think the hat's gonna start now."

"Well it never hurts to try" Willow said directly to him.

Snape blinked; seemingly surprised that he'd been addressed at all.

"Be that as it may it's never been done – never in the history of Hogwarts" Snape said coldly.

"Don't you think History gets rewritten sometimes," Spike asked snidely, "Take it from someone who knows – I've seen it happen."

"Only one way to find out" McGonagall said, placing the Hat on Spikes head before he could protest.

Faith snorted – he looked ridiculous! Willow giggled and Wes suppressed a smile with little success. Others in the room were showing forms of hidden amusement.

"Oh, sod off" Spike scowled, then he fell silent – obviously listening to the sorting hat.

A few seconds later Spike took the hat off, "It was pretty pissed at sorting me twice – I'm still a Hufflepuff."

"Wesley…" Albus nodded.

Wes took the hat from Spike. Put it on his head and two seconds later ripped it off.

"It's a little pissed" Wes said, "still Ravenclaw – it wont sort me again. It doesn't need to."

Faith swallowed and took that Sorting Hat when Wes held it out to her. She put it on her head knowing it must have looked as ridiculous as it felt.

'_Watch who you're calling Ridiculous_' The Sorting Hat said to her, '_At least you've never been sorted – no one need be sorted twice… ever… no matter how much they seemed to have change the end result is always the same. Hmm… alright then… a Slayer? A rare privilege indeed – though that Wesley became your Watcher I can't say I'm not surprised – A Black too? Well that does mix things up a bit. Now there's a dark period. You do have both traits. What would you suggest…?_'

'_What would I suggest – you're giving me a choice?_' Faith thought back.

'_Of course – we all have the right to choose – if only we ask. Harry Potter was one who would have done well in Slytherin – but he has done better in Gryffindor and is growing to be the man he was destined to become._'

'_When was the last time you read Harry to know any of this?_' Faith demanded.

'_Years ago – I'm seeing all this through your head. Now choose – you have the traits of both a Gryffindor and Slytherin. You would do well in either._'

Faith considered this, '_Put me where I'll be the most useful._'

'_Very well._' "SLYTHERIN!"

The shout made everyone in the room jump. Faith jerked the hat off the handed it to Willow. Willow still found the hat creepy, but forced herself to take it and put it on her head.

'_Relax, Miss Rosenberg_' the Hat said in her ear, '_I don't bite. Now let's see – you are a mixture aren't you._' Rhetorical question.

'_Mixture?_' Willow asked.

'_Had you come at the right age – eleven – you would be a Hufflepuff. You were always studious but even more so in High School – so then you would have been Ravenclaw. Your early years with Miss Buffy Summers have given you Gryffindor traits, and were you sorted during the time of your Magical Addiction you would have been a Slytherin._'

'_And now?_' Willow asked.

'_Hmm…Weasley_' "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Figures" Spike snorted.

"Well – that's all the proof I need" Lupin said, his voice slow and good-humored, "Ladies and Gentlemen – the Chosen Four."

"And no matter how much you say 'Chosen Four' it still sounds cheesy" Faith snorted.

"Glad we agree on something" Spike sniffed.

"Well – I must inform the house elves that your new room locations will be changed" Dumbledore said.

"How so?" Wes asked.

"At first I was going to give you all rooms near the north tower" Dumbledore said, "But I think it might be nice to give you individual rooms near your houses – so that you may get acquainted – or in some cases reacquainted with those in your selected house."

"Sounds like a plan" Wes said.

"The rooms should be ready by tomorrow evening" Dumbledore said, "Though I suppose you might all want to get a good nights rest" he smiled wickedly, "Students to teach and all that."

Faith groaned, "Ugh… thanks for reminding me."

---

The death eaters formed a circle, the hoods of their cloaks up and masks in place. They chanted words that could have been Latin, but it was too slurred and said too fast for anyone to make out those words clearly.

The lifeless form of the Demoness Anyanka was crouched in the middle of a pentagram drawn with a stick in the dirt.

Voldemort and D'Hoffryn stood just outside the pentagram across from each other next to the shell of Anyanka.

They too were chanting, they raised their arms in unison as the wind started speeding up, sending robes billowing around the legs of the wearers.

The pentagram started to glow. Anyanka stood eerily as if an invisible rope was holding her up. Suddenly the middle of the pentagram glowed even more brightly, and the light was suddenly _shoved_ up raising Anyankas' arms as her scream filled the night.

The light ended, she collapsed. D'Hoffryn moved forward, knelt, and took her head in his hands. Anyanka opened her eyes and blinked as her pupils slowly came into focus as the black melted out of them.

"W-where…" she coughed as if she had a throat-full of dust; she tried again, "w-where am I?"

D'Hoffryn looked up and Voldemort who stood over them.

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly.

"It is done."

* * *

**Well, that's done. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner but I can't make any promises because I have the next set of exams coming up in a week and a half.**

**I'm sorry if the Sorting Hat's song was kinda stupid. I'm no poet – and I'm not very good at this kinda thing anyway, but a do try.**

**Criticism welcome as are Flames (but they will be used to toast marshmallows).**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Sometimes when I try to get everything down at once I make stupid little mistakes that my spell check doesn't pick up. For this I apologize and I will try to do better.**

**Review (I'm an addict).**


	11. Class Conundrum

**Wow – I feel so loved. grins you have no idea how happy reviews make me during my time to frustration (pulling my hair out over exams – not pretty) on the brighter side it creates a lot of motivation to write instead of study. Yes, bad bad me – neglecting my work.**

**Anyway – just to answer a few points that were brought up.**

**Someone mentioned that I said the Sorting Hat never sorts anyone twice but I said that Willow could have been in any of the four houses depending on when she came to Hogwarts in one breath.**

**A big mistake on my part and I don't know how I missed it. When I finish this story and go over it I'll be correcting stuff like that.**

**Though I guess I could argue that had Willow come at a certain time she would not be the same person she is today. For example – her first year (eleven years old) as a Hufflepuff – Willow would probably have become a very different person. For one thing she wouldn't have met Buffy and it was Buffys' friendship and influence that helped Willow grow into the more self-assured, kick-ass, take-no-shit, but still bubbly and lovable character she is today.**

**As for others with questions regarding Buffy, Anya etc etc etc… SUFFER. MUAHHHHH! Okay – sorry – couldn't resist – but seriously, keep following along and all will be revealed when the time is right.**

---

**Chapter 11** **– Class Conundrum**

"Good morning!" Dawn chirped, as she and Hermione met up with the boys in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's so good about it?" Ron demanded grumpily.

"Poor Ron, you're just not a morning person are you?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes, pity me, for I am not improperly, sickeningly cheerful at this early an hour" Ron groused.

"It's eight thirty!" Hermione admonished.

"Exactly" Ron said pointedly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes in defeat.

"Uniform suits you" Harry said to Dawn, knowing that two of his best friends would be bantering for quite some time – might as well use that time to talk to someone who could hold an intelligent, non-arguing conversation.

Dawn's cheeks tinged and she knew she'd just gone a little pink. Alright – Harry had said it like she was his sister in her Prom dress, but still…

"Thanks" Dawn murmured, tugging at the red and gold tie, "but this thing is choking the hell outta me – I _hate_ ties."

"You'll get used to it" Harry shrugged, as Dawn tugged at the gray sweater with the red stripe that lined the bottom to show she was a Gryffindor.

How the uniforms of the new students seemingly managed to turn into House matched ones (complete with badges and correct colors) overnight was a mystery. Though Harry suspected that the house-elves had something to do with it – they probably used magic too.

"We'd better get down to breakfast" Dawn said suddenly, adjusting the brand new violet book bag that she'd gotten in Diagon Alley on her shoulder – Molly Weasley had managed to clean it after that run-in with Malfoy.

"Great they should be handing out the timetables" Harry said, as he and Dawn started for the door.

"Wait!" Dawn said, looking back and Ron and Hermione still arguing, "Shouldn't we tell them we're going to breakfast?"

"And break into that?" Harry raised an eyebrow, jerking his head in the direction his friends were, "Not if you want to keep all body parts intact and fully functional."

---

"Timetables – Timetables everyone," Hermione said, as she and Ron happened to be the ones to hand them out.

"Harry… Dawn" Ron said passing then their correct timetables.

"Wicked – we got Defense Against the Dark Arts First" Harry said, with a grin on his face because it was his favorite subject "Perfect way to start Monday morning."

"Believe me – there is no such thing as a perfect Monday morning" Dawn said.

"Ah – finally – a woman after my own heart" Ron grinned, and bowed in Dawns' direction.

Hermione elbowed him and said to Dawn, "You seemed cheerful this morning – or awake at least."

Dawn shrugged, "Yeah – but only cuz it's the first day of classes. Just don't expect that every Monday morning."

"What've we got after that?" Ron asked.

"Transfiguration – and hey, I've got a free period this afternoon" Harry grinned, "Wow – it really is my lucky day – what've you got?"

"History of Magic when you're having your free period" Ron muttered bitterly.

Harry blinked, "What!" he looked over at his friends timetable, "You took History of Magic _voluntarily_!?!? Did Professor Pryce suggest it?"

Ron grimaced, "It wasn't required, and no he didn't suggest it. I made this decision on my own. A Watcher's most valuable asset is his brain – and the more I know, the less time I'll waste having to look it up if I know something about it already. Then that lessens the chance of getting too many people killed in the time it takes to research."

There was silence from his friends. Hermione blinked several times.

"Why, Ron, I do believe you just made an academic decision for yourself that might actually be _useful_ in future" her tone was slightly mocking.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her, "Unfortunately. Do you think they make a potion for that?"

"I swear there are potions for _everything_" Dawn grinned.

"So you're all taking twelve subjects each" Harry asked, peaking over at Hermiones Timetable, "Man – I only took ten. The minimum requirement was nine."

"And the max was thirteen – but I do at least want one free period this year" Hermione told him.

"Although there are some students who are taking thirteen" Dawn said, "Including me – I have a lot of work to catch up on – and the new Slytherin boy – Conner, his name was – he's taking thirteen subjects too."

"As well as some of those super studious Ravenclaws" Ron told him.

"It's not too late to take up another subject. And you can always order more books by owl. This happens all the time."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe I will – my timetables starting to look empty."

"You should take Astronomy" Dawn grinned, "Hermione and Ron aren't taking it – so I'll be all by my lonesome."

Dawn batted her eyelashes at him jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes but grinned anyway "Sure – why not?"

---

Faith did a total double take when she saw Wesley that morning. Or at least she thought it was Wesley.

They were still situated in the guest wing and she'd just come out from the bath. Fully changed and drying her hair with a towel.

"They have a spell for that you know" Wes commented, gathering his books for his first class.

Faith blinked. He was wearing glasses. And they weren't his old ones. No, these were a new pair. Slim, rectangle-shaped in a black thin-wire frame.

Luckily it was quite different from his old look. For a second, the glasses had almost made Faith believe she was back in Sunnydale several years before – a real blast from the past. Still, Faith thought, Wes seemed different. His hair was scruffy (as he'd taken to wearing it for the past year or so) as opposed to being plastered to his forehead, and he hadn't shaved this morning. And also, what with all that happened since Sunnydale, Wes gave off a different aura – he was… darker somehow. Faith almost laughed at the thought of how Mr. Prim-and-Proper could ever do something even remotely close to evil, but still…

Faith shrugged it off. The overall look was a scruffy one – but not as unkempt as the one Remus managed to pull off so well. And at least now Wes wasn't wearing tweed. In fact he wore jeans and a dark blue sweater under black robes.

Faith blinked at her Watcher again. It was a good look for him, but Faith knew better than to say it aloud.

"What do I have something on my face?" Wes asked.

"Glasses" Faith said after a minute – she hadn't realized she'd been staring, her confident demeanor returned "Damn, Wes, ya threw me for a minute there. I almost thought I was back in Sunnydale with a wuss for a Watcher."

"Contact lenses are on the fritz" Wes shrugged, "Must need a new prescription. And besides they're easier to conjure and I wont lose them if I drop them on the rug – I feel more comfortable wearing glasses in the Wizarding World."

"Yeah – cuz half that staff do already" Faith shrugged with a grin, "It don't look half bad on you, watcher-man. Just don't gel you hair down to your head, or I might just have to hurt you."

"I don't look too much like I did back then do I?" Wes said, almost self-consciously.

"Nah – far from it. Relax – the glasses add some class" Faith smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes – the picture of an exasperated male – and both left the room.

Willow smiled at her first class of the day. The nervous looking group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years looked up at her in a mixture of fear and awe. They knew who she was – and any of them that were muggle born probably would have heard the story by now. According to Ron _nothing_ could stay a secret for very long at Hogwarts.

Somewhere inside her, Willow was crushed. She was hurt that her students would fear her – she really couldn't blame them for that though – but now was not the time to dwell on the past.

'_Just make the best of it, Willow_' she thought to herself encouragingly, '_Dumbledore wouldn't have asked you to teach if he didn't believe you were capable_."

"Welcome, First Years. Many of you probably know by now who I am – but I think formal introductions are in order" '_God I'm starting to sound like Giles – gotta stop that_' Willow shook herself mentally, "I'm Professor Willow Rosenberg" '_And I'll never get used to being 'Professor'_' "This will be your first Wiccan lesson – well actually, it's your first class ever, isn't it?"

Some students nodded hesitantly. Willow smiled warmly.

"I know it's a bit strange for you, learning magic without a wand – especially since that's what most of you have been taught all your lives. You'd have seen your parents or adults or older siblings use wands and such. For those of you who are muggle born – join the club. And don't worry – you'll pick things up soon enough."

The tension in the room relaxed an iota. Obviously Willows' positive nature and warm smile was catching. Several of the students looked happier. Even one of the first year Hufflepuffs, who'd been shaking since she entered the room, seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Now – today I just thought we might get to know each other. The real lessons will begin tomorrow. Now can anyone tell me – what is a Wand?"

"Something that makes you do magic" a small Hufflepuff boy piped up.

"Well – sort of in a manner of speaking. But not really – can anyone elaborate on that?"

"It's a wooden tool filled with magical substances," a Gryffindor suggested hesitantly.

"That's what a wand is physically" Willow said, leaning back against her desk at the front of the class in a sort of half sitting motion, "See – a wand doesn't _make_ you do anything. It's simply a way to control the power that is inside you. For example – what would happen if an ordinary muggle used a wand? If they did all the right movements and said the exact right words for a spell. What would happen?"

A Hufflepuff girl put her hand up shyly, Willow nodded to her, "Nothing?" she guessed carefully.

"_Exactly_!" Willow said with such enthusiasm that the class jumped, "Nothing would happen. That's what makes all of you witches and wizards different from muggles. Because if the _wand_ held all the power, then any ordinary shmoe would be able to use magic, wouldn't they?"

The class blinked, the reality sort of dawning on them – on those who didn't know already. Some of them were still wondering what a 'shmoe' was.

"Now – be honest, you won't get in trouble. Let's have a show of hands. Who here has already tried magic? Just sort of experimented when they bought their school books and wands – or even 'borrowed' their parents wands?"

Most of the class slowly put their hands up – a few more slowly than others – and then suddenly every student in the room had their hand in the air.

"See – but now I want to you think back to before you got your wand. Think back to a time when you made something happen without the use of a wand. For you muggle born students it would probably be something you couldn't explain. You – Mister…?"

"Hillby, P-professor Rosenberg, sir… uh ma'am – Jacob Hillby" the Hufflepuff boy stuttered nervously, through a thick accent that seemed to be Irish with a hint of a Scottish tinge to it.

"No need to be nervous, Mister Hillby – now are you from a wizarding family?"

Jacob relaxed a little, and shook his head, "I'm muggle-born. Me great great great Auntie Sophia were a witch – I found out when I got me letter."

Willow smiled, "Wonderful – now, can you remember an incident where you made something happen – something you couldn't rationalize?"

"Well… when I was six, I was a-runnin' away from our neighbors dog that caught me pickin' a few apples from the tree in their yard – I weren't supposed ter do that. Mam would'a had me head if she found out. Anyway I tried to climb the tree to get away, an' there were this branch entirely too high fer me ter reach an' next thing I know I'm righ' at the top of it… took me ages ter get down."

A few students giggled. Willow smiled.

"You see – that was the magic inside you – you were scared of getting caught…"

"An' bitten" Jacob Hillby grunted.

Willow grinned, "And bitten" she repeated, "yet, somehow, what started as trying to reach for the nearest tree branch, ended up with Jacob here at the very top of an apple tree… now does anyone else have any stories to tell…?"

"When I got grounded I accidentally made our bougainvillea garden grow and cover the whole house."

"I blew the roof off of our chicken coup when I thought I saw a werewolf in our yard."

"I made my brother loose his voice when he was yelling at me."

"I turned my math teacher purple!" someone yelled causing the class and Willow to laugh.

"So you see – it's not the wand, it's _you_. Your wand is just a way of boosting your magic – which is why it has things like phoenix feathers and other stuff like that in it. Wands also help you control the power inside you. Now – who by now has guessed what caused all these sudden, uncontrollable incidents. Yes… Miss?"

"Amelia Cunningham" the girl said shakily, "Our feelings?"

"Exactly – our feelings. But mostly a strong emotion. If you're boiling mad and can think of nothing but blowing up the next thing you see – chances are it might just happen. Sometimes if you get really sad, it may possibly rain for days if the feeling is that strong enough. And if your scared you could find yourself out of reach of what's scaring you."

A look of understanding passed over the class, as these things dawned on them.

"Now – Wiccan is a form of magic that pretty much anyone can do. Even muggles if they try _really_ hard…"

There was a collective gasp.

"Though it helps if you've already got some magic in you. I have – for example – magic in my bloodline. Which is why magic came naturally to me when I started using it. But I do know someone who performs some spells even though she herself is no blooded witch. The reason almost anyone can use Wiccan is because it has a lot to do with nature. So once in a while our classes might be held outside, when I can arrange it."

A low murmur rushed through the room at this. Willow smiled, "The first thing to know is that it's all about control. You have to control what power you already have within you…" GONG!!!! There was a loud noise that filled the castle, making all the students jump, "… and that would mean it's time for your next class. We start next lesson – have a good day everyone."

---

Harry was in a good mood when he, Dawn, Ron and Hermione left Lupins' classroom. It had been an entertaining lesson; because now they were actually learning how do identify all sorts of Dark Spells.

Harry also particularly liked Defense Against the Dark Arts because it was a lesson they weren't required to share with another house. Like Transfiguration and Charms.

Transfiguration was what they had next. They spent the entire lesson attempting to turn their transfiguration books into birds. Needless to say that by the end of the period several feathered-books were flying around the room while those who'd managed to sprout vocal chords were squawking for all they were worth.

Dawn, who was abysmally bad a transfiguration, had managed to somehow turn her stack of books into half a bald chicken. Though on the other hand, Faith – who was sitting in on the lesson because she didn't have a class to teach - had managed the spell almost perfectly.

At the end of the lesson Harry had informed Professor McGonagall (who'd approved whole heartedly) of his wanting to take up Astronomy again.

Now they were headed to their next class. And though Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms were done with ones own house, Demonic History and Mythology was another matter. And Harry couldn't _believe_ whom Gryffindor was sharing this class with.

The Slytherins – and yep, Draco Malfoy was right along with them. Neither of the houses looked happy about the arrangement as they crowded around the door that was supposedly to Spikes' classroom. It was very close to the dungeons – but Harry supposed that came with being a Vampire.

The door to the classroom was locked, Harry made it a point to ignore the Slytherins – he also made it a point to ignore Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling about how 'heart-stoppingly-gorgeous' Professor Winters was. Harry tried to block out all other annoying sounds besides his friends' conversation… which happened to include Hermione giving Dawn Transfiguration tips. Ok so maybe it was better just to shut out all sound completely.

Harrys' need for silence was short lived as the classroom door creaked open slowly.

"Right, you lot, everyone inside – hurry it up!" a voice that Harry recognized as Spikes' upper lower class lit floated out from the room.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors flowed into the room and took seats on opposite sides. Gryffindors on the right hand desks and Slytherins on the left.

It was a dark room, Harry noted. And damp, really damp. Though surprisingly not as cold as Professor Snapes' classroom. There were several shelves filled with books and jars of limbs and things suspended in eerie liquid (a lot of which was green).

Many students gaped and pointed at the array of grotesque decorations. And Neville Longbottom fainted outright when he caught sight of a rather large eyeball that was floating in a jar of green goo.

"Oi – is he alright?" Spike asked.

"He's fine, sir" Seamus Finnigan said calmly, as he and Dean Thomas heaved Nevilles' limp body into an empty chair, "He'll come round in a minute or two."

Harry glanced at Dawn. She was grinning.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see?" Dawn said in a half-giggle, "Spikes trying to freak all the little kiddies out – I think he's trying to prove that he can still scare people."

"Not much of an accomplishment in Neville's case" Ron said, pointedly turning away from a jar of pickled fingers that looked slightly humanoid.

"And he's successfully grossed me out" Hermione said, looking almost green.

"Breathe" Dawn advised, "Spike wouldn't keep anything in here that could kill – maim maybe, but not kill…"

"Gee thanks for that" Harry said dryly, "I feel so much better that he doesn't mind sending us up to the Hospital Wing with our fingers chopped off, s'long as we're still alive."

Dawn just shrugged. Spike stood up and gave his looming persona that Dawn had always suspected he'd learned from Angel (whose mastery at looming came a close second to brooding). Spikes' apparent ability to silence a room without practice was eerie. Of course Snape and McGonagall had that same talent – but they'd had years of teaching experience under their robes. Dawn grinned – Spike was handling it rather well.

"I'm Professor Winters." Dawn sniggered at the title. "And like you lot didn't know already, this is Demonic History and Mythology. In this class our main goal will be to separate fact from fiction. Now – I think that's it for pointless introductions. All of you turn to page a hundred and forty three in your copy of '_Historical Demons and Common Misconceptions_'.

Dawn looked at the Chapter heading and laughed out loud. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Something funny, Summers?" Spike asked, Dawn caught the twitch on his lips – he was trying not to smirk.

Dawn grinned and shook silently with barely repressed giggles.

"No – _professor_" she said pointedly.

More twitching of the mouth – and eyebrow. He was trying not to raise his eyebrow up. Dawn grinned maliciously to herself – she wasn't gonna make this easy for him.

Dawn gave him her best 'I'm-innocent' look, that pretty much worked on everyone – except Spike… and Buffy… and Willow… and – well, ok, so it never worked with anyone who actually _knew_ her.

Spike couldn't resist the urge. He smirked at her and turned back to the class.

"Alright – Chapter Seventeen – The Scourge of Europe – can anyone tell me who they were?"

Several hands went up including – Dawn, Harry, Hermione and Ron among them. And surprisingly Draco and Neville raised their hands as well.

Spike blinked at the boy with blond hair. It was almost like he was looking at an almost mirror image of himself – except smaller. Probably what Spike would have looked like if he hadn't been such a nerd in his childhood.

"You there, what do they call you?"

"Malfoy – Draco Malfoy" the smaller bleached blond said.

"Hmm… well, Malfoy – what can you tell us about the Scourge of Europe?"

Dawn noticed that Spike didn't add Mister or Miss to their last names when he addressed his students. His own little mark on his class, Dawn guessed - informality.

"They were Vampires – four of them that terrorized Europe in the eighteen hundreds" Draco kept his steely gray eyes locked with Spikes blue ones, "They went by the names Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and… Spike" at this point Draco voice had a very… knowing sort of edge to it, "They left a trail of blood and chaos wherever they went."

Before Draco could go on – and Spike suspected that he probably would – the vampire stopped him without interrupting.

"That's the story in a nutshell" Spike nodded, "Alright – this is what's gonna happen – the scourge will be our topic over this week and perhaps even the next. I'll tell you more 'bout the actual vampires that made it up tomorrow. You will however get an essay today that will be handed in on Friday. I'm seeing how well the lot of you can research without learning a huge chunk from the teacher first."

There were low murmurs in the class. Several of them were complaints on the essay. Spike heard every word and grinned evilly. Dawn glanced at Draco suspiciously. He knew plenty – a bit too much for her comfort – but she brushed those suspicions away when Spike continued.

"That's right – this is no cake-walk for you. I'm not makin' it easy. Those of you who are lucky will survive – barely maybe, but you'll live at least – though I can't guarantee it will all be in once piece."

At this Dawn had to grin. Harry shook his head – these were some of the strangest people he'd ever met – and _that_ was truly saying something coming from him.

For the rest of the lesson Spike paced, his leather duster flaring out behind him. The bleached-blond had refused robes. His heavy boots made loud clunking noises when he walked and that noise echoed off the cold stone walls as he went on about how London was like in the eighteen-hundreds.

Harry listened intently. He never remembered enjoying history this much. Spike easily made it sound like he'd been there himself – which he had but no one else knew that besides Dawn and the others.

"Alright – your assignment. I want you to choose one of the four Vampires that made up the Scourge of Europe – this means, Darla, Drusilla, Spike or Angelus – and write a report on them. From any angle you like – and it must be at least one roll of parchment."

Harry blinked as Dawn scribbled the assignment down in a small notebook. The lesson was over already? Harry watched as several students, while they had enjoyed the lesson, scrambled out eagerly to lunch (also in a hurry to get away from Spikes' classroom which was eerie and Spikes looming persona only made it worse – or better, depending on your point of view).

Harry suddenly noticed Spike give a strange glance towards the back to Draco Malfoys' blond head – so he noticed the resemblance too, had he? Harry shook his head and followed Dawn out of the classroom. Even if Spike hadn't noticed he was willing to bet that half the school already had.

---

After lunch Harry headed towards the library. While the others were attending their lessons – Ron and Dawn had History of Magic and Hermione had Arithmancy – Harry decided to start on his Scourge of Europe essay and get it over with.

"Mister Potter" a familiar voice called.

Harry turned to face a very stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, professor?" He asked.

"Hand me your timetable please" Professor McGonagall said, Harry dug into his pocket and handed over the already slightly crumpled paper.

The transfiguration teacher tapped it with her wand and the squares started shifting on the page. 'Astronomy' was suddenly added to the list.

"I have informed Professor Sinstra you will be joining her Astronomy class. Well, then be sure to have the appropriate text by next week at least – in the mean time I'm sure Miss Summers wouldn't mind sharing her text with you. Your first class is tomorrow. Oh – and your detention begins Thursday – meet me in my office after classes."

Harry inwardly cringed, he'd forgotten about that. "Yes, Professor" he said, trying not to sound monotonous.

Professor McGonagall left and Harry continued on to the library.

---

Harry couldn't believe it. They already had Care of Magic Creatures, Potions and now Demonic History and Mythology with the Slytherins. But _this_ was getting ridiculous.

As he Dawn, Hermione and Ron entered Professor Pryces' classroom they noticed something off. They Slytherins were heading in the exact same direction.

Harry fought the strong urge to kick something. And what was worse – Draco Malfoy was in all the Gryffindor/Slytherin classes.

"I don't get it!" Ron raged, every bit as agitated as his best friend, "Do you think Dumbledore doesn't feel the hospital wing gets used enough? Because after this year there will be more people in there than Madame Pomfrey can handle."

"Dibs on hexing Malfoy" Harry announced quietly.

Dawn frowned, "But seriously… if everyone knows the Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other why put them together in more classes than usual…?

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys don't get it, do you? Remember last year – the Sorting Hat said that evil would only be vanquished when the houses united – and this year, that whole thing with the curse and stuff…"

"Your point?" Ron asked.

Hermione actually slapped her forehead – a complete gesture of exasperation at his stupidity.

"Unity, Ronald, inter-house unity" Hermione said, as they followed the crowd into the classroom and found their seats. It was just like Spikes' class – the Gryffindors and Slytherins retreated to different sides of the room.

Dawn caught on "I get it now – Dumbledore is obviously heeding the hats warning – and he's working on the two houses that hate each other most."

Harry blinked, "But what about the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws? They both hate the Slytherins just as much…"

"Use your head, Harry" Hermione half-snapped, he patience wearing thin, "Think about it – no one says it but Gryffindor is like… I dunno – the lead house, the top dogs or whatever – Dumbledore knows that if us Gryffindors (who hate Slytherin the most), if we warm up to them and start acting friendly – then the other houses will follow."

"She's got a point" Dawn nodded.

Harry shook his head "But…"

"Shhh" Ron said suddenly as Wesley entered the room.

They halted the conversation temporarily as the rest of the noise in the classroom died down. Soon everyone's eyes were fixed on Professor Pryce.

Dawn blinked and stifled a giggle. Wes had new glasses – and it was only after someone behind her commented 'this one's cute too' did she agree that it suited him – but still, she was reminded of Sunnydale and any memory of him back then always made her laugh. Though now, he was pulling more of a young Giles-y look – y'know, _after_ Giles lost his entirely too stuffy attitude.

Dawn saw Harry give her a quizzical look – she just shrugged and focused her attention to the lesson.

"So – Gryffindor and Slytherin Sixth Years" Wesley said looking down at a sheet of paper on his desk, "Well, it seems that Dumbledore is in fact trying to kill me – or at least get some of you injured. If possible, I would like my class to be free of bloodshed this year – is that understood?"

"Yes Professor Wyndam-Pryce" most of the class chanted.

Harry winced – he was instantly reminded of Umbridge – though he was fairly certain that Wesleys' class wouldn't be nearly as horrible.

"Well good, at least some of you know my name" Wesley said, "But 'Professor Pryce' will do quite nicely – none of this Wyndam-Pryce thing… too much of a mouthful as it is" he cleared his throat, "Welcome to your first Demon Anthology class – during your time here we will be exploring the depths of the demon world – which, I'm to understand, that many of your are unfamiliar with."

Someone snorted softly from the Slytherin side. Not many heard it, but Dawn did. She looked – it was Draco Malfoy.

"Now – I understand that you have learned the basics of Vampires and Werewolves. Those are commonly known, commonly classified creatures. But there are so many species of Demons that many of you have never even heard of – I'll wager that you may even find it difficult to pronounce their names at first. And please bear in mind that not all Demons are evil. I myself have several acquaintances who are less than human – but are perfectly decent beings."

Everyone blinked – this class was going to be interesting. Harry glanced to his left. Ron was hanging on every word. Now that Harry thought of it – Ron had done the same in all their classes that day. He'd been unusually attentive during his lessons and had even, come to think of it, put extra effort into Transfiguration that morning.

He really _was_ serious about becoming a Watcher. Not that Harry hadn't believed him before – but Ron was never usually this ambitious about anything – except perhaps Quidditch.

"Now then," Professor Pryces' voice cut through Harrys thoughts, "before you even open your books, we will discuss a few examples of demons we'll be studying."

Wes brought out his wand and tapped the board. White lines streamed out of the place where his wand touched the board and wriggled like snakes across it to form the word 'Balthazar' in large bold letters.

Seeing this Dawn stifled a giggle with little success. As Wes turned to face the class he threw a self-depreciating grin her way.

This seemed to fuel Dawns giggles and she bit her lip hard to keep from laughing outright.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione; he flicked his eyes towards Dawn in a silent question. Both of his best friends shrugged simultaneously.

"This word may seem unfamiliar to you," Wesleys' voice pierced through Harrys' thoughts once more, "As a future note, in my lessons I _prefer_ to talk about demons I've actually encountered. At the Academy I attended after Hogwarts, it was all just theories, and very few of my professors actually had first hand experience with any of the subjects they talked about. Only when I took to the field myself as a Watcher, did I realize that I, in actuality, lacked the ability to do my job properly, largely due to my substandard education. My goal this year will be to prevent you from getting into the same situation."

The room was quiet. Dawns' giggles had stopped, her eyebrows went up in surprise. She hadn't seen much of Wesley after Sunnydale and before going to LA herself. And she didn't know exactly what had happened – but it was clear that whatever did was good for him. Hell – he'd actually gotten a life – not to mention a spine.

"Well then," Wes said, making them all jump slightly, he rapped the board with the back of one fist, his eyes still on the class, "can anyone tell me who and what Balthazar was?"

No ones hand shot up – except Dawns which was expected and… there were several expressions of disbelief – Draco's.

Wes called on Draco out of curiosity – just to see what this young man (who strangely resembled Spike) knew on the topic.

"Yes you, Mister…"

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said, and at Wesleys' nod he proceeded to answer the question, "Balthazar was a demon, he was supposedly killed over a century ago. His followers were a band of vampire duelists from the fifteenth century, called the El Eliminati."

"Excellent" Wesley said, impressed in spite of himself, "Five points to Slytherin. Now – Mister Malfoy was right in saying he was _supposedly_ killed when driven from the city he'd inhabited. Many believed this to be true – but he and his followers in fact, returned a century later to acquire an amulet that would bring Balthazar back to full power."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Wesley asked.

"What happened to Balthazar that made him lose his power in the first place?" Hermione asked.

Wesley grinned darkly, "He had been crippled – here" Wesley tapped his wand to the board once more and several more lines swiveled out of it. They squirmed and tangled before finally forming a picture of a grotesque beast sitting in a large tub with a face that not even a mother could love.

There were several gasps and noises of disgust and awe that passed through the room.

"As you can see, Balthazar was completely unable to walk – he weighed over a thousand pounds and had minions to constantly moisten his body."

Several people blanched.

"He was not without powers however" Wes continued, "He had the ability to call things to him, much like what some might call telekinesis, or psychic ability. Like a levitation spell except without a wand – more like Wiccan-magic which many of you will be learning this year…"

The class went on. Dawn glanced around, knowing a great deal of this already. Funnily enough Wes was entertaining in his teachings – though Dawn noticed he left large parts out and he hadn't even mentioned Sunnydale – or Buffy or Faiths names, he simply referred to them as Slayers. Bored with the recounting of tales – she'd heard them all before, and hell she'd experienced many of them (or at least she had the memories) – Dawn let her gaze fall on her classmates. Many of the students were hanging on every word and even the Slytherins seemed interested – probably all the blood and gore. Dawn's gaze moved once more to rest on Connor. The older new boy. The new Slytherin. Dawn hadn't talked to him since the night before. He seemed puzzled though. Like he was interested in spite of himself. He looked like he was trying not to look interested. Dawn fixed her attention back on Wesleys lecture – perhaps she'd talk to Connor later.

As they moved on, covering several species of demons – the last of which being the Polgara. Wesley noted with some admiration that Spikes miniature clone, Draco Malfoy, was quite informed on the topics. He'd been able to tell the main points about each demon that was brought up without even opening his book. And what's more, some of what he said was taken directly from the text. And some of what he said – Wesley was pleased to note – was not in the text at all.

Malfoy – as Wesley searched for the name in his mind, it clicked on like a light. Lucius Malfoy – one of the few Death Eaters he was aware of. He was so cut off from the Wizarding World after he was shoved into the academy. But what he remembered hearing about Lucius Malfoy was not pleasant.

Wesley wouldn't say he was a fine judge of character – nor would he say that he was able to relate to people. All his past mistakes had proven otherwise – but from what he could see, Draco Malfoy was probably not what he seemed to be. Sure he was a Slytherin – and Wes thought it

Strange that _he_ would give points to a house he'd never liked, even as a student – but Draco Malfoy reminded Wesley of someone else, of several someones actually, and Wes suspected that there were a lot more layers to the young Slytherin that met the eye.

The class ended – too quickly for some. And as they shuttled out of the classroom, Wesley made a quick decision.

"Mister Malfoy, a moment in my office please."

---

"What is it, Professor?" Draco asked, walking into the back office.

"Have a seat, Mister Malfoy" Wesley gestured, now sitting down at his desk.

Draco sat, still wondering what he'd done wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have answered all those questions. No doubt his year mates would think it queer. But for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't help himself. And a small part of him took pride in the thought that he was actually able to answer questions that Granger could not. Though he had wondered why that Summers girl knew as much as he did – or perhaps, he added to himself enviously, maybe even more.

"Don't look so worried, Mister Malfoy" Wes grinned, making Draco relax a bit "You're not in any trouble. I was just curious as to how you seemed to have the course book for this subject memorized – I find it hard to believe that you did that all in less than two weeks."

Draco smiled in spite of himself, "That's because I didn't – the copy I have is one of my own which I bought a long time ago."

"Well, I suppose that explains it" Wes nodded thoughtfully, "Are you interested in demonology?"

Draco paused – dare he tell this man the truth. Well… he was a Watcher, so…

"I am actually," Draco said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "I want to become a Demon Hunter."

Wesley's face lit up. "Really? I was one of them for a time… but that was a while ago now. So how many subjects are you taking?"

"Ten - all of the compulsory ones of course and a couple of extras" Draco nodded.

"Are you taking Muggle Studies too?"

Draco scowled, "Nah – I may want to become a Demon Hunter but I still have a reputation to maintain."

Wes raised an eyebrow, "So you're one of those, are you? Mister Malfoy, have you ever thought that it might be time to stop caring about what other people think of you and make life more about what you want without worrying that it might seem out of character?"

Draco froze – he'd told this man too much already.

"I am who I am," Draco said bitterly, "And I'm not taking Muggle Studies – as I have no interest in the way they run their lives."

Wes saw right through the charade. He suddenly wondered when the hell he'd gotten so perceptive. As Draco stood to go Wes spoke.

"Let me tell you this, Mister Malfoy, if you're a pureblood wizard and are interested in Demon hunting it is extremely vital to take Muggle Studies. Unless of course you plan on joining the Ministry as part of a squad…"

"I'm doing it on my own" Draco refrained from spitting out his answer, but he sat back down when Wes had started speaking.

"Exactly – you're alone – which means there is no one to cover up your tracks. And blending in is one of the most frequent things you'll have to do. You'll also have to learn subtlety, Mister Malfoy, but well talk on that later. Think on what I said – learning how to bend into a crowd of muggles might just save your life. I'm not asking you to snap your want and become an accountant and marry a muggle and have three point two half-blood children –"

Draco flinched at the thought.

"-But I am asking you to consider all the facts."

"It's not just the fact that I don't like muggles or my reputation" Draco said, looking his teacher directly in the eye, "there are a whole range of factors and reasons I can't. All of which will cause problems and make my life incredibly difficult – especially among my fellow Slytherins."

"But what if it wasn't voluntary?" Wes asked, a slight mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What?" Draco was genuinely confused.

"Mister Malfoy, from here on in, if you still wish to become a Demon Hunter, Muggle Studies will be one of your compulsory subjects."

Draco blinked, his eyes going wide in horror, "You… you can't… you don't have the authority to…"

"But I do" Dumbledore said, both Wesley and Draco jumped, they hadn't even noticed her was there, "Mister Malfoy, you are hereby required to take Muggle Studies. If your house-mates ask, tell them that I am forcing it upon you as extra credit to make up the grade for your low Arithmancy mark last year."

Something inside Draco balked at the thought of taking muggle studies – but if it helped him become a Demon Hunter… with a valid excuse to his peers.

Draco scowled, "Fine."

Without being dismissed he stormed out of the room.

Wes sighed, "That went well." He said sarcastically.

"It did actually" Dumbledore said, a merry twinkle in his eyes, "You will be surprised at what an extraordinary young man Draco Malfoy is, Wesley, he's not always what he seems."

Wes smiled knowingly, "I do believe your right, Albus, but I have no desire to cramp the boys style."

---

Draco kicked a suit of armor as he walked down the hall. _Muggle Studies_ the nerve of them! Draco was actually glad that the Slytherins now had Physical Defense with Professor Black – the _Slayer_.

To be honest he had not been looking forward to it before – he wished to keep any contact with the Slayer as minimal as possible. Especially since that little escapade in Diagon Alley. But now, he'd be happy to have something to hit and take his frustrations out on. And – unlike _Muggle Studies_ – learning to fight would be _useful _in his career of choice.

Thankfully, Physical Defense took only one house at a time. He was pissed off to learn that Potter would be sharing several classes with him this year. But for Merlin's _sake_, there was only so much of this a guy could endure.

Draco joined his fellow Slytherins in front of what was supposed to be the Physical Defense classroom. His mood had not improved and everyone had noticed his angry scowl. This noted, they stayed out of his way. All except Pansy who was the only Slytherin _not_ afraid of his moods, and the new guy, who didn't seem to care about anything.

"You alright, Drake?" she asked quietly so as not to be overheard and with a gentleness not many knew she possessed.

Draco shrugged and gave her a disgruntled look – a clear note that he didn't want to talk about it - with anyone – ever. But Pansy would not be swayed – she raised an eyebrow and made it perfectly clear they would talk later… whether Draco liked it or not.

The door opened from the inside.

"Everyone in – move it!" Faith said, jerking her head towards the room.

The Slytherins scrambled in. From the short time she was here, Faith learned how to identify the members of 'her' new house on sight. And it wasn't because of their uniforms. She'd never seen so many sinister expressions at one time.

"I'm Professor Black – that's all you need to know. Locker rooms are over there – you'll have to change into proper clothes cuz it's not gonna be easy to fight it what you're wearing right now-"

Draco looked down at his robes – she had a point he supposed. The new Professor handed out keys and the Slytherins made their way into their respective locker rooms. Several minutes later they were all dressed in green slacks made of a light cotton material and white shirts.

"Right now – pair up" Faith ordered, "By height and… no you there, what's your name? Pair up with him…"

Crabbe scowled and moved away from Goyle to stand next to Conner. Though both were large and stupid, Crabbe was more to Connors taller height. Draco was surprised when he himself was paired up with Goyle. Their eyes were now on the same level and Draco had wondered when he'd gotten so tall. Or maybe Goyle had hit his growth spurt at a young age and had slowed down.

"OK – attention this way" Faith said motioning to herself, "We're gonna begin with simple sparring – no weapons until you're ready for 'em. We don't want any nasty accidents. Keep to the program and you won't get hurt-" Faiths' dark eyes swept over the room, "-much," She added as an afterthought.

Draco actually smirked at that. Much indeed. Though now that he was against Goyle (who was actually more blubber than muscle) he wasn't sure he'd come out of this without at least a few bruises and perhaps a couple of broken bones.

Faith took them through a few stretches as a warm up and then got them to practice a few different punches and blocks. These were the basics her first Watcher had taught her. She's been the only Watcher Faith had actually respected – until recently that is. And any lessons Faith had learned from her, she took to heart.

It was easy to spot the naturals of the class; Draco Malfoy was one of them she noted. Though Faith wasn't sure if this was a good thing. He seemed to be a jerk, but the kid had plenty of attitude and spirit. It reminded her a little of herself.

Oh sure, he wasn't exactly Bruce Lee. He needed work – especially building up his muscles – but he learned quickly enough and his balance was fairly good. And Faith noticed that he watched his partner – a big bulky guy who Faith couldn't remember the name of – carefully. Watching his every move. The bulky kid wasn't the best fighter. Faith could tell he'd gotten all his practice from beating up on smaller kids (the way he sort of looked down frequently told her that his opponents were often smaller than he was). His punches were also a bit wild – as if he was just hoping that if he swung wide enough, he'd hit something.

Faith shook her head – the bulky guy was one of the kids she wished she didn't have to teach. Mainly because he would probably use whatever skills he would learn to attack rather than defend.

Faith pushed the thought out of her mind to think about at a less pressing time as she studied each students moves carefully. She suddenly blinked when she caught sight of one of the students. The brown haired boy that had been sorted with Dawn. Yeah – she'd paired him with another of the bigger guys because he was taller than most.

But the way he fought – Faith was shocked to say the least. This of course was just punching and blocking, not even an actual spar. But the boy… Conner – there she remembered his name – the one that sparked something in the back of her mind, like a shadow of someone in a childhood memory or a dream… he moved swiftly. His partner wasn't able to catch him with his guard down. His balance was precise and perfect. He had a predator's dark gaze and patient yet dangerous – much like the aura he gave off. Yeah she sensed something there. He blocked and punched like clockwork. His fellow students were not doing nearly as well.

Suddenly things started getting out of hand. The fights on each other were getting wilder; Faith tore her eyes away from Conner to break up at least six fights that had gotten almost bloody. Fifteen minutes of breaking up real fights, sending some students to the hospital wing and giving others detention later there was a sudden cry of pain.

One of the girls shrieked and everyone moved aside to see why. Conner and his sparring partner…

"Crabbe!" one of the students yelled in alarm.

Faith blinked – that was his name? Conner and Crabbe had gone into a full-blown fistfight. Or at least Crabbe had. The heavier boy was snarled menacingly, his nose bloodied where he seemed to have been it, as he threw wild and off-center punches towards his opponent. Conner was dark and calm – his face expressionless as he sidestepped every blow. Then suddenly – so suddenly it almost looked like a reflex – Conner lunged his hand, palm-up, fingers curled, right into his opponents' stomach. For a young wizard with no apparent superhuman strength, the blow should not have been able to throw the bulkier youth into the opposite wall. But he did.

Crabbe practically flew across the room, smashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Outta my way" Faith said, striding though the students and kneeling next to the unconscious boy, "He's only knocked out – you there, Conner Nelson, was it? What happened?"

"He started it" the brown haired Slytherin protested, "I was blocking, he was punching, he was pissed he couldn't hit me, he went mental!"

American – Faith noted, wondering how she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, you've both got detention - no don't look at me like that – takes two ta tango. Class is over, all of you can scram."

No one needed to be told twice. Though Conner looked about ready to kick something. When the room cleared, Faith hoisted the unconscious boy over her shoulder, and as she made her way to the Hospital Wing she had time to consider what had happened.

Saying she was shocked would be an understatement. But being shocked did not stop Faith from seeing the surprised look that had appeared on Conners face when he realized he'd just thrown someone almost twice his body weight across the room with a wrist strike that Faith herself was particularly fond of.

"Whoa – what happened to him?" Wes asked, bumping into his Slayer as she turned the corridor.

"You busy?" Faith asked, not stopping.

Wes followed, "Last class over – headed to the kitchen for a snack."

Faith nodded, "Come with me – you are not gonna _believe_ this…"

---

The last class of the day was Charms much to Dawns' delight. It was something she excelled at – and funnily enough, something Faith apparently sucked at – according to the ones that had been with her most of the summer.

Dawn liked Professor Flitwick for his chipper attitude – which wasn't freaky like Mayor Wilkins had been, but actually was quite pleasant. And he was delighted to find that Dawn had a special flare for Charms. Even if she _did_ have to work on some of her wand movements, as the small wizard told her kindly.

Satisfied with her days work, Dawn retreated to the girls dorm of Gryffindor Tower to write to Buffy and the rest of the old Scooby gang – sans Willow who she'd be seeing at dinner.

Dawn dipped her eagle-feathered quill in maroon ink. She had to admit she liked quills – sure they took a little getting used to, and were far more messy than pens until you practiced enough to stop splotching your work – but truth was Dawn found the pens enchanting. Really quite pretty and they suited the wizarding world nicely.

--_Hey Buffy,_

_How's my big sis? I told you I'd write you when I got to Hogwarts. And I hope you didn't scare the owl that brought this. And don't scowl at me – I can practically _see_ severe Buffy scowlage going on right about now._

_Heh, what I wouldn't give to see the look on your face when that owl flew in the room. As long as you didn't slay it, because it's not mine- belongs to the school and all._

_I guess it's been a while since I wrote. Oh, man, Willows' families' the coolest – you really should meet them. I already have friends here – Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron (and Ginny) Weasley (two of Willows cousins)._

_Things have been going good here so far. Officially learning more magic than _you'd_ ever let me try – but these are controlled circumstances of course, and I'm fairly sure that all damages are reversible… I think._

_Well, here at Hogwarts there are four Houses - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I've been sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. Which is kinda cool – Gryffindors are supposed to be brave or something like that – not to big on the details and never really took the time to thoroughly read this book that Hermiones' practically got memorized on the history of the school._

_Willow, Wes and Faith are all teaching here as well. But I think I already mentioned that in my last e-mail. I haven't had Willows' or Faiths' class yet, but Demon Anthology (Wes' class) was today – and damn, he is actually quite good. And I know you're probably worried right now. I assure you I am not on drugs. Wes has changed… a lot. And no, I'm not crazy, I haven't lost it, so enough with the look I know you're giving me!_

_Anyway – I'll talk to you later with more updates. Nothing evil and/or Apocalypse-y has happened… yet. But if it does you'll be the… umm… tenth to know. Well, you'll know – I'll write you as soon as it comes._

_You can send a letter back with the owl. And at least give him some water or something… the bird's had a long journey. Sheesh._

_Love, Dawn_

---

"Just keep an eye on him for now. And perhaps test him in his abilities a little" Wes suggested as Watcher and Slayer sparred in the back area of Faith's classroom.

Faith grunted, sweeping her legs under her Watcher. Wes tumbled but rolled back up and retaliated with a roundhouse kick of his own. She caught his foot and twisted. He fell.

"Yeah – I'll do that. I'm kinda tempted to spar with him – see how strong he is…" she offered him a hand up.

"Now, Faith" Wes scolded, he gripped her wrist and pulled down.

She wasn't ready for it and stumbled forward. Rolling and standing back up as quickly as she could. He was already up. Wes lashed out with a right hook, which struck her squarely in the chin.

"Hey, that _hurt_" Faith said, moving her jaw experimentally.

Wes just grinned, and ducked when she punched, "As I was saying, I don't think it's wise to start beating on your students so early in the year. Any potential fighters in there."

"They're trainable – I really don't know the names yet, but I saw a few good ones. Gryffindors mostly, though you'll be surprised at how many Hufflepuffs too. Had little-red in my class today too – girls got a hell of a left hook. Hit a classmate square in the eye."

"Ginny?" Wesley looked surprised, "Wonder what he mother will have to say about that… ow!"

Wesley clutched his nose. Faith grinned evilly.

"Payback."

"Getting clobbered again, Watcher?" Spike drawled letting himself into the room.

Willow giggled stepping into the room too, "I told you to knock."

"More fun this way" the vampire grunted.

Wesley touched his nose gingerly – not broken. Just – as Faith said – payback.

"Y'know I think you Watchers really got the raw end of the deal, Wes, keep this up and you won't even have time to teach, you'll be living in the Hospital Wing" Willow smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Wes shrugged, "Any particular reason you two barged in without knocking?"

"Aw – private moment? We could come back" Spike smirked.

"Shut up, Spike" Wes and Faith said in unison.

"Rooms are ready" Willow shrugged, "The house elves moved everything and Dumbledore's ready to show us where we're gonna sleep."

---

The recently abandoned mansion was now as quiet and cold as death itself. The family who'd once lived and the servants who'd worked there had been – taken care of. Voldemort had made sure of it.

The Dark Lord had to admit that South America was much to his liking, must have been the weather – pleasing to the cold blooded snake in him. Oh sure, the locals could use a bit of work – nothing several, well-aimed curses couldn't fix. In fact, it crossed his mind once or twice to send out some of his Death Eaters – but there was a larger task at hand. And Voldemort had always made it a point to stick to the plan.

He walked the corridors silently, not bothering to sidestep the almost-fresh bloodstain made very recently on the light carpet. He glowered in a way that made most of his followers run for cover, as he turned left at a fork in the halls, towards the room where the Demoness Anyanka was making a slow recovery.

She was the main reason he'd ordered some of his most trusted Death Eaters to acquire this mansion in the first place – she needed a more… sheltered… area for a, hopefully, more speedy recuperation.

"Well?" the Dark Lord demanded harshly, as D'Hoffryn let himself out of Anyankas' room.

The Demon Lord flinched slightly in spite of himself. "She's sleeping," he stated in a tone, which he hoped was even.

Voldemort sent him a withering glare. D'Hoffryn stood firm when most would have cowered under such a look.

"I am not amused, D'Hoffryn" Voldemort said coldly.

The Demon met his gaze, "She is regaining her strength, My Lord. If everything goes according to plan, she will be ready within a week."

"Are you're _sure_ she remembers nothing?" he leveled his snake-like gaze on the demon.

"If the spell to restore her mind to her body has been carried out correctly."

"If it hasn't, heads will roll!" Voldemort vowed, his death-glare still on D'Hoffryn, "And if your plan fails, I may just start with yours."

---

**Yes – looking over this I do realize there was very little Willow or Spike in here. I'm sorry – more in the next chapter I assure you.**

**I'm sorry once more for all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Spell-check doesn't always pick up all of them, as most of you know. A thousand pardons, I just wanted this updated quickly as possible. Tired now – going to sleep.**

**Exams and school finally over. Busy beating off writers block with a stick. Review to keep me going please.**


	12. It's all in the Cards

**Yay – I wake up to find reviews already in my e-mail. Gives me a happy, yes it does.**

**K, thanks to all my reviewers as usual. To answer some questions…**

**Buffy will be making her appearance LATER. C'mon not all stories have to be centered on Buffy, do they? I mean, I like Buffy, she's a cool character, but she's not my favorite. (And besides, my brain is still trying to come up with witty Buffy quips – I think I have a block).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12****– It's All in the Cards**

Anyanka carefully spooned the hot bowl of… whatever it was she was being fed. Her hands shook as she tried to lift the spoon to her mouth, but it was obvious that she was weak as a newborn kitten – this of course meaning she would never be able to feed herself in this state – and if she tried there was a good chance that three-quarters of what she attempted to eat would never make it to her mouth.

"Here now" a dark-haired medi-witch half-scolded, taking the spoon from her shaking hands, "You're not strong enough to manage that just yet…"

She rolled the sleeves of her black robes up; Anyanka caught a glimpse of a black tattoo on her forearm – a Death Eater. What would Voldemort want with her? She'd never had any personal disputes with the Dark Lord himself of course, but she had been called on several times by witches whose loved ones had been killed by the band of Dark Wizards.

Perhaps Voldemort was angry that she'd killed off quite a handful of his minions – though she heard somewhere that the Dark Lord didn't much care who was killed as long as he got what he wanted.

Anyanka swallowed another spoonful of food – she felt better with every bite. She suspected someone had slipped a potion of some sorts in it to help her regain her strength.

"Where…" Anya coughed, still not accustomed to using her own voice, her throat felt dry and scratchy "where am I?"

"South America, Anyanka, good to see you up" a familiar voice said.

The Death Eater/Medi-witch left the bowl and its contents on the bedside table and exited the room. Anyanka felt herself smile, relieved to see a face she recognized as D'Hoffryn walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What happened? My memory, it's all… fuzzy."

"As it will be for the next few days."

"Why, why am I like this? And more importantly why have the last few people I've seen in here been Death Eaters."

D'Hoffryn took a deep breath and sat on the bed, making it sag as he looked at her in a fatherly sort of way, "Anyanka, you… died."

Anya blinked, "What? Died! What do you mean 'died' – I'm here, I'm alive-"

"We brought you back…"

"We?"

"Myself… and Lord Voldemort."

Anyanka's eyes widened in shock. Why the Dark Lord would help to bring her back after she'd cursed a large number of his followers was beyond her. All vengeance demons tried to refrain from any contact with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, preferring to leave these particular humans to their own devices, and it wasn't often that witches called for revenge anyway. Since they were blessed with their own powers it was not often necessary for them to call upon a vengeance demon to curse those that had wronged them.

And though Anya had a great respect for Voldemort's dark ways, she did not appreciate the fact that he was killing potential clientele wherever he went. The ones with no magic powers, that is.

The more Anya thought of it, the more it confused her. Perhaps he wanted to take revenge on her personally. But an even worse thought struck her – he wanted something from her. And since he'd helped resurrect her, she owed him – a life debt of some kind. The demon world had a strict code of honor when it came to matters such as these. And most of said demon world followed this code. Though there were many who did not follow life-debts, mostly Vampires as there were many young fledglings who did not feel inclined to play by such rules.

"Of all wizards, why _him_?" Anya demanded.

It's not that she particularly cared, but she didn't fancy owing a life-debt to this particular wizard. It might turn nasty, and of course, Anyanka always had a strong sense of self-preservation.

"He was the only one with enough power" D'Hoffryn frowned, "Though I guess by now you've already figured out that you owe him…"

Anyanka sighed and let her head fall back onto the pillow "What do I have to do?"

D'Hoffryn shook his head, "First thing's first. What's the last thing you remember?"

Anya blinked, trying to clear her head. "There was… I was planning to head to the Hellmouth… the one in Sunnydale. I figured there would be no shortage of jobs, and I needed a change of scenery… but then-"

"You were stopped" D'Hoffryn said shortly, "You were in LA at the time."

"LA? I was? Then something killed me while I was there… I can't… remember-"

"Shhhh" D'Hoffryn said soothingly, "You're memory will return in time, but for now rest, you'll need your strength later."

Too exhausted to do anything else, Anya obeyed.

* * *

"Mornin', Red" Spike yawned, slumping into the chair beside her. 

"Morning, Spike, still not used to human hours yet?" Willow grinned, forking another wad of pancakes drenched in maple syrup.

Spike shook his head, and picked up the mug of blood that was ready for him every morning. Then he proceeded to fill his plate.

"Hey, bleach boy, leave some for those of us who actually _need_ to eat" Faith said, thwaping the vampire's head a little rougher than a normal human would.

Spike grinned and took more bacon, smirking in the Slayer's general direction. Faith looked like she was going to hit him again, just for good measure, but Wesley stopped her.

"Not this early in the morning" Wes said in a low voice.

"Later then?"

"Be my guest."

"Oi!" Spike protested, "If there's gonna be any evil plotting, it'll be done by me!" In an even lower voice he added, "I _am_ the master vampire here after all."

Wes said nothing, but he snorted and mumbled something in his tea that neither Faith nor Willow could hear properly. Though Willow _did_ catch the words 'Hufflepuff Vampire'. She gave a smirk that could probably rival Faith's. Whatever Wes said, Spike had obviously heard, because the 'Master Vampire' suddenly looked like he was going to put something large and slimy in a certain Watcher's bed very soon.

Willow and Faith grinned at the exchange and went back to their food.

Willow noticed that something was different. They had all been given new living quarters the night before. Her room was situated near the Gryffindor Tower. Closer to the house she'd been sorted in. She grinned when she thought of the entrance to her room. Sir Cadogan, the wacky little knight, had been assigned to 'guard' the entrance to her chambers. Willow thought it was cute, and Sir Cadogan was so klutzy it was comical. Of course had any of the others had this portrait they'd have gone crazy.

As Willow ate she was careful not to spill any food on her new robes. They were black with a red undertone when the light hit them just right. And, just for a laugh, she had the Gryffindor crest sewn on the inside of it, people would only be able to see the crest if her robes billowed out.

Willow glanced at Faith, noticing that she'd brought Bandit, her griffin, down to breakfast. The little black furball with wings rested in her lap as he tried to wrestle a strip of beef jerky out of Faith's hand, a game the little nipper particularly enjoyed, according to Faith. It stopped him from biting other people if he had food to chew on.

Then Willow noticed something else. Faith was wearing the silver and green tie of Slytherin house. It hung loosely about her neck and the knot came down to a bit past the collar of her shirt.

The Red-head then turned her gaze to Wesley. He too was wearing house colors. His overrobe was a navy blue (a color which Willow admitted looked good on him), there was another, much thinner robe under it, peaking out from the folds of the main one. It was silver. Wesleys shirt underneath that was black, as were his pants.

Willow didn't think Spike would wear anything to represent his house either, but she'd been wrong. Under his duster he wore his traditional black shirt, jeans and boots, but hanging on his neck was a gold chain and at the end of it, a small gold badger. Willow wondered where he'd gotten that. And for that matter, where the heck was the Dominatus gem?

"I've always had it, Red" Spike said, noticing her stare, "Just kept it under my shirt."

Willow was about to ask where the gem was when his sleeve rolled up and she could see the small jewel hanging off his chain on his wrist.

Willow giggled.

"What?" Spike asked.

"A vampire wearing jewelry" Willow giggled again, she could hear Faith and Wesley snickering in the background too.

Spike growled, gave her a 'Sod off, Red' and went back to his mug of blood.

* * *

Connor tucked his spell books under his arm and set a quick pace down the hall towards the Charms classroom – or at least, to what he hoped was the Charms classroom. He was a little early, some were still eating breakfast. But he knew if he didn't find the classroom _now_ he'd be late. This school was _that_ confusing. 

Rounding a corner, her narrowly avoided smashing into someone head-on, thanks to those fast reflexes of his. But he did manage to clip his books, and they tumbled from his grasp. As did hers.

"Sorry, Vicky" Connor said, remembering the Ravenclaw girls name.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" a voice admonished.

Connor looked up, but it wasn't Vicky who'd spoken. It was the girl standing next to her. He knelt to help Vicky with her books. As did her friend, a sixth year girl with long black hair that fell into a sort of springy type curl at the ends, with several bright purple streaks and dark eyes. And by the looks of her uniform she was a Ravenclaw.

"It's alright, Connor, my fault entirely" Vicky said, smiling, gathering up several loose sheets of parchment.

"Don't apologise, Vic" the dark haired girl snapped handing her friend the rest of her books, "_He_'s the one who plowed into _you_."

"I didn't _plow_ into her" Connor half-growled at the girl, "I clipped her books by _mistake_ when I rounded the corner and tried to get out of her way!"

The girl opened her mouth to argue but Vicky held up a hand.

"It's fine, Connor. This is my friend, Paige-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you!" Connor said, with a nasty glare at 'Paige'.

"I'm even sorrier for _you_, Snake-boy!" Paige snapped back, looking pointedly at his uniform.

"Don't worry that's how she greets everyone" Vicky sighed.

"Only the Slytherins" Paige cut in with a glare.

Connor snorted and glared back at her, not wanting her to know how sharply her words stung. It wasn't his fault he was a Slytherin… it wasn't.

"Then I'll stay out of your way then" Connor sneered at her, he turned a much kinder expression to Vicky, "D'you happen to know exactly where the Charms room is, I'm on my way there."

"Down the hall, third door to your left" Paige cut in suddenly.

Connor looked at her, why was she being so helpful? It was Vicky's turn to glare, but this one was on Paige.

"That's the Girls Bathroom, Paige."

"I know" Paige grinned evilly.

Connor scowled.

"Come this way, I'll show you, Paige meet me in the Great Hall?"

"I'll save you some breakfast" Paige shrugged, going away with no complaint.

"This way" Vicky motioned, when they were a good half way down the hall, she spoke again, "Sorry for that back there… with Paige and all."

"She's got something against Slytherins, no big, everyone here seems to - except Slytherin" Connor shrugged.

Vicky shook her head, "No, that's just Paige's way of greeting. She's not usually that bad. And she's not a Slytherin-hater – she's even dated one or two, I think."

"Is she always that testy?"

"She's got a temper. But speaking of your new house, how are you liking it?"

Connor shrugged, "It's… alright."

"Made any friends?"

"No."

Vicky's eyebrows shot up. "None at all?"

"Not really the kind I want to get mixed up with. The Slytherins in my year I mean."

Vicky nodded as the two climbed up to the second floor, "It seems I've underestimated you, Connor. Here's the Charms room."

She motioned to the door, smiled at him and left him to figure out exactly what she'd meant by that.

* * *

Dawn brushed off her robes as she Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back to the castle after Herbology. Willows class was next – Wicca with the Ravenclaws. The first Wicca Class of the year. They'd probably start with some simple floating spells first, since that was basic Wicca. 

Funnily enough though, Willow started by explaining all about root systems and how everything was 'connected'. It was what she learned in the Convent, Dawn realized.

Willow was, after all, taught basic knowledge like this when she went back. Though she seldom talked about her rehabilitation.

Dawn listen intently to Willow. The red-headed Professor explained to them all that, before they were going to try a spell, they were going to learn to listen. The next lesson would be scheduled on the grounds so they could 'connect with the Earth' whatever that meant.

"-I warn you there will be some of you who will be more gifted with this than others. Mostly the girls. But if you don't get it right away, keep trying, because I will not take 'I'm just not good at it' as an excuse when your Final comes."

There was mumbling across the room. "In the mean time, read the first two chapters of your books before the next lesson. You may begin now."

Everyone got out there book. Dawn noticed Hermione's jaw clench a little. She probably was reminded of Umbridge, but since Willow would be teaching them how to _use_ spells as well, she could probably deal with this. Hermione loved to read anyway.

Hermione raised a hand. Instead of calling her name, Willow came over.

"Let me guess, you've read it already? All of it" the redhead surmised with a smile.

Hermione shrugged a little guiltily. Willow just grinned and the two of them spent the rest of the class discussing the text quietly, only pausing when some students had questions. Dawn suddenly noticed something. She leant in a bit over Hermione who was sitting at the same table beside her.

"Glad you're a Gryffindor supporter" Dawn whispered.

Harry and Ron looked up from their reading, and grinned when the saw the Gryffindor Shield just on the inside of Willows almost black robes that became a deep red when the light hit it just right. Willow just shrugged.

* * *

"You read the _entire_ book already!" Ron said disbelievingly. 

"I was interested, so sue me" Hermione shrugged.

"So, Willow was sorted into Gryffindor" Harry grinned.

"She's a Weasley, what do you think?" Ron said smugly.

Dawn refrained from commenting, but just gave him an I-know-something-you-don't-know look that drove Ron nuts. Even when she wasn't hiding anything from him.

"So that means Faith's a Slytherin then" Dawn noted instead.

"And if Wes was in Ravenclaw" Hermione started, "the that means-"

They all looked at each other before grinning and half-shouting simultaneously "Spike's in Hufflepuff!"

* * *

The class they had just before lunch, had to be one of the wildest Dawn had been to in her time at Hogwarts, even if it was only the second day at the school, officially taking classes. She could easily say Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid was… an experience. 

She'd finally met the jovial half-giant, whom she'd only seen in the Great Hall at a distance. It was very easy to like Hagrid. And though it was harder to like his classes (having her robes singed by an Amazonian Salamander was not the most pleasant experience she'd ever had) it was safe to say they'd never be boring.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years walked back up to the castle relatively in one piece. The worst had only minor burns and pretty much everyone's' robes had at least been charred – some beyond repair.

"Oi! Could you four help me nip th' rest o' them back in ter the cages?" Hagrid asked Harry and the others since they'd lingered back a little too long.

"Of course, Hagrid" Hermione managed with a forced smile, the tips of her hair smoldering a bit.

"Look at the state of us… maybe it's a good thing we have lunch now" Ron sighed, fussing over a large burn on the sleeve of his robes.

Well, he did have a point. Everyone in that class would need to change, and maybe have a shower Dawn added as an afterthought, looking at Harry, who had a black soot-smudge on his cheek.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked when Dawn giggled at him.

"You're glasses are all wonky… and you've got a smudge on your face" Dawn giggled.

Harry swore under his breath and tried frantically to scrub it off, only making it worse.

"C'mon, let's get this done, I need a shower" Dawn said, checking the damage to her person.

Her new school robes were singed at the hem and there were large black soot stains all over, even though you couldn't really see them on the black robes, they left one hell of a mess when you touched them.

She couldn't see her face, but her bet was that it was just as smudged as everyone else's. Not to mention, Hermione probably wasn't the only one with slightly burned hair.

"And a change of robes" Harry added, noting that his robes were now a good two inches shorter.

The four pulled their dragon-hide gloves back on and proceeded towards the creatures that had caused such havoc. Hagrid had managed to get his hands on a nest of orange Amazonian Salamander Eggs, and had spent the summer tending to them. They'd hatched and were now about three and a half weeks old, and roughly two feet long.

They looked exactly like normal Salamanders apart from their size and bright orange color – and not to mention the flames that engulfed their entire bodies. Which of course was the reason for everyone leaving class looking like half-burnt toast.

After all the salamanders were wrestled back into their specially made, fire-proof cages, the four Gryffindors gave Hagrid a quick goodbye and rushed off to Gryffindor tower to get cleaned up, hopefully they would have enough time to grab a bite before their next class.

* * *

Ron was surprised that he had even made it to Muggle Studies class on time. The first class of the year for this particular subject, and admittedly, not really one he was looking forward to. He always found muggles confusing - funny at times, but still, confusing. 

And growing up with his dad (whose love of bewitching muggle things had often made Ron avoid anything non-magical) never made it easy to fully appreciate something muggle made.

Ron swallowed the last bite of the chicken sandwich he'd managed to grab and followed the rest of his classmates into what he'd been told was the muggle studies classroom.

Muggle Studies was a mixed class. Which meant that it had students from all four houses in one class as opposed to having the Ravenclaws with the Gryffindors or something like that. This was because there weren't many students taking muggle studies to begin with. Even so, the class was still pretty large. Filled with students from all houses, except of course Slytherin… or so he though.

Ron almost thought he was seeing things. He resisted the urge to rub his eyes several times, but he did blink rapidly, as if telling his mind that what he was seeing couldn't be real.

If it was an illusion it was a pretty damn good one. But no, it was true, Draco Malfoy was taking Muggle Studies. And he was sitting two seats away from Ron looking bored.

And Ron wasn't the only one staring. Pretty much everyone was sneaking glances at the _only_ Slytherin in class.

The teacher made her appearance and class finally started, and Ron forced himself to pay attention, despite the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, that a Slytherin willingly taking this class was just not right.

* * *

"All you do is nod. You don't even have to smile – hell you don't even have to nod" Harry rambled, he'd obviously been hanging around Willow far too long, right now he was showing Dawn to her next class which happened to be Divination, he was also giving her a few pointers about making it out of that class alive. 

"If she says anything morbid – like, say, you're gonna die – don't listen too her. She's a wacky old bat that couldn't predict the sun would rise in the East. But if her eyes sorta roll up in the back of her head and she speaks in this mono-voice, then you'd better listen, cause chances are that's a real prediction…"

"Have you been taking rambling lessons from Willow?" Dawn asked.

Harry actually blushed, "Sorry…"

Dawn giggled, "Don't worry, it's cute."

"Just don't let her get to you" Harry summarized, "And if you can't see anything in one of those foggy crystal balls of hers… just tell her there's gonna be bad weather."

Dawn laughed, "All in all, just make it up?"

"You catch on quick" Harry grinned, then he frowned as a thought struck him, "Wait a minute, I thought Firenze taught Divination now…"

"He still does" Dawn nodded, "It's on my timetable. It goes in a pattern. Tuesday Divination is with Trelawney, next lesson is with Firenze, then with Trelawney etcetera etcetera."

"Well, that works, and just one more piece of advice" Harry said, as he held the rope ladder steady for Dawn as she started to climb.

"What's that?"

"Don't sit with Lavender or Parvati – they idolize Trelawney – and trust me, you do not need to hear them when they're in 'psychic' mode."

Dawn grinned, "Thanks for the warning."

"Good luck."

Harry watched as Dawn disappeared into the tower, before heading down to the library to meet Hermione – both had the period free (since Ron was in Muggle Studies) and decided it might be good to work on the truck-load of assignments given to them already.

* * *

Connor sighed, and sat down at an empty table as everyone else scrambled to sink into large armchairs and fluffy cushions. It looked like the setting for a really bad tea party. He was beginning to think he'd made a huge mistake taking this class. That smoke-type fog was seriously making it hard to breathe. And the fact that his sense of smell had always seemed to be better than everyone else's didn't help matters much. 

Connor looked around. To his understanding, Divination was a so-called 'mixed class'. Meaning that there weren't enough people taking it to have individual house classes. Therefore all sixth year students were put together. There were a few Slytherins, but Connor had made it a point to try and interact as little as possible with his fellow housemates. There were several Ravenclaws and even more HufflePuffs. As well as a few Gryffindors, two of which were girls who seemed particularly attentive and somber.

Connor noticed that another Gryffindor wiggled through the trap-door in the nick of time, as the gong rang to signal the beginning of class. Dawn rushed to sit with him at his otherwise empty table.

"Did I miss anything?" Dawn asked Connor breathlessly.

Connor shook his head, a little amazed that she was talking to him.

"Nothing interesting – prof hasn't even shown up yet" Connor shrugged, "and shouldn't you be over with the other Gryffindors, not that I mind the company, it's just-"

"You heard about the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry thing" Dawn finished for him.

"Yeah, that."

"Screw 'em" Dawn said simply, taking a page from Faith's book.

Connor blinked, then let a grin spread across his face – the first one in a while, "Works for me."

Dawn smiled back at him but before any more talking to happen Professor Trelawney entered the room.

And, oh man, was Harry right. Like an insect with big eyes because of those glasses.

"Welcome back to Divination those of you skilled enough to continue" Trelawney said mystically, "I knew I'd be seeing all of you chosen few back here. And I now can physically see the new faces I knew would be joining us this year."

At this she looked pointedly at Dawn and Connor. Both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back at the Professor.

Professor Trelawney addressed the rest of the class once more.

"The Fates have informed me that we shall be starting with Tarot Cards and then moving onto palm reading in the near future."

Connor exchanged disbelieving looks with Dawn. They'd come to the same conclusion. The woman was a crackpot.

"Miss Brown, would you hand these out please?" Professor Trelawney asked, handing her a box.

Lavender leapt out of her chair to comply. She was practically beaming. Ten minutes later everyone had a deck of tarot cards all color coordinated with their respective houses. Dawn's cards with red-backed with gold rims.

"Now pair up everyone" Trelawney instructed, "Open your copies of '_Sights of the Inner Eye_' to Chapter 4. Congratulations you've now entered Advanced Divination. Read the first three pages and then I'd like you to attempt to read your partner."

It took Connor six and a half minutes to finish the assigned pages. It took Dawn even less time.

"Here I'll read you first," Connor offered, shuffling his deck or green-backed, silver rimmed cards and giving the instructions a quick glance once more.

"So, did you read the first book?" Dawn asked conversationally, as he worked.

"'_Unfogging the Future_'? Yeah, I did. Probably should have dropped the class once I read the thing – seems like a load to trash to me."

Dawn shrugged, "Not many people have the Sight. I know a Seer – she's in a coma now though."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Connor said, and he meant it, though something sparked at the back of his mind, really déjà vu.

Dawn shrugged, though she did look a little sad, "It's better than being dead. And the last person I knew who could do successful palm reading is."

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… let's get down to this shall we?" Connor suggested, tactfully steering away from that particular topic.

Dawn smiled gratefully at him.

"Thought we'd try the Seven Card Spread," Connor suggested, holding the deck of cards out, from which Dawn was supposed to pick.

"So that deals with the next twelve months of my life then" Dawn shrugged.

"Seems so," Connor nodded.

"Okay, let's see what 'fate' has in store for me" Dawn shrugged, picking the number of cards required from the face-down deck and giving them to Connor.

The Slytherin boy arranged them accordingly. He flipped the first card up.

"Says here the first card deals with the past. You got the King of Swords" Connor said looking through his book, "That symbolizes authority, wisdom, law and order, and superiority.

Dawn bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Okay, now I _know_ this is bullshit" Dawn told him quietly, "I'm not 'wise' wise, there was a part of my life where I definitely _wasn't_ with the law, I've never led _anyone_ and superiority my ass." Unless of course this meant back in the days when she was a glowing ball of light, that could have meant superiority.

Connor laughed, "Humor me – let's keep going. All right, next card, is the Knight of Cups. The Second Card deals with the Present. Says here the Knight of Cups is a sign of new propositions that symbolize feelings."

Dawn frowned in concentration. Might as well try to make the best of this, though it seemed like she was visiting some bogus fortuneteller at the circus.

"Well, I'm here at Hogwarts," Dawn shrugged, "that's a new proposition…sorta. And feelings… nope no feelings." Liar. Dawn scolded herself mentally. That might just mean Harry. Stop it. Divination – load of crap. "Let's move on."

"Kay then, next card. Deals with the Future."

"Goody" Dawn said sarcastically as Connor flipped it over.

"The Four of Wands. Domestic happiness and harmony, and a busy social life."

Dawn's eyebrows went right up, "Well, here's hoping."

"Fourth card – action you should take to achieve all this – oh, it's a person card – The Lovers."

Dawn couldn't help it, she giggled and then stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle the outburst. Connor was shaking with mirth too.

"That can't mean what I think it does" Dawn said through giggles.

"No, it just means a new project will begin, it indicates a struggle to achieve great happiness" Connor said reading directly from the book.

Dawn was breathing heavily, "Go on, go on." She waved her hands in a 'please continue' motion.

"Fifth card, your environment. The Queen of Swords."

"Hey I got the Queen and King of Swords all in one" Dawn grinned.

Connor kept reading, "Symbolizes an undaunted spirit, privation, sterility and widowhood."

"Great so I'm doomed to achieve my goals through back-breaking pain, but never get a date – this sucks" Dawn frowned.

"It's all bogus, Dawn" Connor said lightly, "Next card. Positive or Negative effect. You got the Six of Swords."

Dawn growled, "I _hate_ those swords."

"Says here that card means an unknown destination, escape, hard times, and reprieve."

"So I'm going to be sent to jail but I'll escape or be pardoned?" Dawn said incredulously.

"I don't think it works quite like that, Dawn" Connor shrugged, "Last card-"

"Finally" Dawn interrupted.

Connor ignored that, "The Final Outcome-"

"Can't wait to hear this."

"Five of Pentacles – hey your first Pentacle card – meaning want and poverty, sudden loss, loneliness. Things will solve themselves," Connor read aloud from the book.

The play of emotions on Dawns face were mixed. Her eyes blanked a little as if she was remembering, as if she was really taking it in. A look of pain flashed over her features. And then it turned to a look of sorrow.

"Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm fine." She lied. But Connor could see a stray tear slide down her cheek.

"It's not real, Dawn, none of it. They're only cards. Neither of us are psychic."

"Yes but knowing _my_ life – it's… complicated."

"You're done, dears?" a misty voice said from behind Dawn.

Connor jumped, he'd been so busy comforting Dawn that he hadn't noticed Professor Trelawney sneak up right behind her.

"Let me see here. Oh dear," she said giving the cards the once-over, "this is not a happy spread. Take care, Miss Summers, do take care, you're not in for an easy ride."

Many scrambled over to take a peak at Dawn's cards. Dawn's mouth was set in a grim line when Lavender and Parvati made shocked noises. Connor scowled.

"This doesn't mean anything!" Connor exclaimed, "You can't see your future in a deck of _cards_ for chrissakes."

Trelawney looked at him – hard.

"Your mind is a mess, Mister Nelson" Professor Trelawney said mystically, "It's straight and narrow. You see things as they are and it's clouding your Inner Eye."

Lavender and Parvati nodded simultaneously – as if they knew everything. Professor Trelawney pulled out a deck of pink Tarot Cards and cleared the way of Dawn's gloomy spread.

"We'll see what the future has in store for you, Mister Nelson, pick" Trelawney fanned out the cards. Connor picked the seven he was required to.

Trelawney spread the face-down cards accordingly and flipped the first one, "Your Past – The Tower. Indicating quite a sudden, unexpected change, leading to a total turnabout of views or way of life.

_That might be Hogwarts_. Connor raised an eyebrow. _Coming here sure messed me up_. Trelawney flipped another card.

"In your Present – the Six of Cups. Bringing memories of your past or a promise of the future."

_No past painful memories_, Connor shrugged. He was safe from that. Next card.

"I see your Future – it is The Hermit – you'll be learning through experience rather than books."

_Always have_, Connor thought to himself, _mostly experience_. The fourth card.

"Your Action – oh dear, the Death card" there were several gasps, "Points to the uselessness of trying to change a situation, Mister Nelson, things will go wrong when you least expect."

_Always happens_, Connor sighed in his mind. On the surface he put on a look of boredom.

"The Environment of all this – The Moon. Bringing unforeseen perils or deception."

_Perils and deception, who the hell are you kidding? _

"The Positive or Negative effect this will have on you and those around you – the Judgment card. An important announcement will affect your progress through life. It might mean a fresh start."

_Announcements always affect progress, you old bat_.

"Outcome – The Fool. A choice will lie ahead of you. It will bring either destruction or happiness. Choose wisely."

_Choices, choices_. Connor yawned. Trelawney looked a bit miffed that he had not taken her seriously. Several others in the class, though, had. Pretty much all of them since all the non-believers who'd taken the class previously, had left. Except for Dawn and Connor of course.

* * *

"So who are you writing about for that essay Spike gave us?" Harry asked, as he opened another book on the Scourge of Europe. 

"Drusilla – she was believed to be insane – quite literally – crazy even by Vampire standards. But, I believe there's more to it than that so I'm basing my essay on interpreting Drusiallas madness and whether it was…"

"Sounds fascinating" Harry interrupted before she got carried away, "I was thinking of writing something on Angelus myself – but from most of these texts he was a psycho."

"He was a _vampire_, Harry – they're all like that."

"That's where you'd be wrong. I talked to Faith, and you'd be surprised at some of these vampire personalities. And Spike turned out alright" Harry shrugged, still thumbing through the large volume.

"As did Angel, but they're exceptional" Hermione stressed, "and since when did you start spending Quality Time with Faith?"

Harry smiled, thinking of Sirius suddenly "Since I found out she was family."

* * *

Faith stroked Bandit absently on the head. The black Griffin rested on her shoulder as she walked through the rows of Gryffindors in her class; the sixth years. Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ron's first Physical Defense class. 

She noted, as she did with the classes before them, who would excel in the class and who would need extra attention.

Dawn already knew quite a bit thanks to Buffy, so not much work would be needed for her, seemed like growing up with Vamps had to teach you something.

On the other hand, Hermione was definitely one of those 'extra attention' people. And although Harry and Ron had been in more than a few scrapes, they were in _serious_ need of the proper instruction. Both had only a smidge of natural talent, just a bit, but they needed coaching in where to focus all their strength. Both of them were the type to launch into a fight, fists flying, but hitting friend as often as foe.

By the end of class, everyone was sweating heavily.

"You're wearing the Slytherin tie" Harry said, half surprised, half disgusted.

"Well, I have to support my house" Faith gave him a rakish grin, "Asked the hat to put me where I'd be most useful. Got sorted into Slytherin."

"The hat thought you were better _there_?" Harry demanded.

"Seems that way?" Faith shrugged, "So you've got an issue with Slytherins" she smirked at him, "Is this gonna be a problem?"

Harry gave an overly dramatic sigh, and sent her an annoying-little-brother type grin.

"Since you're family, I'll make an exception."

* * *

Potions, last class of the day and according to many, the worst. 

Willow was making her way down to the dungeons having seen several Gryffindors and Slytherin Sixth years headed down there already.

"Hello, Faith" Willow said, before Faith could sneak up behind her, "Sitting in on Potions too?"

Faith pouted in defeat. A look that was so very much like Spikes', maybe they _had _been hanging out too long. Bandit, the griffin, was perched on her shoulder as usual.

"Yeah. And how d'you know it was me?"

"Boots" Willow said simply, letting the Slayer fall into step beside her, though making sure Bandit was on the shoulder farthest from herself, the little monster was still a bitter, even though Faith had him under a little more control.

"It could have been Spike" Faith shrugged.

"Yes, but he wouldn't be _breathing_ now would he?"

"Was I _that_ loud?"

Willow laughed, and took it easy on her, "Nah, I'm just messing with you. Slayer essence screams, let's put it at that."

"You saying I stink?" Faith sniffed herself.

"No, no, no, you're aura – I could sense you" Willow corrected.

"Oh, you're _that _strong now, Red?"

"You have no idea – and I think…" a look of fear crossed the redheads face.

"You think…" Faith prompted, genuinely concerned.

"It's getting stronger, bigger, as in humungo-sized big bad" Willow whispered.

Faith's stomach clenched. Getting to know the Witch again was an experience. Willow was no longer a nerd, or unconfident, and Faith knew that Willow could kill her just by concentrating really really hard. So seeing fear in the Wicca's expression was so unexpected it was almost scary. Someone with that much power shouldn't need to look afraid.

But she was. Faith wasn't much for friends, and no one ever asked her for advice or comfort, because those were two of the many things that she couldn't give. She tried anyway.

"Hey, Red, don't worry about it. D's right" Faith said, meaning Dawn, "whatever power you have you can control it now. And even if it grows you'll still be able to, because you'll be growing too… does that make sense or does it sound too Braidy-Bunchy?"

Willow giggled, as they reached the Potions room, "Cheesy, but it helped, thanks."

"Hey, no problem" Faith said, she made a gesture of mock-begging, "Just don't make me do that again, _please_."

Willow laughed, but it died when they entered the Potions classroom. Faith and Willow sat at the very back of the class. The Potions room was very cold. And dark. And dank.

"Egor, it's alive, it's alive" Faith cackled quietly, prompting another giggle from Willow. The dark-haired Slayer lifted Bandit and placed him on the table, far enough away from Willow so that he wouldn't bite or scratch her if he got bored.

Then Snape, in all his dark glory, marched through the door, robes billowing behind him in non-existent wind.

"It will take you the next three lessons to finish the Morphing Potion and it's antidote" Professor Snape announced coldly, he flicked his wand towards the board, "Instructions are on the board. At the end of the third lesson, those of you with pets will be required to bring them down. If you don't have one, you will be given one. But there's no use trying to lie-" at this Snape stopped directly at the table where Neville Longbottom was sitting, "-I _know_ which of you have pets."

Neville gulped audibly, looking at Hermione, Harry and Dawn, who were at the same table. Hermione smiled comfortingly.

In a matter of minutes, the students were busy chopping up ingredients and setting their small cauldrons to a boil.

When Snape disappeared into the storeroom for a few moments Harry leant over to Neville who was at their table.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Neville was sweating as he clumsily added the next ingredient.

"I got an 'O' for my Potions Owl" Neville said, voice still shaky, but there was a certain amount of pride in it.

"And you took this class _willingly_?" Hermione said, also sounding shocked, "It's not that I don't approve, it's just… well… you're _terrified_ of Snape" she looked a little embarrassed at voicing what everyone knew.

Neville was looking calmer, now that Snape had left the room.

"I need to take Potions" Neville said.

"For your future career?" Dawn guessed, adding several drops of moon-dew to her cauldron.

"Sort of" Neville said, mouth set in a grim line, "I'm working on a cure… for my parents."

Harry gave a soft smile, "That's wonderful."

"Your parents?" Dawn asked.

"Long story" Hermione said, in a not-now-but-later sort of tone.

Before the conversation could continue Professor Snape exited the storeroom and those in the class who had been talking shut up immediately and began focusing all energy into their potions.

Willow and Faith, of course, were also working diligently.

"This sure beats the hell outta Chem class, I guess" Faith said, sweeping her newly chopped Marnox Root into the boiling cauldron. She then added a smidge of star-dust (which was actually a powdered type of plant). The potion turned yellow and started to smoke ever so slightly.

"It's Wizard Chemistry" Willow grinned, already several ingredients ahead of Faith. Neither of them were afraid of talking in class.

"Not that I was ever good at that either" Faith shrugged, "You should have seen what happened to the Shrinking Solution I tried this summer."

Willow shrugged, "Maybe there's a lot more to this – you know, like talent. I was _good_ in Chemistry and you do _not_ want to hear about how I melted about three cauldrons this summer."

Faith's hand almost slipped at that, she steadied herself before she poured too much of a yellowish ingredient that Faith had forgotten the name of, into her cauldron.

"Melted? You?"

"Oh, I have no trouble _remembering_ everything, it's just, you have to be far more precise in Potions. But I think I'm getting better."

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing sound and the room was suddenly filled with thick smoke that was a sickly looking shade of green. Bandit flared his wings and cawed in protest. Faith scooped him up before he did anything _she_ might regret.

Willow and Faith checked their cauldrons to see if they'd done something wrong. The rest of the class didn't need to, they were all looking at Neville. Sure enough, Neville's cauldron was the source of the problem.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, coming forward, "Clumsy fool, you knocked the rat-tails into the cauldron, didn't you!"

"Y-yes, Professor Snape" Neville stuttered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for you stupidity, Longbottom, and another five for your clumsiness."

The Gryffindors groaned. The Slytherins snickered. Willow however scowled. As did Faith.

"Asshole" Faith muttered so only Willow could hear, she may have been in Slytherin but it was still unfair.

Willow agreed, surely the boy was clumsy, but not completely stupid. And he'd probably had a hard enough time with a name like Longbottom. Seeing a teacher completely rag out a student was a new experience.

Snape growled at Neville while he frantically attempted to fix his mistake. He added several drops of some clear liquid and was stirring frantically. Trying to remember how to fix it all the while with Snape snarling in his ear everything _but _instructions.

Willow could see her high school years swim before her, she was always getting teased by other students. But the teachers _never _did anything like that. Neville probably had enough troubles, fending off the Slytherin bullies, but to take a verbal beating from their Head of House too. This was intolerable.

Willow couldn't just stand by and watch.

"That's not fair!" Willow said loudly.

Everyone, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike gasped and made noises of shock and disbelief.

"Who said that?!" Snape snarled, looking around for the Gryffindor culprit.

The smoke cleared suddenly – _very _suddenly. It _was_ a Gryffindor, just not the one he was expecting. Willow was standing up, her hand outstretched, waving the smoke out the door very quickly. Wicca magic.

Everyone could see that Neville Longbottom's potion was fading back to its correct color. He'd fixed the problem, though many couldn't believe it.

"That would be me," Willow said, looking angrier than Faith had ever seen her, "And I'm awarding Neville Longbottom Ten points for being able to fix his mistake, and another ten points for doing it with _you_ yelling in his ear!"

There was deadly silence. A muscle in Snapes jaw ticked.

"You _dare_ to usurp my authority in my own class?"

"Yeah, I pretty much dare!"

"I am not their babysitter – I'm here to _teach_ them not coddle them."

"Yes! The idea is to _teach_ them Severus, not scare them half to death!"

"It's Longbottom's choice to stay in this class. Though how he got an 'O' in his owls, I'll never know!"

Neville was getting redder by the minute.

"Maybe it was-" Willow started, but she was cut off as a loud GONG echoed through the castle.

"Class dismissed" Faith said quickly taking charge, as Willow and Snape were still glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow, "Everyone out, scoot, go, now. That includes you three."

Faith said to Dawn, Hermione and Harry who'd lingered back a moment too long after everyone else hadn't needed to be told twice. The trio shrugged and went to find Ron, who was probably in the library.

Faith shooed everyone out before resettling Bandit on her shoulder. She leaned towards Willow, who was still having a glaring contest with Snape.

"Give 'im hell" Faith advised the redhead, with a smirk at Snape.

With that the Slayer left the room. Then all hell broke loose.

"-because _you_ weren't breathing down his neck that he was stupid or klutzy!" Willow finished.

"What?"

"You said before, you didn't know how Neville got an 'O' – and I said maybe it was because _you_ weren't-"

"Yes, I heard you, Rosenberg, I'm not inept!"

"Though you obviously feel your students are!"

"Most of them are!"

"Except the Slytherins!"

"Even the Slytherins!"

"Yeah, right! You favor your own house! You're being unfair!"

"Well, life is unfair, I'm helping my students get used to that!"

"That is _the_ most ridiculous thing I've _ever_ heard!"

"Then perhaps you should get out more" Snape said snidely.

With that, the Potions master spun round and headed towards the back storeroom.

"Wait a minute, mister, we're not finished here yet!"

Snape had his back turned to her, he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes. We. Are" he said with such finality it rendered her speechless.

And then he was gone. Willow let out a frustrated 'Urgh' to the room and resisted the childish urge to kick something as she looked into Neville Longbottom's abandoned cauldron.

The liquid was clear now. She could even see her reflection. And when she did Willow stumbled back so fast she hit the desk behind her.

"Not again, no, not again" Willow shivered and fled from the room, hands covering her face.

Her eyes had gone completely black.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. This chapter update was a Christmas Present to all my reviewers. Hope you like (and for those of you who hate fluff, things will be getting darker very soon, I just had to get them all settled into the school year first). Now please give me a Christmas Pressie and review!! Thanks.**

**Oh, and if some of you are wondering about the Tarot Cards. Connors one I made up to fit the story. But for Dawns I actually got the cards out and did it. I think it fit rather well - talk about freaky. I have the whole 'Tarot Card' thing in an old magazine thing and the cards are from something my friends thought it amusing to give me. lol.**

**You know that feeling you get when everything just suddenly clicks into place. I had one of those yesterday while writing this. And then I jotted a whole bunch of notes now. It's all coming together beautifully in my head, so don't be surprised if I have the next chapter up sooner than usual.**

**PS. I know Wesley and Spike were not in this chapter entirely enough. But I do want to sort of balance out the characters. Following different ones from time to time. Ie. Connor, Willow etc etc etc – just for a little balance.**

**PPS – yes I do realize there are probably a whole heap of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. But all will be corrected when I go back to the chapters. Which is what I'm doing now. Rereading the chapters, correcting them, and reloading them.**


	13. Dungeons and Demons

**Guess what!! My INTERNET BUSTED – UUURURUGHGH. I think someone up there is trying to tell me something because it's happened five times or more in the past year or so.**

**Anyway, I'm back at the net café. Which makes it harder to post stuff and spell check it, but hey I'm doing the best I can so please bear with me.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers. And an extra hug for all those who made little comments for improvements and corrections (these are always appreciated and taken to heart, and any mistakes will be rectified as soon as I sort all this out).**

**I'm correcting things chapter by chapter. Reloading and all that. Anyway, here's the fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Dungeons and Demons**

The first week back at Hogwarts came and went, though Ron could definitely feel the pain of hard labor in his muscles. Detention for the past two nights was hardly fun. Half the Slytherins had been there, along with just as many Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws and even fewer Hufflepuffs. Most having gotten detention from fighting _in_ class as often as outside it (particularly when Faith's class had gotten a bit _too_ rough).

All detentionees were given odd jobs around the school. Several of them resulting in scrubbing cauldrons and polishing armor, though, to Ron's immense relief, he hadn't been on duty in the Trophy-Room, which he still had issues with that after Second Year.

Though, dusting off the three-hundred-and-forty odd portraits that hung in the Fourth Floor corridor wasn't much better in Ron's mind – it took almost forever, even _with_ the rather large group that had been assigned the same task. And he'd been stuck with that, whilst Harry hunted down a few escaped Amazonian Salamanders with Hagrid a few other students. Ron still couldn't decide who'd gotten the short end of the stick.

In the back of Ron's mind he could practically _hear_ one of Hermiones lectures (which he knew most of by heart at this point). It recited in his brain, in a voice that was a little too high and squeaky to be Hermione's, about how it was his own fault and as a Prefect he should be more responsible.

It was irritating, even more so in his own head, but it provided a monotonous soundtrack as he lumbered up the many flights of stairs back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry a few steps behind him, looking singed and bone-dead-tired from his run in with the salamanders.

But finally, the punishment was over – with two nights detention, they had gotten off easy. And with the blissful thought that the following day was a Saturday, Ron crawled into bed and, completely exhausted, fell asleep.

* * *

D'Hoffryn smiled rather grimly to himself as he and Anyanka neared Hogsmeade Village in the flying-coach Voldemort had provided them with. The coach was rigged with several invisibility charms to conceal it in flight, though, thankfully, the two Thestrals that pulled it needed no cloaking device, being invisible to most, and far too quick to catch the eye of those who'd actually seen murder.

Anyanka was asleep, her head resting lightly on the Demon Lord's shoulder. D'Hoffryn shifted his gaze from his favorite Vengeance Demon, back out the window of the carriage.

The spell had worked perfectly. Anyanka believed that she'd never made it to Sunnydale, had been killed in LA, and had been dead for some odd years. And only now had D'Hoffryn the power to resurrect her with the help of Lord Voldemort. Which would make sense, if it were true, as Voldemort had only recently come back into power himself.

And of course, as a life-debt, Anya was given a mission. It was a simple one really. She would be stationed at Hogwarts, and would continue to do her job at the school – _without_ being seen or detected. Which is why the Village of Hogsmeade would be an ideal base of operations. Close to the school, but far enough so she could retreat if need be.

Anyanka would have to work her vengeance magic throughout the female half of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A demon such as herself would surely bring chaos to the castle. At this D'Hoffryn had to smile - It was after all, what she did best.

* * *

"It's two in the morning, and it's a Saturday, why the _hell_ would you two be hittin' the books this late?" Faith demanded, spinning the battleaxe she held with a flick of her wrist as she strode through the door of the library.

Sure enough Willow and Wesley were sitting at the largest table surrounded by a generous mound of rather large, hefty volumes. And judging by the cloud of dust, they were very old.

"How was patrol?" the Watcher asked without removing his gaze from the pages before him, feet propped up on a nearby chair and leaning back against the glass of a large window.

"Found a nest…"

Wesley's head snapped up, instantly looking his Slayer up and down for any injuries, "Dear god, are you all right, Faith?"

"You kidding, Watcher-mine? That's the most action I've had in months! You know, Vamp nest equals adrenalin rush."

Willow grinned at the typical Faith attitude. Several months ago Willow would have been a little edgy around this kind of behavior from the darker Slayer. But unlike back in Sunnydale, Faith seemed to have more control over herself – though she still clearly loved a good slay.

Wes inclined his head to the side with an air of skepticism that had somehow grown… darker in the past few years, "Even so, a nest--"

"It was only a small one," Faith assured him with a shrug "Ten vamps maybe, or a dozen, hard to tell. Wand came in handy - used an incinerating spell. Good thing to commit that one to memory. However feeble it was…" Faith added as an afterthought to her abysmal charms skill.

Willow set aside another dusty volume and grinned as she picked out another one, brushed the thick coat of dust off the worn leather cover and fading gold embossed title.

"Actually, I had an idea for that" the redhead said conversationally, with a hint of the bubbly excitement that Faith could remember from the Sunnydale High years; a part of Willow that had thankfully not been completely suppressed by several brutal years on the Hellmouth. "I was thinking, what if we filled little test tubes with a sort of flame-y type potion – maybe something that's instant flare, like those no-heat fireworks Fred and George are so crazy about-"

"The point, Red?" Faith interrupted tiredly.

"All I'm saying is that, we make a fire potion and throw it at the vamps and voila – instant magic bomb."

The idea had some merit, Faith thought with a grin as she pictured throwing a glass vile of some eerie fluorescent green liquid at a pack of unsuspecting vamps and then suddenly--

"But what if said 'instant magic bomb' happened to explode if we joggle it too much?" Wes asked with a raised eyebrow.

Silence.

"Um… then we'd all be dead – bad plan" Willow trailed.

"Or, if you had some sort of spell type thing to set it off in a few seconds, you know, like a grenade or something…" Faith suggested, trailing off her sentence with a shrug.

"That would work" Willow said brightly, "I could look into that--"

"But not now, because we're into researching both the Founders Curse, as it was so aptly named, and the Gems of Dominatus."

Faith rolled her eyes, "It's the first week of school; don't you two have anything else to do? Grade papers, plan lessons – sleep?"

"Well, you could give me a Patrol Report" Wes shrugged, motioning to a chair across from him, "I need to begin an evaluation of how much work is truly needed in the Forbidden Forest."

"You schooled here for seven years, Wes, shouldn't you know something about that by now?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Faith grinned and took the offered seat, picking up a random book out of pure boredom, while Wesley attempted to argue his case.

"Note the word 'Forbidden' in the title Forbidden Forest-"

"That never stopped you" Faith said, thumbing through the book without so much as glancing her Watchers way.

Both Wes and Willow looked at her incredulously. Faith looked up and shrugged.

"What? I've heard the stories – Pryce here was actually cool once" Faith smirked suddenly at her Watcher "what the hell happened?"

Willow bit the inside of her cheek to hide a grin, as Wes rolled his eyes while simultaneously swiping of his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt in a habitual motion.

"The Watchers Academy happened, Faith" Wes said tightly, making it painfully clear when he put his glasses back on that he didn't wish to talk about it any more, "So. Patrol. A nest. How'd it go?"

"Like I said, 'bout a dozen vamps, now a dozen ex-vamps in a big ole pile 'o dust."

"Location?"

Faith's smile faded smoothly as she went back into Slayer mode, biting her lip in concentration she answered, "A little too close to the village for comfort, actually. I think they were getting ready to pick off a few stragglers. You know how they like to pick up the local Drunks for a free blood and whisky cocktail."

Willow was now frowning too, as a thought suddenly occurred to her, "I thought most vamps avoided wizards, I mean with the wands and all" the redhead pointed out, swishing an invisible wand in the air, "why would there be a nest in a place that's solely inhabited by wizards?"

Wes scowled, "They're getting more confident with Voldemort's rise."

"Well, then I'll just have to kick enough asses to remove that confidence, wouldn't you say?" Faith asked, aiming for nonchalance.

Wes frowned in deep concentration, a shadow seemed to pass over his face, "I think, from now on, I should accompany you on Patrol, Faith" Wes said, as his look of concentration darkened, "Something's not sitting right."

"Was it your dinner, 'cause I thought the house-elves did a pretty good… right. Priorities. No lone Patrols" Faith agreed with some reluctance, "but, c'mon, _you_ give up a night with the dusty books for a good fight? Since when?"

As Wes' deep blue eyes met her dark brown ones, Faith knew she had hit something.

"For a long time now, Faith" Wes said distantly, as though he was trying to recall a time when someone had flipped the switch to trigger this sudden change. He snapped out of his reverie and continued, "I will be able to fit in time for Patrol – and even if I can't I'm sure Spike will be happy too, and I'm sure even Willow will be willing to help."

Willow tensed very suddenly. A motion that both Watcher and Slayer missed entirely. When they looked at her, she nodded stiffly with a forced smile aimed towards her oblivious co-workers. Willow admitted to herself that the forbidden forest would have made her skin crawl even if her powers weren't as strong as they were.

But if she were honest with herself, it did much more than that with her greater power acknowledged.

The Forbidden Forest called to her, like a great dark beacon emitting a sound that was so deafening, it made one want to find what was causing such a noise and silence it by sucking the power dry.

Willow knew that the darker side of her magic had not been suppressed completely. And judging by the incident in the dungeons with Snape earlier that week, it wasn't entirely under her control. It was getting stronger and being this close to the Forest only made it worse. She was fighting a loosing battle - and soon that power would swallow her whole.

A clock chiming somewhere in the distance jerked Willow out of dark thoughts. Deciding to make a quick exit, the redhead scooped up a few books in her arms.

"Alright – let's add 'Voldemort's Rise' to that list of things we're supposed to be researching… and stopping" Willow suggested, standing and struggling to balance the books in her arms, "I for one am going to bed, and plan on having a nice sleep-in for once," another thought occurred to her, she winced and with a chagrinned look she added, "then I have papers to grade."

* * *

Saturday mornings at Hogwarts were always brutal during the last two years of school. The Sixth Years found this out rather quickly as pretty much _all_ of their teachers had piled assignments on them, first week back. And they also soon began to realize that there would be no such thing as a free weekend from here on in.

Draco was in an even worse mood than usual. Word had gotten around that a Slytherin had taken up Muggle Studies. Many of his classmates (along with all the other houses in the school) nearly passed out when they found out it was _him_.

Then word got round again, Draco Malfoy didn't have a choice. The fact that Dumbledore had forced him into it was a solid excuse – and the fact that Lucius Malfoy was jailed obviously meant that Draco could not weasel his way out of this one.

The good news was that many fellow students pitied him, so Draco wasn't in any immediate danger and his reputation hadn't been completely damaged. The bad news, unfortunately hit him full force in his first week – he was _terrible_ at Muggle Studies.

And despite what he said to his Professors and his peers, he did actually want to pass this subject if it helped him on the road to actually leading his own life successfully.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, Draco reminded himself as he hesitantly shuffled towards his destination, his books tucked under one arm.

"Um… is this seat taken?" Draco asked uncertainly, keeping a steady (and hopefully unthreatening) gaze on the newest Slytherin Sixth Year.

The Slytherin Common Room was almost empty – but those who were studying looked up in shock when they saw whom Draco was talking to.

Connor Nelson looked up at the so-called 'Slytherin Prince' quizzically.

"Well… no…" Connor started, shadows forming in his eyes. Why would Draco Malfoy even _talk_ to him let alone ask to sit down? It wasn't just the company – Draco usually never asked for anything… he simply took. And it hadn't taken him more than a few days to realize _that_ about _this_ particular Slytherin.

"Thanks" Draco sighed gratefully, taking the seat and putting his books down on the table. The blond boy glanced around to see several of his housemates staring at him. One look from Draco and they turned away.

After the first day of lessons, the Slytherins quickly learned that their newest Sixth Year housemate preferred to be left alone. And when they discovered Connor Nelson was a Mudblood, the entire house was more than happy to leave Connor to his own devices. Especially when word had gotten round that the bulkiest Slytherin of the year (Crabbe), had gotten his ass kicked by someone less than half his weight.

"What do you want?" Connor said bluntly, not really in the mood to be polite. Especially not to Draco Malfoy.

Better just to blurt it out right away. Draco sighed again, "It's like this – Dumbledore is forcing me to take Muggle Studies and still you're muggle _born_…" Draco stared straight at Connor, "… let's just say I don't want to go asking any Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or _Gryffindors_ to help me with my homework."

"What's the catch?" Connor demanded, not buying it, though it did make a whole hell of a lot of sense.

"No catch" Draco held up his hands in an I'm-unarmed-don't-hex-me sort of way "But in return I could help you – you're struggling in Potions. A subject which I happen to excel in."

It was true, after only a few Potions lessons, Conner realized that he probably should have been paying more attention in Chemistry. And though Potions did seem cool and all, he was hopelessly bad at it, almost as bad as the boy they called Neville Longbottom (though Snape never yelled at one of his own house, so Connor generally had the better end of the deal).

Connor said nothing, apparently considering the offer. He looked back at Draco. The blond haired boy held out his hand.

"Deal?" Draco asked.

Connor hesitated a brief moment. Then he clasped hands with the other Slytherin firmly.

"Deal."

* * *

Finding her room a little too quiet and cramped for grading papers, Willow tottered through the halls, carrying a large gray box of scrolls in her arms with a smaller box of inks and quills balanced on top of it. She made her way to the Teachers Lounge, which was open to the staff for a place to work between classes, eat, or simply just chat with other members of the faculty.

As she entered the spacious, yet comfortable, room Willow noticed that only one person was in it. Spike was working diligently, grading papers of his own. His brow furrowed in concentration as he read through the parchment in his hand.

"Settling into the busy teaching life, I see" Willow teased, interrupting the blond Vampire from his work.

Spike looked up with an expression as close to relief as he let himself get. He leant back and gave her an easy smile.

"It's killin' me slowly, Red. You know, if _anyone_ told me I was gonna be gradin' papers a century or so after I was turned, I probably woulda eaten 'em on principle" the Vampire grumbled.

"You never needed an excuse to eat anyone, Spike" Willow snorted, "You'd be just as quick to bite someone who said they liked your hair."

"Yes but I'd be _thanking _them for the complement while simultaneously eating them" Spike said slyly, an evil-ish type grin spreading across his face, "there's a difference."

Willow wrinkled her nose, "Okay, we're gonna change the subject now. Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest, Red" Spike shrugged nonchalantly, nodding to a chair and scribbling a few notes in blood red ink next to the large grade 'O' on the parchment he'd been reading.

"Good mark. Who's is that?" Willow asked, settling herself across from him at the large round table and digging through several scrolls of her own.

"Draco Malfoy's" Spike remarked, "Interesting read."

Willow raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on Spikes new miniature clone. "So what was the essay on?"

"The Scourge of Europe, pick your own angle" Spike shrugged rolling up the parchment he just graded and placing it in his 'done' pile, before reaching over and plucking another unmarked scroll.

Willow blinked, "And don't you think that would make all your students, you know, sorta go after you with stakes if they find your picture and see the resemblance?"

Spike just gave her a knowing grin, before looking back at the paper he was grading. Willow sighed.

"Hey, have you read Dawnie's paper yet?"

"The Bit? Not yet, s'in there somewhere though" Spike said nodding to the pile of un-graded papers, "Help yourself."

Willow grinned and shuffled through the scrolls before finding Dawn's, the essay completed in purple ink and Dawn's neat, loopy handwriting. Willow took one look at the title and giggled.

"What's so funny, Red?" Spike asked.

"'_Dealing With Souls_, by Dawn Summers'," Willow read aloud as she skimmed through the essay, her grin becoming wider as she read, "She's comparing the different ways you and Angel cope with having souls."

Spikes eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened "Bloody hell."

* * *

Harry was the last to make it to Madame Hooch's office. There was only one reason he could think of to make the Flying Instructor call a meeting. Quidditch. And sure enough, upon entering the room, he was met with the stares of Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy.

The Hufflepuff boy nodded to him mutely, Cho flashed him a bright smile, Malfoy ignored him altogether. Which was probably a good thing, Harry decided, not particularly in the mood for a fight with the Slytherin today.

Meeting both Zacharias and Cho's greetings with a nod of his own, Harry sank into one of the four armchairs in front of Madame Hooch's desk. She hadn't arrived yet, luckily for him. The room was oddly quiet, no one seemed to have anything to say, though Cho was giving him strange looks as if she did want to talk – to him in particular.

Taking the uncomfortable silence (preferable in Malfoy's case) as an opportunity to look around, Harry did just that. An old _Shooting Star_ racing broom hung on the wall, like a trophy. There were several different gold and silver plaques of achievements in sports littered over the walls, as well as several black and white, and color photographs (all moving of course), of different Hogwarts Quidditch Cup winners. Harry saw his own picture along with the rest of the Gryffindor Team when they'd won the Quidditch Cup in his Third Year.

Harry grinned inwardly, Collin Creevey had shot that one.

The silence in the room was finally broken by the creak of the door opening. Madame Hooch looked them over with her hawk-like gaze and smiled slightly, shuffling the few scrolls in her hands as she sat in the armchair behind the desk.

"Good, you're all here then" she said, by way of greeting. "You four are the new Quidditch Captains," she said briskly, "congratulations. All of you have positions on your house teams that need filling, you'll have to book the Quidditch Pitch for that and any time your team needs to practice. You'll need to talk to me for any of that and it's strictly First Come First Serve, so when you have your team assembled we'll discuss Practice Times. When you assemble your teams, you'll need to make sure that they are suited with uniforms and have a broomstick, whether it be their own or one of the school's. First game of the year is in November, as you should know by now. That will be all."

Harry blinked, of all the different ways to be announced Quidditch Captain, this was not one he'd ever dreamed up. It was all very abrupt, and now it didn't seem like a big deal to him at all, even though he'd been looking forward to this for a while now.

Harry was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts, when he realized the others were standing up. Harry stood too and followed the back of Draco Malfoys heels out of the room.

When they were safely out, Zacharias Smith turned to Harry an odd sort of look on his face. To Harry's great surprise, the older Hufflepuff held out his hand.

"Good luck this year, Potter" he said genuinely, "see you on the Pitch."

Harry blinked before gripping the other Captains hand firmly.

"Thanks, Zach, you too" Harry said, Zach smiled, nodded and left.

It seemed that, despite their rivalry on the Quidditch Pitch (what with Zach being a Seeker too and all) and their few disagreements the year before, it looked as if Zach had now reached a certain level of something (not quite respect) towards Harry. Most likely due to the events of the DA the year before.

"Yes, good luck, Potter" Malfoy sneered, in an overly high voice. Then in his own he added, "You're going to need it, after I send you to the hospital wing with far more than a few broken bones."

His threat out in the open, Malfoy too headed down the hall, towards the dungeons. Seeing it would be only himself and Cho left, Harry quickly went in the opposite direction towards his own Common Room.

Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw Common Room was in the same direction. Cho followed him. She quickened her pace and fell into step beside him.

"You can't keep avoiding me," she told him frankly.

"Really, I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it" Harry told her expressionlessly. He kept his eyes glued firmly ahead, determined not to look at her.

No such luck as she jumped in front of him and started walking backwards, he tried looking past her, so she'd get the hint.

"Is this because of what happened last year?" Cho demanded.

"Is that what you think this is about?" Harry asked looking directly at her now. She didn't answer. "It's not." He told her flatly.

Harry sped up and brushed passed her. She turned and caught up with him, now at his side.

"Then what _is _this about?" Cho questioned, "Come _on_, Harry, you can't just--" Cho caught his expression – or lack there of – and sighed, "Is it because of the American girl?"

At this Harry halted abruptly, Cho stumbled forward a few more steps before stopping, and looking at him with questioning eyes. They were very pretty eyes. Cho herself was still very pretty, and Harry had liked her because she didn't flaunt it, and she was a good sportswoman and she was nice, if not civil, to pretty much everybody.

Yes, Harry had liked her for that. And he still liked her for those qualities. Cho Chang was all in all a good person, and he considered himself lucky that she was, or had been, remotely interested in _him_ of all people.

But, though Cho was still a wonderful person, he realized that it could never work. She was pretty and sweet, but for the short time they'd been together, Harry found they had very little in common other than Quidditch. And on the pitch he respected her as a player and a friendly rival. Through their brief 'dating' period, Harry realized that they just didn't - click.

And now, though Cho was still very much attractive, Harry found himself envisioning brown hair in contrast to her black locks. And an American accent where there was a British one.

"Her name is Dawn" Harry said pointedly.

Cho nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips, "Dawn then. Is it because of her?"

Harry opened his mouth to deny it – but paused a moment too long. Was it because of Dawn?

"No" Harry said after a beat.

Cho looked at him incredulously, "Are you sure about that?"

Harry said nothing.

"Well, if it's not, how about we try this again. I'm sorry for bringing up Cedric on our last date, Harry, I know it wasn't the most tactful thing to do… but if you're willing to, I dunno, try again maybe? Like the Hogsmeade Weekend coming up. We could possibly get lunch at--"

It took every ounce of willpower Harry possessed not to blush.

"Look, Cho, it's very flattering but--"

"Oh, go on" Cho smiled flirtatiously, "we have things in common, and I'm sure your friends wouldn't--"

"No it's not them, it's just--"

"It's only lunch Harry, and maybe we--"

"I'm seeing Dawn!" Harry blurted suddenly. _Hold up! I'm seeing Dawn_?!

Cho stopped dead, her words cut off.

"Oh." She said softly, her gaze faltering as she looked at her feet.

It was strange, Harry decided, that he was now a full inch taller than her even though she was a year older.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Harry told her plainly. _Stop it, you bloody IDIOT, you're digging yourself into a hole!!_

"Well, then I guess that means you'll be taking _her_ out this weekend" Cho said pointedly, looking a little disappointed, but vaguely understanding.

No, Harry. You're not. Tell the truth. No, no, NO!   
"That's right."

* * *

_--Freddie!_

_Faith here. Sorry for not writing sooner. It's been one HELL of a week, and I'm not sure I _don't_ mean it literally. Boy, teaching sure ain't what I thought it would be, though I have it easier than the others. Spike, Wes and Willow have been spending the entire weekend grading scrolls. And yes they do have scrolls here. And quills and ink and parchment. It's very… well – you! Take it as a complement._

_Anyway, how are things at Evil Inc? Is Angel getting the Big Boss thing down to an art? Or is he just managing to piss the Senior Partners off – as usual. Have you had any luck rotting the company from the inside out yet?_

_Has Lorne had any success finding a good spot for the new Karaoke Bar? If not, tell him to think about an overseas branch, because Wizards don't have Karaoke and there's an ideal village next to the school that could stand to be shaken up a bit. Well, at least I think it could. In all the confusion I haven't exactly had time to check it out. Though Wes tells me it's pretty good, I'll have to bully him into showing me around sometime soon._

_And I _do_ mean 'bully' because Watcher-boy has had those glasses of his (and yes, he has gone back to wearing glasses) buried in every book he can get his hands on. He's getting the info on those Dominatus Gems and Voldemort's Rise and this new curse thingy we've been plunged into called the Founders Curse. Joy, huh? Happened the first day of school too._

_I'll write more about that when we have more information on it. And I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I'll make sure Wes doesn't run himself ragged teaching and researching. Even if I have to tie him to the bed… and that just came out _so _wrong didn't it? On another note, Willow is helping him research, so I guess that means that either the workload is split… or they'll both be working twice as hard._

_Spike is doing good too. Only the faculty and that small band of do-gooders that I wrote to you about before know that he's a vampire, but the students all just love him. Seriously, I sat in on one of his classes and our local bleached-blond actually has a knack for making 18th Century History not-boring. Sorry, Fred, but not all of us loved to learn as much as you did._

_Also, we found out that Spike has a little miniature clone. The resemblance is subtle, but it's there. And it's scary. More on that in my next letter, alright, let's talk about you. Or more specifically, you and Gunn._

_How are things going on with you two? You getting past the 'shy' phase yet? And yes, I can see you blushing. My advice? Jump the boy! And now you're REALLY blushing, aren't you? I can see it from all the way over here._

_Nah, but seriously, I hope things are going well between you, even after that rough patch a while ago._

_Say 'Hi' to everyone there from me (and Wes, because he probably hasn't taken the time to write with his head in those books of his), and tell Angel not to worry because I'm keeping an eye on his Childe and am fighting the urge to stake him on a daily basis._

_That's all from this end. Talk to you later._

_Faith--_

* * *

Harry was trying so hard not to fidget in his seat. He really was. But Hermione kept casting these odd looks at him, like he'd just grown fangs or something.

_Concentrate, Potter, Concentrate. Potions. Get it right so you won't poison your owl when Snape makes you test that bloody potion of yours on her._

"Are you alright, Harry?" surprisingly it was Ron who had spoken first.

"Fine, really" Harry said automatically.

"He's just all jumpy about being Quidditch Captain" Ginny ventured with a smile.

Harry smiled back, deciding to go with this, since a good excuse had been put forward.

"Oh, we are so gonna kick _ass_, if you know what I mean" Ron grinned triumphantly.

Hermione sighed, like she felt a headache coming on.

"Alright, you guys can start the Quidditch Talk, I'm done anyway. I think I need a nap, my head hurts."

"You aright 'Mione?" Ron asked, instantly concerned.

"Nothing, maybe just a little too much study" Hermione told them, pilling up her books and packing her quills and ink.

Everyone at the table blinked.

"Everyone stand back! It's another sign of the Apocalypse people! Hermione Granger has just admitted to studying too hard! Everyone run for your lives!" Dawn half-yelled, jerking her chair back and causing man of the students to stare at their table.

"Very funny, I'm going upstairs, I'll see you at dinner" Hermione said, making her way up the steps.

"I think that goes for me too," Ginny said, packing up her books, "I've got somewhere to be."

"Where?" Ron asked curiously.

"None of _your_ business" Ginny told him pointedly, she strode away from the table, not heading up to the dorms but out the portrait hole.

Ron sighed, watching his sister leave. He looked at his books for a brief second and closed all of them.

"What, you're packing it in too?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "Library – I think I need a few more volumes for Lupin's essay, and several for Pryce's. I'll catch you two later."

Both Harry and Dawn watched him go.

"D'you think he's really going to the library and not following Ginny?" Harry asked when the portrait closed.

Dawn shrugged, "I think so – he seems a lot more studious these days."

"Which is even scarier when you know him as long as I have."

Dawn grinned. But after a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"Alright, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry actually grimaced, "Nothing… much… really…"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Spit it out, Potter, or you will be in a whole _world_ of pain. You don't live on the Hellmouth with a Slayer for a sister without learning a few neat tricks."

Harry offered her a shaky grin. "It's about Cho."

Dawn inwardly flinched, but congratulated herself for not letting it show. She actually felt her heart sink.

"Oh." Dawn said quietly. She would have just left it at that but before she could stop her self she blurted "What about her?"

Harry suddenly went very red, "Well… you see… I… she… we… shewascomingontomeandItoldherweweredating."

Dawn blinked. She _almost_ got all of that.

"Come again?"

"She…she was coming onto me and I kinda sorta told her we were… dating?" Question mark at the end of that sentence. A BIG one.

If Dawn could sigh in relief she would have. But her stomach had been lodged in her throat for the past thirty seconds, and she didn't feel that would be the most appropriate response to Harry's predicament.

"Oh, well, that's alright then" Dawn said, smiling softly, "I mean, I did start this, with that whole thing on the platform, and who knows what the _hell _the school thinks we are after _that_."

Harry found himself smiling back, relieved and well… relieved, in spite of himself.

"There's another iddy biddy teeny little detail" Harry managed, through a slight grimace.

Dawn's eyebrows went up slightly, "More?"

Harry nodded almost too vigorously.

"When I said we were 'dating' – she assumed I was taking you out this coming Hogsmeade weekend."

To her credit, Dawn managed to hide any expression from her face other than a nod a slight smirk.

"This is dealable" Dawn said brightly, "Don't worry. We can just hang with Hermione and Ron and you can show me around the village."

Harry brightened, "That would work – and you're sure you don't mind doing this."

"If it keeps a crazy stalker off your back – hey why not?"

"Cho's not crazy – or a stalker. Well, at least I don't think she's a stalker. Could she be a stalker?" Harry looked around, panicked.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Potter, no ones stalking you, we'll get her off your back."

* * *

Dawn stretched, biting back a yawn as she trudged tiredly down the stairs. The weekend gone far too quickly for her liking.

As she reached the foot of the staircase that connected the Gryffindor Common Room to the Girls Dormitories, she halted suddenly making Hermione (who was right behind her) bump into her with a jolt.

The scent of what smelled like a combination of sulfur and the metallic tang of blood reached Dawn's nostrils. A knot tightened in her stomach as the Key glanced down at the semi-worn, red, shag-carpet. Scattered in messy blobs across the floor was a slimy, oozy substance that glowed a sickly orangey-brown color.

"Ugh – what is that smell?" Hermione asked, unable to see with Dawn in the way.

"Monday morning" Ron groused, still half asleep as he ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the Common Room and fumbled over to them.

"No, it's _that_!" Dawn said, holding up a hand to stop Ron in his tracks before he could step on any of it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, coming up behind Ron, still fiddling with his school tie.

There was a girlish shriek from one of the First Years, and suddenly there was Chaos in the Gryffindor Common Room as everyone tried to get nearer or further away from the gooey substance that was slowly growing and creeping across the floor.

"Everyone step back!" Dawn yelled, taking charge of the situation, "Whatever you do. Don't touch it!!"

This was directed mainly at Collin Creevy who was snapping pictures of the growing glob.

"That means you, Collin!" Hermione said, catching on. Collin backed away and pushed his brother behind him.

Ron yanked a First Year boy away from the stuff before he could prod it with his finger. Ginny had joined in and assisted in pushing any curious Gryffindors away.

"Come on! It's just probably another Weasley product!" Someone shouted.

"Trust me, it's not!" Ginny yelled, sounding so sure and almost fearful that everyone paused and backed away.

"Dawn, any idea what it is?" Hermione asked, trying to examine the ever-growing goo without touching it.

Dawn crouched next to it and sniffed, making sure not to touch it.

"That's demon blood, or at least something demony, trust me on this" Dawn said, looking up at them.

"Dawn! Watch it!" Harry said urgently, suddenly yanking her back by the collar. Some of the orange stuff had slid on her shoe and was hissing slightly.

"It's acidic" Dawn said as Hermione used a vanishing charm to clean her shoe before it burned through.

Harry looked at Dawn evenly. "I think we should get Professor Pryce."

* * *

'_When in doubt, get the Watcher_' Willow thought grimly, walking as quickly as she could without actually breaking into a run.

Just the start of the second week of school, and all ready there was trouble. Willow had been about to sink her teeth into what promised to be a very nice breakfast – before Dennis Creevy had come charging through the doors of the Great Hall, causing the cluster of students who'd arrived for breakfast early to turn his way as the young Gryffindor rushed up to the Teachers Table and asked breathlessly for Professor Pryce.

Spike, his brain more functional having already devoured his cup of pigs blood for the morning, figuratively sprang into action, tugging Willow out of her seat calmly and away from her energy for the day.

"Eat later, Red, we have to find Watcher-boy before this gets out of hand" Spike said quietly.

In the back of her mind, Willow marveled at how Spike could on occasion act just like a bratty three year old just to annoy everyone around him, and at the flick of a switch become the one-hundred-and-forty-something vampire he was. And right now, Spike definitely took charge, having enough sense not to jump to his feet and cause panic as he led the way out of the room, still with the gentle grip on her forearm.

Willow looked longingly back at the breakfast she'd never get to eat as she motioned for Dennis to follow them.

Once safely outside the Great Hall, and the many listening ears, Spike got the story from Dennis. Demon Blood, Gryffindor Tower, Dawn said come quick. Done.

Willow, now an 'official' Gryffindor, of course knew the password to the Common Room. The Redhead suggested that she go up and get things under control, Spike would take Dennis to find Wesley, who was probably having an early spar with Faith, and then Dennis could take them back up to Gryffindor Tower.

As Willow rushed towards the Tower she smirked inwardly. Yeah, whenever something went wrong, you found the Watcher. Simple as that.

Usually it would have been Giles, but Willow had come to rely on Wesley just as much as she had the older Watcher. And that wasn't just because Giles wasn't accessable at the moment. She trusted Wes a whole lot more these days, though it had been a little harder for her than Spike or even Faith. Spike had never met OldWes, so no major conflicts there. And Faith, well, when someone breaks you out of prison and assists you in the proverbial Dance With Death, you're bound to see them in a whole new light, regardless of history.

And besides, Willow smiled to herself, they were finally a fully functional Watcher/Slayer team.

"_Moon Dew_" Willow gasped, catching her breath. Those stairs were murder.

"It won't be pretty," the Fat Lady warned, swinging open to admit her.

"Is it ever?" Willow mumbled, climbing through the portrait hole.

She had to move out of the way quickly, as a small cluster of girls rushed past her to escape the room. She heard several comments of 'ew' and 'gross' and other exclamations to that effect. Though there were several delighted remarks from those stupid enough to think that demon blood was a good sign.

"Oh, thank god!" Dawn said, catching sight of Willow.

Dawn, Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Ginny and Neville, as well as a few Sixth and Seventh Years were simultaneously casting spells at the orange globs of goo to stop it from growing, and fending off the younger Gryffindors, who were trying to get a closer look.

Professor McGonagall brushed through the crowd.

"One of the girls told me what was going on," she said briskly, "what is it?"

"Demon blood – you there, I told you, stay _back_" Hermione ordered, because a First Year boy with shaggy blond hair was trying to prod the stuff for the eleventh time.

Harry aimed another knock-back jinx at the gunk that was about to burn a hole in his shoe.

"Have you tried a vanishing spell?" Willow asked, as Professor McGonagall brought out her wand.

Ron nodded, "First thing – only works if the stuff is on your clothes, but on this…" he gestured to the growing glob, "won't work."

"Freezing charms work" Ginny put in, "temporarily at least."

"All right, stand back" Willow said, they complied, and she raised her hands towards the offending Demon Blood, still growing, though not as big as it would have been if the students had not tried to subdue it.

Chanting a string of latin words, a grayish fog passed over the goop, forming a dome and encasing it. The stuff grew and hit the side of the force field, but could not get through. It didn't look like it would last for very long as there was an obvious struggle between barrier and slime.

"That should hold it for a bit, though I don't know how long it will last" Willow told the older witch.

McGonagall nodded and took charge in the way only an experienced Professor could. Her voice rose over the din of shrieks and rapid conversations.

"All right! Everyone down to the Great Hall!!" McGonagall ordered, she turned to the students vainly trying to stop the Orange Ooze, "That goes for you too – except for the five of you" McGonagall said, pointing to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dawn.

A light clicked on in Willows mind, they were the only ones who knew of Faith and Spikes status.

Professor McGonagall turned to Neville, "Wait Mister Longbottom" she told him, as the clumsy Sixth Year was about to join the group of leaving students, "I need you to go down to the dungeons and get a charmed beaker from Professor Snape. The ones he uses for fire solutions."

Neville paled for a brief second, gave a small swallow, and then nodded, his expression growing determined as he rushed out of the room.

Willow turned back to the task at hand, looking at the cluster of five left, "You guys, help me keep this back alright…"

* * *

Perhaps that extra hour of late night reading wasn't such a good idea, Draco mused gathering all his books together. He probably wouldn't even have time for breakfast, he was running so late.

"Overslept?" Connor asked, emerging from the boys bathroom, running fingers through drying hair.

"Yeah, you too?" Draco said, just for the sake of conversation.

"Never was an early riser," the American boy answered, tucking his wand up his sleeve and spell books under his arm.

Draco opened his mouth to continue, but a piercing SCREAM just about shook the dungeons like a mini-earthquake, as it echoed off the walls. Conner and Draco glanced at each other for a brief moment, before dropping all books and flying out of the Boys Dorm to where the scream was coming from in the Slytherin Common room.

There was a scramble, as everyone tried to leave at once. Others were staring in horror at the grotesque monstrosity before them. Draco stared too - he knew it was a demon. Though, admittedly, not one he'd ever seen in his books.

The creature was easily eight feet tall, very thin, though obviously strong by the way it held two Seventh Years by the collars of their robes in one, boney hand, tipped with brass claws that were at least eight inches long. It was slightly dragon-like in appearance, mostly due to the patchy orange scales and the ten-inch fangs protruding from its mouth. It's eyes were wild and blood red in color. It also had brassy colored wings that stretched out at an estimated twelve foot wing span.

With an animalistic snarl, complete with saliva pouring like water from it's gaping jaws. The Seventh Year Boys in it's claws screamed. Something in the back of Draco's mind registered that the two older boys screamed like girls, but now was not the time to tease them for it.

"Drake, it's after Witt!" Pansy warned, herding a group of near-hysterical First Years towards the door.

She was working along with the other Slytherin Prefects (the Fifth and Seventh Year Prefects). Though technically only one Seventh Year Prefect was doing her job. Lydia Turlington, was taking charge and barking orders. Her partner was the one cowering against the wall. Elliott Witt – a blond, greasy haired Seventh Year Prefect _supposedly_ in charge of ALL Slytherin Prefects – was growing paler by the moment and shaking violently.

The Demon was after _him_. And unfortunately the mass of students was in the Demons way, so the creature picked them up and threw them out of the way.

Draco noticed several Slytherins nursing injuries – most likely sprained or broken bones or bruises the size of Birmingham. A Third Year even had a long, bloody gash along his arm and had his school robe off, wrapping it around the wound messily as he made his way towards the door, and probably the infirmary.

"You there!" Draco said, to a Fifth Year boy by the name of Tyler Green, "Find Professor Black!"

"What's she going to do?!" Millicent Bulstrode demanded, trying to hex the demon, "Shouldn't we get Professor Pryce? He _is_ the fucking DEMON EXPERT around here!!"

Draco scowled, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that his first instinct was to call the resident Slayer – though not many knew who she was "Him too – though I'd PREFER if someone from our OWN house handled this. FIND PROFESSOR SNAPE!!"

He'd yelled it loud enough, so _someone_ who ran into their head of house would tell him what was going on. He just hoped it was soon, they couldn't hold this off for long.

* * *

"Well that clears the rest of the demon blood" Willow smiled, dusting her hands off, "Though I can't say the same for the carpet." The rug was completely charred where the blood had been.

"It's not demon blood" Wes corrected, holding the fireproof beaker that contained some of it, "it's a demon excretion. Most likely drool of some sort. From a Furiae Demon."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A demon named for their resemblance to the Furies of Greek Mythology" Wes explained.

Spike nodded, "Ran into a few o' those nasty buggers back in the late eighteen-hundreds. They only kill to eat but get summoned for vengeance gigs a lot. They make an art of it, never killing, but torturing so you wished you _were_ dead."

"Well then, that really is like the Furies" Hermione whispered softly, knowing her Greek mythology fairly well.

The group, which included, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Willow, Faith, Spike and Wes, was gathered 'round the place the demon excretion once was.

"Okay, this is gonna be the dumb question, but if there's demon blood here why aren't we out looking for the demon?" Faith demanded, looking down at the charred space, where the right formula had made the demon-drool disappear.

Spike blinked, as did everyone else. Why _weren't _they looking for the demon?

"I think we'd better find this thing."

* * *

Splitting into groups, except for Dawn and the others who'd been told to wait in the Great Hall much to their annoyance, Faith and Wes scrambled down the hallway as students streamed passed them, having been ordered to assemble in the Great Hall immediately.

"So will this thing kill?" Faith demanded as the two of them walked briskly checking each room and secret passage that Wes could think of in their immediate area.

"Highly unlikely. As Spike said, Furiae demons only kill to eat, but tormenting is their specialty. Worst case senario: the target and anyone in it's way will come out with a few broken bones and several, non-killing gashes."

"Well, at least that's the worst that could happen" Faith said, as their pace increased several steps.

"Professor Black! Professor Black!!" a Slytherin boy with shaggy jet-black hair, swept up in a very small tie.

Faith recognized him as Tyler Green, a Fifth Year, with pretty good reflexes.

"Yes, Mister Green?"

He barely had time to catch his breath, "Draco said to get you! There's a demon in the Common Room!!"

No need to ask which one. Faith gave a quick order for Tyler to follow the student body, before gripping Wes' wrist and _flying_ down the halls with every ounce of Slayer Speed she possessed.

* * *

"Connor, use your _wand_!" Draco ordered.

"I don't know enough spells to stop that thing!" Connor told him, but took out his wand anyway.

"Just use the ones you _do_ know!" Draco suggested, trying a stunning spell that just bounced off the Demons armor-like scales.

"This isn't working!!" Pansy shrieked, "_Stupefy_! _Incindio_! _Petrificus Totalus_!_ Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!_ STUPEFY_!"

The demon continued to advance on them. They were between the Demon and Elliott Witt himself. Witt already had a bloody gash across his chest, that obviously wasn't fatal because it wasn't exactly _spewing_ with blood, but the blood-loss would probably catch up in the next few minutes.

As the Prefects and a few Seventh and Sixth Years, and even a couple of Fifth Years tried vigilantly to at least slow the Demon down, Draco marveled at how, though most Slytherins were bastards to everyone else, they could really band together when it involved _their_ inner circle. Though, Draco admitted later, most Slytherins _still_ would rather save their own hide, and probably would have run if he hadn't barked orders to some of them to stay and help.

Sometimes he had to wonder if _that_ wasn't really what most Slytherins were best at - following their Superiors.

"_Nothings Working_!!" one of the Fifth Years felt the need to point out the obvious.

It wasn't pure chaos, but it was pretty damn close. Connor glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. For having the reputation for one of the worst Slytherins in history (or the best depending which way you looked at it), he really took charge in order to save one of his Housemates.

Determined to help in any way he could, Connor breathed, leveling his wand and shouting the same hexes that his housemates were using. But he knew that wouldn't work. Trying anxiously to remember something – _anything_ – in any one of his classes that would help in this sort of situation, Connor remembered something Faith had said. About how it was better to be calm in order to think clearly, which was increasingly difficult with the pressure of being in a life-threatening situation. But she emphasized the importance of being calm – always.

So Connor breathed deep, trying to clear his head, though not closing his eyes, but making them focus _beyond_ the demon. Just to calm his thoughts. And behold!! Shield and swords hung on the wall for decoration. When he'd first come, Connor thought it was weird and _seriously _clichéd. But he was never more grateful for those two swords then at this very moment.

"_Accio_!" Connor yelled, the summoning charm coming to his mind.

The Shield clattered to the floor, as the two swords came flying at him, hilts first. Dropping his wand (which went against Faith's lesson of 'Never drop a weapon') he let the other two weapons fly into his hands. He caught them with ease, like he'd been born with them in his hands.

Something inside Connor just took over, as he leapt forward gracefully, dodging several curses that couldn't be stopped, and ignoring the yells of protest and 'YOU IDIOT' from his fellow Slytherins.

He swung with one sword and sparks flew as the metal dragged across the steely scales. There was a clash of metal on metal as the swords met the brass demon claws that swung down, to chop his skull open.

Letting all instinct take over, Connor flipped backwards, landing on his feet and dodging the demons wild swings. The other Slytherins stood back, watching with a mix of fascination and horror, wands at the ready for Draco's command. Hell – even the Seventh Year Prefects were following him. Or at least the Lydia was, Elliott Witt had slumped to the floor, unconscious from blood-loss.

Connor turned his attention back to the demon. Whose attention was now solely directed at Connor now.

The Slytherin boy felt himself grin menacingly, as a fire suddenly shot inside of him, he spun his sword as if it was the most natural action in the world.

"Alright, buddy. Let's dance."

* * *

**Alright, I was _going_ to continue, but I wanted this chapter up as soon as possible. More to come soon – I hope. Don't worry. Not exactly writers block just yet (though I am starting to feel the symptoms – but I _do_ have a lot of free time on my hands lately so I think it'll be alright).**

**Next Chapter, we see if Connor gets hacked by the demon. And if time goes quickly, maybe even Harry and Dawns "date" in the process – though I can't be sure about that last one.**


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter 14 - Aftermath**

Faith's jaw dropped upon entering the Slytherin Common Room. She glanced at Wesley, who was gasping from all that running through the halls, but his eyes were wide and if he'd had the breath to swear, he would've.

Connor Nelson was fighting with the demon, and _really_ fighting it. Not just casting spells. He had two, long, though rather blunt looking swords in his hands and was taking skilled swings at the demon.

The Furiae Demon was hideous – though admittedly not the worst compared to some of the mirror-breakers Faith'd had the displeasure of encountering. And by the way it swiped at Conner with brass claws, it was lookin' to party.

"Faith, _catch_!" Wes called out to her.

Faith blinked for a second, wondering when her Watcher had moved. Slayer reflexes kicked in like a charm, though, as the decorative battle axe that once hung on the wall came flying towards her. Faith caught the handle in one fist, and leapt into battle a nanosecond later.

Connor hadn't seemed startled by her appearance in the fight, Wesley noted. The boy was quite a fighter, and the way he moved and fought alongside Faith suggested that he'd been fighting for a long time.

Wes turned his attention to Draco and the other Slytherins.

"Have you seen Professor Snape?" one of the girls asked. Millicent Bulstrode, Wes remembered a brief second later.

"I'm sure someone has informed him, Miss Bulstrode" Wes said, moving towards Draco, obviously the one in charge, "Who's the demon after?"

"Elliott Witt" Draco nodded towards an unconscious body on the floor.

Ah, finally, something _he_ could take charge of. The cogs in Wesley's head spun furiously as he absorbed the entire situation, letting everything click into place.

"Miss Bulstrode, you and Miss Turlington levitate Mister Witt up to the infirmary." Wes turned to Sharina Voran and Nathan Moore "Miss Voran, Please locate Professor Snape and inform him of the situation if he hasn't been already. Mister Moore, find Professor Dumbledore and Miss Parkinson I need you to fetch Professors Winters and Rosenberg. The rest of you to the Great Hall with the other students, we don't need any more nasty accidents."

No one needed to be told twice. As soon as Witt was levitated out of the common room, Wes turned to Draco, his own wand out and aimed at the demon.

"You sent for Faith?"

"I sent for Professor Snape too" Draco sneered, keeping his eyes locked on the Demon.

"Obviously no one was able to reach him. You know what she is" Wes stated, eyes back on the demon as well.

"Ever since Diagon Alley" Draco half-snapped, suddenly feeling very irritable. He spotted an opening, "_Flippendo_! And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're _her _Watcher."

Wesley had half his mind on the conversation; the other half was working on their present demon-problem.

"Well, it seems there's no fooling you, Mister Malfoy. _Rictusempra_!" Wes saw an opening and took it, simultaneously continuing his conversation with the Slytherin, "What, pray tell, gave her away?"

"Let's just say I have a sixth sense about these things."

Seconds later, Spike and Willow burst into the Slytherin Common Room, with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall directly on their heels.

The next few minutes whizzed by in a blur of confusion. Spike had leapt into the fight instantly, brandishing a broadsword, Willow stayed a few feet back. The redhead reached forward, as her eyes blacked over and her hair fanned out in the non-existent wind.

The Furiae demon was suddenly _flung_ against the wall, and pinned. Though judging by Willow's strained expression, it was not easy keeping the demon in place.

Wesley watched, as if in slow motion, as the demon broke free of its invisible shackles and slammed a claw into Connor, makinghim drop one of his swords. Spike, behind the demon, tried slicing the thing between the wings. The grind of metal on metal was deafening. Wesley knew that blades would never be able to penetrate the demon's thick hide. Suddenly a light clicked.

"Faith! The eyes!" Wes yelled.

Without missing a beat, Faith rolled, grabbed Connor's fallen sword off the floor, leapt in front of the demon and plunged the rusty blade between the eyes of the Furiae demon.

* * *

One would have thought the hospital wing would be crowded. But only those who'd suffered major injuries were staying the night. The others, with minor cuts and bruises were healed swiftly and sent back to their Common Rooms. 

"This would have saved us a hell of a lot of pain back in Sunnydale" Willow chuckled, feeling a little dizzy.

"Can't say I disagree with you on that one Red - whoa there!" Spike said, supporting her as she stumbled forward, noticing she was visibly shaking, "Maybe you should sit on the bed. Madame Pomfrey, could we get some chocolate over here! I said _sit_, Red."

Willow grumbled slightly, but sat on the bed anyway. A second later Spike handed her a bar of chocolate.

"It was the magic, wannit?" Spike said, pulling up a stool and sitting directly in front of her. "Your eyes blacked. Used a bit more 'n your limit today, eh, Red?" Spike offered her a comforting smile.

Willow's shaking slowed as she swallowed a large bite of chocolate. "I… I… I…"

"Here now…" Spike frowned, seeing two stray tears fall, "come now, Red, it wasn't that bad." Spike was starting to look a little panicked.

Willow offered him a watery smile, "Years of being good and fighting evil and suddenly you freak out when there's a crying girl in front of you?"

"It's a guy thing, luv, we can't help it" Spike chuckled, "And it comes with being on this side of the tracks." He meant the good side of course, when he was evil, crying girls never seemed to bother him too much.

Willow shoved another piece of chocolate in her mouth and held back the tears.

"Now then, that's better. Care to tell me what's bin botherin' you?" it was a silent plea.

Willow sighed and looked down, "I can feel it."

"Feel… oh bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed quietly.

"You weren't there the first time Spike – this wont be pretty" Willow said, sniffing loudly. It wouldn't do to break down in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

"Have you told the others?" Spike said, letting out an unneeded breath as he did so.

"Faith and Dawn, the others only vaguely" Willow shuddered, "They think I'll be able to control it."

"And I say we need to prepare for this one" Spike said harshly, keeping his voice down, "I'll help if you need me."

Now Willow's eyes brimmed with tears of gratitude threatening to spill. "Do you have Xander's Crayon Speech memorized?"

"Huh?"

Willow shook her head with a smile and allowed a few happy tears to fall, "Nothing. Thank you, Spike."

* * *

"What do you suppose is up with them?" Wes asked, looking over at Spike and Willow whilst simultaneously cleaning his slayer's wounds. 

Faith shrugged with the shoulder that wasn't being attended to. She shifted slightly on the bed, making Wes give her one of those 'Sit still' looks from his place beside her.

"They have an understanding," she told him, off Wes's look she added, "it's been a while."

Wes nodded; the Vampire and Wiccan had known each other for a while now. And he supposed there were some aspects of Sunnydale that would make them live on relatively the same level. Wes turned his attention back to Faith.

"You know, this cut is pretty nasty. What have I told you about watching your left?" he said with an amused tone, as he lightly bandaged the wound. It would heal itself in the next twenty-four hours anyway.

"Bite me, Watcher-man" Faith snarled.

In a lower voice Wesley said, "The Draco boy knows what you are."

"I know."

"How?"

Faith blinked "In Diagon Alley I grabbed him and Harry and it was the first thing that came out of his mouth."

Wes frowned in thought.

"Care to share?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled softly "No just a feeling."

"A feeling I hope is not going to lead to more research. You have too many things on your plate in that department. Not to mention all your classes and stuff. And then there's patrol."

"I can handle it, Faith" Wesley sighed.

"No you can't. And I have news for you Wes ole boy, you're coming with me this Hogsmeade Weekend."

Wes blinked, "I am."

"You're my tour guide" Faith informed him.

"Why me? I'm sure Spike or even Harry would be more than happy to-"

"I'm sure Harry's showing Dawn around and Spike probably has better things to do."

"And I don't?"

Faith grinned impishly at him, "You need a break. And besides, I don't think Giles would be too happy to know you're neglecting your Sacred Duty as a Watcher."

"I don't believe showing my Slayer around a wizarding village qualifies as a 'sacred act'."

"You can't fight destiny, Wes" Faith told him.

"You don't believe in destiny," Wes reminded her.

"Well, what if I changed my mind?" Faith asked. But he wasn't moving. Time to bring out the big guns. She pouted. "I thought you were supposed to 'watch' me. I need watching."

Faith fought a grin as she saw the resolved, calm demeanor waver ever so slightly. Wes sighed.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Bingo."

* * *

"_What happened_?" Severus Snape demanded, pacing fiercely. 

Wesley, Faith, Spike, Willow and Snape were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster himself hadn't shown yet. He and McGonagall were tending to the students in the Great Hall.

"Um… maybe you didn't notice," Faith said, as if she was talking to a toddler "Dungeon. Demon. Dead. Or didn't you see the carcass? Would've been hard to miss considering it was on _The Common Room Floor_!"

"Faith" Wes said warningly, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing comfortingly. A silent request to curb her temper.

"The demon was summoned. It didn't kill anyone so it wasn't out for a feed" Spike said, "Someone wanted Witt to suffer."

"Well, duh?" Willow said obviously, "And whoever did the summoning was seriously _not_ playing around. That thing was full grown."

"And someone knew we were in the school" Faith added.

Everyone blinked.

"Duh! What do you think that Demon drool in the Gryffindor Common Room was for?" Faith demanded.

"Distraction" Wesley realized, wondering why he hadn't thought of this sooner, "Obviously, whomever summoned it, made sure we would all be in the farthest place from the Dungeons."

"But the question now is, who?" Willow said, "Who would summon a demon to a school… and more importantly who _could_ summon it. Who would have the power?"

"It might have been a Gryffindor" Snape said, or rather, he sneered "The secretion was found in the Gryffindor Common Room, was it not."

"You're jumping to conclusions" Willow snapped him, "that was planted to keep us away from the Dungeons."

"Yes – but the fact that it might be a Gryffindor isn't out of the realm of possibility" Snape responded snidely.

"They would _never_..." Willow protested.

Wesley cut in, "Maybe not the Gryffindors _specifically_. But it is possible that a student..."

"No student in Hogwarts would have the ability to summon a demon of that size, Wesley" Dumbledore's voice cut in.

The group all turned to the headmaster. Dumbledore walked through the office doors, and nodded solemnly moving towards his desk, absently petting Fawkes, his pet Phoenix, who was looking a little off color, a few months before his burning ritual, Wes supposed.

"With all do respect, Headmaster, I'm sure a student with enough brains and willpower would be able to perform the summoning ritual" Wesley put in, "Arion,Valandra and myself could have done something similar, had we been that stupid."

"Watcher-boy's right, Albus" Spike nodded, "But with humans it would probably take about six of them."

Everyone swiveled to look at him.

"What!" Spike said incredulously, "_I_ can't know things sometimes? It's common sense. Five to block each side of the pentagram and one to do the incantation!"

"He's not wrong" Willow said, "But even with humans it can be done with less. It's just more dangerous without blocking all sides of the pentagram. Because then the demon might escape before you manage to control it."

Faith raised her hand, "Umm… I'm new here, but I'm guessing this kind of witchery is _against_ school rules, right?"

"Essentially" Snape sneered.

"You know, you really need another expression," Faith told him lightly.

Snape scowled at her remark.

"Aside from that one I mean" Faith smirked.

"As much as I delight in seeing this, can we get back to the task at hand, please? Demon. Summoning. Dismemberment" Wes cut in.

"No dismemberment" Spike said, "take it from a bloke who knows; that back there was fairly light."

"So, six students. Now, who would set a demon on Elliott Witt?" Willow asked.

"Probably anyone who met him?" Spike suggested, everyone turned to look at him, "What! He's Slytherin, ain't 'e?"

No one said anything for long moments. To everyone's surprise, except perhaps Dumbledore's, it was Snape who spoke next.

"Though it pains me to admit it, the Vampire has a point" Snape said, with a hint of his trademark sneer. "It's no secret that the Slytherins are unpopular. Several of them are, shall we say, uncivil to everyone but the members of their own house. And even then there are exceptions."

"Though I find it hard to believe that six of our brightest students all misplaced their common sense" Dumbledore said, "Unless… Willow, who needs to wield the power in conducting such a spell?"

"Only the Sixth" Willow frowned, thinking it over carefully "The one doing the incantation would be controlling everything, and would probably need to be the only one with the strength, brains and willpower."

"So, we can narrow it down to one person and a small group of loyal friends - bugger" Wes swore, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Now we just have to find the one that did it," Spike said.

Faith snorted, "Finding a student in a school? That's like trying to find hay – _in a haystack_!"

* * *

Insomnia was a bitch. A simple statement, yet one that Faith seemed to be learning six times over. Thanks to the demon attack, adrenaline was still humming through her body. Normally in a case like this, Faith would load up with stakes and maybe her favorite battle-axe and go out patrolling, in the Forbidden Forest naturally. 

Of course, a second after the thought came to her, another face and name popped into her mind. Wesley. She'd promised him she wouldn't patrol, at least not without backup. And Faith was willing to bet that he was too exhausted to go hunting. And of course he'd object to the risk of further damage to her rapidly healing shoulder.

Faith sighed, knowing she couldn't sleep, pulling a black sweater over her shirt and sweatpants, she exited her room. A small growl at her feet startled her, then she realized it was only Bandit, and the little black griffin was insisting that he accompany her. With a grin, the Slayer picked her companion up and set him on her shoulder, with a quiet order to behave.

As she walked down the hall, she continued her thoughts. Patrol buddies. She could ask Willow, but the witch seemed particularly strung tonight, especially after the spells. And Faith could have sworn she saw a few tears back in the Hospital Wing.

With Willow and Wes out of the picture, that of course left Spike. When he wasn't being his normal, obnoxious, pain-in-the-ass self, the vampire was actually good company. But lately he'd seemed distant – and she _had_ noticed. Something told her that Spike would rather not be disturbed tonight.

Then Faith wondered when the _fuck_ all these people had become so important to her. And why she suddenly cared about their feelings. Especially Wes. She had after all promised no one else but him 'No Lone Patrols'. This just left her wondering why she was actually making good on that promise.

Was it guilt? Probably. For the torture? Was that where it had begun? Maybe it was before that. Being the Rogue Slayer, getting nothing right. Disappointing him. Faith stopped suddenly in the trek down the hall. She realized she was afraid of disappointing him. Or at least she was now.

As she quickened her pace down the hall, she recalled that night with a twisted feeling in her gut. He hadn't screamed during the torture. Not like she thought he would. And even now she remembered the look on his face. It wasn't one of fear. It was a nice blend of hatred and anger and… something else, something more. She could still see his eyes, those mesmerizing blue orbs locked with her dark brown ones. Searching. Penetrating her soul. As if seeking the reason she'd become such a failure.

Snapping back to reality, Faith realized where she was headed - The Hospital Wing. Bandit ruffled his feathers impatiently. As Faith walked through the doors she made another promise – this one to herself. She wouldn't fail him again.

And now she would try to reach out to someone that seemed as lonely, confused and guarded as she had been. Of course he was not the only one who needed it, but he was a start.

Faith moved quietly through the rows of beds, stopping in front of a certain Slytherin. Connor opened his eyes the minute she stopped.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Faith asked, resting one hand on the bedpost and the other reached up to pet Bandit, still on her shoulder.

Connor shook his head and propped himself up on the pillows, "Can't seem to rest."

Faith smiled, and moved to stand beside him, "Know the feeling. But it's not as if you don't need it. You were really kicking ass today" Faith tilted her head to the side, locking his gaze with her own, "What happened?"

Connor's stare held for a moment, then he rested his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling like it would give him an answer if he stared long enough.

"I don't know – I can't explain..." he sighed in sudden frustration "I was casting spells just like everyone else. Then I summoned the swords from the wall. And once they were in my hands, it… I… everything just sorta – clicked. D'you know what I mean?"

Faith nodded, as Bandit moved from one shoulder to the other, "Actually I do. The way you fought and the way your describing things now; that only happens when someone's had major training. You get a sense of the weapons you use and how best to throw your opponent."

Connor looked at her, his expression a nice cross between pain and confusion.

"But I haven't had _any_ training. Really I haven't" Connor insisted, "I remember getting into a few scrapes in school, but no one ever flew into the wall. And demons were never on campus… well, except for the principal that is."

"Evil?" Faith grinned at him.

"You don't know the half of it" Connor couldn't help but smile back, he could see that once you got used to Faith's brash nature, you found there was a lot more to her than what met the eye.

"Well, just came to see how you were, I know it's hard adjusting."

"What to?" Connor asked, he could think of about a million things that he was _still_ adjusting to.

Faith smiled softly. He knew what she meant, and she knew he knew what she meant. But she decided to narrow it down anyway.

"The hidden half of the world. This school. These people. Your uncovered abilities. Destiny" Faith said, looking at him the whole time.

Connor looked away, "Destiny?" he whispered the word like he'd just heard it for the first time and didn't know if it was something good or bad.

"It's a bitch, but you get used to it" Faith shrugged, "There's something about you Connor. Something about yourself that no one, not even you, seems to know. And because the PTB are a whole buncha assholes, there's a reason for all of it."

"Powers that Be? Professor Pryce says they're jerks too" Connor smile, albeit shakily.

"Professor Pryce is a very smart man, and that opinion is a majority anyway" Faith grinned, "Look, Connor, I'm not used to this kind of thing, so I'm just gonna say it. Being the official voice of experience on this topic, let me just say that it's not a good idea to go through this alone. And you don't have to. For what it's worth, if there's ever something that's troubling you, about your powers, the Slytherins – or even if you just need a good sparring partner… well, I'm here and have nothing better to do."

Connor bit back a chuckle. "Thanks. I'll probably have a lot of questions about my… powers – god that sounds so weird. And you would know about Destiny… you're a Slayer, aren't you." Statement, not a question.

"You know?"

"Read. Observed. Guessed" Connor shrugged, "Then I overheard Professor Pryce and Draco talking while we were fighting. I have good hearing."

"Destiny's a bitch," Faith told him, "but yeah, if you ever need to talk about it… we can _both_ go complain to Wes."

This time, Connor did laugh. But he did it quietly "Bet he'll love that."

Faith just grinned. "Well then, that's covered. Out of curiosity, how're you getting along with the rest of our House?"

"It's confusing sometimes… and I'm muggle-born so they don't like me, but I kicked Crabbe's ass, so they leave me alone. But mainly… no offense… it's just..."

"Hard to tell the evil-guys from the pretending-to-be-evil-guys?"

"Took me a while to learn that some were pretending – so, something like that, yeah."

"You'll know, it'll take time, but you'll find them" Faith assured him.

Connor blinked, thinking back to what happened that day. "Draco really came through today, didn't he? Really took charge."

Faith smiled, "Yeah he did."

"He probably saved a lot of lives."

"I don't doubt it."

"He's an okay guy," Connor decided.

Faith nodded and stood with a half-smile "Most people are, Connor, when you finally see them."

* * *

Despite the fireworks of the day before, Tuesday's classes resumed without disruption. As if stuff like this happened all the time, and none were completely fazed. And in a sense, it did happen all the time, just not specifically with demons. 

Dawn hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Connor, even though their first class with the Slytherins was Care of Magical Creatures, before lunch. But at least she managed to get him alone during divination, as he was sitting with her like he always did.

"I heard what happened yesterday," she told him, sinking onto one of the cushions and bringing out her deck of tarot cards.

Connor's cards were already strewn over the table in a simple runic cross. He never even paused from jotting down his predictions.

"Who hasn't?" Connor said.

"I was hoping for a first hand account" Dawn said, shuffling her cards, but not taking her eyes off of him.

This time Connor did stop. He looked up at her to find her looking questioningly back at him. Inwardly, the brown-haired boy sighed. He liked Dawn, he couldn't help but trust her – and he couldn't lie to her.

As both of them pretended to be concentrating on their Tarot Cards, Connor explained in a hushed tone what had happened the day before in the Dungeon.

"You could have gotten killed" Dawn told him with an unspoken 'you moron' Connor noticed lingering at the end of her sentence.

"Tell me something I don't know" Connor said, trying to concentrate more on his cards.

"My first kiss was with a Vampire" Dawn told him, the slight smirk in her voice making Connor's head snap up.

"What!"

"That's something you don't know… or didn't know, now that I've told you" Dawn shrugged.

"Hah, bloody hah" Connor said.

"HAH! You said 'bloody', you said '_bloody_'" Dawn giggled uncontrollably.

Connor groaned, "I've been in this place too long."

* * *

While Dawn had Divination and Ron had Muggle Studies, Harry had a free period. And, of course, instead of doing one of his assignments (and there seemed to be quite a lot of them these days), he was busy setting a time and place for Quidditch tryouts. 

He only needed five players. The Chasers and Beaters to be exact. He cleared a time for tryouts with Madame Hooch and posted the message on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor Common room, next to Neville's post about his lost toad.

Tryouts were scheduled for next Wednesday. That would at least give everyone interested time to practice. He pinned a blank parchment for sign-up's beside to his notice and then gathered his books.

Harry sighed, making his way to the library. He did have to get _some _work done after all.

* * *

"Malfoy, been looking for you" Connor said, jogging to catch up with the Slytherin boy who'd just come out of his Muggle Studies class. 

He fell into step with the other Slytherin.

"Same here" Draco said, "For two things actually, you go first."

"Potions project, remember, the sample I made exploded – you know, literally" Connor shrugged.

"I need help with my work too, what the hell is a television?"

"TV? One of the greatest inventions _ever_" Connor said, "24 hours of pure entertainment. Though it's audience has a tendency to become zombies while watching."

Draco blinked.

"Not literally" Connor amended, "What was the second thing?"

Draco pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Connor, "I'm posting this in the Slytherin Common Room tonight. Quidditch tryouts."

Now it was Connor's turn to blink.

"Quidditch" a semi-familiar word, Connor thought, as he tested it on his tongue.

Draco stopped dead. "Nobody's told you about _Quidditch_!"

His tone expressed all kinds of shock. Connor just shrugged.

"I've heard about it in passing – no one's ever explained the whole thing to me yet."

"We must correct this _immediately_" Draco shook his head sympathetically, "Lesson number one…"

* * *

"Heya!" Dawn smiled, plunking herself into the seat next to Harry. 

From across the table, Ron looked up at her and blinked repeatedly.

"Happy classes are over for today?" the redhead asked.

"Aren't we all" Harry grinned, "How was Divination earlier? Anyone die yet?"

Dawn smiled back and pulled a few books from her bag as well as the rock she was supposed to turn into a hamster for transfiguration.

"Not today. And the lesson wasn't so bad, I just hung out with Connor, as always" Dawn shrugged.

Ron made a noise in the back of his throat, "Dawn, I don't think it's a good idea to hang out with him."

"Is this because he's a Slytherin?" Dawn demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Which Slytherin are we talking about?" Hermione asked, as she and Ginny joined the group.

"Nelson" Harry said, shrugging.

"Connor Nelson?" Ginny asked, at their nodes she grinned, "He's really nice – for a Slytherin – and cute."

"Ginny!" Ron protested. His sister just grinned.

"I agree" Dawn said nodding.

"You think he's cute!" Harry demanded, his head snapping towards her.

"No! Well, yes… but he's not really my type. I agree to the fact that he's nice" Dawn stuttered.

"I've never spoken to him, but those who have say he's civil" Hermione nodded her agreement, "What's the problem?"

Ron scowled, "The problem is, he's on good terms with Draco Malfoy. Saw them chatting like old friends after Muggle Studies."

"So?" Ginny demanded.

"So? SO?" Ron sputtered, "If he's hanging with _Malfoy_ the scum of all evil – this makes me rethink his 'niceness'."

"Oh, come on, Ron, you're just being paranoid" Hermione said, "If Connor wants to be friends with Malfoy - though why anyone would want to is beyond me – I don't see why he and Dawn still can't be friends."

"S'long as they don't start dating" Harry smirked, fighting the wave of jealously that flowed through him at the mere thought.

"As if, Potter" Dawn rolled her eyes, "Connor is a friend. Besides – aren't _we_ supposed to be dating?"

Everyone else at the table blinked, "WHAT?"

Harry sighed, "I think we've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Because of the incident on Monday, Spike hadn't the chance to hand out the marked essays back to their owners until Wednesday. Though when he did, he made a point to mention things quietly to his pupils; corrections and suggestions and comments that he hadn't put on the actual papers in his marking. 

"Funny, Bit" Spike said, very quietly handing her her report on the way he and Angel dealt with having souls. "I'm not _really_ immature am I?" Spike pouted a little.

Dawn giggled, "Why do you keep asking questions you don't want to know the answers to?"

"Because I supposedly 'Take delight in annoying those around me, particularly in serious situations'" Spike quoted.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I also said you dwell less on the past which is why you don't brood as much as a certain vamp we _both_ know."

"Right before saying it's mostly because I blame all the bad things I've done on said vamp" Spike pointed out.

Dawn grinned impishly, "Oh yeah, that's right."

Spike rolled his eyes, and continued to pass out the scrolls. He reached the Slytherin area fairly soon.

"Malfoy, see me after class" Spike whispered quietly, handing the boy his work.

Malfoy shrugged, Spike took that as a 'whatever'. And even though Draco saw the 'O' on his paper, he _had_ been expecting this. Researching for this paper had been interesting. But what he had found had been shocking.

After everyone had their essays, Spike proceeded to talk more about the Scourge, using what some students wrote in their essays as examples. Of course, in no time at all, it was time for their next class.

There was a rustle of paper, as people shoved books into bags, as well as quills and inks and the parchment used for taking notes during the lecture.

"Get along, you lot!" This was directed to those of the student body that were loitering.

As the room cleared, Draco Malfoy, made his way to the teachers desk.

"What?" Malfoy demanded snidely.

"I'd say from that sneer and your report on William the Bloody's family line, you know we have something in common," Spike said to him.

Draco's scowl deepened, "Aside from looks, you mean. And has anyone ever told you that talking in third-party form borders on schizophrenia. Great Uncle Spike."

Spike laughed, "Once or twice, boy, and that would be a couple more 'greats' to my name."

"Wonderful – I'm related to a bloody Vampire" Draco sneered, "We have a Slayer, a Watcher, a Wiccan, and a _Vampire_. Teaching. Hogwarts is going to hell, you know that?"

Spike just grinned; a look bordering on evil.

Draco sighed. "It was a stupid idea to give us that Vampire assignment," he told his uncle frankly, "Someone with half a brain is gonna see a picture, make a few mental changes to the hair and figure it out. Not to mention that people have already started asking me if I'm related to you in any way."

"We don't look that much alike, do we?" Spike said worriedly.

"Tell _them_ that" Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have to talk more later," Spike told him.

"If I said I was looking forward to it – I'd be lying."

* * *

Faith sensed something was wrong when Wes' eagle flew urgently into her room. She guessed the envelope it carried was a response from Fred, since she'd used the bird to send her first message. 

Bandit screeched his protests when Horus (the name Wesley had given his mailing bird) appeared out of nowhere and circled the room three times before landing on Faith's outstretched arm, which was thankfully protected by her sweater.

Setting the eagle on the table, Faith allowed Horus to drink from her almost empty goblet of water; Faith tore the envelope open and pulled out several sheets of scribbled on paper that looked like it was torn from a spiral.

Horus looked up and ruffled his feathers indignantly at the paper.

"Don't be such a snob just because it's not parchment" Faith told him lightly.

Bandit squawked and looked accusingly at Faith and then flared his wings, pawed the air and sent a seething look in the eagle's general direction. Faith shook her head at him, the griffin growled and crawled under the bed in a huff.

Deciding to deal with her disgruntled pet later, Faith unfolded Fred's letter. It was written in Fred's tidy writing, but it seemed rushed.

_...Hey Faith,_

_We're all okay over here… in a manner of speaking. I know this probably isn't the first thing I should be saying to you, but I'm on a roll with the rambling, so I might as well blurt it out now._

_I'm worried about Angel. There I said it. He's doing a good job at running 'Evil Inc' as you so charmingly put it. Actually, things have been so busy here that we hardly see each other any more – and by that I mean ALL of us. Since we're all working in different departments… but anyway. Angel. Priority._

_He's been visiting Cordelia. Everyday I think. Maybe even twice a day. Whenever he can, he'll go and see her. He's even managed to have her transferred to the Wolfram and Hart Medical Ward so we can keep an eye on her. And he feels we can do something to get her out of that coma._

_He's not willing to admit that it's a long shot. He's even got the science department looking into ways of reviving her._

_But that's really not what I'm worried about. He's obsessing over her – Cordelia I mean. And I mean _really _obsessing. He spends almost every waking moment by her side. And even his sleeping… I've caught him more than once, conked out in the chair beside her bed. Holding her hand like she was his lifeline._

_Charles wasn't worried before, but I think it's starting to scare him. I'm told that Angel Obsession is something we would NOT like to see happen._

_And you know that Dominatus Gem that he's been given to protect. He's hidden it. He won't even wear it. Even if it means he gets to go out in the sun. I asked him about it once, but he was almost in a trance – then I realized he was sleeping.(no don't laugh at me!). He was mumbling in his sleep – which is kinda good, cuz he doesn't breathe and if he didn't do _something_ he'd just look… you know, dead – but anyway, he was saying something along the lines of "Cordy would know… she'd understand… she knows…" etc etc etc._

_I thought you might want to mention it to Wes, see if he knows something. He has, after all, known Angel almost as long as Cordy has._

_Anyway, it sounds like you've got your work cut out for you at that school of yours. Thanks for looking after Wes, we both know how he gets when he's researching. Just remind him to eat, and make sure he sleeps – though I don't think tying him to the bed is a very good idea. Unless there's something going on with you two… is there? (grin) I can see you rolling your eyes at me, you know. Just joking._

_Charles and I are slowly but surely patching up our relationship. And it's working. We talked, and went out for a few dates, and talked some more. Things are getting better, and we're learning things like trust all over again. Yeah, I know this all sounds sappy, but it's true. I've missed him._

_Oh, by the way, Lorne seemed pretty interested in setting up a Karaoke Bar over there, if you were serious about it being an ideal location. He said he might have to pop in to check it out. He also asked if you could take a peek at the competition. You know, other bars and stuff. Oh, and he sends great big hugs to you and Dawnie and Willow and he doubts that Wes and Spike would appreciate hugs, but he sends them anyway. Ha ha._

_Well, I think that's pretty much it from this end. I'll keep a closer eye on Angel and give you the update. Say hi to everyone, and good luck with… well, whatever catastrophe has struck _this _week. Talk to you later._

_Fred..._

* * *

"Connor! Come back down, it's raining" Draco yelled into the sky, but he was grinning like a fool none-the-less. 

"See you're getting the hang of it" Draco added as Connor touched down to the ground and swung himself off the broom.

"Man, I can't believe I never tried flying, it's the coolest thing _ever_!" the other Slytherin grinned, handing Draco back his Nimbus 2001.

"Glad you're coming to my way of thinking then" Draco chuckled, slinging his Nimbus over a shoulder, as the two of them walked hurriedly off the Quidditch Pitch eager to get out of the rain which was coming down a little heavier, "I don't think Monday try-outs will be a problem now. Though I'll have to get a few people to help judge, aside from Crabbe and Goyle."

"The ogres?" Connor blinked, "Won't they purposely give me a bad score?"

"They might, or they might be too scared you'll kick their asses" Draco grinned, "But they want to win the Cup this year as much as the rest of us, so I'm willing to bet they'll let you on, when they see how good you are."

Connor shrugged, "Born with lightning quick reflexes, I guess."

The two boys made it through to the entrance hall and headed towards the dungeons.

It was Draco who spoke next as they turned the corner "I'll have to ask Pansy to be one of the judges too, she's probably…"

"Drake! There you are, I was looking for you" Pansy said, coming down the hall towards them quickly - _very _quickly.

"…Right here" Draco finished.

"I bumped into my cousin…" She stopped when she realized he was with Connor, "Oh. Hello." The edge in her voice instantly icy, as per usual.

"Drop it, Pans, he's okay" Draco said, "Connor, Pansy, Pansy, Connor."

Pansy's iciness suddenly melted and she offered Connor a rare, bright smile, "Hi." She looked him over, and then at the broom Draco held "Learning how to fly, huh?"

Connor blinked, and then grinned, realizing he was covered in mud, "It started to rain. But I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Pans, he's good" Draco said, with barely contained excitement, "Quidditch Cup is ours this year. Boys a natural on a broom."

The trio started walking towards the dungeons again. Both Draco and Conner were eager to change into dryer clothes. Not to mention, they didn't want to run into Filch who'd kill them from trekking mud on the recently polished floor.

"Muggle Born, right?" Pansy asked.

Connor nodded, "Problem?" he asked with a slight frown. Most Slytherins _did_ tend to have a problem with it.

Pansy smiled, "Not between us, I'm just impressed."

"Oh, by the way, Pans, you trying out for the team this year?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Not if you paid me, Drake" Pansy rolled her eyes. She then enlightened Connor who was looking at her confusedly, "I like to keep both feet firmly on the ground if you get my drift."

Draco grinned, knowing what her answer would be before he even asked the question. "Pans here has zero talent on a broom. Falls off the instant she's on" Draco explained for Connor's benefit.

"Oh, and here I though all Witches and Wizards liked Quidditch" he sent an accusatory glare at Draco who'd told him so.

Pansy laughed, "Oh, I love Quidditch, just not one for flying."

"That's good for me then, I need you to help me pick the new players" Draco said, "I mean, you've got an eye for talent, doncha?"

Pansy shrugged modestly, "Oh, I almost forgot, we're meeting Vic and Paige at the Three Broomsticks this weekend."

"Vicky?" Connor questioned without thinking.

Pansy nodded, "Distant cousin."

"Most pureblood families are related to each other in some way" Draco supplied, he turned to Pansy, "I might be a little late though; I promised Professor Winters I'd meet with him."

Pansy wrinkled her nose in confusion, "Why would he want to meet with you?"

Draco sighed, "Oh boy, you guys are not gonna _believe_ this."

* * *

Willow stepped nervously into the cold depths of the seemingly empty potions room. This had been Spike's suggestion, and she hated this idea – but she constantly reminded herself of the consequences if she didn't. 

"Can I help you, Miss Rosenberg?" a familiar, snide voice said from behind her making the redhead jump.

"Geeze, you should wear a bell around your neck, y'know that!" Willow told him.

Snape said nothing, he just moved to the back of his desk and started rummaging through one of the many drawers.

"A charming idea, I'm sure, Rosenberg, but if you have nothing more to comment on other than my need for certain accessories, I suggest you leave."

Willow frowned, "You are _hopeless_ you know that? You're all cranky and growly to everyone you meet, even when someone decides to brave these hideously overrated dungeons to ask for your help you"

"Rosenberg" Snape snapped, interrupting her babbling, "Your insipid chatter aside, would you care to explain what you need help _with_, since I am a very busy man with an actual job to do."

Willow fought the urge not to flame red in pure anger – and to not completely black over. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Snape stared in shock when she sank into the chair across from his desk – or more appropriately collapsed in it.

It was only now that Snape noticed how exhausted and bone-dead tired she looked. And how small. Strange that such a tiny creature had the power to appear ten times her size when she was fired up.

Snape sat in the chair behind his desk and in a tone very few knew he possessed said, "What can I help you with?"

Willow looked directly at him. He was acting as if they were starting their conversation over. Deciding it better just to play along, she answered him in a soft voice, like the kind she'd once used in High School.

"Spike said to talk to you, thinks there might be some potion you can whip up, to help me control… control…" she was unable to finish, averting her eyes to the floor.

Luckily, Snape understood. "You're having a hard time controlling your power?"

Willow nodded meekly. Snape stood and walked round to her side of the desk.

"You're going to need a check up" he told her.

"What, I'll have to go to the hospital wing?"

"Not that kind of check up, Rosenberg" Snape told her, shaking his head, "And Madame Pomfrey could not do it anyway – not that I doubt her skill as a medi-witch, it's just..."

"Not her area of expertise?" Willow suggested.

"Not this particular area, no" Snape agreed, "Come, there's a couch in the back room."

He hauled her up and led her into the back office of the Potions Room, where the walls were lined with various books on advanced, and most likely dangerous, potions the students were under no circumstances allowed to touch. Most of these volumes were not available even in the Restricted Section of the Library.

The back room itself was very – Snape. It was filled with dark colors, mainly black and gray, the desk was made of beautifully crafted mahogany wood, as were the bookshelves.

The couch was black and it's velvet covering a little worn, but it was comfy enough to Willow when she sat.

"Alright, now relax" Snape instructed, examining her eyes carefully, he rested a hand on her forehead, "Have you been tired lately? Easily exhausted?"

"Yes" Willow said.

"But sometimes, late night insomnia?" Snape prodded.

Willow nodded. Snape breathed out a noise that might have indicated worry.

"You get exhausted when using even the simplest spells because it's taking all your willpower to hold your darkness down? And sometimes even the smallest spells or strong emotion bring blackness to the eyes?"

The fact that he was so accurate in his description was a little frightening. Willow just nodded again.

"Can you feel a sort of itch, in your hands every once in a while? Do you feel your Power struggling against your Will? Any uncontrollable shaking?"

She was having uncontrollable shaking now. She couldn't even answer. Snape took it as affirmative.

"Now, Rosenberg, one last and the most important question" Snape said, making her look at him. Willow looked up, she hadn't even realized that she'd been looking away this whole time. Snape took a breath, "When you're tired, really exhausted, and you're within a fair vicinity of the Forbidden Forest, does it… call to you?"

Snape awaited her answer, as he watched her eyes widen in fear and her face pale even more. If she knew what he was talking about, she would understand his choice of words. And something in him prayed to any higher beings that he was wrong.

Willow looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes – to all of it – it, it, it _screams_."

Then it's much worse than I thought, Snape thought to himself, frowning. He pulled out his wand and conjured some herbal tea. He handed the cup to her and watched her drink deeply.

"Rosenberg, no potion can be made to repress this power. It's growing inside of you, all of your magic. You're becoming more powerful, which is why it is dangerous to rely on Wiccan alone."

"Or use it in the way I have" Willow added quietly, her shaking subsiding slightly.

Snape nodded, "Mostly that. But we cannot stop it from growing. It's what power does naturally, unfortunately you're not growing fast enough to keep up with it."

Willow nodded, "I thought as much. I guess I just needed a second opinion."

"As I said, there are not potions to repress power, I can, however, brew something that will clear your head, and help you to harness a little more control. And also you'll need to let off some of that power. A Vessel."

"Like, me putting a bit of my power into someone else?"

Snape nodded, "I volunteer. I've been down this road before, Rosenberg, I assure you I'll be able to handle this," he told her before she could protest.

"Why do this for me?"

"You did come to me for help" Snape pointed out, "We'll start now. Stand. That's it. You know how big a walnut is? Concentrate that into the palm of your hand."

She did, albeit hesitantly, Willow held her hand up and a little black ball the size of a walnut floated just above her palm. Without warning Snape gripped her hand, taking all the power she'd surfaced."

Willow's eyes blacked over, she screwed up her eyes fighting the urge to scream. Snape held strong, never letting her hand go, clenching his jaw tightly. Sweat was forming on his upper brow.

Then the rushing in her ears stopped suddenly. She swayed on her feet. Snape reached out to catch her.

"Can you make it to your rooms? Do you need me to walk you?"

Willow blinked up at him, her head suddenly clear for the first time in the past few weeks.

"No, I feel a lot better actually" she gave him a smile to show her energy was indeed restoring itself.

"Good. I'll have the potion ready for you by..."

"No" Willow interrupted, "I'd like to learn how to make it myself – in case you're not around."

Snape's lips twitched in what could have been a half-smile. He had to admire her enthusiasm.

"Very well, after classes tomorrow. And in a couple of days we'll have to unload some of your power once more. Are you sure you don't need an escort?"

Willow shook her head, "No, really, it's good, I might actually be able to get to sleep tonight," she moved to leave, but at the doorway she turned, "Oh and, Severus?"

He looked at her.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

She left. And only then did Severus allow himself to collapse on the couch and shiver ever so slightly.

**

* * *

(Just spent the better part of an hour fixing the bloody format thing cuz the people who designed this little internet word thing gave it some glitches.) **

**All right, I know this was a little short. And seriously lacking in some good material (I kinda fell asleep when I wrote this).**

**I know I promised Hogsmeade in this one, but honestly, it really felt like it deserved it's own chapter (I have better stuff planned, I PROMISE).**

**The next update sooner I hope, I have some ideas scrambling to get in print, but I'm trying to slow it to a decent pace.**

**Internet is fixed now. And I'm re-reading and correcting the mistakes of previous chapters. Thank you for your patience.**


	15. Hogsmeade

**Yes yes, I know I'm even later than usual. Again my deepest apologies.**

**Alright, I've started giving answers to your reviews. It's at the end of this. Again thanks for reviewing and here's hoping you enjoy this Chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - Hogsmeade**

Faith strode down the hall, her dark brown eyes carrying an almost-steely gaze and purposeful demeanor in her step. Her leather boots clumped noisily, even on the carpet that ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She didn't care – the whole castle could hear her and she _still_ wouldn't care.

Why? Simple. Faith was on the edge of being _very_ pissed. Particularly with a certain Watcher of hers. No matter how many times she'd mentioned it that week, he still hadn't taken her advice, or, more accurately, her order. He'd stayed in his room and had _not_ joined them for the first Hogsmeade Weekend.

Faith had gotten to the Entrance Hall a few minutes earlier and had found a sea of older students and a complete lack of Watcher.

Well, that was what she got for trying for subtlety. And for Faith; telling her Watcher straight up that he would be showing her around Hogsmeade _was _subtle. If it was one thing Faith had learned, it was you had to kick people in the ass to get them to do _anything_. Subtlety took too long. She should have remembered that.

So, storming through the corridors of the Fifth Floor, the supposed home of the Ravenclaw Common Room, Faith went in search of her Watcher.

She figured since Willow had a room near Gryffindor Tower and she herself had a room close to the Slytherin Dungeons, Wes would be somewhere near the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Unfortunatly, now she was officially lost and more than a little confused. Looking up and down the hall she was in. No one, not even one of those Ghosts, was around. Even Peeves that pain-in-the-ass Poltergeist was no where to be seen.

Faith glanced at a nearby portrait of a slender, gray-haired man (though he looked to be only in his forties), with piercing greenish-blue eyes, with a few scrolls cradled in one arm and a snitch in the opposite hand. The golden ball fluttered vainly, unable to escape it's captors grasp. The plaque at the bottom of the frame read '_Bowman Wright – Inventor of the Snitch_'.

Seeing no other option, Faith tried the portrait.

"'Scuse me, d'you know where Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's room is?" Faith asked, as polite as she could muster.

It wasn't a trait she liked, or indeed, had to call on very often, but she figured; 'Hey, more flies with honey'. Then she wondered when the HELL she'd started thinking up such cliché methaphores… before kicking herself for using the word 'cliché', even in her own head.

Bowman Wright considered for a moment and then nodded.

"Tall man, glasses, too thin for his own good?" he suggested.

"You caught that, did you?" Faith grinned in spite of herself.

The inventor shrugged and offered her a smile, "You see a lot when you're a portrait. You're closer than you know, two frames to the left."

"Your left or mine?" Faith asked.

Bowman Wright inclined his head. Her left. Faith nodded a thanks and moved on. She grinned when she saw the portrait guarding Wesley's room. The classic, 'Dogs Playing Cards'. Faith blinked, who woulda thunk that was Wizard-made.

At that moment, the four dogs in the picture were arguing over their poker game.

"There's no such thing as a FOUR-CARD-STRAIGHT, man!" A black Scottie-dog that reminded Faith of the monopoly piece (barring the tartan vest and a glass piece over one of his eyes), roared through a very thick Scottish accent.

A St. Bernard in a gray jacket and bowler hat, growled something unintelligible through the cigar in his mouth – and through the drool that seemed uncontrollable too.

His companions however, seemed to understand him. Because the bespectacled Dalmatian with a red bowtie, black vest and top hat, slammed his paw on the table, yelling "This is mutiny!"

Faith cleared her throat loudly. All four hounds looked at her.

"Can we help you dear?" the last dog, a Golden Retriever dressed like Sherlock Holmes (hat and all) asked through the smoking pipe in his jaws. English accent, Faith noted.

"Does this lead to Wesley Wyndam-Pryces room?" Faith asked.

"Who wants teh know!" the Scottie-dog demanded.

Faith was not in a mood for an argument. Especially not with four dogs dressed in clothes, fighting over a card game.

"Look, I'm in a _really_ bad mood. And I'm going to ask you once again, and God help you if you don't answer straight. I _swear_ I will find whitewash, okay. Now. Is. This. Wesley's. Room?" She said slowly, the threat apparent in her voice.

All four mutts looked at each other uneasily.

"Last time I checked" the Dalmatian said, aiming for casual, and apparently glad to steer the attention from the Poker Game.

"Is he in there?" Faith demanded. Giving them a 'you'd better answer look'.

"Oh, aye, lassie, he's in there alright" Scottie said, rolling his R's pleasantly.

"Wonderful – spose he needs a password, huh?"

The drooling St. Bernard, flopped his head about as he talked incoherently through his cigar, showering his fellow dogs with spit.

"Correct" Sherlock translated.

"Shit" Faith mumbled, kicking the wall. Several portraits mumbled n protest, "Oh, shut up!" Faith snapped at them.

"Sorry, lass, but if yeh don' 'ave t'password we can' let yeh in" the Scottie said sounding genuinely apologetic.

Faith grinned suddenly – and rather evilly, "Oh, don't worry, that won't be necessary. WESLEY WYNDAM-PRYCE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY BRITISH ASS OUT HERE _RIGHT_ NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA…"

"What? Yell loud enough, so that the beakers in the science lab at Wolfram and Hart explode from the force? Fred won't be too happy about that, let me tell you" Wesley said, pushing the portrait open from the inside.

Faith glared lightly at him, "I've got a bone to pick with ya, Watcher-boy."

Wesley didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

"Are we gonna do this out in the hall?" Faith demanded, breaking through his silence.

The Watcher wordlessly stepped aside to allow her in. As she brushed passed him, he could hear her draw forced-breaths. As if she was trying to calm herself - or channel her anger. This thought almost made Wesley smile, she was making an effort to control her temper. And that was something.

Wes closed the portrait and turned to his immediate problem. Controlled temper or not, Faith was pissed. And _that_ was playing with fire.

"Hogsmeade Weekend –did you accidentally forget on purpose?" Faith asked rather accusingly.

Wesley sighed, he'd seen this coming. He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously and sank onto the small couch next to the window.

From the look on his face, Faith knew there was a story he wasn't telling. And as much as she wanted to chew him out at the very second, she bit her tongue and gave him time to gather his thoughts.

She glanced around the room to kill time; it was very much like hers. They were standing (or in Wes's case, sitting) in the living room, which consisted of a couch, armchair, a small coffee table and a few cabinets as well as a medium sized oak bookshelf and small office space (desk and all that). Faith had to blink several times to see the mini-bar in the corner that looked like it held food as well as refreshments and one or two bottles of Fire Whisky.

Faith would wonder later if alcohol was actually allowed in school. Then she reasoned that what a teacher did on his (or her) own time, away from the student body, was his (her) own business.

Faith's brown eyes darted to the open door that obviously led to the bedroom as she could see the blue silk sheets rumpled and the fluffy navy blue quilt that lay discarded on the floor. She was willing to bet there was another door leading from the bedroom to the bathroom.

A muffled sigh jerked Faith out of her exploration, and turned her attentions back on her Watcher. He'd had enough time to think.

"So, are you going to tell me why I didn't see you in the Entrance Hall this morning?" Faith asked.

Wes kept silent. He swiped off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, before cleaning the lenses with his shirt.

Definite frustration.

"Dammit, Wes!" Faith cried out, causing Wes's head to snap up to look at her, she seemed quite agitated, "I can't figure you out. I've tried being subtle but the _fuck _for me forgetting that men are fuckin' oblivious!" she was pacing now, "But of course, now, the obvious approach would be to come outright and ask you what the FUCK is going on?"

Wes blinked. Faith swearing three times in a row meant that her temper was no longer under control. The fact that she used the same swearword meant she was either REALLY pissed – or just not feeling particularly creative.

"It's complicated… in a sense…" Wes sighed again, and let his eyes fall, as if trying to find the right way to put this.

Faith could feel any anger she had towards him fade. Just seeing his confused and slightly pained expression just did her in. Wes only looked back up when she sat down next to him, the shifting of the cushions probably jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Is there something you're avoiding? Something you're… scared of" Faith tried – she doubted her Watcher – her new Watcher – could be scared of anything.

"Scared? No. Avoiding?… Maybe."

Faith said nothing, didn't push, didn't prompt. She just waited for him to continue.

Wes took a breath and looked down again. "Hogwarts was always my real home. My father was an ass – my mother never did anything to stop him, except maybe convince him to send me here when I got my letter. But only because she wanted me out of the house – parenting was never her strong point you might say – but now I try not to think of it. My parents are dead to me – even though for all I know they are very much alive."

He looked at her questioningly, to see if she understood.

"I follow" Faith nodded, "go on."

"But most of the people that really did matter… it's just… it's…" Wes let out a breath, "this place brings back memories. Good ones mostly. But as I get more and more reacquainted with what I once knew – things have just been… crowded."

"Like when someone close to you dies, you keep seeing them in familiar places?" Faith guessed.

"Exactly. It's all in my head, really. Sometimes it's hard to concentrate" Wes said, a small, grateful smile gracing his lips.

"It goes away after a while" Faith told him softly, "but I would have thought this would be out of your system by now, you've came to the Castle after you graduated right? Saw your friends?"

Wes shook his head, "Right after my last year I was thrust into the Watchers academy. I wasn't there to help Lily and James. I should have been there when Arion was blown up and Sirius was framed. I didn't even go to their funerals…"

Wes suddenly choked off. Faith couldn't help it; she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Wes was trembling uncontrollably.

"…I kept in contact with Valandra for a while. So I knew what happened – and then my father found out. He somehow managed to sever any contacts with the Wizarding world. Starting by snapping my wand, burning all my school books and anything even remotely un-Watcher-like and he topped it all off by… actually killing my owl when I tried to sneak a letter to Valandra. Shot him out of the sky with a crossbow."

Faith's eyes widened at this. "Son of a Bitch."

Wes gave a watery smile, "Now now, no need to insult Grandmother, she was the only one in the family who actually gave a damn – 'till she died."

Faith bit her lip to fight back tears, Wes's life had been hell, and this little story was only a tip of the iceberg, she was sure.

"It's not only memories that's pilling – you're feeling guilty – system overload" Faith told him.

Wes nodded.

"Wes, it's okay now, I understand – I can go to Hogsmeade by myself, you're right, Harry will probably show me around…"

"No, he's taking Dawn around, I'm sure of it" Wes smiled through very faint tears, a genuine smile this time, "I'll come, it just felt good to get that out… and… I kinda wanted to visit someone…"

"You know people who live in the village?" Faith asked, only slightly surprised.

"In a manner of speaking."

* * *

Harry couldn't help but grin when watching Dawn as they, and the rest of the Hogsmeade-bound students made the walking trip from the Castle to the Village. 

Dawn hugged her sweater closer to her body, almost bouncing in anticipation of visiting the places Harry, Ron and Hermione held in such high regard. Well, Harry assumed it was anticipation, it couldn't very well be the light autumn chill, that was actually a bit warm for this time of year, allowing the students to leave any heavier clothing other than jumpers and sweaters in their clothes piles'. A pleasant surprise for the first Hogsmeade weekend, which only added to the pleasure of watching Dawn's pure joy at seeing new strange new things in the Wizarding World. Things that Harry, of course, was now familiar with, but being around Dawn and her fascination with all things magic had always made Harry feel like he was seeing them for the first time again. As if re-living the magic of the world he'd grown so accustomed to.

Even though Hogwarts _did_ have uniforms, they of course were never required out of class. However, on weekdays, most of the students could never be bothered to change out of their uniforms after classes. Weekends of course were a whole different matter.

And Harry had stressed over the better part of an hour on what to wear. Ron had gotten so fed up with his best friends constant changing and looking in the mirror, that he'd left the room saying "It doesn't matter anyway - You'll be wearing a sweater over it!"

He'd been right of course, but that hadn't stopped Harry, who'd eventually settled on a pair of jeans a navy blue shirt and a black hooded sweater. He'd tried vainly to comb his hair – but as usual that didn't work. He was even half-tempted to mess it up deliberately like his father used to – but decided against it. Perhaps he would another time.

Harry was willing to bet a large portion of his Gringotts fortune that Dawn hadn't spent even half the time he had on picking her clothes. Not that she didn't look lovely – she was _stunning_. He just found it hard to believe that she'd stress over something as simple as a trip to Hogsmeade.

The Boy Who Lived risked another glance at his 'girlfriend' for the day. And yes, she _was_ stunning. Dawn had also decided on jeans – along with most of the muggle-born students – based on the practicality of the thing. Her shirt was purple and the warm wool sweater she was wearing was pink. Her brown hair was swept back into a simple ponytail, allowing a few stray strands of hair to fall by her neck.

It was hard for Harry not to stare, but Dawn's voice brought him back to reality.

"We're here, we're here, we're here" she chanted giddily in a low voice so only Harry, Hermione and Ron could hear.

The light autumn breeze blew dead leaves around the ankles of the students as they entered the village. The small crowd then broke off, students rushing off in different directions. The Third Years especially, since they'd never been to Hogsmeade before.

"Hey, can I meet the rest of you guys at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione piped up suddenly, "I'll be in the bookshop. I need a new quill and I'm low on ink – I should get them before I forget."

"I'll come with you" Ron said suddenly, "I have to check out a few things there too. Catch you guys later?" This was aimed towards Harry and Dawn.

"Yeah, Honeydukes should definitely be the first stop for us" Harry grinned in Dawns general direction, jerking his head at the shop in the distance.

"Sugar? Works for me. We're outta here!"

* * *

The Hogshead pub was almost empty, as it usually was during the afternoon. Customers normally didn't start arriving until the sun was down and work was over. Spike supposed that no matter what you were, you had to drown your sorrows at one point or another. 

Spike himself was sitting at a small table in the darkest corner of the room, staring down at the just about empty mug, but keeping every other vampire sense he had tuned to the room, as Patiently waiting for his nephew to make an appearance.

He could hear the bartender scrub a dirty glass with a smudged cloth. The old witch a few tables over dragged a fork across the plate of whatever it was she was eating. The hooded figure at the far side of the room shifted in his seat constantly, to Spikes great annoyance.

The bleached blond vamp took a long drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves. No one so much as batted an eyelash, of course, the Hogshead didn't have any smoking policies. No surprises there.

Soon the front door swung open to admit the young Slytherin Spike had been waiting for.

"You're late" Spike told him as the teenager approached his table.

"So?" Draco sneered, sitting down in the empty chair across from his Great Uncle.

Spike shrugged and signaled the bartender for two more drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco questioned, shifting in his seat, as if trying to get comfortable.

Spike bit back a sigh, not quite sure where to begin. From what he knew, Draco's father was imprisoned, accused for being an active Death-Eater. Though many were convinced that Voldemort would break his followers out of Azkaban, and very soon. They were probably right.

"How's your mother?" Spike asked eventually, finding no other grounds to start on.

Draco shrugged, "I can never be sure. I've written her several times, she seems… distraught."

"I see – and your father?"

"Azkaban where he belongs" Draco grunted, "This is the first real bit of freedom I've had. I'm enjoying it while it lasts."

"You suspect a jail break?" Spike asked.

Draco snorted incredulously "Doesn't everyone?" he demanded.

Spike shrugged, "You're initiation will be coming soon then?" the vampire guessed.

Draco tightened his grip on the mug he was drinking from. His knuckles were turning white and Spike could catch the slight shake in his hand. The blond teen just nodded mutely.

"After the Dementors switch sides and my father gets out" Draco nodded, "I'm not too sure on the details, but… it _will_ happen eventually. There's nothing I can do to stop it, it's…"

"I know" Spike nodded gravely, "I know – look, it's not gonna happen if I can help it."

"But you can't" Draco said bitterly, "No one can. If I do, I'm branded for life… if I don't I'm dead. There's no upside to any of this."

"I'll think of something – I _will_" Spike assured him, "And I'm sure your friends will help."

"Pansy's marked too" Draco informed his uncle, "She doesn't like it any more than I do. Connor's muggle born, no dangers there – except maybe to his family."

"His family?"

"If there was ever some sort of conflict involving Connor – which is not exactly out of the realm of possibility – his family would be the first to go" Draco gave a hollow laugh, "I know how all of this works. Father raised me on it. It's only a matter of time – then we're _all_ going to hell."

* * *

"Oh, hey, look at this!" Dawn squealed excitedly, rushing forward to pick up the next strange sweet that caught her eye. 

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. The boy who lived was more than happy to show Dawn around on their 'date', and he took pleasure in watching her rush from one shelf to another, trying to see all the different sweets in Honeydukes all at once.

"Blood lollipops?" Dawn made a face, "Bet Spike will like these, though, I have to remember to get him some for Christmas."

This made Harry chuckle.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Harry shrugged, "Christmas shopping for a Vampire. Never thought I'd live to see that. Or live to do it myself, since most vamps would probably prefer me, y'know, dead and all."

Dawn shrugged, "Stranger things have happened, just wait 'till you meet Lorne, and you'd better have your voice ready for that. And you _do_ know that Cho Chang has been keeping her eye on us ever since we left the castle." Dawn added the last sentence in a lower tone, so no one would overhear.

"I noticed…" Harry nodded, trailing off as he picked up a jar of Cockroach Cluster, "And I've never figured out who would eat these."

Dawn blinked and looked like she was fighting back a gag, "I think I'll have a Blood Lollipop now."

"Here, try the Fizzing Whizzbees" Harry suggested, "Much better trust me."

Twenty minutes later both Gryffindors exited Honeydukes with their pockets considerably fuller and their money pouches slightly lighter.

"We could head to the Three Broomsticks now, if you like" Harry suggested, "Or we could go to Zonkos – continue our tour of the village. Your choice."

Dawn flashed him a smile, "Well we _did_ agree to meet Ron and Hermione. Besides – it's cold and I could go for a Butterbeer."

"Butterbeer sounds good right about now," Harry agreed, thanking her silently for the choice, it _had_ gotten slightly colder than when they'd arrived, "Besides, Hermione and Ron might already be waiting for us."

"It's settled then" Dawn nodded, then as an afterthought she added, "What _is_ going on with those two?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. Dawn turned to face him, eyebrows raised high at his reaction.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it!" Dawn said, completely shocked.

"Hermione and Ron?" Harry said incredulously, taking off his glasses and wiping the slight fog off them, as if it would by some miracle, help his hearing.

"They're completely head over heels for each other" she informed him, as if it was a fact she'd just pulled out from one of their text books.

"Hermione and Ron" Harry stated blankly, seemly still trying to wrap his brain around the concept.

"Yes, Hermione and Ron" Dawn said exasperatedly, "I wish they'd just kiss and get it over with. The two of them are completely oblivious. Now c'mon, I'm kinda thirsty."

Dawn started walking in the direction of the Three Broom Sticks, leaving Harry frozen to the spot.

"Hermione and Ron!"

* * *

To say he was surprised to see Willow in the Dungeons on that particular day would be an understatement. Snape had of course agreed to supervise her making the potion that would help her clear her head, so that Willow might have a better chance of controlling her magic. Though he would have bet Galleons that she'd have gone to Hogsmeade with the others. 

When questioned, Willow had simply shrugged, reminding him that Hogsmeade would always be there, he was often very busy (in and out of the classroom), and she was down to the last vile of the batch she'd watched him make several days before.

So now, the otherwise empty Potions Classroom, showed the two of them standing on either side of a small, bubbling, cauldron, Snape holding a dusty, leather-bound, Potions book in one hand, and carefully observing the Wiccan as she uncorked a glass vile of Dragons Blood.

"Now, the measurements must be precise remember" Snape repeated for Willows benefit.

The redhead nodded her understanding, trying to be extra careful while letting a single drop of dragon blood fall into the small cauldron, turning the once acid green liquid, blood red.

"Now, the Pine Root," Snape instructed briskly, still with that seemingly fixed scowl on his face.

Willow did as she was told, but couldn't resist… "Snapey, try turning that frown upside-down once in a while, wouldja?"

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Rosenberg, need I remind you that _you _were the one who requested I show you the…"

"…proper method of making the potion to clear my head after I saw you do it a few days ago" Willow finished for him, "Hey, I'm grateful for that, but don't you think you could at least _try_ to seem happy about it?"

"No" Snape said bluntly, "The Mint and the Basil next."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm making Herbal Tea… and you _should_ at least try to be nice."

"They're ingredients that have calming properties, and this _is_ me being nice" Snape told her shortly.

"Well that's only a few notches up from you being nasty – like when you're breathing down Neville Longbottom's neck in class."

"Add the Snake Skin now, and in class, that's me being normal. Believe me, Rosenberg, you have not seen me in a truly bad mood."

"Well, thank the Goddess for small favors" Willow snorted, adding a smidge of Snake Skin to the mix.

"You'll have to let it sit for exactly ten minutes before stirring" Snape told her frankly, "Tea?"

"Please."

* * *

Though The Three Broomsticks was crowded, Harry and Dawn managed to spot Ron and Hermione, having been lucky enough to get a booth in the corner – away from most of the noise of the bar. 

The two best friends looked to be in deep conversation – or an argument. Another one of their friendly rows that Dawn was now familiar with.

The brunette grinned to herself, thinking back to when she'd first seen the attraction, which had of course been during one of these arguments. Heh. The memory of Cordelia-and-Xander would be hard pressed to compete with these two, Dawn thought wryly.

"Been here long?" Harry asked, as he and Dawn approached the table.

This seemed to snap both Hermione and Ron out of their quarrel, giving time for the other two to pull out chairs and Harry to signal Madame Rosmerta for two more Butterbeers.

"Long enough to get on each others nerves" Hermione supplied, "Do NOT leave me with him again, I beg you."

"That goes _double_ for me" Ron shot back, "Oh, Harry, Cho was looking for you before."

Dawn looked confused.

"I thought she was right behind us" she blinked.

Harry shrugged, "I think we mighta lost her when you insisted on visiting the Quill Shop on our way here."

It did make sense. Dawn just smirked, "So what did she want."

"Nothing, just looking for Harry" Hermione told them, "But I heard that she thinks you two are just 'dating' to make her jealous."

The look on Ron's face was one of barely contained mirth as he spilled the rest of it "You two make a convincing couple to the rest of the school though – according to Dennis Creevy - he saw you charm the sky into raining roses, persuade the House-elves to recite romantic poetry and even personally croon off-key Love Ballads outside the Window to the Girls Dorms – all for Dawn."

Dawn actually snorted in her mug of fresh Butterbeer "Nice going, Casanova. And it's not even Valentines day" at this point Dawn fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully.

Though none of those rumors were even close to true, Harry flamed bright red, "Where the HELL is Dennis getting all his ideas?" He hissed.

"I think it's ridiculous" Hermione rolled her eyes, though Harry thought he could see the barest hint of a mocking smile on her lips, "Flowers are one thing, but _someone_ would have seen if the weather forecast suddenly took such a drastic turn. Poetry is all well and good, and no doubt Harry could get the House-elves to cooperate, but when the heck would he have found the time today? And HELLO! The window to the girls dorm in Gryffindor _Tower_ is too high up to even hear someone _shout_ from the ground let alone sing."

Ron shrugged still chuckling slightly, then he noticed his best friends expression, "Look mate, I don't mean to laugh, and I know it's a bit embarrassing…"

"A bit!" Harry demanded incredulously.

"But come on, as much as I'm pained to admit it, Hermione's right, nobody's actually _seen_ anything. And besides, you've survived worse. Remember Second Year, and Ginny's Valentine?"

Harry's scowl deepened. Dawn just giggled into her drink.

"Why aren't you more bothered at this?" He asked.

Dawn just smiled, "C'mon, Harry. Anyone with half a brain will _really_ believe those things. The worst it will do is fuel rumors that you and I are 'together' – and that's what we were going for… remember?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, okay, you're probably right."

* * *

Draco left the Hogshead discreetly, and in a strangely more relaxed mood than he'd come in. After discussing certain depressing aspects of the looming evil that was set to engulf them all, the conversation had taken a slightly (_very_ slightly) lighter tone as his uncle talked a bit more about what happened after he came to Sunnydale. 

Things that Draco of course hadn't read, cuz nothing of the sort had been put in print to suggest that William the Bloody had reformed.

Draco didn't know weather to laugh or throw up at the thought that a member of his family was put in Hufflepuff – especially this family member, a supposed 'Master Vampire'. Though since Spike was of course_ human_ when he attended Hogwarts, Draco supposed he couldn't really blame him.

Though Draco had not shown in outwardly, he'd been hanging on every word of his Uncle's rather interesting past. The young Slytherin only hoped that he'd be given the chance to read the Watchers Diary of one Mister Rupert Giles, and his experiences training someone who was considered to be one of the best Slayers to date.

Though Draco would have liked their talk to go one a bit longer, Draco had glanced half-heartedly at his watch, and remembered he was meeting his friends for lunch. Announcing briskly that he had to go, Draco up and left.

Of course, leading him to where he was now, walking casually along the streets of Hogsmeade and towards _The Shadowed Dove_, a small restaurant in town, with a black dove as the mascot.

The café was a small one, tucked away between the joke shop and a bookstore called _The Inky Quill_. In fact, if you hadn't been looking for it, you might have missed it.

What Draco _didn't_ miss, though, was the fact that a certain Redhead had left the Zonko's and had come plowing into him, once again.

"Gods _curse_ it, Weasel-girl, that's the second time you've run into me this year," Draco snapped at her, brushing dirt from his clothes.

Ginny got up from the ground, several of her things scattered around her.

"Maybe _you_ need to pay more attention to where you're going, Mal-Ferret!" Ginny snapped back at him, "Get some glasses or something, because _you_ plowed into _me_."

"I do not wade through _garbage_" Draco sneered, "Particularly your kind – carries a lot of germs."

"Well, I for one am going to need rabie-shot after this, who knows where the hell you've been!" Ginny shot back, gathering her stuff with a flick of her wand and closing the drawstring bag.

"Shopping, Weaselette?" Draco snorted, looking at the bag and deciding to change the topic "Are you _kidding_ me? And here I thought you didn't have two knuts to rub together."

Ginny smirked and brushed passed him, "Well, then, Malfoy, that is at least one thing we have in common."

Draco blinked, but by the time he'd figured out the implication of that double entendre, the redhead had already gone.

* * *

Ginny came with nothing but an over all feeling of satisfaction that she'd gotten the last word in with Malfoy, _and_ had left him a nasty surprise in his pocket, though she wouldn't be there to see the effects. She spotted Ron and the others through the crowd. Hermione waved her over. Ginny sighed, glad that she did, Luna had opted to stay in the castle that day (something about an autumn bug… or something) and Collin, another whom she usually hung out with, was on a date with a Hufflepuff in their year. 

Feeling slightly giddy after she'd gotten the upper hand with Malfoy, the redhead joined her brother, and decided to poke a little fun at Harry with some of the rumors she'd been hearing.

"So, Potter, if you'd been interested in me before, should I have expected it to rain flowers?" Ginny smirked playfully.

"Ginny!" both Harry and Ron protested. Harry still slightly embarrassed by the rumors, and Ron mortified that his baby sister would bring the subject of 'dating' up (even though it had not been the first time).

Dawn and Hermione just shared knowing grins.

"C'mon, Romeo, let's get another round" Dawn smirked, taking hold of Harry's arm.

Harry let himself but tugged out of his seat and tried vainly to remain oblivious to the strange looks he was getting. Harry didn't know if it was because of the rumors, or because he was letting Dawn practically drag him to the bar.

"With you in a minute" Madame Rosmerta said, still carrying trays of Butter-beer to tables.

"No rush" Dawn reassured her, turning to face Harry, "This way."

The Boy Who Lived let himself be dragged an area nearby, Dawn had pulled them out of sight of the bar, behind the wall that separated the dining space from the bathroom area. Harry leant against the dividing wall, as if exhausted.

"I thought you could use some time away from the crowd" Dawn mused, "Used to rumors are you?" Dawn asked, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

"You could say that" Harry said, "still pisses me off though."

Dawn actually _did_ smile this time. "I don't doubt it. But at least the rumors are making 'us' more believable."

Harry had to smile back, "Oh, even without the rumors we're pretty convincing I should think--"

The rest of Harry's sentence went unsaid, cut through by voices nearing the bathrooms from the dinning area.

"I'm tellin' you, Cho, they're not dating" a female voice said with such finality that Dawn and Harry had to blink, "I've seen them in public. They're too friendly – as in 'just friends' friendly. No one's seen them kiss, and they don't even hold hands when they walk."

"But what about all those rumors-" the was Cho, sounding very uncertain.

"Spread by Collin Creevy… or maybe it was Dennis… you know how the boy's a handful and has a reputation for the most outrageous of stories – there's no truth to them! Besides there are no witnesses" her friend interrupted, "Trust me, Harry Potter is NOT dating Dawn Summers."

The second those voices turned the corner, Dawn shoved Harry against the wall he was leaning on and covered his lips with hers.

Harry's brain froze, but thanks to whatever higher powers were watching, his body reacted purely on primal instinct, wrapping his arms around Dawn and returning the kiss full force. It was like time stopped, and neither one of them even noticed Cho and her companion's shocked reaction. Harry had even deepened the kiss, before a polite cough brought both of them out of their passionate lip-lock.

Both Dawn and Harry turned to face the intrusion.

"Just using the bathroom," Cho almost squeaked, moving passed the both of them, her friend in tow, and trying not to look at either of them, as the Ravenclaws entered the Girls Lavatory.

When they left both Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief. It took a long moment before either of them realized that Harry still had Dawn firmly gathered in his arms, both of them standing uncomfortably (or comfortably – depending on the point of view) close. Both of them very much invading the others 'personal space'.

Harry finally released Dawn, not bothering to fix his suddenly crooked glasses and fighting the blush he was sure covered his whole face. Though in actuality, it matched the red tinge to Dawns cheeks nicely.

"Well, umm… shouldn't we be getting those drinks now?" Dawn asked distractedly, her breathing slightly irregular.

Without even waiting for an answer Dawn briskly adjusted Harry's glasses for him and moved back towards the bar, leaving Harry once again frozen to the spot, and stunned.

"Yeah… Drinks… right."

* * *

Willow hurried through the leaf covered, cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade Village, her green eyes searching not quite frantically for the place they called the Hogshead Pub. Thankfully, spotting the grungy looking structure that was her destination, wasn't all that hard. The Redheaded Witch pushed the doors open and was greeted with the brief stares of the taverns occupants. 

Brushing some non-existent dirt off her clothes in a habitual motion, Willow noticed a certain Bleached-blond vampire wave once to get her attention before returning his gaze to the extremely grubby looking mug in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late" Willow said breathlessly, like she'd been running, "Potion took longer than I thought, and it didn't help that I got lost in the dungeons on my way out."

Spike smirked, "Bet old Sevvy will never let you live that one down."

Willow maturely stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh, he was smirking the whole way to the entrance hall, kept insisting that he needed to be sure I wouldn't get lost again."

Spike gave a low chuckle, failing to stifle it, even under Willow's death-glare.

"Speaking of a certain greasy old Potions Master, how's the power-plan coming along?"

"It's coming" Willow said, by way of answer, as she flagged the barkeep for a drink.

"Care to expand a bit on that, Red?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really…"

"Red!"

"Geeze, don't get your boxers in a bunch, Bleach-Boy" Willow snorted, "It's _fine_ if you must know. Made the whole potion myself today, with Severus's supervision of course."

"Oh, so we're on a first-name basis now are we" Spike wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Willow roll her eyes and look at him with an exasperated expression.

"You know, sometimes I think you actually _work_ at being annoying" Willow told him sharply.

Spike made a show of pretending to think about it, before answering "No, not really."

* * *

On the outside, _The Shadowed Dove_, seemed miniature in every way, even down to the small, solid-oak doors that Draco had to duck through when he entered, so as not to hit his head. 

But despite it's petite appearance, restaurant was much more spacious on the inside then one would have thought at first. The restaurant was littered with different sized tables, all of different square and circular shapes. Only a few of them were occupied, but not surprisingly, Pansy, Victoria and Paige were already there, seated at one of the medium sized round tables. Connor was with them, and by the look of the bags at his feet, he'd just brought in a fair haul from Honeydukes, and some of the other shops.

"There he is" Connor announced, being the one facing the door, spotting Draco when he came in.

"What'd I miss" Draco asked.

"Connor cleaning out the sweet shop," Pansy snorted, rare amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"So you showed him around alright?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Well, we tried to lose him, but he's like a dog or something" Paige snorted.

Connor glared at her with exasperation. Draco raised an eyebrow at the conflict.

"I think I missed something" the bleached blond stated.

It was Vicky's turn to roll her eyes, "Don't mind them, they've been at it since we hooked up at Zonkos."

"Only because… hold up" Connor sniffed, "Any of you guys smell that?"

"Is it you?" Paige guessed snidely.

"Funny, Marsyas" Connor scowled, using Paige's last name rather than her first, "But seriously, it smells like it's coming from--"

BOOM!

The table was suddenly engulfed in a thick black cloud, all of it initiating from Draco's pocket. One of the waitresses hurried over, as the five occupants of the table hacked and thrust themselves out of sitting.

The few people enjoying their meals observed the commotion with confused and slightly amused demeanors.

"What's going on?" Pansy demanded, "Drake?"

Draco coughed violently, being the one closest to the smoke, he thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked a like a small, deflated ball with three blue W's printed on it.

Draco growled and squeezed the offending object like it was the neck of a certain redhead he'd be getting revenge on _very_ soon. "Weasley."

* * *

"I assume everything is going to plan, D'Hoffryn" Voldemort stated coldly. 

"Indeed, My Lord" D'Hoffryn nodded to the head that was resting in the fireplace, "She caused quite a panic with that Furiae demon last time. She managed to twist that last little girls wish beautifully. I told you she was good at what she did."

Voldemort scowled, "Perhaps, but she was stopped."

"But she caused trouble" D'Hoffryn reminded, "These things take time, m'lord, and the longer the fear is stretched, the greater the damage."

"But if you stretch it for to long, D'Hoffryn, you can get caught" Voldemort scowled, "Do not attempt to argue with me on this."

"Of course not, my Lord" the demon bowed slightly, "But you should be pleased to know that Anyanka is on the verge of granting another wish. This one should be far more disastrous."

"For your sake, D'Hoffryn, it had better be" Voldemort scowled, and with a small 'pop' he was gone.

D'Hoffryn didn't turn away from the fire, his mouth set in a grim line of determination. Without a sound, Anyanka appeared from the shadows behind him. The Demon Lord didn't even turn.

"It is time."

* * *

"Dude, you have to admit it was pretty funny" Connor chuckled, as he and the rest of the group left _The Shadowed Dove_ after their meal. Everyone had counted it lucky that they hadn't been kicked out. 

"I'll get her for this, I will!" Draco vowed, still scowling at the hole burnt in his pocket, "We are going to Zonko's _right_ after this!"

He nodded towards _The Inky Quill_ where Vicky suggested they show Connor round.

"If it's about the clothes, it's an easy fix, Drake" the curly-haired Ravenclaw told him.

The group moved up the steps of the bookshop.

"It's the principle of the thing, Vic" Draco scowled.

"And it _would_ be very un-Malfoyish not to get revenge, no?" Paige snorted, going through the door Connor held open, "My aren't we the perfect gentleman?" she asked Connor, with a hint of amusement, it was the most civil thing she'd said to him all day.

Connor couldn't help but return her half-smirk with a shrug, "Eh, I have my moments."

"Revenge yes!" Draco said, nodding enthusiastically in answer to Paige's comment, "Her time will come, I'll get her good for this one."

"And then she'll just plant another one of those Weasel-bombs on you – or another one of those Wizarding Wheezes" Pansy said exasperatedly, "You have to hand it to those Weasel-Twins though, they know what they're doing."

"As much as it pains me to admit it – and it'll hurt even more when I get the Weaselette back with some of her brothers own tricks."

With that Draco brushed passed them all and headed towards a darkened corner of the bookshop. Connor gave Pansy a worried glance.

Pansy shrugged with a meek smile, "Just as long as no one dies in the process."

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Willow demanded softly, her head snapping towards the door, and the noises that were apparently coming from outside. 

Spike's eyebrows came together in a concerned frown, he stared in the same direction, as if hoping to miraculously get x-ray vision in order to see the commotion taking place _outside_ the walls of the pub.

"We'd better go check," Spike suggested, dropping a few sickles on the table for the drinks and food.

Willow nodded in agreement, standing as he did and quickly leaving the pub.

It was clear to see that the situation in the streets of Hogsmeade was rapidly bordering chaos. A rather large group of students had gathered in the middle of the street.

"Look, teachers!" Someone yelled.

"Professor! Professor!" another voice called, "Come quick!"

Neither Willow nor Spike knew which of them was being called, but they both pushed through to the center of the crowd. A Fifth Year Hufflepuff, whom Spike recognized as Sadie Phelps, was near hysterical. Tears streaming down her face as she knelt over the fallen body of Collin Creevy.

"Collin! Collin can you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up!" She sobbed.

Willow said nothing, choosing to kneel on the on the ground opposite Sadie, instantly checking Collin for a pulse.

"Alright – everyone, Back off!" Spike ordered to the crowed, "Give the boy some breathing room. Someone go tell Dumbledore! Phelps, what happened?" the question was directed directly to Sadie, who's tears didn't seem to be slowing.

"I don't know – I – Collin – he just…" Sadie Phelps was hyperventilating now.

"Now, Phelps, you need to calm down a notch and try to tell us _exactly_ what happened" Spike told her.

"He just collapsed, I thought he was…"

"His breathing is labored" Willow informed them, interrupting Sadie and rolling Collin on his back, "Other than that he's alive – he's sweating though."

"In _this_ temperature?" Spike demanded, gesturing to the warmer-than-usual, but still chilly autumn air.

Willow's answer was interrupted by a shrill scream and scattered comments of panic that ran through the crowd. "Oh my god!" "Help!" "He's not moving!" "What's happening!"

"Look!" Sadie cried out pointing.

Willow and Spike didn't even have to turn to see several Hogwarts students double over and simply collapse where they were standing.

"Professor!" Seamus Finnigan, "You've got to come quick, Ernie Macmillan just…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Seamus coughed violently, paled and dropped as if in faint.

"What's going on!" Another voice demanded.

Willow almost sighed, somehow relieved, as she spotted Ginny yelled, forcing her way through the mass of fallen students and panicked friends to reach them, "What's happening? Me and the others were shopping and Ron just collapsed out of _no_ where!"

"Him and half the school – look" Willow waved towards the students.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, as if she hadn't noticed this predicament before. "This is bad isn't it?"

Spike's eyes darkened, "Trust me, Lil' Red, it ain't good."

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna walk?" Faith demanded. 

"Relax, it's not much further. Where's that Slayer Stamina?" Wes teased.

"I think it's safe to say it left after the first few miles _up_" Faith grumbled.

Wesley just laughed as turning back to look at her. There was a light glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Faith couldn't help but smile back, gripping the hand he held out to pull her forward a bit.

"You'll thank me later" Wes promised, "The view from the top is amazing. You can see the whole village. Used to come up here to think all the time."

"Alone?" Faith questioned.

"Sometimes" Wes shrugged, "We're almost there."

Faith bit back a groan of protest. Perhaps she _should_ exercise a bit more. Slayer or not the climb was a killer on her muscles. Wes had agreed to take her around if they made a little stop first. She'd agreed, though at the time she hadn't known that climbing the moderately small hill just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade would be a factor.

"Here we are."

Faith blinked, taking in the scene before her. It was a graveyard.

"Headstones?" Faith raised an eyebrow, "Wes, I see these all the time. Slayer here, or have you forgotten, Watcher-mine?"

Wes pointedly ignored the comment, "Only a select few people are buried up here, Faith. Most of Hogwarts Headmasters for one, and several members of the Order – some of these don't even have bodies, you know, just marked here out of respect with caskets containing only select few possessions. And over here…"

Faith could almost see him darken. She moved to stand next to him, over the graves he was looking at. Five of them in a row.

"Lily, James, Arion and Valandra."

"But I thought Valandra…"

"Her body was moved" Wesley told her, knowing the question already, "It was her wish that she be buried here."

"And Pettigrew?" Faith asked tentatively, motioning to the last gravestone.

Wes said nothing, just glaring at the grave with great distaste, the look on his face clearly saying that he wished the person that this grave was for was truly _in_ there.

"We'll get him," Faith told him.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually seen these" Wes told her quietly.

Faith smiled slightly, "So you've said. Feel any better?"

Wes looked up at her, "A little." He admitted, blue eyes filling with barely visible tears.

Faith held his gaze for a moment longer, then she shook her head and turned to the view.

"You're right, it's nice from up here," she said lightly.

Wes bit back a sigh, and pointed to Hogsmeade Village below, "See that small shop there, the black roofed one?"

"Next to the blue roof?" Faith inquired.

"That's the one" Wes smiled, "Restaurant – _The Shadowed Dove_ – took my first girlfriend out on a date there in fourth year."

Faith giggled, "You dated?" She snorted, knowing it was more than likely, but she just liked teasing him.

Wes feigned a surprised expression "What, you don't believe I was quite the ladies man back in school? I'm crushed!"

"Well… no" Faith giggles became louder.

"Smart girl" Wes snorted, he pulled a pair of Ominoculars out of his pocket, "Here, look into these, you might be able to see Harry."

Faith grinned, "Funky binoculars."

"Ominoculars actually" Wes grinned back, "They're ten times better, trust me."

Faith's grin bloomed into a full smile, as she looked through the ominoculars, searching for familiar faces. She frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked, not missing a beat.

"You'd better take a look at this" Faith told him, handing him the ominoculars, "Something's going down. Something bad."

Wes looked, "No kidding, I'll zoom in" fiddling with a dial on the gadget he got a closer look, "Spike and Willow are in the middle of it all. I think someone's already called Dumbledore. It looks like a disease of some sort."

"No kidding, and it's obviously spreading. They're dropping off like flies, half the school has been infected!"

Wes pulled down the ominoculars with a grim expression, "Yeah, the male half."

* * *

**Well, that's done. I thank you all for your patience and hopefully, if my New Muse permits (as I have fired the old one - lol) the next chap will be up sooner. This is officially the longest I have waited to update a chapter on this story, and I thank you all for your support. ****Don't worry, trying to make a comeback now, attempting to bring back some of the passion I once had for writing this story, truly I am. Oh, and here's a little treat for y'all for being such a good crowd. (oh, and about the ominoculars - I'm not sure about the spelling and stuff, I didn't look it up in the fourth book like I should've - if I got it wrong I'll correct it later)**

**Replies to Reviews:**

Siren-miko: What fun would it be if Buffy _didn't _find out about Spike? Lol.

BunnyKat: Glad you're liking the whole 'Willow' situation. Addicted to Faith/Wes? That makes two of us. I'm trying to avoid fluffyness but… argh, I can't help it. When ever I try NOT to write fluff it always pops up. Maybe I can find a way to balance it all.

John: Yes, if anything I at least wanted to set some stuff up. Well, I hope this chap has lived up to a bit of that.

Magdalena: Yes, but part of that is because they haven't had much contact. More to come concerning those characters, though, don't worry.

General Mac: How come _everyone_ wants to know when Buffy's coming in! (sigh) for the millionth time. She'll be in when I'm good and ready to bring her in. In case you haven't noticed, this story ain't centered around 'Buffy'.

Slinky-and-the-Bloody-Wands: Thank you, writing Willow isn't often easy for me.

Morena Evensong: Mmmm… it might be possible that Dawn'll meet the Slytherins through Connor (grins evilly) maybe. More Snape helping Willow scenes to come, and I hope this Hogsmeade Trip was satisfactory.

Fionfee: Well then, welcome to the Hp/Buffy/Angel universe. You'll never want to leave. :) lol. Glad you're enjoying this one.

Cyndur: Good to know people are enjoying this. And don't worry, I'm bringing in the Romance soon, I'm just trying to pace it all out over a year. I learned my lesson last time when I wrote myself into a corner with the original version of this basic plot. I don't want to give to much away on Connor or Spike yet, and as for some of the pairings… well, we'll see how this pans out.

SpikesDreamer: Yes, you HAVE to love Spike. :D

Ztacel: YES! I know EXACTLY what you mean. I'm losing a lot of my spark with this story. I will try to make it more interesting and try to bring back the life I had in previous chapters. For me it always goes like this. It's real interesting at first, and then the plot starts to drag. Don't worry. Getting off my ass now, and updating soon.

Athena: I'm totally itching for a Faith/Wes kiss too. Note to self - Must have kiss in VERY near future. :D

Coffe Conosoir (aka Mark): Ahhh, not a fan of the Willow/Snape love I see. No, I understand what you mean. And I'm totally not sure if I'm gonna throw them together – but the thought HAS crossed my mind. Don't worry, there's a good chance it WON'T happen. But, my advice? But you should probably read this fanfic called 'A Drop in the Ocean' (I don't think it's on this site anymore but it's out there) – it's got Snape/Willow in it, and it's actually the one that made me really like the pairing. Give it a chance.

Kavi Leighanna: Alright – your advice is very practical and has been taken into consideration. More updating, less re-editing. Thank you. Glad your enjoying this story. :D

Zafaran: (sniff) Oh I feel SO loved. Glad your enjoying this, yes it's been a struggle keeping the characters true to themselves as well as the story. And I'm trying to space out the plot so I don't write myself into a corner…. AGAIN!

mz.sammiz: yes, I'm afraid it IS lacking in the D/G department. I'm introducing it slowly. Give me time. Don't worry, it's there. :D

shasha: don't worry, trying to update sooner. I'll admit to have lost the thread for this story, but I've been reading fanfic trying to get my zest back. Workin on it, believe me.


End file.
